Recordando Viejos Tiempos
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Después de unos años sin verse, Faith y Buffy, vuelven a reencontrarse en una misión conjunta en la ciudad de Nueva York, que les traerá más de una sorpresa inesperada.
1. El Reencuentro

**Título: Recordando Viejos Tiempos**

**Autor: Faith-TVS**

**Rating: NR -17**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Joss Whedon... etc**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1: "El reencuentro"**

_Corrían por salvar sus vidas. Nada más se oían sus agitadas respiraciones en medio de la noche, rompiendo aquel estremecedor silencio. Los pasos de sus perseguidores resonaban en sus oídos como tambores anunciando el día del juicio final. Pero se negaban a rendirse, sus piernas corrían por ellas, así tenía que ser, tenían que salvar sus vidas, pensando que todo sería una pesadilla y acabaría, pero aun así dejaban una puerta abierta al destino, que les pudiese sacar de ese lugar._

_A cada paso que daban giraban sus cabezas, observando a qué distancia se encontraban sus perseguidores, intentando que el miedo no las sobrecogiera, pero era inútil, éste cedía poco a poco, y aquellas bestias cada vez estaban más cerca. En poco más de unos minutos, ya las habrían acorralado. _

_Las dos cazadoras corrían en direcciones contrarias, esquivando a duras penas a sus perseguidores, y no se percataron de que iba una directa a la otra en un choque frontal inevitable._

_Cuando se levantaron frotándose las frentes doloridas, no podían creer que estuvieran una enfrente de la otra, en el cementerio donde, tantas veces habían combatido juntas en anteriores ocasiones._

_F: ¡¿B? -dijo Faith un poco intrigada-._

_B: ¡Faith! -dijo Buffy en un susurro ahogado a causa de la carrera. Expresaba un deje de desesperación, miedo y un poco de alivio-._

La morena se levantó empapada completamente en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía con el pulso acelerado, se dirigió hacia el espejo que se encontraba a un lado de aquella habitación de motel, un poco sucia por la falta de limpieza, y se miró.

Sus ojos bajaron poco a poco, desde el inminente moratón que no tardaría en manifestarse y sería imposible de ocultar, en su frente, hasta las magulladuras y arañazos que se repartían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, mostrándole un aspecto de sí misma bastante deplorable y lamentable.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad -¿Realmente ha ocurrido? No me lo puedo explicar…, aunque tengo que reconocer que volver a ver a Buffy ha sido agradable a la vez que inquietante. No lo entiendo, esto sólo me pasó una vez, y de eso hace ya tiempo…- Se miro la cicatriz bajo de su abdomen, que tantas veces le había sangrado -¿Estará bien B? ¿Qué significado tendrán estos sueños? Después de todo lo que pasó, lo que pasó por mi culpa, sólo me faltaba esto… ¿Por qué me tiembla todo de arriba abajo con solo pensar en ella? No, debo dejar todo esto, no puedo volver a caer otra vez, ya lo había solucionado, estaba olvidado, no puedo dejar que me vuelva a dominar como la otra vez…- Sin más la morena se dejó caer en la cama, todavía dándole vueltas a todo esto en su cabeza, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y se dejó llevar, anhelando volver a soñar con Buffy, con su rubia.

La voz de Buffy se escuchó en toda la casa, retumbando en sus oídos. El grito que había salido de la boca de la rubia no pasó inadvertido a la panda de los scoobies que, sobresaltados corrieron hasta la habitación de la cazadora.

B: ¡Nooo! ¡Faith! ¡Vuelve!

Buffy seguía revolviéndose muy inquieta en su cama, dando vueltas continuamente, que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama, sino llega a ser porque Xander llegó para cogerla. No paraba de sudar y temblar a causa de la conmoción, además de que su temperatura había bajado.

Willow y Tara fueron corriendo a por mantas, para que ésta no se quedase más helada de lo que ya estaba, mientras Giles se llevaba a Dawn a su cuarto, ésta a regañadientes se negaba y forcejeaba, ya que quería estar al lado de su hermana.

Un grito desgarrador dejó a los demás habitantes de la casa petrificados. Era un grito de dolor y agonía, que los dejó helados, sin poder moverse de donde se encontraban.

B: ¡FAITH! -gritó Buffy desesperada-.

Willow y Tara volvieron en sí después de unos segundos y subieron rápidamente con las mantas en las manos. Para cuando habían llegado, la rubia se incorporó de golpe sudando con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando entre cortadamente.

La morena se levantó con un penetrante dolor en los costados y en la frente. Cuando fue al baño y se miró se acordó por qué. Aquel extraño sueño lo tenía todavía muy fresco en su mente, y en lo único que podía pensar era en su rubia. Mientras estaba cavilando con todos sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, se fue desnudando poco a poco, cada prenda de ropa que se quitaba era insoportable, le rozaba constantemente por sus partes doloridas y magulladas, era un enorme suplicio, el mismo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Buffy.

Entró lentamente en la ducha y abrió el grifo. El agua corría por su cuerpo desnudo como un río cuando baja por la colina de la montaña, sintió un leve escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. El simple hecho de pensar en su rubia, hacía que se estremeciera cada parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras se enjabonaba podía notar como sus pezones estaban cada vez más duros… su mente volaba ya por el dulce sabor de los labios de la rubia, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, anhelando llegar a donde nadie había llegado nunca, probándolo, acariciando sus suaves, dulces y sedosos pechos, fundiéndose una con la otra para siempre, sin querer despertar de ese dulce sueño…

Su cuerpo le pedía más, no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que se le escapó de sus labios y la inevitable sacudida de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano e introdujo sus dos dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez a un ritmo más acelerado, todavía con la viva imagen de Buffy en su mente, desnuda. Se masturbó hasta quedar sin fuerzas y se dejó caer, agotada, en el suelo de la ducha, cayéndole el agua por el rostro cansado y extasiado, donde se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, sin poder quitar de su rostro esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre se le quedaba cuando pensaba en esa rubia de ojos azules que tan loca le traía.

En la casa Summers, aparte del susto de la noche anterior, la noche había transcurrido con total normalidad. Todo el mundo volvió a dormirse, incluso Buffy, que después del encuentro con la morena cayó en un profundo sueño, donde, aunque fuesen unas pocas horas, encontró un poco de paz y, el resto volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin dejar de llevar el susto en el cuerpo, y la preocupación marcada en sus rostros debido a la conmoción.

La mañana se levantó tranquila en la ciudad de Sunnydale, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y sus rayos bañaban a todo el vecindario, en especial, la habitación de la cazadora rubia, dándole un tono anaranjado y extraño para un habitación como esa, llena de estacas y alguna que otra arma esparcida por la habitación y tapada por la ropa de la dueña. Willow entró en el cuarto y con sumo cuidado intentó despertar a Buffy.

W: ¿Buffy? -dijo Willow sentándose lentamente al borde de la cama- venga dormilona, que ya es de día. Te hemos preparado el desayuno -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y Dawn está esperando a que bajes para irse a clase, si es que… no podemos vivir sin ti. ¿Buffy? -empezó a ponerse nerviosa de ver que la cazadora no respondía- ¡¿Buff?

La pelirroja arrancó la sabana de un solo movimiento, como si a rubia pudiera aparecerse por arte de magia, pero en ella encontró lo que se temía, la cama vacía con unos pocos almohadones colocados desordenadamente por toda la cama. Volvió a mirarla horrorizada y poniéndose en la peor situación, bajó rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos y se dirigió directamente a la concina sin saludar siquiera a Giles que volvía de la calle con el periódico en la mano izquierda y la taza de té (muy típica de los ingleses) en la otra. Con las prisas de la pelirroja se le habían caído las gafas. Mientras maldecía por lo bajo palabras inteligibles, se ponía bien sus gafas, pero no sin antes haberlas limpiado con su pañuelo como siempre hacía.

Cuando entró vio al resto desayunando y preparándose para ir al trabajo y al colegio, fue directa a su novia, después de haber estado buscando desesperantemente a aquel rostro inglés con gafas y un toque de sabelotodo que le recordaba a ella misma, pero no fue así; intentando aparentar calma y poniendo cara de póker, se reunió con su novia, pero al parecer no era muy buena actriz por lo visto, dada la cara de la bruja (Tara).

W: ¿Dónde está Giles? -dijo la pelirroja un poco alterada, buscando todavía con la mirada-.

T: Estaba aquí hace un momento -dijo la bruja sin perder de vista a su novia- creo que había salido a por el periódico.

W: Entonces creo ya sé donde está -dijo Willow entre risas, su cara había cambiado el tono serio que tenía hace un momento- creo… -dijo sin poder contener una risa traviesa- que lo he atropellado cuando he bajado la escalera.

Tara le hecho una mirada reprochadora, pero la pelirroja no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y reír por lo bajo. Ahora entendía por qué no había visto a Giles en la cocina, casi lo atropella, y sabiendo como es el inglés fueron a buscarlo a la puerta principal. Como vieron que no estaba, volvieron a la cocina cogidas de la mano y riendo. Preguntaron a los demás por Giles pero ninguno supo contestarles así que volvieron a la conversación que habían dejado a medias.

T: Cariño -dijo Tara con un tono tan suave que a la pelirroja se le subió el santo al cielo- ¿Qué ha pasado? -sacando así a esta de su ensimismamiento-.

W: Tara…, Buffy no está -dijo Willow en un susurro ahogado- he ido a su habitación y no estaba -continuó, tan blanca como la leche- después de todo lo que pasó anoche… ¡¿Dónde puede estar?

T: Cielo -dijo Tara cariñosa intentando calmar a la pelirroja- no pasa nada, Buffy ha salido a correr esta mañana temprano -dijo sonriente con una de las sonrisas más dulces y sinceras que la pelirroja había visto, esto calmó un poco a la bruja-.

W: P-pero… después de lo que pasó anoche… ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir siquiera de su habitación? -dijo la bruja alterada y siendo presa de los nervios- y además, ¿Dónde se puede haber metido Giles?

T: ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado exagerada y un poco injusta con ella? En cuanto a tus preguntas, primero, no sabes lo que pasó anoche, sólo sabes lo que Buffy gritó, ya que no ha hablado del tema. Sólo grito el nombre de Faith…

W: Pero… -dijo Willow cortando a su novia- dijo su nombre, dijo Faith, ¡eso es más que suficiente! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

T: Sí que lo entiendo, mejor de lo que tú te crees -continuó Tara- pero si ella no ha hablado todavía será por algo, dale un poco de margen y dale su espacio, que ahora es cuando lo necesita, no que la estés atosigando -hizo un gesto con la mano para que Willow no la interrumpiera. Ésta cerró la boca indignada- cuando esté preparada ya te dirá algo, mientras tanto, ya sabes… ESPACIO. Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta (si, no se me ha olvidado) -dijo mirando a la pelirroja, que por su cara parecía que había sido ella quien había olvidado la pregunta formulada- no lo sé, ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto a Giles? ¿Dónde ha podido ir o algo? -dijo volviéndose al resto.

X: La última vez que lo he visto a sido cuando estaba recogiendo el periódico, creo que, -dijo pensativo- estaba maldiciendo a alguien por lo bajo, ya sabes cómo son los ingleses –se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando, sin darle tregua a un trozo de bacón que amenazaba con escurrirse del tenedor-.

La pelirroja se ruborizó y Tara la reprendió con la mirada, la bruja sólo supo que encogerse de hombros y mostrarle la sonrisa más dulce que pudo.

T: Pues entonces… -dijo Tara pensativa.

Pero no pudo continuar sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró una sudada y cansada Buffy. Tara vio que un bulto rojo pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la pobre cazadora que no la vio venir, y como un pulpo, Willow se abrazó a la rubia estrujándola entre sus brazos. Buffy pensó que para ser alguien tan pequeña y delgada como Willow, tenía mucha fuerza, pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo, eso sí, la confusión no se la quitaba nadie. Con un gesto de cabeza preguntó a Tara que había salido de la cocina acompañada de Dawn, Xander y Anya que, con cara de susto salieron al recibidor para ver qué pasaba, todavía con las bocas llenas de comida. La bruja le dijo que no pasaba nada y que no le diera la más mínima importancia.

W: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¿Me has entendido? -dijo Willow con el rostro anegado en lágrimas-.

B: P-pero… -dijo Buffy muy confusa. No tenía ni idea de qué iba todo eso. No entendía el comportamiento de la bruja- ¡si no he hecho nada!

T: Cariño -dijo Tara suavemente cogiendo de un brazo a Willow, que parecía no querer soltar el musculoso brazo de la cazadora- no pasa nada, venga va, ¿Quieres unas tortitas? -dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida en su rostro-.

Willow le hizo pucheritos a su novia, ésta no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la pelirroja y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que la bruja se sintiera mejor y más calmada.

Anya rompió el tierno momento, como es típico de ella.

X: ¡Yo también quiero! -dijo Xander súper contento, pero cuando vio la mirada de su novia, se cayó. Un terrible miedo crecía en el-.

A: ¿Por qué nunca me haces eso a mí? -dijo Anya un poco enfada- ¿Es que acaso no te parezco lo suficiente guapa? ¿O es que sólo me quieres para follar?

La casa se quedó en silencio, los presentes no hacían más que mirarse entre ellos, unas miradas de verdadero asombro, aunque no entendían por que se ponían así, Anya solía decir barbaridades de ese tipo, sino ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera miedo de unas criaturas tan adorables como los conejos? El silencio fue largo y muy incómodo para todos los allí presentes, sobre todo para Xander que el tono de su cara había alcanzado un rojo fuerte, después de haber pasado previamente por el azul, el verde y el morado. Anya, al ver que su pichoncito no le respondía siguió con su indignación.

A: ¿Ya no me quieres? -por su rostro corrían unas lágrimas saladas- ¿Es eso? Porque si no, no lo entiendo, y ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Cuando era un demonio no tenía este tipo de problemas. Podría haberte convertido en un trol realmente estúpido sin ningún problema, aun que… pensándolo bien, no hay mucha diferencia a lo que ahora eres.

X: ¡Oye! -dijo Xander indignado- claro que te quiero, ¿Cómo lo has dudado? -poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, temiendo que pudiese hacer realidad su amenaza- pero por favor -dijo implorante- no me conviertas en un trol, ¿vale?

A: ¡Qué tonto eres! -dijo ésta secándose las lágrimas- jamás haría eso, te quiero demasiado pichoncito mío. Vamos arriba, que necesito sexo, es urgente, antes de que te vayas al trabajo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ya sabes qukljgnñxfokbnlkn hlvñkjn…

Xander le había tapado la boca a su novia para que no siguiera por ese camino, rojo hasta las entrañas de su ser, fue subiendo de un color rojo claro, hasta un rojo fuego que le llegaba hasta las orejas. La cogió por el brazo y subieron arriba. Mientras los demás intentaban contenerse, arriba todavía se escuchaban las quejas de Anya antes de que ésta hubiese cerrado la puerta.

Una vez se cerró la puerta todos soltaron una carcajada y salieron de la estancia, mientras Tara y Willow se iban a la cocina a preparar las tortitas, Dawn subía hacia su dormitorio por que se había dejado la carpeta y detrás de esta subía la cazadora. Se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba una buena ducha después de la carrerita de esa mañana, que había sido realmente agotadora. Mientras corría le estuvo dando vueltas en su mente al suceso de anoche una y otra vez. -¿Qué pasó exactamente?- cogió la ropa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta hacia el cuarto de baño -vale, no es la primera vez que compartimos sueños, antes era bastante frecuente. Pero, cuando Faith entró en coma incrementaron todavía más…, será que... -una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

D: ¿Buffy? -dijo su hermana pequeña sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Parecía preocupada por su hermana mayor. Movió la mano delante de la cara de la cazadora, porque no había reaccionado cuando ésta la había llamado-.

B: mmm… ¿eh? -levantó la cabeza y vio a su hermana pequeña con cara de preocupación- ¡Dawn! ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

D: ehhh… ¿Estás bien? Desde anoche no pareces tú -dijo la pequeña de los Summers. La abrazó con mucho cariño y, tal como llegó se fue-.

Buffy no podía salir de su asombro -¿Qué ella actuaba de forma extraña? ¡¿Ella? Debe de ser una broma, ¿Acaso no ven cómo actúan ellos? Son ellos los que hacen cosas raras, bueno todos menos Anya, que en ella era de lo más normal, en fin…- la cazadora retomó su camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pero antes de llegar volvió a ser interrumpida -¿Es qué no voy a poder ducharme esta mañana o qué? ¿Es el día de las interrupciones a Buffy y no me había enterado? Jamás hubiese pensado que el camino hacia el baño fuese tan largo- se giró para ver quién era esta vez y vio a Tara, el enfado se le pasó, no podía enfadarse al ver el rostro tan sonriente de la bruja.

T: Perdona a Will -dijo la bruja manteniendo esa sonrisa- ya sabes cómo es, y a veces lo exagera demasiado. Creo que es por eso por que la quiero tanto -pensando en alto, sin acordarse de la presencia de la rubia-.

B: Sí que lo es, sí -dijo la cazadora subiendo un poco el tono, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la bruja, que dio un respingo-.

T: Uy… perdona, jeje -dijo Tara un poco ruborizada-.

B: No pasa nada -la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa- eh… Tara, ¿Tan mal fue anoche? -el semblante de la rubia cambió-.

T: Bueno… no parabas de moverte y gritar. Temimos que no fueses a despertar, Will y Dawn se asustaron mucho, Giles estaba preocupado por ti, y tampoco sabíamos dónde estaba Spike por si fuese necesario sujetarte. Entiéndelo Buffy -dijo la bruja al ver la cara que ponía la cazadora al escuchar el nombre del vampiro engominado y lleno de testosterona- tu eres muy fuerte, y hubieses podido con nosotros fácilmente, Spike por lo menos, al ser un ser sobrenatural…

B: Un vampiro asqueroso y necesitado de sexo, y a veces…, un poco bastante egocéntrico, con su tonito de superioridad que tiene siempre, además de que va oxigenado -le cortó la cazadora imitando el tono del vampiro-.

T: Sé como es Spike, pero no es necesario pasarse -le dijo en tono reprochador-.

Buffy bajó la mirada clavándola en sus pies, que hasta entonces nunca se había fijado en lo interesante que podía llegar a ser observarlos, mientras evitaba tener que mirar a la bruja juntando la punta de sus pies y moviéndolas de arriba abajo, como si el asunto no fuese con ella.

T: Buffy… -dijo Tara con un retintín en la voz, que hizo que la cazadora subiera la vista para mirarla a los ojos- sabes que Spike ha sido de mucha ayuda en estos últimos años…

B: Por ese estúpido chip que le metieron en esa cabeza hueca de vampiro que tiene -le interrumpió la rubia- en más de una ocasión ha intentado matarnos a todos –se defendió- pero aun así… cómo odio que tengas siempre razón, pero tienes que admitir que a veces sí que llega a ser repelente y desesperante.

T: Sí, en eso tienes razón tu –dijo ésta pensativa- mmm… ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche? –preguntó intentando desviar el tema de la conversación, sabiendo que la rubia no estaría muy comunicativa, aunque no perdía nada por intentarlo-.

B: Me encontré con Faith –dijo simple y llanamente, directa al grano-.

La bruja estaba un poco confundida, sabía que la cazadora solía ir dando rodeos cuando no quería contar algo, normalmente cuando metía la pata y no era un asunto con mucha importancia, aunque tampoco le asombró que fuese tan directa y más tratándose de la morena, ya que en el pasado, según lo que le había contado Willow, habían tenido sus diferencias hasta el punto de que la otra cazadora les traicionase a todos y se pasase de bando. De todas maneras no intentó hurgar más en la herida y no preguntó nada más, si quería hablar ya lo haría cuando estuviese preparada.

T: Lo sabemos… -iba tanteando el terreno poco a poco, no quería que la rubia se pusiese a la defensiva- no hacías más que gritar su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que te calmaste y volviste a dormirte. Cuando Will escuchó su nombre se molestó un poco.

B: Ya…, la verdad es que no me extraña –tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasillo- después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar…, es normal que se molestara, pero esa no es la cuestión.

Tara la miró sin comprender y la animó a continuar con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, no parecía muy segura de sí misma, así que tampoco la atosigó demasiado y le dio su tiempo mientras se lo pensaba. Buffy vaciló un momento, confusa –¿Se lo cuento? Tara es de fiar- se decía así misma -no creo que se lo diga a nadie, necesito decírselo a alguien o voy a explotar…, no, definitivamente no se lo dirá a nadie, tenía plena confianza en la bruja, no se la jugaría– después de meditarlo durante un rato no tuvo ninguna duda.

B: No sé cómo explicarlo –prosiguió después de la larga pausa, estaba un poco confusa, no sabía cómo seguir- fue… como una sensación, no sé, un sentimiento, por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿Me explico? –La cazadora estaba un poco desesperada por que no sabía cómo expresarse para que la bruja pudiese entenderla-.

T: ¿Un sentimiento? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento? –Tara podía ver en los ojos azules de la rubia su desesperación, intentaba por todos los medios de entender lo que decía-.

B: Sí, un sentimiento hacia Faith, lo extraño… -continuó pensativa- fue que no era nada negativo, es decir, todo el odio que sentía por Faith en ese momento se desvaneció por completo. No había ningún tipo de rencor, odio o venganza por lo que hizo, sino todo lo contrario, sentí… alivio. Mi cuerpo dio una sacudida. Me decía que estaba a salvo, esta sensación recorrió todas y cada una de las parte de mi cuerpo. Fueron tan solo unos minutos, pero me di cuenta de que era el tiempo suficiente, mi corazón me dijo que podía confiar en ella, aunque mi mente me decía que fuese precavida, aun así…, creo que nunca me había sentido tan protegida como en ese momento. Después todo se desvaneció y desperté –temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo, nunca había sido tan sincera con sus sentimientos con nadie, ni siquiera con Willow que era su mejor amiga. Tara la comprendió, la miraba como si la conociese de toda la vida-.

T: Entiendo… -tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba meditando todo lo que la rubia le acababa de contar, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, los hechos, y cada dato que Buffy le había dicho- deja que consulte algunos de mis libros sobre la posible conexión que hay entre las dos y los sueños compartidos entre cazadoras, aunque será difícil… –la miró con sus ojos azules, Buffy sintió como si la estuviera examinando de arriba abajo con un escáner y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda- Voy a necesitar que me cuentes que pasó exactamente, por muy corto que fuese –dijo mirando a la rubia que la miraba un poco desconcertada- si alguna vez más compartisteis sueños y si se vuelven a repetir. Probablemente… -se rascó la barbilla- tendré que introducirme en vuestros sueño, aunque ella no lo sabrá –se apresuró a decir la bruja al ver la mueca de la rubia- pensará que formo parte del sueño, del tuyo, ya que ella no sabe quién soy, así que no te preocupes.

B: De acuerdo –no estaba muy convencida, pero no le quedaba otra opción, esto era lo mejor que había podido conseguir y no iba a decir que no si podía averiguar qué pasaba con esos sueños entre Faith y ella- confío en ti, no tengo ningún problema pero, ¿Estás segura de que Faith no sabrá nada sobre lo que intentamos hacer? –estaba un poco preocupada, porque sabiendo cómo era la morena, y lo sabía más que de sobra, no le hacía mucha gracia que le pudiese pasar algo a Tara por su culpa-.

T: No, estate tranquila –tenía una sonrisa confiada en el rostro que despejó todas las dudas de la rubia- no sabrá nada, y si por alguna casualidad lo averiguase, no podrá hacer nada.

B: Bien entonces –dijo más tranquila- pero una cosa, no le digas nada de esto a Will, ella no lo entendería y más si la persona en cuestión es Faith.

Tara no dijo nada, sólo asintió y le guiñó un ojo, desconcertando todavía más a Buffy, que si no había entendido muy bien lo que quería decir Tara con lo de introducirse en el sueño, todavía menos aquel extraño guiño. Buffy se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, con aquella conversación reciente y todos sus pensamientos amontonándosele en su cerebro por momentos.

Miró el reloj, se le había pasado el tiempo volando y no había hecho nada, -con tantas interrupciones es imposible hacer nada en esta casa- entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño y empezó a desnudarse. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, rememoraba lo que había estado hablando con la bruja sobre ese extraño sueño y la inexplicable aparición de la morena en él.

Después de aquel encuentro con Faith en el cementerio era una suerte que no tuviese ningún moratón o rasguño de un tamaño considerable en el cuerpo, a excepción, claro está, de aquel pequeño cuerno, que por momentos se hacía cada vez más grande, que le sobresalía de la frente, deformándole un poco aquel rostro angelical. –¿Habría corrido Faith la misma suerte que ella? ¿Estaría bien?- interrumpió por un momento sus pensamientos, para volver a decirse lo que estaba pensando, no podía creer esa preocupación por la morena -¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por ella? Ni que ella se hubiera preocupado alguna vez por mí. ¡Ja! Sólo se preocupa por ella misma, ni que le importasen algo las personas que tiene a su alrededor, bueno…, tenía por qué ahora está en la cárcel y de allí no puede salir… o si- ese pensamiento hizo que la rubia se estremeciera de miedo, ya que aunque en el sueño al ver a Faith la hubiese tranquilizado, eso no significaba que estuviese preparada para verla otra vez en carne y hueso. Seguía sin creerse que estuviese pensando en el estado de salud de la morena. Con todo lo que les había hecho sufrir…, pero aun así no podía evitarlo –esta estúpida conciencia mía… ¿No podría ser un vampiro y no tener piedad por nadie? Hay veces que envidio a Spike, siempre tan… a su bola, en fin…- mientras habría el grifo y acababa de desvestirse, pensaba qué podría estar haciendo la morena. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para quitársela de mente no podía, y esto la frustraba todavía más de lo que estaba. No pudo evitar un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, erizándole hasta los pelos de la nuca, sin darse cuenta, su mente seguía volando por aquellos labios esponjosos que todavía no había conseguido saborear. Se asombró de estos pensamientos y vio asombrada como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ellos, poniéndole tan duros los pezones, que tan sólo de rozarlos le dolía. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido que le salió de la boca cuando el agua rozó sus senos, mientras seguía pensando en ese cuerpo de infarto que tenía la morena… su morena.

Faith salió del baño ya más relajada. Esa ducha le había sentado genial, se sentía con fuerzas, capaz de todo, pero lo primero que necesitaba era un buen desayuno. Tenía que reponer fuerzas, la noche de ayer fue difícil y tenía a sus ya acompañantes habituales, sus queridos e inseparables moratones, para demostrarlo. Después iría a ver a Angel, porque ¿Quién mejor que él para averiguar la conexión entre cazadoras? –vale, pensándolo mejor sería mejor acudir a Giles, pero no creo que reciba una buena bienvenida allí. Jamás me perdonaré lo que les hice, no quiero ni saber cómo actuarían si me vieran…- seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero cuando vio los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas de su apartamento y bañaban éste, se dejó llevar y se le olvidaron estos pensamientos.

La cazadora se había levantado de buen humor y el hecho de volver a ver a Buffy había sido reconfortante, aunque todavía no podía creer lo sucedido. Seguía dándole vueltas al fortuito encuentro. Mientras desayunaba intentaba no pensar en la rubia, lo único que hacía era confundirla más de lo que ya estaba y era incapaz de centrarse en otra cosa. Cada cosa que empezaba, la dejaba sin acabar ya que lo acababa por estropear todo y muchas veces no tenía arreglo.

Hacía un día estupendo, donde el sol bañaba todas las calles de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La morena andaba calle abajo mientras sentía esos leves rayos de sol, que a pesar de que todavía estaban en invierno, le acariciaban el rostro y una tímida sonrisa asomaba en la cara de la morena. Hacía días que no lucía una sonrisa como esa, que a pesar de que fuese leve, ya era algo.

La gente había salido a la calle con sus familias. Los parques estaban a rebosar de niños que correteaban juagando con pelotas de futbol, seguidos muy de cerca por perros que pasaban por su lado y observados por sus madres para que no se alejaran mucho del sitio donde estaban. Faith no podía evitar sentir un pequeño vacío en su corazón por la falta de sus padres, se sentía sola ya desde hacía tiempo, sabía que no podía cambiar lo sucedido, y seguir sintiéndose culpable por algo que ella no había hecho no servía para nada, pero no podía evitarlo y esta sensación le producía un sentimiento de vacío aún más grande. Se reprochó el seguir pensando igual después de tantos años y se percató de que una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. Tenía un sabor salado, se llevó un dedo a la cara y se limpió.

Con un gesto de cabeza intentó deshacerse de estos pensamientos, ahora tenía a Angel y, aunque era un reto francamente difícil, quería recuperar la confianza de aquella rubia que la tría loca y los que la rodeaban. Aunque ella jamás admitiría sentir cualquier tipo de sentimientos hacia ésta o nadie, pero aún así, no podía estar más impaciente por volver a verla otra vez aunque fuese en esos extraños sueños.

El orgullo que era propio de ella siempre le hacía cometer alguna estupidez de la que luego podría arrepentirse. Podía con ella, era demasiado orgullo como para demostrar cualquier signo de debilidad delante de nadie y, los sentimientos, a su juicio, eran la debilidad más fuerte del ser humano o por lo menos así lo veía ella. Se sentía vulnerable expresándolos y siempre los ocultaba para ella misma, jamás los mostraba en público, y sólo había una persona capaz de que ella los mostrara abiertamente delante de ésta.

Mientras caminaba iba dándole vueltas a todos estos pensamientos que se le amontonaban por momentos. No se percataba de que sus pies la guiaban, pero francamente, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando volvía en sí, muchas veces se preguntaba cómo había logrado llegar al sitio sin que la hubiesen atropellado. Andaba, andaba sin detenerse. Necesitaba ver a Angel lo antes posible, no podía seguir dándole vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema –voy a volverme loca como siga así. Seguro que Angel sabe algo ¿Podría ser que volviésemos a coincidir otra vez en un sueño? Podría volver a ver a Buffy… preguntarle si sabe el porqué de estos sueños y…- movió rápido la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar ya en la rubia –más me vale que me controle, no es posible que piense en ella de esa forma…, lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes al hotel- y sin poder evitarlo echó a correr.

Cuando llegó al hotel se paró en seco con el corazón retumbándole fuertemente en el pecho y sus oídos, parecía que se le fuese a salir por la boca, aunque tampoco le importaría si esto pasase, ya no tendría más problemas con sus estúpidos sentimientos. Antes de entrar apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer suavemente hasta sentarse en el frío suelo donde se quedó reflexionando sobre todos esos pensamientos que se le amontonaban en la mente. Estaba exhausta después de la carrera hasta allí, una vez puso todos sus pensamientos en orden entró.

Una Calurosa bienvenida la recibió en el hall, al parecer con los brazos abiertos pero, no para darle un fuerte abrazo.

C: ¡Tú! –El miedo asomaba en su rostro y lo cubría por momentos- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo TÚ aquí? ¿A quién vienes a matar ahora?

F: Yo también me alegro de verte Cordy, ¿No me vas a dar un besito de bienvenida? Sabes, te he echado mucho de menos –no pudo evitar una sonrisa al decir estas palabras, que no pasó desapercibida a Cordelia- ¿Dónde está Angel?

C: No está –dijo rápidamente y un tanto alterada- ha salido.

Faith miró por la ventana y vio como unos rayos de sol iluminaban toda la estancia y la bañaban de un color amarillo que dejaba ciego a cualquiera. Cordelia le echó una mirada nerviosa a la cazadora.

F: Ya…, a tomar el sol, broncearse y dar un paseo ¿no? –Dijo la morena en un tono sarcástico, casi al borde de un ataque de risa por la estupidez que Cordelia había dicho- ¡Hola Wes! –la cazadora se había girado para ver a su antiguo vigilante aparecer algo acalorado y con la impecable camisa mal abrochada y fuera de los pantalones, que ahora se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mirándola algo inquieta a la vez que desafiante.

Faith se percató del color rojo de sus mejillas que le llegaba hasta las orejas, un color rojo que estaba realmente encendido. La cazadora se preguntó el porqué algo divertida, ya que no se veía a Wesley con una aventura.

F: ¿Tanto te alegras de verme que ni siquiera te ha dado tiempo a ponerte bien la camisa? –Wesley se fijó en ese pequeño detalle del cual, ni se había percatado, y rápidamente se arregló lo mejor que pudo- Jamás me lo hubiese esperado de ti Wes –la cazadora observaba la escena divertida. Con una Cordelia detrás del mostrador y cara de haber visto un fantasma y un Wesley acalorado que casi se había caído al llegar al marco de la puerta.

A: Hola Faith –dijo una voz profunda.

La morena giró bruscamente sobre sus talones al escuchar aquella voz tan profunda pero a la vez inconfundible y tan conocida para ella. La sonrisa que asomó en su rostro fue correspondida por aquel hombre alto con un gran abrigo de cuero negro que estaba observándola desde arriba de las escaleras y obtuvo la bienvenida que había estado esperando desde que entrase por la puerta.

F: ¡Angel! –El grito de la morena retumbó en todo el vestíbulo del hotel- veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez ¿eh? –dijo la cazadora guiñándole un ojo.

A: Ya ves, lo años no hacen mella en mi –dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

F: Me pregunto porque será… -dijo esta rascándose la cabeza, haciendo como que pensaba.

Angel había bajado las escaleras riéndose del comentario de la morena y se dirigía hacia esta. Ambos hicieron ademán de darse un abrazo, pero rectificaron a tiempo manteniendo las distancias, y con un simple movimiento de cabeza se saludaron.

A: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

F: mmm… -cerró los ojos e hizo como que pensaba, como si se tratase de un asunto muy importante- nada en especial ¿No podía pasarme a saludar a mis queridos amigos? –Miró con una sonrisa burlona a Wesley y Cordelia- ¿Es que, ya no me quieres? –le miró haciendo pucheritos con los labios y abriendo mucho los ojos para dar pena.

C: No –fue tan tajante que hasta Wesley dio un respingo- la verdad es que no. Por si no te has dado cuenta nadie te ha echado de menos –Cordelia le echó una mirada asesina a la cazadora, que a esta no le pasó desapercibida (si las miradas matasen…).

A: Cordy… -dijo el vampiro en tono reprochador y de advertencia. Sabía que Cordelia podía llegar a ser muy susceptible con Faith, y las cosas no estaban para que corriese la sangre. Intentó suavizar un poco la cosa entre las dos, antes de que alguna se abalanzara sobre la otra de un instante a otro- ¿Nada? –Se giró hacia la cazadora- si no fuera porque no te conozco…, tal vez podría colar. Pero me da que no cuela, lo siento –le dirigió una mirada cariñosa.

F: Me has pillado –la alegría asomaba en el rostro de la cazadora, le brillaban los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, excepto cuando pensaba en su rubia, pero ese era un tema aparte- ¿podemos hablar en privado?

A: Claro. Pasa a mi despacho –con un gesto de la mano y le indicó el camino.

Wesley se acercó apresuradamente a Angel. Sinceramente no le hacía ninguna gracia que ambos se quedasen a solas. Las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser… fatales.

W: ¿Te has vuelto loco? –El tono de Wesley había subido de tono poco a poco conforme iba pronunciando las palabras hasta llegar a ser un chillido ahogado que, por el nerviosismo no pudo evitar- ¡es Faith!

A: Si Wes, se quien es, mejor que nadie y precisamente por eso quiero hablar con ella. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros aunque no queráis verlo y si ahora necesita nuestra ayuda no pienso negársela, no después de todo por lo que ha pasado…, si no es mucha molestia, claro –miró tanto a Wesley como a Cordelia haciendo que ambos bajasen la mirada avergonzados por no confiar más en su jefe y amigo- ¿os he dado alguna razón para que no confiéis en mi? –y después de eso salió del vestíbulo de camino a su despacho.

Angel emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su oficina donde le estaba esperando la morena, pero algo lo detuvo. Se giró y vio el brazo de Wesley obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Éste asintió cuando su amigo le dijo que tuviese cuidado.

Y una vez más, ya algo cansado de tantas interrupciones, logró traspasar el umbral de la puerta de su despacho y, sentándose lentamente detrás de un amplio escritorio de un color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, con grandes florituras en las patas, hecho de una madera que parecía caoba.

En esta, había un montón de papeles, muy desordenados a juicio de la morena, ya que esta había pensado desde siempre que el vampiro era un poco más ordenado, pero las apariencias engañan. La morena se fijó en que Angel estaba buscando algo, bajo toda la maraña de papeles que ocultaban aquella vieja y preciosa mesa posiblemente del siglo XVI.

Ofuscado y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba despejó la mesa de un manotazo y tiró todo al suelo, algo que, después de haberlo hecho, lamentó. Aún así, siguió sin encontrar lo que buscaba, a lo que Faith lo miraba divertida y con cierta curiosidad la estancia que, a pesar de pequeña, era bastante acogedora siendo que era un vampiro quién la habitaba.

A: Bueno… -dijo Angel dejando caer todo su peso muerto en el sillón tras su escritorio. Se había dado por vencido, luego lo buscaría- Dinos cuál es tu problema e "Investigaciones Angel" te lo solucionará.

F: ¿"Investigaciones Angel"? –Casi no pudo acabar la frase por el inminente ataque de risa que la sobrecogió, al escuchar a su amigo hablando en ese tono- estarás de broma ¿no? –el vampiro negó con la cabeza también riendo. No podía dejar de pensar en las pocas veces que había visto reírse de esa manera a la morena- jamás me lo hubiese imaginado viniendo de ti, la verdad, es que me sorprende pero, me alegro. Después de todo lo que has pasado, me alegro de que hayas puesto los puntos sobre las íes. Has encauzado tu vida de nuevo –esto último lo dijo más bien para ella que para Angel, pensaba en voz alta.

A: Tú también lo has hecho… -este comentario hizo que la cazadora saliera de su ensimismamiento- aunque todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió todo la estancia. Los dos estaban sentados mirando cada uno a un lado de la habitación y sintiendo que estaban viviendo el silencio más incómodo que se prolongaba por momentos. En ese momento sonó el teléfono e hizo que ambos diesen un pequeño respingo y salieron a toda prisa del despacho.

El teléfono seguía sonando y nadie se molestaba en cogerlo. Mientras tanto, una vez fuera de la oficina del vampiro, la morena y este se mantenían la mirada el uno al otro. Estaban alerta por lo que pudiese pasar, se escrutaban el uno al otro, intentando averiguar las intenciones del otro, costumbre que por lo visto, no había cambiado después de tantos años. El pequeño duelo de miradas se interrumpió cuando Lorne, el demonio verde, asomó sus cuernos rojos por el marco de la puerta.

L: ¿Es que nadie se va a molestar en contestar a ese dichoso teléfono? –el demonio andaba a paso rápido hacia el aparatito sonante, con cara de pocos amigos. Podría ser un cliente, y dado que hacía algún tiempo que no entraba el dinero en grandes cantidades, no era plan de darse el gusto de no contestar al teléfono. También había que destacar el hecho, de que no le gustaba nada de que le molestasen mientras meditaba– sabéis que no se puede molestar a un demonio de mi especie mientras medita –se mostraba un poco enfadado, ya que las facultades de Lorne, no eran precisamente el enfado y la ira- no es fácil estar cabeza abajo intentado concentrarse, si el dichoso teléfono está sonando incesantemente y nadie –dirigió una mirada acusadora a todos los que se encontraban en el hall- se molesta en cogerlo. Es muy sencillo; os acercáis donde se encuentra, lo descolgáis y listo.

El vampiro fue a disculparse, pero el demonio verde lo paró con un gesto de la mano. Sabía cómo podían llegar a ser las disculpas del vampiro, y sinceramente, no estaba preparado en esos momentos para recibir una. Demasiados balbuceos, no estaba de humor, así que, se dirigió hacia el aparatito endiablado.

L: "Investigaciones Angel", solucionamos cualquier tipo de problema. Ya sean cuernos, zarpas, un tercer ojo o un ex novio zombie. (nota mental: poner contestador) –el demonio se olvidó del resto de personas mientras cogía el recado.

La morena había apartado la mirada de la de Angel para dirigir otra atónita a aquel demonio verde con cuernos. Estaba claro que, a lo largo de toda su vida había visto todo tipo de demonios diferentes, ya fueran ogros muy parecidos a los del Señor de los Anillos, hombres lobo o serpientes gigantes, pero este…, este era el más raro de todos ellos. Iba vestido con un extraño pijama (o eso le pareció a ella) de seda azul eléctrico con una bata de raso que hacía juego con el supuesto traje. ¿No le han dicho a éste que el azul y el verde no pegan ni con cola? Pensó la morena algo extrañada por las pintas del amigo del vampiro. Aunque…, si te fijas bien en el grupo que forman, no es tan extraño después de todo, pensó divertida la cazadora.

La cara de la morena era todo un poema. Tenía el cejo fruncido y una ceja levantada con cara de interrogación que dirigió a Angel. No era muy normal que un demonio verde con cuernos pudiese llevar semejante traje, aunque…, siendo amigo de Angel, todo era posible.

El vampiro, viendo la mueca que ponía la morena se le acercó. Intentaba, de todas las maneras posibles, aguantarse el inminente ataque de risa que le sobrevenía. Faith hizo ademán de hablar, pero el vampiro la paró con un gesto de la mano y le contestó.

A: Se llama Lorne –dijo el vampiro cada vez más divertido. La situación cada vez se hacía mucho más cómica para Angel, y un poco más incómoda para Faith- de la dimensión Pilea.

La cazadora estaba acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de demonios, pero este era la monda -¿Pero de dónde habrá salido este? Los demonios cada día son más estrambóticos, ya no son como antaño…, enormes, con aliento que apesta y enormes colmillos amarillentos…, que tiempo aquellos. Podrán lo demonios ser gays?- mientras la cazadora seguía con sus cavilaciones, aquel estrafalario demonio verde de nombre Lorne, se acercaba a ellos agitando un papelito en su mano –vaya, no tiene zarpas-.

L: Tenemos un cliente –por primera vez, el demonio, se fijó en la cazadora. Ésta lo miraba de arriba abajo examinándolo detenidamente, intentando que no se le escapara ningún detalle. Rápidamente apartó la mirada de la morena y se dirigió a Angel.

A: Muy bien –echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia y volvió a dirigirse a Lorne- reúne a todos en hall y que vayan preparándose.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban todos allí reunidos. Curiosos a la vez que expectantes por saber quién era la invitada por un lado, y por el otro, por saber el trabajo que les esperaba para ese día.

A: Gun, tú y Fred, id a la dirección que ahora os facilitará Lorne –el chico alto con perilla le dirigió una rápida mirada al vampiro en gesto de negación, que captó al instante y rectificó- no, a ver Fred, tú irás con Wes a reunir toda la información posible sobre estos demonios. Buscad en todos los libros que encontréis alguna referencia, ya sabéis, lo de siempre.

Cordelia le echó una mirada reprochadora. Angel sólo supo que encogerse de hombros -tampoco está tan mal, podría haber sido un poco más convincente, pero bueno…- y le dirigió una sonrisa a Cordelia. Ésta, se la pasó por esta vez, no podía resistirse a ese intento de tímida sonrisa tan característica del vampiro que la traía loca.

Fr: eh… claro, vale –se encogió de hombros y siguió a Wesley hacia su despacho. Estaba un poco confundida por la reacción del vampiro- ¿qué tenemos que buscar exactamente?

A: Cualquier tipo de información que podáis reunir que esté relacionada sobre el tipo de demonios que atacaron la noche anterior –el vampiro miró a Lorne que se apresuró a responder frente a la falta de información de su jefe.

L: No me han especificado el tipo de demonio al cual nos enfrentamos, sólo que les atacaron un grupo numeroso y que fue la noche pasada, como bien ha dicho Angel –tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se concentraba en los datos que se le habían facilitado- creo que también podrían haber mencionado algo relacionado con un portal.

G: ¡¿Otro portal? Es broma ¿no? –El demonio verde negó con la cabeza- genial…, esto es simplemente genial. ¿Es que no han sido suficientes ya dos portales en estos tres últimos años? Yo creo que somos masocas, en fin… -se dirigió hacia el armario de las armas y se equipó para salir-.

A: Connor, tú ve por bajo, rastrea las alcantarillas. Iremos cubriendo más terreno si nos dividimos –el joven asintió y salió decidido del hall- Gunn, tú, dirígete ya hacia la casa, no perdamos más tiempo. Wes, Fred… ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. En cuento sepáis algo…

W: No hay problema –le cortó-.

La morena miraba asombrada como el vampiro a todo el mundo a trabajar, y sin ninguna queja por parte de nadie. –Vaya con Angel, ¡cómo ha cambiado! Está hecho todo un líder- pensó graciosa Faith y una tímida risita se le escapó de entre los labios.

Una vez se hubieron puesto todos en marcha y a trabajar, la cazadora se percató de que Cordelia la miraba fijamente de arriba abajo –Si las miradas matasen…- y que Angel había desaparecido. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo que le había llevado hasta ese mismo hotel. Pero en seguida se acordó de aquellos cabellos rubios y esos penetrantes ojos azules que la traían tan loca. Estaba pensando en cómo plantearle la situación al vampiro, pero se olvidó en seguida de esa parte y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció por unos instantes, se sentía flotando en ese mundo, donde nadie la comprendía. La ronca voz del vampiro la sobresaltó y la sacó de esa sensación que la había estado embriagando desde que se había olvidado del mundo real.

A: ¡Faith! –la cazadora dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con aquella mueca hosca del vampiro mirándola fijamente a los ojos- pasa a mi despacho –la recibió con una sonrisa o un intento de ella-.

F: ¿Pero…, tú no te vas con ellos? ¿No vas a ayudarlos? –la cazadora estaba un poco perdida.

Estaba claro que Angel era el jefe, pero se supone que al ser el líder, tendría que ir con ellos.

A: No, porque sino… ¿Qué hago contigo? –el rostro del vampiro no perdía la jovialidad que tenía, a pesar de los años que contaba el vampiro- has venido aquí por alguna razón, ya que no vienes muy a menudo a visitarme –Angel hizo pucheritos- así que… debe ser importante ¿me equivoco?

F: Eh… claro, pero aún así, puedo volver otro día que a mí no me importa…

A: No –dijo tajante- empieza.

Una vez dentro del despacho (otra vez), Angel se sentó en su enorme sillón negro (para variar), detrás de su gran mesa de madera. Posiblemente hubiera estado pulida años atrás. Pero el paso del tiempo había hecho mella en ella y las termitas, posiblemente también. El vampiro se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, mientras la cazadora lo observaba todo minuciosamente hasta que se sentó en la silla enfrente de Angel.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar y Faith empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda. El hecho de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Buffy, la echaba hacia atrás.

El vampiro, al ver la situación, fue quién rompió el hielo y habló primero.

A: Bueno… -se incorporó en la silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus delgados y blancos dedos- ¿Qué problema te quita el sueño?

Este comentario le hizo gracia a la morena –vaya, tiene gracia, si le digo lo que de verdad me quita el sueño, será él quien no pueda dormir. Pero es necesario, estoy muy confusa, para seguir aguantándome toda esta ráfaga de sentimientos hacia Buffy- lo miró durante unos segundos y comenzó.

F: Tiene gracia que lo preguntes, porque la verdad, es que vengo por unos sueños que estoy teniendo últimamente, bueno... –se lo pensó- más bien, del último sueño que tuve anoche que, sinceramente, me ha dejado muy confundida y no hago más que darle vueltas una y otra vez. Eso sin olvidarnos de las consecuencias físicas.

A: Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata? –no quería que la cazadora estuviese dando rodeaos continuamente evitando el tema como normalmente solía hacer cuando tenía un problema. Sabía cómo podía ser de cerrada y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así-.

F: … -No se lo pensó dos veces y sin más dijo- Buffy.

El vampiro cambió el semblante nada más escuchar ese nombre que tan bien conocía. La tímida sonrisa que había estado asomando en su pálido rostro durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Su rostro se fue ensombreciendo poco a poco hasta que no quedó más que un rostro serio y un cejo fruncido que le deformaba todavía más la cara. El simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Buffy seguido del de peligro no era una buena señal y para el vampiro eso significaba que las cosas no andaban bien en la vida de la rubia. Intentó tranquilizarse contando hasta diez, como solía hacer cuando le molestaban sin ningún motivo, al ver el rostro de preocupación de la morena. Con gesto de la mano le animó a seguir.

F: Buffy está bien, de verdad, sólo fue un sueño (no sé si lo estoy arreglando o no, ya veremos) –aclaró al ver la transformación del rostro del vampiro- pero es que fue realmente vívido, no entiendo como pude llevarme tanto rasguño al cuerpo. ¿No se supone que en sueños si te hacen algo, cuando te levantas no tienes nada? No entiendo nada, pero te aseguro que Buffy no sufrió ningún daño, y si así fue, cree me que no es nada en comparación con los míos ¿vale?

La morena intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos sin mucho éxito. No quería que Angel se preocupase por una tontería como los sueños que pudiese tener acerca de Buffy. De lo que tenía miedo era de la posible reacción del vampiro ante los supuestos sentimientos que sentía por la rubia…, su rubia.

A: Pero ¿tú estás bien? –El rostro del vampiro mostraba ahora la preocupación que sentía por la morena-.

F: Sí, no es nada en serio –se tocaba las partes doloridas de los brazos inconscientemente-.

A: Déjame ver eso –le agarró el brazo derecho y se lo observó detenidamente- no tiene buena pinta, Faith… ¿por qué no vas y que te lo mire Fred?

F: En serio Angel, que estoy bien, son sólo pequeños rasguños –no estaba muy convencida, pero lo último que quería era preocupar al vampiro-.

A: ¿Seguro?

La morena asintió con la cabeza y el vampiro le animó a continuar.

F: Últimamente estoy teniendo sueños en los que salimos Buffy y yo. Es decir, creo que cuando yo tengo estos sueños, ella también los tiene. No lo sé, lo siento, no me preguntes el porqué, pero lo sé. Además, no creo que sean sólo sueños.

Los primeros que tuve no les di mucha importancia, ya que eran no muy seguidos, y sinceramente, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Buffy, así que no me importó mucho. Solía tenerlos con una frecuencia de una vez al mes o dos como mucho, hasta que sin más, cesaron.

Pero el último…, lo tuve anoche, y ya ves como ha dejado. Éste sí que fue realmente intenso en comparación con los primeros –eso último se lo dijo más bien para ella misma que para Angel, algo que éste no pasó por alto. Pero enseguida reaccionó y corrigió lo dicho- es decir, tengo moratones por todo el cuerpo y alguna que otra herida y el labio partido, pero que no es nada, estoy bien. He estado pero y lo sabes –se apresuró a añadir- además, creo que Buffy salió mejor parada. Es fuerte, estará bien. ¿Crees que estos sueños tienen algún tipo de significado? ¿Podría haber algún tipo de conexión entre Buffy y yo? No lo sé Angel… -cerró los ojos, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos- estoy muy confusa.

A: ¿Pero… confusa porqué? –no entendía la confusión de la morena- ¿Hay algo más que no me has contado?

F: Eh… No, claro que no. Sólo… que los sueños son muy extraños. No entiendo que conexión podría haber entre nosotras –la cazadora ya no sabía que escusas poner, para seguir evadiendo el tema de sus posibles sentimientos-.

A: No te preocupes –la cara de la morena expresaba a la perfección lo que no decía en palabras- le diré a Wes que investigue los sueños y todo tipo de conexiones entre cazadoras. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, sois las únicas dos cazadoras que existís a la vez en un mismo tiempo. Eso complica un poco las cosas. ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme nada?

El tono que utilizaba el vampiro daba a entender a la morena que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente como pensaba. No estaba despistando al vampiro como esperaba y, si no era por las buenas sería por las malas, hasta que dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

F: Vale, me has pillado –cedió al final- pero… si lo he estado evitando será por algo y lo sabes.

A: Ya lo sé… pero si no me cuentas lo que te pasa no podré ayudarte. Además, tengo que decir que tu cara habla por ti y es todo un poema, sin necesidad de que hables –hizo una pausa- sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí y que si tienes un problema me lo puedes contar cuando quieras, sin importar horas.

Faith asintió.

A: Aparte de estos sueños que has estado teniendo ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? No te voy a morder –sonrió-.

Este comentario hizo reír a la morena, ya que tenía gracia que fuese él quien lo dijese. El vampiro se dio cuenta, de que ese comentario había quitado, de cierta manera, la importancia del asunto del cual tuviese que hablar la cazadora.

F: Es que… -hizo una breve pausa, hasta que aclaró y ordenó momentáneamente sus ideas- creo que… -le resultaba muy difícil poder decirle algo acerca de sus posibles sentimientos, ya que no lo tenía muy claro todavía- puedo sentir algo más que la simple "amistad" que podía tener con Buffy (en tiempos anteriores, pensó) –se calló-.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió la estancia. Faith no sabía por dónde seguir y Angel, que se lo esperaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar para que la morena no se pusiese a la defensiva o le saltara a la yugular.

El vampiro tenía claro que, desde que llegó la morena a la vida de la rubia, la actitud de Buffy frente a él había cambiado bastante. Ambas se fijaron la una en la otra la primera vez que se vieron, y luego acabaron por ser un equipo, a la hora de cazar, muy bien sincronizado entre las dos. Aún cuando Faith los traicionó a todos, Buffy no cambió sus sentimientos hacia ella, o lo que pudiese sentir hacia la morena. Estaba claro que ninguna de ellas se daba cuenta de esta ola de sentimientos, pero él, sin embargo, lo vio en seguido e intentó alejarse de la rubia, por mucho que le pesase.

Le extrañaba que la cazadora no confiase lo suficiente en él como para contarle todo esto. Él sabía desde hacía años todos estos sentimientos, nunca se habían ido, se encontraban escondidos en aquel corazón que tanto había sufrido y los escondía de ella misma para no sufrir más. También había de añadir, que tampoco es que se hubiese dado cuenta antes, con lo cerrada que podría llegar a la ser la cazadora…, no los habría visto ni con lupa.

A parte de la posible conexión que pudiese haber entre ambas, ésta, lo único que había hecho era que afloraran por completo y, otra vez, los sentimientos reprimidos de la morena. Posiblemente le pasase lo mismo a la rubia, ya que los sueños podrían llegar a veces a ser realmente reveladores en una persona, y más si estaban conectadas entre sí por estos. Era de esperar que ambas se sintiesen perdidas y confusas. –No me extrañaría nada que Buffy estuviese igual que Faith en este aspecto, después del sueño de esta noche. Estará confusa y pidiendo ayuda a Willow o a Tara. Me inclino más por Tara, no me imagino la cara de Will cuando Buffy le contase el tipo de sueños, y más si tienen algo que ver con Faith. Aunque lo más seguro es que Buffy no haya aceptado, ni lo aceptará, los respectivos sentimientos hacia Faith. En fin… a ver si sacamos algo en claro, que no quiero que Faith se cierre en banda como ha hecho e ocasiones anteriores, que será difícil, con lo terca que es…-. Tras una breve reflexión interior, Angel volvió a hablar.

A: Ya lo sabía –dijo con una sonrisa-.

F: ¿El qué?

A: Lo de tus sentimientos hacia Buffy, así que no te preocupes ¿vale? –Añadió rápidamente al ver a la morena- a mí no me importa lo más mínimo. Además, es muy normal y…

F: ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –La morena no salía de su asombro, era imposible lo que estaba oyendo- ¡no es posible!

A: Jajaja… desde hace unos años, cinco para ser más exactos.

La cara de la morena estaba desencajada y blanca como un lienzo. Todo pigmento se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La única expresión que asomaba por su cara era la de sorpresa y perplejidad, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

La parsimonia con la que lo había dicho, hacía preguntarse a la morena si realmente su amigo era un vampiro o un mago de pacotilla que le gusta gastar bromas a sus amigos. Este comentario hizo que un escalofrío le subiese por toda la columna vertebral hasta erizársele los pelillos de la nuca. –¡No es posible! ¿Cómo que cinco años? Si no hace ni apenas 24 horas que me he dado cuenta y he aceptado que podría sentir algo, más o menos. ¿Y esa estúpida sonrisita que se le ha puesto en la cara? Me pone los pelos como escarpias. Creo que no sabe lo que dice, demasiados años muerto, ya le están pasando factura. ¡Tiene el cerebro hecho ceniza! O directamente no tiene-. Tras haber estado divagando durante unos minutos, Faith volvió a hablar, ahora ya, un poco más calmada.

F: ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Cinco años? Eso no te lo crees ni tu –a pesar d estar calmada, o eso creía ella, estaba medio gritándole- hace apenas 24 horas de lo que te he contado ¡¿cómo van a ser cinco años? Y quita ya esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, ¡que me da escalofríos!

A: Jajaja… -no era esa la reacción que esperaba, per le resultaba bastante divertida-.

F: ¿Se puede saber de qué coño te estás riendo?

A: A ver… primero tranquilízate ¿vale? Y segundo, lo de los cinco años quiere decir que, desde el primer día que entraste en nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la de Buffy, y remarco el _sobretodo_, hiciste buenas migas con el grupo en general, pero más con Buffy. Se fue distanciando poco a poco de Willow y de mí, para estar, principalmente contigo.

F: ¿Y qué pasa con la otra cazadora? La que había antes de que yo llegase –le cortó tajante- ¿No le pasaba lo mismo?

A: A ver… con Kendra estuvo mucho menos tiempo que el que ha pasado contigo, además de que no es lo mismo y no es razón suficiente –añadió al ver el rostro de la morena- pero entre ella y tú es diferente, hay un vínculo muy fuerte entre las dos, creo que… al ser ambas cazadoras, tenéis esa conexión tan poderosa, especial y fuerte por lo que parece. En aquellos años, ninguna de las dos os distéis cuenta, y por lo que veo ahora tampoco. Puede que tenga relación con los sueños y la conexión que hay entre vosotras por ser las cazadoras, pero aún así, lo vuestro es auténtico.

F: ¿Entonces… no estás enfadado? –la morena se rindió definitivamente. Sabía por experiencia que el vampiro siempre tenía razón-.

A: Ni lo he estado, ni lo estoy, ni lo estaré. Siempre supe que acabaríais juntas.

F: No flotes tanto. Buffy me parece muy atractiva y tengo que decir que es realmente guapa –su mente ya volaba libre hacia aquella rubia explosiva- pero no va a haber nada entre nosotras. Ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Es decir, no estoy diciendo que sienta algo por ella… puedo sentir algo por ella, pero definitivamente no estoy enamorada de ella.

A: ¡¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

F: Si… claro, yo te estaba escuchando… de verdad –sonrió asintiendo- pero… es que no me lo creo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Entiendo que puede que haya algún tipo de conexión entre nosotras y que nuestros sueños estén conectados entre sí, pero nada más…

El teléfono sonó.

W: Angel ¿puedes coger el teléfono? –Se oyó una voz al fondo procedente del despacho de Wesley-.

A: ¿Diga? –Descolgó- sí, está aquí –Faith lo miró con impaciencia, sabía que la buscaban a ella- ahora mismo se lo digo –colgó-.

F: ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué he…?

A: ¡Para el carro! –Alzó la mano y la puso enfrente de la cara de la morena- era el Consejo de Vigilantes. Tienen una misión para ti.

F: ¿Y por qué te han llamado a ti y no a mí? –La cazadora no salía de su asombro- no lo entiendo. ¿Es qué ya no confían en mí? ¿No saben que ya no soy de las malas ni voy matando a la gente por placer?

A: No es nada de eso. Parece mentira que todavía no sepas como es el Consejo de Vigilantes. Saben que llevo días observándote y viendo los pasos que das, no pienses mal –se apresuró a añadir- es sólo para ver cómo vas y cómo te desenvuelves tu sola. No es nada personal y lo sabes de sobra, pero deben controlarte para que no vuelvas a caer, de verdad que si Faith, confían en ti, por eso te han encomendado esta misión.

F: ¿Qué clase de misión? –Estaba entusiasmada con la idea y la oportunidad que se le brindaba- ¿Iré sola? (Buffy…).

A: No lo sé, no me han dicho nada, sólo a donde tienes que dirigirte cuando acabemos de hablar, pero lo más probable es que si que vayas sola –la sonrisa de la morena se esfumó tan pronto cómo había aparecido- no pongas ese careto –le reprochó- que por lo menos ya tienes un punto a tu favor. Tienes una misión…

F: Ya… pero es que…

A: Pero tu quería que la misión fuese junto a Buffy ¿me equivoco?

F: No… -bajó la cabeza y juntó los dos dedos índices de ambas manos y se puso a juguetear con ellos- o sea sí, pero no… odio que tengas razón.

A: Eso es contradictorio.

F: Ya lo sé, pero es que creo que no sería muy eficiente si Buffy estuviese conmigo en esto. Creo que así está mucho mejor… por lo menos la puedo ver en los sueños, incluso hablar con ella, son tan reales…

A: No divagues tanto, pero es verdad – se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado durante toda la conversación y se dirigió hacia la morena- ven aquí.

La morena se levantó. No era muy dada a las muestras de cariño, su carácter no se lo permitía, pero estaba claro que necesitaba un buen abrazo de oso y no iba a hacerle un feo al vampiro.

F: Gracias –dijo entre susurros y una tímida sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los labios de la morena- no sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad, gracias.

Después de un merecido y necesitado baño (todo hay que decirlo) de dos horas, Buffy se había quedado como nueva. Después de la nochecita vívida en la casa de los Scoobies, era necesario despejar la mente y relajase.

Mientras se secaba y se vestía pensaba en cual podría ser su nueva misión y cuanto tardaría el Consejo de Vigilantes asignarle una. Estaba impaciente por patear algún culo asqueroso de demonio. No tenía suficiente satisfacción matando todas las noches unos cuantos vampiros. Necesitaba más, más acción que simples chupa sangre. –El consejo está tardando demasiado en asignarme una puñetera misión. Necesito acción, que me estoy quedando fofa. Eso de matar estúpidos vampiros no es suficiente, aunque tengo que reconocer que Faith tenía razón- Tuvo que contenerse, dejar de pensar en la morena que tan loca la traía y más si se trataba de cuando volvía de cazar. Volvía con ganas de marcha, y muchas veces

se iba al _Bronze_, pero eso no le era suficiente. Esa excitación que sentía… le recordaba en los tiempos con los que iba con la morena y lo bien que se lo pasaban, pero eso era tiempo pasados ya que ésta les había traicionado a todos y no la perdonaría jamás, aunque tenía que admitirlo, la echaba de menos.

La voz de la pelirroja la sacó de sus cavilaciones y bajó corriendo mientras acababa de vestirse por el camino, hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban las dos brujas. Tara estaba al teléfono.

B: ¿Qué pasa? –no podía contener su emoción, que iba saliendo poco a poco- ¿quién es? ¿Son los del Consejo de Vigilantes? –Estaba dando saltitos de emoción enfrente de la pelirroja que sólo de verla se estaba poniendo nerviosa.-

W: ¿Quieres para quieta un segundo? Me estás poniendo nerviosa sólo de verte –intentaba por todos los medios sujetar a la cazadora, pero le resultaba imposible- Buff ¡PARA!

En ese momento Tara colgó el teléfono y se dirigió donde estaban las dos chicas. Buffy paró de golpe tirando a Willow en el sofá que cayó con un golpe sordo. Ésta se quedo mirando con cara de enfado a la rubia y frotándose la parte dolorida con el entrecejo fruncido. –Por lo menos ya ha parado de dar saltitos como un conejo. Si es que…-.

B: ¿Y bien? ¿Quién era?

Estaba realmente impaciente y como vio que la bruja no hablaba empezó a zarandearla "flojito", que para Tara no resultaba tan flojito como la cazadora pensaba. La pelirroja las separó de un empujón ya que estaba viendo que su novia peligraba en las manos de la cazadora.

W: ¡YA! Deja de zarandearla tan fuerte ¿no ves que te estás pasando un poquito?

B: ¡Pero si lo he hecho flojito!

W: Creo que tu y el resto tenemos concepciones diferentes de lo que es el término flojito.

B: Eh… jeje es verdad. Lo siento Tara, no lo he hecho con intención de hacerte daño. ¿Me perdonas?

T: Claro Buffy, no te preocupes, sólo tienes que controlar tu fuerza un poquito cuando no se traten de vampiros o de demonios y no tendrás ningún problema. Ya estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes.

W: Siéntate en el sofá anda…, bueno ¿Quién era?

T: Pues sí, son los del Consejo de Vigilantes, ya te han asignado una misión.

La rubia estaba que no se aguantaba en su emoción y se puso a moverse alrededor de toda la estancia ansiosa por lo que tenía que contarle la bruja.

T: Buffy ¿podrías estarte quieta sólo un momento?

B: Claro, lo siento. Es que… estoy tan impaciente por tener una misión…

T: Ya lo sé, pero es que me estás poniendo nerviosa y así no logro concentrarme.

B: Ok.

T: Sinceramente, no me han dicho nada que tenga mucha utilidad sobre esta misión. Únicamente que tienes que dirigirte lo antes posible, sí mañana, a Nueva York, y allí, en el aeropuerto ya te darán la dirección del apartamento al que tienes que ir. Y de paso te dirán lo que tienes que hacer allí.

B: Los del Consejo siempre igual… primero actúan y luego preguntan los motivos, muy típico. ¡Es indignante!

Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá después de haber estado todo el rato de pie muy indignada con el Consejo de Vigilantes. No entendía porque el Consejo siempre hacía lo mismo. Luego pretendía que lo hiciese todo a la perfección sin ningún fallo, porque, claro, ella era la elegida, y no se le permitía hacer ningún tipo de fallo.

B: ¿Sabes si será en solitario?

La pregunta le salió así de sopetón sin poder evitarlo. No se percató de la metedura de pata hasta que vio el careto que se le había quedado a la pelirroja –¡Mierda! ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? ¿Quién me mandará a mí abrir la boca? A ver como lo arreglo ahora…-. Mientras la cazadora estaba pensando cómo arreglar la metedura de pata, a Tara se le ocurrió como solucionarlo.

W: ¿Perdona?

T: Angel.

W: ¿Qué le pasa?

T: Angel. ¿Verdad Buffy?

B: Sí, claro… Angel.

T: En él estaba pensando ¿quién sino? Perfecto aliado y buen luchador…

S: Habláis de mí ¿Verdad? –Acababa de subir del sótano a por algo de bebida cuando no puedo evitar escuchar la última frase que la bruja había dicho-.

B: Me han dicho que eras poco creído, pero vamos… esto es increíble. ¿Te crees que de lo único que podemos hablar es de ti?

S: Hombre, habéis dicho perfecto aliado y buen luchador… me describe a la perfección preciosa –le guiñó un ojo a la rubia- además de que sabes que hay química entre nosotros, no lo puedes negar.

B: Lo que mejor te describe es perrito faldero de la cazadora… porque con ese chip es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas que a punto estuvo de caerse del sofá en el que se encontraba. Spike miró a Buffy indignado y luego a la bruja enfadado y tal como llegó se fue hacia la cocina, cogió algo para picar y desapareció por la puerta del sótano con un gran portazo.

T: Buffy ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?

B: Puede… pero es que no lo aguanto cuando se pone así de soberbio.

W: ¡¿Pero qué dices? Jajajajaja ha sido muy bueno… jajajaja de verdad Tara, que puede llegar a ser muy pesado…

Estaba que se ahogaba entre carcajada y carcajada, intentó tranquilizarse un poco pero sin mucho éxito. Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a por algo de picar para las tres. Era casi la hora de comer y Dawn y el resto estaban a punto de llegar a casa y la comida no se iba a hacer sola.

T: Estabas pensando en Faith ¿verdad?

B: No…

T: Buffy, ahora no está Will y a mí sabes que puedes decírmelo, sino no me hubieses dicho lo del sueño de esta noche. Se sincera…

B: Si… estaba pensando en ella… y es que encima no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, es muy frustrante…

T: No te preocupes, mientras estabas en la ducha hice el conjuro que te dije. Si esta noche volvéis a tener un sueño conjunto yo también estaré allí.

B: Gracias, aunque sinceramente, no estaría mal que viniese también a esta misión. Pero no sé si estaría preparada para volver a verla, pero bueno…

T: Tendrás que ir preparando la maleta para mañana, que tienes que salir temprano…

B: ¿Y el billete? ¿No te han dicho cómo narices voy a llegar hasta allí?

T: Pues… creo que han dicho, que cuando llegases al aeropuerto, fueses a información. Allí preguntas por el Consejo de Vigilantes, y uno de ellos te daría el billete en mano.

B: Genial…

T: Corre sube a hacerte la maleta. Voy a ayudar a Will con la comida que Dawn debe de estar al caer.

B: Ok.

Mientras la bruja iba a la cocina a echarle una mano a su novia, la rubia subía muy lentamente las escaleras pensando en cómo narices pensaban que llegaría mañana a Nueva York. -¿Pero es que no lo entienden? Nueva York, la gran Manzana. ¡Qué está al otro lado del país! Bueno vale, me he pasado, pero está casi al otro lado, en eso nadie me quita la razón. Tendré que espabilar, porque no me han dicho cuanto tiempo voy a pasar allí, así que tendré que pillar bastante ropa. Una misión en solitario… cuanto tiempo sin tener una de esas, aunque sigo pensando en la morena… ¿Porqué? Yo la odio, repite Buffy: odias a Faith. Pero es que ese sueño… realmente no pasó nada, pero volver a verla… Esos ojos… esos labios esponjosos… ese cuerpo de infarto…- sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando -¡¿quieres parar ya? Esto se está pasando ya de castaño oscuro. A mí me gustan los hombres hechos y derechos, pero es que ella… tiene algo, y no sé lo que es, que me trae loca cada vez que pienso en ella. Necesito una ducha fría. –se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se pegó la ducha más fría que jamás hubiese tomado y volvió a su cuarto a hacerse la maleta.

Mientras tanto, Tara y Willow hablaban de qué podría ir la nueva misión que el Consejo le había asignado a la rubia.

W: ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué podrá ser para que la mande a la costa este?

T: Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Pero te engañaría si te dijese que no tengo curiosidad.

W: Jeje que cotilla cariño…

T: ¿Qué se le va a hacer…? Soy así por naturaleza. Además de…traviesa –le guiñó un ojo a su novia-.

Se acercó a su novia y la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si para fundirse así en un tierno pero a la vez travieso beso cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró por ella la pequeña de la familia.

D: Ya estoy en casa.

W: Hola Dawn ¿Qué tal las clases?

D: Aburridas como siempre…

W: Jeje tu siempre igual, sabes que también se puede aprender algo productivo ¿no?

D: Si… claro… ¿Dónde está Buffy?

T: En su cuarto haciéndose la maleta para…

D: ¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde se va ahora?

Sin esperar respuesta subió volando hacia el cuarto de su hermana y que se lo dijese ella en persona. Mientras tanto, se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró Xander con cara de pocos amigos, cerró con un portazo y se fue a su habitación sin decir siquiera un hola.

W: ¿Y a este qué coño le pasa ahora?

T: Controla ese lenguaje –le advirtió su novia en tono severo-.

W: Lo siento…

T: Le habrá pasado algo en la construcción, vete tú a saber…

W: Puede ser. Vamos a seguir que ya sólo quedan dos por llegar para comer y da la casualidad de que vienen juntos.

T: Si.

En el cuarto de la cazadora…. La pequeña de los Summers llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana cuando recibió respuesta abrió la puerta y vio el panorama. Su hermana estaba haciendo la maleta como bien le había dicho Tara.

D: Buff… ¿Dónde te vas?

B: Hola Dawnie ¿Qué tal las clases?

D: ¿Me puedes contestar?

B: ¡Me voy a la Gran Manzana! ¡¿No es fantástico?

D: Si… ¿Pero por qué te vas allí? ¿A qué?

B: Ha llamado el Consejo de Vigilantes. Ya tengo una misión y lo único que sé es que mañana tengo que coger un vuelo a Nueva York, para estar allí a medio día…

D: ¿Mañana? ¡¿Tan pronto?

B: Dawn… si no fuese algo importante no me lo pedirían de un día para otro. Compréndelo cariño (¡y una mierda! No lo entiendo ni yo…).

D: Pero Buffy… es muy precipitado… y después de lo de anoche, no sé si es muy seguro…

B: Cariño, lo de anoche fue sólo un sueño ¿vale? Nada más…venga, vamos a comer que la comida estará casi lista.

D: Vale…

B: Mira, esta tarde nos vamos las dos de compras y si quieres esta noche te puedes venir conmigo a patrullar ¿te parece?

D: Eh…

B: Di que sí…

D: ¡Vale!

B: Y ahora me dedicas esa sonrisa que siempre me pones cuando quieres algo. Muy bien y ahora a ¡comer!

D: Te echo una carrera

Dicho esto, la pequeña de los Summers salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana sin darle siquiera tiempo a ésta de reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su hermana ya estaba llegando casi a la altura de las escaleras. Con un rápido movimiento salió de la habitación y alcanzó a su hermana que estaba al final de las escaleras y como buena hermana dejó ganar a la pequeña que entró victoriosa en la cocina.

T: ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

D: He ganado a Buffy… he ganado a Buffy…

B: ¡Será tramposa! ¡Has hecho trampas!

D: No sabes perder –le sacó la lengua y salió de la cocina-.

B: Adolescentes… ¿Bueno, qué hay para comer?

W: No mucho la verdad, hemos hecho un variadito de todo.

B: Guay ¿quién nos falta?

W: Por el momento Giles y Anya, que todavía no han vuelto del _Magic Box. _

B: ¿Y Xander?

T: Ya ha llegado…

W: Y de muy mala hostia, ni siquiera ha saludado cuando ha entrado, ha subido las escaleras y se ha metido en su cuarto.

B: Voy a ver qué le pasa…

La cazadora subió corriendo hasta el cuarto de su amigo y llamó a la puerta. Esperó hasta que obtuvo respuesta y entró.

B: ¿Se puede?

X: Pasa…

B: Hey ¿qué te pasa?

X: Nada…

B: Xander… que sabes que a mí no me engañas. Venga suéltalo.

X: Me… han… despedido…

B: ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

X: Ese es el problema, que no ha pasado nada. Han hecho recorte de personal…

B: Vaya putada. Lo siento… no te preocupes, habrán más obras en las que puedas trabajar. Vente esta tarde con Dawn y conmigo al centro comercial y te despejas ¿vale?

X: Buff… no sé, aún no se lo he dicho a Anya y no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Me da miedo… no quiero que me deje por no tener un trabajo…

B: Sabemos que Anya es superficial, pero hijo… que tampoco lo es tanto. Ella te quiere y aunque ahora no tengas trabajo, esto es temporal, encontrarás una nueva construcción en seguida. No te preocupes y si no hablaré yo con ella. Venga anima esa cara, una sonrisa… ¡Genial! Decidido, esta tarde te vienes con nosotras, que no quiero ver caras largas.

X: Está bien… bajemos a comer que estoy hambriento.

B: Jajaja venga vamos. No cambias ¿eh?

X: No.

Cuando llegaron al salón, la mesa ya estaba puesta y Dawn estaba con Spike en el sofá viendo la tele. La rubia se extrañó de que el vampiro hubiese subido del sótano, ya que era de día y hasta que no caía la noche no salía de allí –le habrá dado un derrame cerebral… que se le va a hacer…-. Fueron hacia la cocina y ayudaron a las dos brujas a sacar lo que quedaba a la mesa cuando la puerta principal se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron unos agotados Giles y Anya cargados con bolsas de la compra.

A: ¡Una ayudita por favor! Que esto pesa.

X: ¡Ya voy cariño!

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

T: ¿Qué le pasa a Xander?

B: Lo han despedido.

W: ¿Y eso?

B: Recorte de personal.

T: Vaya… que faena.

B: Si, pobre…

W: ¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomará Anya? ¿Le dejará?

B: ¿Por qué todos pensáis igual?

W: Mujer, sabiendo cómo es… que quieres que te diga.

B: Pues… que le eches una manita a Xander y no hundirlo, que él ya piensa lo mismo, y me ha costado quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

T: Buffy tiene razón Will, tenemos que apoyarlo, que es ahora cuando más lo necesita.

W: Pero si yo no he dicho lo contrario. Sólo que Anya… ya sabéis como es con el dinero.

G: hola chicas ¿De qué habláis?

W: Han despedido a Xander.

T: Will…

G: Oh vaya… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Anya?

B: Esto ya es el colmo. Me voy a ver la tele.

W: Pero si está Spike.

B: Me da igual.

G: ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

W: Nada, déjala… estará con la regla.

T: ¡Will!

W: Ya paro…

G: Bueno… he traído provisiones –dijo con una sonrisa-.

W: Giles, que todavía no hemos llegado al apocalipsis… ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

T: Esa es, una muy buena pregunta ¿Giles?

G: Paso palabra.

W: Que más dará… ¿comemos?

T: Claro.

Salieron con el resto de platos a la mesa y se sentaron cada uno en su sitio.

W: ¡A comer!

La comida transcurrió tranquila sin ningún tipo de percance. Xander se pasó toda la velada mirando a su novia de reojo pensando cómo decirle que le habían despedido de la construcción. Tara y Willow estuvieron juguetonas con los pies bajo la mesa y echándose miraditas traviesas, esperando deseosas el final de la comida para volar a su habitación y "jugar". Por otro lado Buffy había estado hablando con Giles sobre su nueva misión en Nueva York y qué posibles nuevas amenazas tendría que solucionar esta vez con alguna que otra intervención de la pequeña de la casa.

Una vez acabada la comida, la mayoría se fue a descansar, mientras que Buffy, Dawn y Xander se preparaban para irse de compras. Spike volvió a su sótano a dormir. Ambas brujas desaparecieron escaleras arriba para "dormir" también. Giles y Anya volvieron al _Magic Box_ para preparar la sesión de tarde que les tocaba.

B: Bueno… ¿Dónde queréis ir? ¿Algún sitio en particular?

D: No sé... ¿Xander?

X: Mmm… ¿Qué?

B: Xander… hemos venido aquí a disfrutar ¿vale? Así que, vamos a por algo de picar ¿os parece?

D: ¡Vale! Estoy hambrienta…

X: ¡Y yo!

B: ¡Pero qué gordos que sois!

X: Es lo que tiene.

B: No tienes que jurarlo. Venga vamos. ¿Qué os apetece?

D: ¡Una hamburguesa!

X: Me parece una excelente idea.

B: Pero no os empachéis que vamos a cenar en unas horas ¿eh?

D y X: ¡Sí!

Después de unas horas en el centro comercial acabaron cansados y con ganas de volver a casa a por una buena cena. Les había sentado de maravilla el viajecito, ya que venían muy animados y riendo. Se habían olvidado de todo lo que les rodeaba durante unas horas, se evadieron de todo y de todos.

Una vez entraron por la puerta, todo eso cambió y volvieron las preocupaciones. No lo podían evitar, Xander se sentía un desgraciado por no poder decirle nada a su novia y encima por no tener un empleo. Dawn sentía que todo el mundo se apartaba de su lado. Primero su madre y ahora su hermana -¿qué habré hecho mal? Porque no lo entiendo-. La cazadora todavía le daba vueltas a la misión del Consejo y a esa morena que siempre parecía tener en su mente.

D: ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

T: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las compras?

D: ¡Genial! Hemos comprado muchas cosas y sobre todo mucha ropa.

T: Buff… ¿Qué te pasa?

B: … ¿eh? Nada. No te preocupes.

T: Vale… ¿seguro?

B: Si… voy a subir a mi cuarto a acabar de hacer la maleta. Pegadme un toque cuando este lista la cena.

T: De acuerdo.

D: ¿Dónde va Buffy?

T: A su cuarto, a acabar de hacerse la maleta.

D: Voy con ella…

T: No, déjala… ahora quiere estar sola.

D: ¿Por qué?

T: No es por ti cariño. Es sólo que es lo que necesita ahora. No te preocupes.

La bruja no estaba muy segura de que la cazadora estuviera en sus mejores momentos. Tener que irse al día siguiente era algo precipitado y no tenía muchas ganas de dejar a su familia durante no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Además estaba el tema de Faith. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada, sólo quería irse a dormir y olvidarse del mundo.

Acabó de empaquetar todo y se tumbó en la cama, sin poder evitarlo cayó en un profundo sueño y se evadió del mundo durante unas horas hasta que levantase el alba que tuviese que partir.

_Al contrario que en el sueño anterior, esta vez no se encontraba en un cementerio. A su alrededor se levantaba una gran vista, preciosa cabe decir. Estaba en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de altos y frondosos árboles que componían un vista un tanto extraña, a lo bosque encantado, pero tenía su toque. Si se asomaba un poco, podía ver una bajada que acababa en un precioso valle con un pequeño lago al cual, daban a él varios riachuelos._

_A lo lejos se podía observar el horizonte y un amanecer precioso, que le daba directamente en el rostro mientras sentía la dulce y salada brisa del mar. Daba gusto poder pasearse por semejante paisaje. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Todo eso que nunca había sentido, sólo cuando cierta persona se encontraba cerca de ella. Le resultaba extraño vivir todo eso y sin embargo no verla, pero había algo que le decía que sí que estaba allí, sólo tenía que buscarla y la encontraría. Y así fue. Nada más girarse allí estaba, con su largo cabello marrón hondeando al ritmo del viento, esos ojos que cada vez que la miraban sentía como si la estuviese desnudando poco a poco, y por supuesto esos esponjosos labios que tanto deseaba poder saborear._

_Se miraban intensamente, como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho. Examinándose mutuamente y sintiendo ese escalofrío que siempre recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que sus miradas se entrecruzaban. En sus rostros se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa que poco a poco adquiría forma propia y se convertía en una amplia y sincera sonrisa. El tiempo parecía que se había parado sólo para que ellas pudiesen disfrutar de ese poco tiempo que pasaban juntas._

_De lo que no se percataron es que de una tercera persona las observaba atentamente desde las sombras de los árboles. Observando cada movimiento y cada pequeño detalle del cual, ni siquiera ambas cazadoras eran conscientes._

_B: ¿Faith?_

_F: Hola B –el rostro de la morena se observaba resaltado con aquella luz matinal, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la rubia-._

_B: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_F: Vaya B, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal las cosas? A mí bien…_

_B: Tú siempre igual, no cambias._

_F: No, es lo que podría decirse un don. Además, yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo._

_B: Este es mi sueño. No el tuyo._

_F: Y tú que sabrás. Además no tengo pensado irme. Aquí se está de puta madre, es un paisaje precioso que no se encuentra en cualquier lugar. Cualquiera diría que estamos en invierno ¿eh?_

_B: Tienes razón –la rubia sonreía abiertamente a la morena, gesto que ésta le devolvió gratamente- ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? _

_F: Me extraña que tú me preguntes eso. Pero… claro, sin problema contigo B. Pero dime una cosa rubia ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad conmigo de repente?_

_B: ¿Tienes siempre que estropear los momentos? Lo digo por ahorrarme más formalidades a partir de ahora._

_F: Vale, indirecta captada. Ya cierro la boca._

_B: ¿Vienes entonces?_

_F: Claro._

_Ambas cazadoras fueron paseando. Primero admiraron un poco más la vista que se expandía ante ellas. No se dieron cuenta de que, mientras iban andando, sus manos rozaban la una con la otra. En un movimiento instintivo la morena le agarró la mano a la rubia y así siguieron hasta llegar al punto donde se extendía la gran bajada hacia el valle._

_Faith miraba con gran entusiasmo la gran bajada y una idea rondó por su retorcida cabecita de cazadora y una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en el rostro._

_F: ¿B, te atreves?_

_B: Miedo me da esa pregunta. ¿Atreverme a qué exactamente?_

_Buffy la miraba entre extrañada y emocionada. Las ideas de la morena podían llegar a ser a veces un tanto descabelladas –me da miedo con sólo pensar lo que tendrá en esa retorcida cabecita suya, pero… sino no sería ella, una descerebrada pero a la vez, una descerebrada muy atractiva-._

_B: ¿Piensas contestarme?_

_La morena le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en la cara y acto seguido se tiró colina abajo rodando como un rollito de primavera riendo a carcajadas. Cuando llegó a l final de la colina, una vez ya estaba parada en el suelo boca abajo, hizo ademán de levantarse pero no pudo y se dejó caer._

_La rubia al ver todo el espectáculo desde allí arriba y al ver que ésta no se levantaba echó a correr en dirección donde había caído la morena, ya que desde allí arriba no se veía muy bien. Mientras corría veía como la morena no se movía siquiera un poco del sitio donde había caído -¡mierda! ¿Es que siempre tiene qué hacer lo mismo? Veo que sigue sin tener dos dedos de frente… y ahora ni se mueve. Esto es genial… francamente ¡genial!-._

_B: ¿Faith? ¿Estás bien? ¡Faith! ¡Contesta, joder!_

_La morena seguía sin moverse. Buffy en un intento desesperado la movió y la puso boca arriba para encontrarse con una Faith en perfectas condiciones y riendo a carcajadas._

_B: ¡¿Serás idiota? ¡¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Joder Faith! ¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? _

_F: Venga B… no seas exagerada. ¡Que yo no he hecho nada! Además ¡ha sido la caña! ¿Lo repetimos?_

_B: Tú no está bien ¿verdad? Esa caída debe haberte dado un buen golpe en esa cabeza loca que tienes._

_F: ¡Bah! Sigo pensando que eres una exagerada. Venga B, ven aquí._

_B: No, ahora no quiero –se cruzó de brazos y se quedó sentada en el césped-. Déjame, ya no quiero ir contigo._

_F: ¡Oh! ¿La nena se ha enfadado?_

_B: Pues sí ¿algún problema?_

_F: ¿Yo…? Ninguno._

_La morena se abalanzó sobre la otra cazadora en un descuido de la rubia derribándola y tumbándola boca arriba. Faith se sentó sobre su estómago agarrándole las manos y sujetándoselas por encima de la cabeza. A la rubia le había pillado todo por sorpresa y no puedo zafarse a tiempo de la morena._

_F: ¿Y ahora qué?_

_B: Ahora nada ¡Suéltame!_

_F: Jajaja que te lo has creído, y si no quiero ¿eh? Además, por si no te has fijado. Este sueño es distinto a los otros que hemos compartido. No hay demonios por ningún lado._

_B: Sí, en eso tienes razón. Es rarísimo. ¡Hey! Que no me cambies de tema ¡Suéltame!_

_F: B, que poco aguante._

_B: ¡¿Poco aguante? ¡¿Me estás aplastando con todo tu peso, cogida por las muñecas y me dices que qué poco aguante?_

_F: ¡Jo! B, eres una exagerada que yo no peso tanto. Además ¿me vas a negar que no te gusta estar bajo este cuerpo de infarto?_

_La rubia no podía negar esa pregunta, pero tenía muy claro que no pensaba decírselo a la morena y más estando, en ese momento, en inferioridad de condiciones._

_B: Te lo tienes muy creído tú. Sabía que eras creidita, pero lo tuyo es muy fuerte._

_F: ¿A sí? Pues mira, yo no lo veo así._

_B: ¡Pues deberías ponerte gafas!_

_Con un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, fue esta vez la rubia quien pilló desprevenida a la morena, logró cambiar las tornas y fue entonces, la morena, quien estaba bajo el cuerpo de la rubia, que de alguna manera, no le desagradaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, estaba disfrutando y todo._

_B: ¿Y ahora qué?_

_F: Ahora… nada. Pero… se me ocurre una cosa._

_B: Como si estuvieras en condiciones de poder pedir algo…_

_F: ¿Sinceramente? No me importa la situación en la que me encuentro. No soy como tú, yo disfruto y le veo el lado positivo._

_B: ¿Perdona?_

_F: No hay nada que perdonar –sonrió traviesa- Ay rubia… cuánto tiempo sin pasar un rato juntas y pasarlo así de bien… lo echaba de menos ¿tú no?_

_B: Si… la verdad. ¡Deja de cambiarme de tema constantemente! Que ya sé por dónde van los tiros y no va a colar._

_F: ¿He cambiado de tema? Vaya… no me he dado cuenta ¡qué despiste! ¿Me puedes decir de qué estábamos hablando rubiales? ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que tengo una preciosa rubia encima de mí que hace que se me suba el santo al cielo._

_B: Tú no cambias nada ¿eh? Eres la misma deslenguada, descarada y provocadora de siempre._

_F: ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Me gusta ser tal y como soy._

_B: A mí también… no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie a pesar de mis constantes quejas –sonrió tiernamente-._

_F: Eso ya lo sabía Princesa._

_La morena se zafó del agarre de sus dos manos. Dirigió lentamente su mano derecha hacia la mejilla encendida de la rubia y la acarició suavemente. Su mano izquierda la dirigió ahora hacia su cuello con un poco mas de firmeza y confianza en sus movimientos, estaba más segura de sí misma. Lentamente fue acercando el rostro de la rubia hacia sí._

_La rubia se dejaba hacer, no le importaba siempre y cuando fuese la morena quien le hiciese. La tensión que dominaba su cuerpo hace unos momentos, se desvaneció por completo y fue sustituida por una excitación que nunca antes la había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Angel. Temblaba bajo las caricias que la morena ejercía sobre ella, hacia que perdiese el control sobre sus actos y disfrutaba como nunca lo había hecho._

_Ambas cazadoras se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso. Duró apenas tres segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ambas cazadoras sintieran sentimientos enterrados desde hacía muchos años y que jamás habían experimentado. La rubia se sentía como volando, por fin había logrado besar esos sensuales labios, con los que tantas veces había soñado._

_Se fueron separando lentamente hasta que se cruzaron sus miradas. Se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose. La morena podía sentir su corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, estaba a punto de salírsele de este. Los sentimientos y las sensaciones inundaban los cuerpos de las dos cazadoras, los recorrían poco a poco, pero sintiendo cada uno de ellos intensamente._

_Seguían mirándose fijamente, sin poder apartar la vista. La tensión entre ambas se iba acrecentando gradualmente. Mientras seguían explorando el cuerpo de la otra todo desapareció. Sólo estaban ellas dos y todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Deseaban poder liberar toda esa tensión, que quería salir y podía ser en cualquier momento._

_La morena se dispuso a decir a algo, pero la rubia le puso su dedo índice en los labios y le susurró en el oído._

_B: Bésame._

_No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. La morena sonrió a la rubia antes de volver a acercarla hacia sí besándola otra vez. Ésta vez no fue como la anterior, sino que fue más salvaje y con mucho más sentimiento. A cada momento que pasaba dejaban que esa pasión contenida y sus instintos más reprimidos las llevase hasta límites insospechados. _

_Mientras Faith la besaba, Buffy iba explorando, poco a poco, cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañera. Quería sentirla dentro de sí, y sentir esa sensación, esa felicidad que se puede llegar a sentir cuando se quiere a alguien –espera ¿querer a alguien? No flotes tanto, que es sólo un sueño- vale, vale…, continuemos._

_De un tirón le arrancó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto el sujetador deportivo negro de la morena. Faith recorría con sus manos la espalda de la rubia y poco a poco fue subiéndole la camiseta hasta que se la quitó del todo, para dejar al descubierto el perfecto torso desnudo de la rubia._

_Unos erguidos senos se alzaban ante la mirada atónita de la morena, que estaba ansiosa por probarlos y sentirlos en sus manos._

_Los miraba como cuando un niño prueba por primera vez un caramelo y desea probarlo ya que sabe que su sabor no lo va a decepcionar. En un impulso, la morena le quitó el sujetador con una sola mano a la rubia mientras con la otra masajeaba suavemente los senos._

_Al cabo de dos minutos, las prendas que aún llevaban puestas corrieron la misma suerte que el sujetador y acabaron esparcidas por el suelo del valle._

_Ambas cazadoras disfrutaban con las caricias de la otra. Buffy besaba suavemente los pezones de la morena mientras esta gemía de placer. Poco a poco fue haciendo un pequeño recorrido desde el cuello hasta el ombligo besando el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Ésta respondió a las caricias de la rubia cambiando las posiciones y haciendo lo mismo. La morena se demoró un poquito más en el cuello de la rubia y subió hasta la oreja donde jugueteó con el lóbulo, haciendo a la rubia gemir un poco más fuerte dando como respuesta un apasionado beso a la morena._

_Los precalentamientos estaban llegando muy lejos y ambas cazadoras estaban demasiado excitadas como para dejar todo como estaba y no terminar. Faith fue bajando lentamente la mano, desde el labio, pasando por los senos, bajó por el estomago para introducir lentamente los dedos no sin antes haber estimulado por fuera. Estuvo jugueteando un rato hasta que se decidió a entrar._

_La rubia gemía de placer mientras la morena hacía, estaban a punto de caramelo cuando todo se tornó en oscuridad y el valle en el que se encontraban desapareció por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

(Los Ángeles)

La morena daba vueltas en la cama inquieta. Se incorporó de golpe empapada en sudor y casi sin poder articular palabra, sólo puedo decir en un tono casi inaudible.

F: ¡Joder!

(Sunnydale)

La rubia se levantó hecha un lio y empapada en sudor fría. Se sentía mojada y no pudo evitar una palabra inteligible que se le escapó de los labios.

Ambas cazadoras volvieron a la cama mientras se revolvían inquietas en sus camas. Les costó conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no descansaron en absoluto y sus cabezas estaban hechas un amasijo de líos. Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban inquietos en sus cabezas, no paraban de darle vueltas al sueño que acaba de acontecer. Estaban confusas y no podían evitar pensar la una en la otra. Con estos pensamientos volvieron a caer en las redes de Morfeo hasta que llegó la hora de levantarse.

En pocas horas se levantaron, se ducharon desayunaron un rápido vaso de leche y ambas marcharon hacia el aeropuerto.

Mientras Buffy iba de camino, pensaba en la extraña noche que había pasado –No lo entiendo. Es la segunda vez que compartimos un sueño en dos días y sin embargo, al contrario que la noche anterior, éste ha sido muy diferente. ¿Cómo han podido pasar todas esas cosas? Es… ¿habrá cambiado de verdad? No sé, he estado con ella como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotras. Además de que nos hemos besado y… muchas cosas más…- se tocó instintivamente los labios y se ruborizó pensando en la noche pasada –y casi…- cuanto más lo pensaba, más extraño le resultaba todo –tendré que hablar con Tara, necesito saber si estuvo allí o no. Porque… cuando yo me fui a dormir era la hora de la cena así que… no estoy muy segura de si estoy yo sólo durmiendo ella puede entrar en los sueños.

Cuanto más lo pienso, más extraño y enrevesado veo todo este lio, espero que Tara sepa lo que se hace, me gustaría saber que intenciones tiene Faith. ¡Joder! Hemos estado a punto de…- le resultaba difícil, por no decir imposible pronunciar esa palabra –Aunque… tengo que decir que no lo hace nada mal- la situación se le presenta fea, estaba pensando en la morena de una manera en la que nunca había visto a una chica -¡¿Pero qué coño estoy diciendo? Debo aprender a controlarme, debe de ser la falta de sueño y de comida. Entre que no cené ayer y que hoy apenas he desayunado, no vamos muy bien. Aún así no consigo quitármela de la cabeza. ¿Por qué el Consejo no la habrá enviado a esta misión conmigo? Si ha salido de la cárcel, y no me cabe la menor duda de ello, me sería de gran ayuda, aunque no sé si el Consejo sigue confiando en ella…

¿Habrá cambiado? Anoche no parecía la misma de siempre, es decir, en cuanto a que ya no sentía ese odio que la caracterizaba. ¿Y si nos vuelve a traicionar? ¿Pero cómo voy a saber yo eso si ni siquiera sé dónde está? Debería habérselo preguntado… además, no creo que la vaya a ver en mucho tiempo. Será lo mejor. Siempre nos quedará "_Dreamland_"- llegó al aeropuerto y se fue hacia información donde obtuvo el billete de ida a Nueva York.

La morena había salido del hotel a una hora bastante temprana, nada más salir el sol. Le dijo un simple adiós a Angel, ya que las despedidas no eran lo suyo y se marchó camino al aeropuerto, no sin un lio monumental en la cabeza, se le había olvidado comentárselo al vampiro y tampoco le interesaba mucho contarle la noche de infarto que había pasado con la rubia -¡Vaya nochecita! Jamás lo hubiese imagina. Si me llegan a decir que iba a tener un sueño pareció a este me hubiese reído a gusto por la cantidad de gilipolleces que estarían diciendo. Pero siendo sincera, no voy a negar que no disfruté, fue una experiencia inolvidable que me gustaría repetir, aunque fuese en "_Dreamland"_, me gustaría saber cómo se lo habrá tomado la rubia.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York ya llamaré a Angel, porque esta mañana no estaba en condiciones de contarle el viajecito de esta noche al país de los sueños. Hay que solucionar esto, porque aunque me guste pasar las noches en "_Dreamland"_ y pasarlos con Buffy, no significa que no esté confusa. Que esto me lleva de ¡cabeza!- hizo una pausa en sus cavilaciones, las ordenó y continuó –no puedo serntir "algo" por la rubia, es que no me entra en la cabeza ¡simplemente no es posible! Además, si se enterase, y no significa que esté afirmando cualquier tipo de sentimiento inexistente, lo más seguro es que me matase. Bueno, primero fliparía en colores y luego ya me mataría una vez recobrase el sentido otra vez. Es lo justo, después de lo que le hice… y no sólo a ella, sino también al resto. Sobre todo cuando hice el cambio de cuerpos entre las dos ¡Joder! Jamás me perdonaré lo que les hice a todos. Pero… es que no puedo evitar querer volver a verla. Fue tan…- no conseguía encontrar las palabras que describiesen a la perfección toda esa felicidad que sintió en aquel momento –Fue una noche mágica además de ser la más especial de toda mi vida. Seguro que ella sintió lo mismo, que yo lo sé, pero jamás lo admitirá, con lo remilgada que es ella… Además, en los sueños todo se exagera y se maximiza, así que… no estoy muy segura de que lo que pasó anoche fuese realmente real. Cada vez estoy más confusa. No es posible que me esté…- no quería decir esa dichosa palabra, que la perseguía desde hacía años sin que ella lo supiese, pero no cabía duda de que era verdad -¡No! Me da igual lo que dijese Angel. No es verdad y jamás habrá nada entre nosotras. Lo de anoche fue algo pasajero y sin importancia. Aún así, llamaré a Angel y que investigue lo que pueda, aunque no estoy muy segura de que vaya a encontrar mucho, ya que somos las únicas cazadoras que han convivido en el mismo tiempo a la vez durante tantos años. Lo de Kendra no me sirve porque apenas estuvo una semana. En fin… ya se verá- se fue a información y allí le dieron el billete a Nueva York. Sólo de ida.

Ambas cazadoras facturaron su equipaje y subieron al avión. En pocos minutos despegarían de Los Ángeles rumbo a la Gran Manzana.

Las horas en el avión pasaban, algunas lentas y otras rápidas, pero aún así el viaje se les hacia eterno y muy largo. Ambas cazadoras estaban muy cansadas, ya que la noche había sido bastante movidita. El sueño podía con ellas, a pesar de que ya estaban a mitad camino les daba el tiempo suficiente para pegar una cabezadita hasta llegar.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que iban juntas, el Consejo así lo había dicho para que ninguna de las dos, especialmente Buffy, se negase a acatar la misión, aunque, de alguna manera, como cazadoras que eran, se sentían cerca y se percibían la una a la otra, pero no llegaban a explicarse del todo esta sensación, les sonaba raro, ya que era imposible que estuviesen juntas, o al menos eso pensaban.

Pasaron el resto del viaje durmiendo, ya que necesitarían todas las fuerzas que poseían para luchar contra la inminente amenaza que ser cernía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

Buffy bajó del avión todavía un poco adormilada, tanto que no vio una maleta dejada en el suelo que casi se cae. Mientras maldecía por lo bajo palabras inteligibles, fue a recoger su equipaje de mano y el que había facturado y salió a tomar un taxi. Le dio la dirección, dejó el equipaje en el maletero y entró.

No podía dejar de pensar en la morena, la traía loca –parece que es en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente. ¡Si es que no me la quito de la cabeza!- se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza como reprimenda por pensar en la morena. El taxista la miró extrañado y siguió conduciendo. –Genial… ahora me van a tomar por loca. Tendré que controlar mis impulsos o si no las voy las pasar canutas. En fin… me extraña no haber tenido otro sueño compartido cuando me he quedado sopa en el avión. No sé…a lo mejor no siempre pasa. Habrá que consultarlo con Tara. Pobre, lo único que hago es pedirle favores, a ver cuando se lo compenso.- Miró al taxista y no pudo evitar preguntar cuánto faltaba. Estaba hecha polvo y lo único que quería era una buena ducha y dormir.

B: Perdone ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

T: No se preocupe, ya casi hemos llegado, en cuestión de unos minutos estaremos. Por cierto ¿se encuentra bien?

B: Eh… sí, claro. Sólo un poco cansada.

T: ¿Qué ha venido a hacer a Nueva York? Porque no es de aquí ¿verdad?

B: No, no soy de aquí. He venido por trabajo, una llamada urgente que requería mi presencia inmediata aquí.

T: Vaya… debe de ser muy importante…

B: Para serle franca, la verdad es que no lo sé.

T: Pues vaya faena. ¿De dónde es usted?

B: Por favor, no me trate de usted, que me hace sentir una viejecita de 80 años. De Los Ángeles, Sunnydale.

T: Lo siento, pero es algo inevitable. Sunnydadale dice…ahora mismo no logro situarlo.

B: Está a las afueras…

T: Mire, ya hemos llegado. Un placer señorita.

B: Buffy por favor. Igualmente. Aquí tiene. Gracias.

T: No hay de qué. Llámeme si me necesita, aquí tiene mi tarjeta.

Buffy cogió la tarjeta que le ofrecía el taxista y su equipaje. Por fin había llegado. Se encontraba ante un piso bastante nuevo, para ser la zona en la que se encontraba, muy sencillo y no muy grande. Aunque cabe decir que muy acogedor. Se componía de una salita de estar, un comedor, dos baños, una cocina (no muy pequeña) y por último una habitación con una cama de matrimonio. –Tiene gracia, hay dos cuartos de baño y sin embargo sólo hay un dormitorio. En fin… tengo que decir que es un pisito muy acogedor. Porque mira que es pequeño, si lo llego a saber no me traigo tanta ropa, apenas cabe toda en el armario. Bueno… ya veré que hago, de momento creo que voy a ir preparando un buen baño de agua calentita y después a dormir. Que a pesar de haber pasado todo el día en el avión, queras que no, acabas agotada y reventada…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia –pero si sólo yo tengo llaves del piso, no lo entiendo…- fue corriendo hasta la puerta donde se quedó de piedra al ver quien se encontraba ante ella.

B: ¡Faith!

F: Hola, B…


	2. ¿Casualidad?

**CAPITULO 2: "¿Casualidad?"**

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos –¡Joder! Está aquí ¿qué coño está haciendo aquí? ¿Eso qué noto es júbilo y alegría? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Mierda! Todos estos estúpidos sentimientos… se me amontonan y no me dejan pensar con claridad. Ya no sé qué significan todos ellos y cada vez estoy más confundida y ahora con la llegada de Faith… pues qué quieres que te diga. ¡No! Yo la odio… la odio a muerte por todo lo que nos hizo… esos labios, esos esponjosos labios… la odio… ¿y ese cuerpo? Y ese cuerpo ¿lo has visto bien? La odio, pero… ¡¿quieres dejar de divagar ya? Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede estar aquí…- interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio caer a la morena al suelo con un golpe sordo.

B: ¿Faith?

Se agachó, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que la morena estaba de lado y no podía verle bien la cara. Estaba mojada. Con tanto lío no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Pero lo de ahora no podría definirse como una simple lluvia. El agua caía fuertemente y con violencia al otro lado de la ventana. Parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo, para ponerse en contra de la cazadora rubia, ya que todo le salía últimamente un poco torcido de cómo lo preveía.

Faith estaba chopada y muy mojada, además de que tiritaba de frío incontrolablemente. La ropa que llevaba encima había ido calando la humedad en los huesos de la morena poco a poco haciendo que a cada momento que pasaba fuese bajándole la temperatura. Buffy se dio cuenta de que se estaba cogiendo del costado izquierdo con la mano derecha. Se la apartó cuidadosamente y fue entonces cuando vio que la morena estaba sangrando. Con sumo cuidado la volteó y la puso boca arriba, ésta soltó un gemido de dolor cuando la movieron del sitio y al instante quedó inconsciente. Una vez boca arriba le apartó el pelo que le tapaba toda la cara y observó que tenía toda la cara llena de rasguños y moratones. Un hilillo de sangre salía de sus labios y bajaba lentamente por la barbilla hasta perderse por su cuello. Parecía como si estuviese durmiendo. La rubia no pudo reprimir una silenciosa lágrima que le bajo por la mejilla y se precipitó al vacío cayendo en el rostro de la morena. Estaba muy asustada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan asustada. No quería perderla, no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos ni lo que pudiese sentir hacia ella, pero quería averiguarlo, y la necesitaba a su lado. No podía abandonarla, no así.

Rápidamente la cogió en brazos como buenamente pudo y la llevó al dormitorio, la tumbó en la cama y empezó, con mucho cuidado, a quitarle toda la ropa mojada para que no siguiera filtrándose la humedad en su cuerpo. En pocos minutos, la rubia se había deshecho fácilmente de la ropa de la morena, que estaba tumbada sobre la cama, únicamente con un simple top deportivo y un pequeño y provocador tanga. Ésta se quedó embobada contemplando el cuerpo estructural de la morena, entre embelesada y aturdida. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba tan… -¡Ya! Esto no puede seguir así ¡me voy a volver loca! Pero… es que… mírala ahí, sobre la cama, tan indefensa… tan sexy… tan mona y desprotegida… tan terriblemente sexy… ¡Joder Buffy, contrólate! Ahora está herida y en muy malas condiciones y lo que necesita es que alguien le pare la hemorragia y no una cazadora en celo… (¿En celo dices? ¿Quieres dejar de poner palabras en mi boca que yo jamás diría? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, deja de flotar tanto -¿podemos continuar con la historia, por favor?- si claro, pero no digas mas mentiras –claro…, ahora resulta que quien dice mentiras soy yo ¬¬ en fin… continuemos-). ¡Mierda! La hemorragia, la herida ¡qué sigue sangrando!- rápidamente fue al cuarto de baño a por agua oxigenada, alcohol, gasas y todo lo que pudo encontrar que le fuese útil para poder curar a la morena. Tan pronto tuvo todo en las manos, haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayese nada, fue corriendo hacia la habitación. La morena había dejado de tiritar tan frenéticamente.

En cada suspiro se le iba un poco de fuerzas, aún así, seguía con pequeños temblores y cada vez estaba más pálida. La sangre no paraba de salir a borbotones, haciendo así que la morena perdiese mucha sangre. Buffy llegó y lo dejó todo encima de la cama y fue a por una manta. El inconveniente era, que al no ser su casa y el hecho de haber llegado hace unas horas, no tenía mucha idea de donde podrían estar las cosas y el tiempo corría en su contra. Buscaba como alma que lleva el diablo en todos los armarios de la casa. Por fin encontró una manta lo suficientemente grande y fue a la habitación.

Cuando echó la manta sobre la morena dejó de tiritar, aunque le llevó su tiempo. Mientras tanto tenía pendiente una herida que curar y no tenía mucha idea, por no decir ninguna. La primera idea que se le pasó, flamante y rauda por su cabeza, fue la de coger el teléfono y llamar a la primera persona que se le ocurrió.

B: Venga… coge el puto teléfono.

Fr: "Investigaciones Angel" ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

B: Hola ¿está Angel? ¡Es muy urgente!

Fr: ¿De parte de…?

B: Buffy ¡pásamelo ya joder!

Fr: ¿Pero qué pasa?

B: Es una urgencia. La vida de alguien está en juego. ¡Pásamelo de una puta vez!

Fr: ¡Angel! –Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono- Te buscan.

B: Venga… el tiempo corre…

A: ¿Si?

B: ¡Angel! ¡Joder! Gracias a Jack (N/A lo siento, pero soy atea ^^) que estás. Necesito tu ayuda.

A: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien? Buffy te noto muy alterada ¿Qué ha pasado?

B: Faith…

A: ¿Faith? ¿Qué le pasa? Se supone que debería estar en Nueva York.

B: Ya lo sé, está aquí conmigo.

A: ¿Tú también? ¿El Consejo?

B: No, perico el de los palotes ¡¿tú qué crees?

A: ¿Podemos dejar a un lado los sarcasmos? ¬¬

B: Sí. Angel… está malherida. Está muy mal. No deja de sangrar por el costado y está muy pálida, ha perdido mucha sangre, y no sé cómo parar la hemorragia. Estoy hecha un lío. Ayúdame.

La rubia estaba muy nerviosa. La situación la sobrepasaba y era incapaz de pensar con mucha claridad. No paraba de dar vueltas como una posesa por toda la habitación con el teléfono en la mano sin saber qué hacer y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Llevaba las manos llenas de gasas y sangre de la morena. No sabía cómo actuar o a quién acudir. La vida de Faith estaba en sus manos y ésta se iba desvaneciendo podo a poco, suspiro a suspiro.

B: Angel… -las lágrimas y los nervios pudieron con ella y le entró el pánico- ya casi no respira y hay mucha sangre por toda la cama. Por favor Angel, no se puede morir. No ahora. No así.

A: Vale… déjame pensar. Lo primero de todo es parar la hemorragia que tiene en el costado. Coge varias gasas y pónselas en la herida apretando muy fuerte, hasta que veas que deja de sangrar. Tienes que aplicar mucha presión. No tendrás problemas con eso.

B: Ya está. ¿Y ahora qué?

A: Ahora… lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte. Coge aire y respira hondo. Piensa con claridad, eso es lo principal. ¿Estás más tranquila?

B: Sí… más o menos. Angel, cada vez respira menos, ya casi no se le mueve el pecho (¡y qué pecho!).

A: Tómale el pulso.

B: Lo tiene muy débil. Es muy difícil encontrarlo.

A: Lo importante es que ya no hay hemorragia y ya no pierde más sangre. Ahora ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Llama a una ambulancia. Necesitará una transfusión cuanto antes… ¿Buffy? ¿Buff?

La rubia se había quedado en estado de _shock _y no reaccionaba. Se le había desprendido el teléfono de la mano y podía oír al vampiro llamándola al otro lado del aparato, pero no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que pudiese estar diciéndole, sólo estaba pendiente de la morena. Como un rayo y sin poder evitarlo le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos, ya fueran de alegría como de odio, que había pasado con Faith tantos años atrás y recordó que jamás la había visto tan débil. Ni siquiera cuando la sobrecogió el miedo y el pánico cuando se vieron envueltas, a la hora de derrotar a _Kakistos_, la primera vez que lucharon juntas. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo unos meses en ese coma, que ella misma le había provocado.

Cuando volvió en sí y vio la situación, en un movimiento instintivo colgó el teléfono. Sin darse cuenta, marcó automáticamente el número de urgencias. Explicó lo que pasaba y dio la dirección. Cuando colgó por segunda vez el teléfono fue directa a la cama donde reposaba una inconsciente Faith. Lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado derecho de la morena, observando muy atentamente su rostro, con mucho cariño, como si pudiese percibirlo. Con su mano izquierda le cogió la mano y con la otra le acarició la cara. Se inclinó cuanto a penas y plantó un tierno beso en los labios de la otra cazadora. Posó su dedo índice en los esponjosos labios de la morena, como si mediante el tacto pudiese sentir el sabor de éstos. Sin darse cuenta se recostó al lado de su compañera y se metió bajo la manta que la tapaba.

Se abrazó al inmóvil cuerpo, intentando darle el mayor calor posible, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Faith y ahí se quedó. Sin pensar nada, sin decir nada. Sólo sintiéndola junto a ella, protegiéndola del resto de mundo y toda la maldad que había en él.

El timbre la sacó de su ausencia. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama cuidando que la morena no sufriese ningún daño o pudiese moverse del sitio. Abrió la puerta y los de la ambulancia entraron con botiquines y una camilla plegable.

E: ¿Dónde está?

B: En el dormitorio. Ha perdido mucha sangre y estaba completamente helada cuando le he llevado a la cama. Le he quitado toda la ropa mojada que llevaba y la he cubierto con mantas para que no le bajase más la temperatura.

E: Muy bien. No se preocupe.

B: También le he parado la hemorragia, ya que no paraba de sangrar.

E: Está bien. A partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotros.

Los enfermeros le habían quitado las mantas a la morena. Buffy fue corriendo y le puso algo de ropa, ya que Faith estaba en ropa interior. Una vez la hubo vestido, los enfermeros cogieron la camilla dividida en dos y pusieron una mitad a cada lado de la morena. A la de tres juntaron ambas mitades bajo el magullado cuerpo de Faith y la levantaron para llevarla a la ambulancia.

B: ¿Puedo ir con ella? Por favor, aquí no tiene a nadie más. Nos han enviado a nueva York por temas de trabajo y sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra. No conocemos a nadie más.

El enfermero dudó por unos instantes. No estaba permitido que fuera en la ambulancia con ellos, además de que él no tenía la autoridad para decirlo. Lo consultó con su superior y le comentó la situación de las dos chicas. El otro asintió y no puso ningún impedimento. El enfermero se giró hacia la cazadora y con un movimiento de cabeza hizo saber a la rubia que no había problema alguno en que fuese con ellos.

Buffy cogió una mochila con poca ropa y salió tras los enfermeros. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio que la sangre de Faith todavía seguía en el suelo del apartamento y que luego tendría que limpiarla. Se estremeció al recordar el rostro de la morena nada más traspasó el umbral, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerte de estos pensamientos y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

Mientras iba en la ambulancia de camino al hospital su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad -¿Cómo se me ha podido ir esto tanto de las manos? Lo único que quiero es que salga de esta. No sé cómo se mete en estos líos. La necesito a mi lado, no puedo explicar el porqué, pero sé que la necesito conmigo, junto a mí. Creo que el sueño de anoche ha tenido parte de culpa, pero aún así… sé que hay algo más. No puede ser sólo un simple sueño, tiene que tener un significado, que ambas desconocemos… pero eso no significa que la haya perdonado. Ahora lo que necesita es una amiga que esté a su lado y no puedo dejarla en estas condiciones, además de que cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me infunda un sentimiento de seguridad y paz, tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera estando con ella. Me siento cómoda con ella y…- una voz procedente de un lugar que le sonaba lejano reclamaba su atención y no tuvo más remedio que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y prestar atención a aquella voz.

E: Señora… ya hemos llegado.

B: … -no lograba enfocar bien la mirada y su mente todavía no estaba donde debería- ¿Disculpe?

E: Que ya hemos llegado. Vamos a llevar a su amiga a urgencias. De momento está estable, pero todavía está en riesgo. Lo mejor es que se quede en la sala de espera y espere a que el médico vaya a informarle en cuanto haya alguna novedad sobre el estado de su amiga. Por el momento no puede hacer nada más, váyase a casa y descanse.

B: Vale… ¿Cuánto tardarán?

E: No lo sabemos, sólo seguimos el procedimiento habitual.

La rubia bajó de la ambulancia un poco aturdida y perdida. Se había pasado todo el viaje cogiéndole la mano a la morena, necesitaba sentir a su compañera cerca, sentir su tacto, simplemente sentirla. Iba un poco zombie, eran las tantas de la noche y no había probado bocado desde que estuviera a mitad camino en el avión y de eso hacía varias horas.

Con la cabeza gacha y sintiéndose muy agotada, fue andando lentamente hacia la sala de espera donde se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas. Echó una mirada rápida a toda la sala y vio a varias personas, familias y gente solitaria esperando como ella, y se preguntó el porqué estarían allí.

Una vez se hubo repuesto, como si fuese una autómata se fue hacia una máquina expendedora y compró lo primero que vio más a mano. Cuando el médico le dijese que Faith se encontraba fuera de peligro, entonces iría a buscar alguna cafetería cerca para tomar algo más consistente que el miserable sándwich que tenía en la mano. Mientras tanto se sentaría y llamaría a casa para saber cómo iban las cosas por casa, pero sobretodo, necesitaba hablar con Tara. Estaba muy confusa.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer en lo brazos de Morfeo, vio como varios enfermeros entraban y salían con mucha prisa por la puerta por la que había visto por última vez a la morena.

Corrían con agitación plasmada en sus rostros, además de la preocupación que reflejaban sus cansados ojos. Buffy no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda su columna hasta erizarle los pelos de la nuca. Presentía que algo no iba bien y no le gustaba nada, sabía que aparte de los sueños compartidos, la conexión que tenían como cazadoras, le estaba advirtiendo. Se quedó parada por un momento sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Vio como un médico salía por la dichosa puerta, no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó veloz y fue directa a éste.

B: Doctor… ¿pasa algo? Había muchos enfermeros entrando y saliendo rápidamente. ¿Cómo está Faith?

D: Buenos noches, soy el Dr. Jensen. ¿Es usted pariente o familia de la señorita Lehane?

B: No exactamente. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y nos han dicho de venir aquí por temas de trabajo. Aquí sólo nos tenemos a nosotras. ¿Se encuentra bien Doctor?

Dr. J: ¿Sabe cómo se ha podido hacer esa herida y llegar a ese estado?

B: No, llegó a casa sangrando por el costado izquierdo y se desmayó. No me dio tiempo a nada más. ¿Está muy grave?

Dr. J: El estado de la señorita Lehane es bastante crítico. Tiene múltiples contusiones a lo largo del cuerpo y una herida muy profunda en el costado izquierdo. Por suerte no le ha dañado ningún órgano y no tiene derrame interno alguno. Pero ha habido una complicación y ha entrado en parada, por suerte la hemos logrado reanimar y ahora se encuentra estable, pero es una situación muy delicada y crítica.

B: ¿Qué…? –Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y le caían por las mejillas agolpándosele todas ellas en la delicada barbilla- ¿P-puedo… verla?

Dr. J: Lo siento, pero tendrá que esperar hasta las horas de visita del hospital. Es muy tarde y ahora mismo lo que necesita la señorita Lehane es descansar. Y usted también debería hacer lo mismo y coger fuerzas. La tendremos dos días en observación y si todo va bien, entonces la bajaremos a planta.

B: Por favor…necesito verla… aunque sean sólo cinco minutos –temblaba incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza- ver que está bien y ya está. Por favor… se lo suplico doctor Jensen.

Dr. J: Veré que puedo hacer…, pero no le prometo nada señorita…

B: Summers, Buffy Summers.

Dr. J: Señorita Summers.

El doctor se fue por la puerta por la que había salido. Buffy estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía querer hacerle caso y la espera se le hacía eterna. No habían ni pasado cinco minutos cuando el doctor Jensen volvió a salir por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

Dr. J: Señorita Summers…

B: ¿Si…?

Dr. J: Parece que podemos hacer una pequeña excepción y puede ver a la señorita Lehane. Pero sólo por cinco minutos, ni uno más.

B: No se preocupe. Muchas gracias doctor Jensen. De verdad que sí.

Dr. J: De nada, pero tiene que ser breve.

B: Descuide.

La cazadora hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacer que sus piernas respondieran a las órdenes que le dictaba el cerebro para que siguieran al doctor Jensen.

Mientras iba de camino a la U.C.I., se puso a recapacitar en que esa había sido la noche más extraña que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo, por no decir, nunca. Todavía tenía que llamar a Sunnydale para decirles que ya había llegado, pero lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza, o mejor dicho, la única, era la morena. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien. Se fiaba de la palabra del doctor Jensen, pero no le era suficiente, tenía que verla con sus propios ojos.

Se subieron en uno de los ascensores y emprendieron el camino de subida sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellos. La unidad de cuidados intensivos se encontraba en los últimos pisos del hospital.

El silencio parecía ir extendiéndose y cerniéndose poco a poco sobre ellos y Buffy cada vez se sentía más incomoda y nerviosa. Por suerte para ella las puertas se abrieron y salieron.

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta donde había muchas batas. El doctor Jensen se giró hacia la rubia.

Dr. J: Señorita Summers, para poder entrar tendrá que ponerse una bata, el gorro y la mascarilla. No puede tener ningún contacto con la señorita Lehane. Le recuerdo que sólo va a poder estar cinco minutos. No lo olvide.

La rubia asintió y, obediente se puso todo para poder entrar a ver a la morena. Una vez lista y vestida con los accesorios, se dirigió hacia el doctor Jensen y entraron por otra puerta que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Faith. Antes de retirarse, el doctor se volvió hacia Buffy y le recordó otra vez que sólo cinco minutos. La rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia la cama de la morena.

Cuando estuvo a su lado se le cayó el alma a los pies y el mundo se le vino encima. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que la veía toda llena de cables, magulladuras y en un estado tan lamentable, pero sí era cierto que ahora… todo le parecía muy diferente a unos años atrás. Se sentía culpable e iba a visitarla, pero la situación de ahora era diferente. Aunque no lo tenía muy claro, sabía que algo había cambiado.

Notaba en la morena un cambio, lo podía sentir… en la cazadora que llevaba dentro, su instinto pocas veces se equivocaba.

Se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Con una mano le quitó un mechón que le caía sobre la cara. Suavemente le acarició la mejilla magullada y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su rostro hasta caer en la mejilla de la morena. Posó su mano derecha sobre la de Faith y se recostó suavemente al lado de esta.

Dr. J: Señorita Summers, su tiempo ha expirado.

B: Muy bien –dijo en un susurro, casi no tenía voz para contestar-.

Lentamente se incorporó, mientras su mano derecha seguía junto a la de la morena, con su mano izquierda se quitó la mascarilla y posó sobre los labios de Faith un tierno, pero a la vez tímido beso en los labios de esta, que hizo que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío.

Salió del cuartito junto al doctor Jensen, una vez se hubo quitado todo. Y el mismo recorrido que habían hecho para subir hasta donde se encontraba la morena, lo deshicieron para bajar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, el doctor dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Buffy le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le hizo detenerse y volverse.

B: Doctor, si hay algún cambio o algo…

Dr. J: No se preocupe, será avisada enseguida.

B: Muchas gracias. ¿La bajarán pronto a planta?

Dr. J: Puede que en unos días sí, pero dudo que antes pueda ser posible. Por el estado en el que se encuentra. Debería irse y descansar un poco, se la ve cansada.

B: Eso haré. Gracias. ¿A qué hora son las visitas?

Dr. J: Sólo son por las mañanas, y como máximo puede permanecer con la señorita Lehane por media hora. El horario es de 12:00h a 12:30h y no está permitida la entrada a más de dos personas.

B: Media hora… -dijo más para sí- no habrá despertado ¿no?

Dr. J: Ha perdido mucha sangre, aunque está con transfusiones, su estado es muy crítico. Puede recuperarse, es fuerte. La mayoría de las contusiones que tenía se le han curado rápido y sin dejar marca, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la herida del costado izquierdo. Estamos pendientes de que no entre en coma.

Ante estas última palabras no pudo evitar derrumbarse del todo, ya no podía aguantar más, demasiados problemas para una sola noche. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del hospital dejando al doctor Jensen con la palabra en la boca.

En coma… esa palabra le resonaba fuertemente en la cabeza. Se sentía débil, cada segundo que pasaba se derrumbaba cada vez más y el mundo se le venía encima poco a poco. Se la tragaba como un agujero negro que no tenía fin, y se saciaba con su dolor y sufrimiento, que en ese momento era superior a sus fuerzas y de lo que podía soportar. La preguntaba que le rondaba por la mente era siempre la misma ¿porqué? ¿Porqué se sentía de esa manera por una persona que nunca se había preocupado por ella y tanto daño le había causado? Pero se equivocaba, sólo que ella aún no lo sabía. La chica que se encontraba ingresada y por la que se sentía de esa manera, que nunca antes había experimentado, sí que se había preocupado por ella. Todos y cada uno de los días con lo que había estado con ella, los que había pasado en la cárcel y los días que había pasado lejos de la rubia, y que poco a poco la mataban por dentro debido a su arrepentimiento y sus acciones pasadas.

No se percató de que había empezado a llover otra vez, con menos intensidad que cuando habían llegado, pero sin interrumpirse. Aún así, ya se había calado hasta los huesos de humedad y frío que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. No le importaba. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre estas, mientras el agua caía sobre ella empapándola cada vez más. Había estado toda la noche aguantándose, pero no pudo soportarlo más y estalló. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero todas ellas llenas de sentimiento. Necesitaba desahogarse y llorar hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas por derramar. Echarlo todo y tranquilizarse, pasar la noche, y mañana sería otro día. Lloraba agazapada en el suelo, siempre ocultando su rostro para que nadie pudiera verla en ese estado tan lamentable.

La noche era fría y húmeda; temblaba de frío, pero no le importaba, era donde quería estar en esos momentos. Una sombra se le acercó sigilosamente. Ésta, puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia instando a esta a levantar la cabeza y mirar quien se le había acercado.

(En algún lugar de Boston)

D: Déjame en paz. ¿No ves que estoy entrenando? Parece mentira que todavía no sepas que odio que me molesten mientras entreno y más si eres tú quien osa interrumpirme. ¬¬

L: ¡Joder! Usted perdone mi señora, que ya no la molesto más. Estás tú muy susceptible hoy ¿no? ¿Estás con la regla? Porque cualquiera te dice nada.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada, que si éstas matasen… Odiaba que la molestasen y más cuando estaba entrenando. Era la única manera que tenía para desconectar del mundo que la rodeaba y parecía que su hermano pequeño no lo acababa de entender.

D: ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres ahora Luke? ¿Algo en especial? Porque si quieres que te preste otra vez el coche, vas listo así que se lo pides a uno de los amigotes esos que tienes o simplemente, te vas a pata a donde quiera que tengas que ir, porque no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ningún sitio, y con la última ya tuve suficiente.

L: ¡Joder Des! Mira que estás insoportable, no me extraña que Shane que te dejara, si es que… ¡las espantas!

Apenas pudo decir nada más, ya que tuvo que salir por patas. Su hermana se le había echado encima y por poco lo coge. Es la suerte de ser más pequeño y delgado, que pudo zafarse a tiempo pero no por mucho. Corretearon por toda la casa hasta que la pelirroja logró coger al pequeño y lo derribó con un golpe contundente, cayendo los dos en el sofá.

D: ¿Y ahora qué?

L: Jajajajaja… para… por favor… ¡QUÉ ME AHOGO!

D: Ese es tu problema ¿no? ¡Sabes que si te metes conmigo tienes las de perder!

L: ¡TE ODIO! Jajajajajaja… ¡Para!

D: Así no lo arreglas… ¿Vas a seguir molestándome?

L: Jajaja ¿Qué… pregunta es… esa?...

D: Vaya con el enano… veo que le gusta sufrir. Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

La chica aumentó la velocidad de las cosquillas que le hacía a su hermano. Éste estalló en carcajadas todavía más fuertes, mientras se retorcía bajo las manos de su hermana.

D: ¿Te rindes?

L: … Jajajajaja

D: ¿Eso es un no?

L: Jajajaja… está bien –dijo casi sin aliento y sin poder articular palabra alguna-.

D: No te oigo…

L: ¡ESTÁ… BIEN…!

D: Satisfecha.

Se separó de su hermano levantándose del sofá y fue a la cocina donde cogió una botella de agua y la abrió. Mientras su hermano cogía aire poco a poco y se tranquilizaba de la sesión de cosquillas que le había dado su hermana y que por casi lo mata por la falta de aire.

L: Te odio…

D: Yo también te quiero. Pero te lo merecías por haberme molestado mientras entrenaba.

L: ¿A eso lo llamas entrenar?

D: Tú quieres morir ¿verdad? ¿O es que simplemente no has tenido suficiente y quieres más?

L: Será eso… pero que sepas que he parado tu "entrenamiento" porque han llamado preguntando por ti.

D: Renacuajo estúpido ¡¿No sabes decírmelo antes?

L: No… si ahora voy a tener la culpa. Lo he intentado, el problema es que estás con la regla y por lo tanto susceptible y no se te puede decir nada.

Este último comentario le supuso un capón en la cabeza por parte de su hermana, mientras iba hacia el teléfono, haciendo que se llevase la mano a la zona dolorida con un gemido de resignación.

La pelirroja fue corriendo hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono, que estaba descolgado. –Genial… habrán escuchado todo lo que ha pasado, porque me puedo hacer una ligera idea de quién puede haber llamado. Y tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar en absoluto lo que tengan que decirme.- Cogió el aparato, respiró hondo y contestó.

D: ¿Dígame? Sí, soy yo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? Está bien –dijo con resignación, ya que no le quedaba otra- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Genial… allí estaré. Hasta luego.

L: ¿Quién era?

D: No te interesa mocoso –colgó- pero, tendrás que quedarte con Shane. Lo que no sé es por cuánto tiempo.

L: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

D: Porque me tengo que ir fuera de Boston por un tiempo, y no sé cuando voy a volver, así que por el momento te quedarás con Shane.

L: Eran ellos ¿verdad? –La pelirroja asintió- ¿Dónde te vas?

D: A Nueva York.

L: Pero…

D: No hay peros que valgan Luke, te quedas con Shane y no hay más que hablar.

L: ¿Cuándo te vas?

D: Mañana temprano.

(Nueva York. Hospital)

La mañana se había levantado muy fría y húmeda. El sol se asomaba tímido entre las nubes, cuando aún quedaba algún resquicio del amanecer y algunas gotas de lluvia todavía se hacían presentes, pero a medida que avanzara la mañana brillarían por su ausencia. Buffy se sentía cuadriculada y casi sin poder moverse debido a la posición en la que se había quedado dormida en la puerta del hospital. No se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado a lo largo de toda la noche desde que hubiese salido corriendo, dejando plantado al doctor Jensen. Sólo algún que otro pensamiento pasaba fugazmente por su cabeza, pero a esas horas de la mañana, le era imposible pensar con claridad, y más si tenía el estómago vacío.

Le dolían todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Se sentía dolorida y apenas podía moverse con soltura y sus extremidades parecían no querer hacerle mucho caso, ya que se le habían engarrotado y entumecido durante toda la noche.

Poco a poco y como pudo fue incorporándose lentamente y frotándose el cuello y la rabadilla. Se sentía más débil que hacía unas horas. Entró en el hospital y sintió el calorcillo que provenía de este, entrando en calor poco a poco y sintiendo como su cuerpo le respondía mejor que anteriormente. Una vez ya dentro, se dispuso a buscar un teléfono ya que todavía no había llamado a Sunnydale. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado por completo y estarían preocupados.

D: ¿Sí?

B: ¡Dawn!

D: ¡Buffy! Chicos, es Buffy –gritó al resto- pongo el manos libres.

B: Muy bien ¿Cómo estáis todos? ¿Alguna novedad?

D: Bien… Hemos pateado el culo de algún vampiro y Xander casi se cae en una tumba… lo de siempre.

X: ¡Hey! Que era de noche… ¬¬

D: ¿Pero cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

B: El viaje bien, al igual que yo, pero… ha habido un pequeño contratiempo y todavía no he podido pasar por casa y deshacer la maleta.

D: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

B: En el hospital…

D: ¿Pero tú estás bien?

B: Sí… es Faith la que está peor…

W: ¡¿Qué?

B: ¿Will? ¿Eres tú?

W: ¡¿Estás con ella? ¡¿Con esa asesina?

B: No te pases, y sí, estoy con ella. Está malherida y ahora me necesita, además de que el Consejo la ha mandado aquí también por la misión. Está conmigo.

W: ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? Esa sólo sabe que traer problemas.

B: No, todavía conservo la cabeza sobre los hombros. Está herida e ingresada, por el momento no puede hacer mucho estando inconsciente y con riesgo de caer en coma.

W: Como si fuese la primera vez que utiliza ese truco. No te confíes ¿o ya no te acuerdas de cómo acabó la última vez?

B: Claro que me acuerdo. Es difícil olvidar todo lo que nos hizo, a todos. Pero ahora está en un estado muy crítico y no puedo dejarla tirada, como ya te he dicho la necesito para esta misión. Además, algo me dice que ha cambiado…

W: No será tu sentido común…

B: Sin comentarios Will ¬¬ en fin… ¿se puede poner Tara? Necesito hablar con ella.

W: ¿Por qué la buscas a ella? A mí me puedes contar lo que sea…

B: Ya lo sé Will, pero ahora necesito hablar con Tara. Por favor ¿se puede poner?

W: Sí, claro… un momento. Tara –gritó- es Buffy. Ya se pone. Ándate con cuidado, Faith puede ser muy peligrosa.

B: Ya lo sé. Lo haré, lo prometo.

W: Bien, ya nos vemos.

B: Adiós.

T: ¿Sí?

B: Hola Tara ¿Qué tal?

T: ¡Buffy! Bien, nada interesante ¿Qué tal tú?

B: En el hospital… aquí con Faith.

T: Ya he oído gritar a Willow ¿cómo está?

B: En estado muy crítico y con riesgo de que entre en coma. Estoy muy preocupada Tara. Está claro que nos ha hecho cosas terribles, pero no sé porqué, siento la necesidad de estar con ella. Como compañera no puedo dejarla, pero es que hay algo más. No sé cómo explicarlo, creo que puedo llegar a sentir algo por ella. Pero no es amor, que quede claro. Además, que no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, que no estoy diciendo que sea algo serio, así que no saques conclusiones de de lo que acabo de decir, porque posiblemente sea por el estado en el que se encuentra y el tiempo que hace que no la veo, y eso añadiéndole los malditos sueños de las últimas noches, que han hecho que me ablande, pero nada más. Por cierto, durante el viaje de avión, la podía sentir cerca y la noche anterior tuvimos otro sueño compartido y pasaron cosas…

T: Ya lo sé…

B: ¡¿En serio? (Venga ya…)

T: Sí, pero primero vayamos por partes ¿te parece?

B: Claro.

T: Muy bien. Primero, es muy normal que estés preocupada por el estado de Faith. De verdad que lo es, ahora vuelven los recuerdos de cuando ibais juntas, además de que vuelve a ser tu compañera, y eso es algo inevitable. En un pasado ya lo fue, y pasasteis muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, pero siempre juntas. Con lo que, ese vínculo, aunque haya pasado el tiempo y todas las cosas que os hizo, no se ha roto por completo, ya sea por suerte o no, y creo que, nunca se romperá, y en estos momentos, parecéis notarlo más unido que nunca. De ahí que hayáis vuelto a conectar en sueños, algo bueno.

Segundo, deja de contradecirte a ti misma, que así no vas a solucionar nada ni a llegar a nada en claro. Estás pensando con la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo y no dejas que tu corazón se exprese con claridad ni libertad. Es decir, deja libre tus sentimientos hacia ella, sean cuales sean, buenos o malos, pero déjalos fluir. Eso sí, no intentes odiarla, porque sabes que no funciona, y no vas a poder hacerlo. Pero sé, que esos sentimientos son buenos, aunque intentes negarlos una y otra vez, así lo único que consigues es engañarte a ti misma, al resto del mundo le da igual y los que te rodeamos respetaremos tu decisión, aunque no pasa nada, porque el tiempo me dará la razón. Además de que tú misma has dicho que sientes algo por ella, algo más. Así que…

B: Pero…

T: No hay peros que valgan. Al menos no en este tema y lo sabes, aunque bueno, ya te darás cuenta tu solita, y no sólo tú, Faith te seguirá, antes o temprano. Porque sois las dos realmente cabezotas. Y tercero, ya sé que anoche tuvisteis otro sueño.

B: ¿Ein? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

T: Veo que hablo para las paredes… ¿Es qué nunca me escuchas?

B: Yo te escucho cuando hablas… ¬¬

T: Ya veo…. En fin, cuando viniste a contarme el primer sueño que tuviste, te comenté que haría un hechizo para así poder entrar en vuestros sueños. Y mientras te duchabas antes de hacerte la maleta, lo hice.

B: Ajammm pero… creo recordar que me dormí una vez hice la maleta y eso fue, antes de cenar.

T: Cierto. Pero, resulta que no porque te durmieses antes de cenar necesariamente hubieras tenido el sueño o estuvieras soñando. Me explico. El sueño tiene varias fases, con lo que no siempre estamos soñando, sino que eso se da en la fase REM. Y lo que para nosotros parecen horas de sueño, perfectamente podrían ser simples minutos. Además, de que tienes que tener en cuenta, que Faith también está contigo en el sueño, así que ella tiene que estar durmiendo y soñando al mismo tiempo que tú para que haya algún tipo de conexión. ¿Lo entiendes?

B: Sí, pero… hay una cosa que no acabo de entender del todo.

T: Dime.

B: ¿Cómo es posible que tú entres en nuestros sueños, si cuando nosotras estemos durmiendo tú estarás despierta? Quiero decir, ahora que estamos en costas diferentes y los horarios no son los mismos.

T: Buena pregunta. Lo bueno de este hechizo es, que yo no tengo porque estar durmiendo. Es decir, puedo estar despierta y perfectamente acceder a vuestro sueño una vez este haya empezado y la conexión se haya establecido. Lo que no puedo es entrar y salir de él como quiera. Cuando haya empezado el sueño, todo lo que pase en él, se me presenta como una película en mi mente, algo que sólo puedo ver y sentir yo, ya que forma parte todo del hechizo.

B: ¿Sentir?

T: Sí, todas vuestras emociones, todo lo que sentís en el momento en que ocurre el sueño, vuestros miedos, incluso hasta lo que pensáis, pero esto último sólo a veces, también lo siento yo. Es decir, el "amor" ese que dices que no existe, lo siento, aunque lo sigas negando. Esos sentimientos que sentís la una por la otra y sobretodo vuestras inseguridades, que son muchas. Pero esto, sólo puedo sentirlo estando con vosotras en el sueño, durmiendo al mismo tiempo que las dos. Sin embargo, cuando estoy despierta sólo puedo verlo, lo cual tiene algunos inconvenientes.

B: ¿Inconvenientes? ¿Cuáles?

T: El hecho de no poder estar ahí con vosotras, de no poder sentirlo, crea algunas dificultades con vuestros sentimientos. Se hace difícil averiguar un poco más sobre ambas y vuestras ambiciones e intenciones, que es lo que querías saber, más o menos, sobre Faith. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero te diré que con el último sueño, puedo asegurarte que los sentimientos de ambas son sinceros y puros, aunque me lo niegues. Como ya te he dicho antes, ya te darás cuenta y Faith también, daros tiempo.

B: ¿Pero podrás averiguar algo viendo sólo nuestros sueños? ¿O el por qué se producen y la conexión entre ambas?

T: Como ya te he dicho, lo de averiguar algo sólo visualizando los sueños, será muy complicado, pero no imposible, haré todo lo posible. Puedo saber si estáis en peligro o no, los sentimientos de ambas, como ya te he dicho antes, y las intenciones de Faith, si es que tiene alguna. En cuanto al porqué se producen y la conexión, tendré que consultar en los libros. Iré al _Magic Box_, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho más, con sólo verlos.

B: Muy bien. Gracias por todo. Yo también investigaré por mi cuenta, a ver si consigo encontrar algo que nos sea de utilidad. Pero, todo esto, una vez haya salido Faith del hospital.

T: No te preocupes. Nos llevará tiempo poder encontrar algo que nos pueda ser útil. Pero lo primero de todo es que no te nos vengas abajo con todo lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo estás?

B: Estoy bien, aunque podríais dejar de preguntarme todos lo mismo, ¿no crees? Pero de verdad, que estoy mejor, por lo menos he podido hablar con vosotros. Y una vez haya despertado Faith, yo ya estaré tranquila. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

T: De nada.

B: Cuídate, y cuida bien a todos, sobre todo a Xander, que está pasando un mal momento.

T: Descuida.

B: Adiós.

La rubia colgó el teléfono. Se sentía muy cansada. No había descansado nada y podía notar como sus ojos se le cerraban poco a poco. (N/A es una sensación realmente incómoda, suele pasar cuando estás en clase a punto de sobarte en la mesa, muy habitual cuando no duermes lo suficiente ^^) Fue hacia la sala de espera y se sentó. Agachó la cabeza y se puso las manos en la cara, cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había pasado en toda la noche.

No sentía su cuerpo y tampoco notaba que tenía toda la ropa mojada debido a que había pasado lo que quedaba de noche en la calle, mientras llovía a mares.

Notó como una mano le tocaba el hombro e inconscientemente dijo el nombre de la morena y levantó la cabeza. La sorpresa se expresó claramente en los ojos de la rubia, ya que empezaba a pensar que la falta de sueño la hacía alucinar, pero no, era completamente real todo.

A: Mmmmm no. Creo que todavía no me han salido dos alucinantes tetas, pero estaré atento, por si las moscas, ya sabes.

B: ¿Angel? –La rubia abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa-.

A: En carne y hueso, preciosa. Pero por poco sólo en polvo, tu ya me entiendes –le guiñó el ojo-.

La rubia se echó encima del vampiro y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejándole los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ya que estas habían sido suficientes, la alegría que sentía al verlo, no se la quitaba nadie, y eso sin contar el tiempo que hacía que no lo veía. Ahora se sentía feliz y, no sabía por qué, pero protegida.

B: ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sin poder evitarlo-.

A: ¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal las cosas? Etc…

B: Sin comentarios… ¬¬

A: ¿Cómo está Faith?

B: No sé nada. No hace mucho que estoy en la sala.

El vampiro la miró sin comprender.

B: Es que hasta hace un momento estaba hablando por teléfono y la noche la he pasado en la calle. Tengo frío…

A: Normal, estás completamente empapada. Ven aquí, sé que no puedo hacer mucho, pero bueno… -la tuvo entre sus brazos, hasta que la cazadora se sintió con fuerzas y reconfortada- ¿Entonces no sabes nada de Faith?

B: Estaba en cuidados intensivos, ha pasado allí la noche. Ayer tuve la oportunidad de estar cinco minutos con ella, pero no sé nada más.

Se despegó por fin del vampiro y levantó la vista por si el doctor Jensen estaba por allí. Seguía tiritando de frío, se agazapó en el pecho de Angel, mientras negaba con la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada al vampiro que se la devolvía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y ya se había olvidado de aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche.

La puerta de urgencias se abrió y el doctor Jensen salió. Los ojos azules de la rubia dirigieron la mirada rápidamente hacia este y no dudó en salir corriendo para preguntarle por la morena y si había habido algún cambio. Pronto descubriría que el haber esperado había tenido resultados satisfactorios y más si se trataba de la cazadora morena.

Dr. J: Buenos días señorita Summers.

B: Buenos días doctor Jensen. ¿Ha habido alguna mejora respecto al estado de Faith?

Dr. J: Venía precisamente por eso. Pero no se asuste –se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de la rubia- se trata de buenas noticias.

B: ¡¿En serio?

A: ¿De qué se trata? Perdone mi falta de modales, soy Angel, amigo de Faith.

Dr. J: La señorita Lehane evoluciona favorablemente después de la noche acontecida. Durante la noche se ha notado una gran mejoría en su estado y es muy posible que esta tarde la bajen a planta.

A: Eso es bueno ¿no? ¿Pero estará despierta?

Dr. J: No lo sabemos. Ha mejorado mucho en las últimas horas, pero no creemos que para esta tarde esté despierta. Pero no se preocupen, porque si no despierta para entonces, mañana será muy posible que lo haga. Pueden estar tranquilos.

A: Muchas gracias doctor.

Dr. J: Lo que no acabamos de entender es como ha podido recuperarse tan rápido. Es un chica fuerte, ¿pero en sólo una noche? Es increíble.

A: Usted lo ha dicho, es una chica muy fuerte.

Dr. J: Eso parece. En unas horas podrán entrar a verla. Buenos días.

A: Buenos días.

Sin más que decir, el doctor Jensen dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta de urgencias donde se requería su presencia. Buffy se había quedado sin habla y no podía articular palabra alguna. En su mente resonaban fuertemente las palabras "tarde" y "planta". Sabía que eran buenas noticias, pero no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar ante estas. Estaba paralizada de miedo, volver a ver a la morena era todo un dilema. Salió de su ensimismamiento porque Angel, al ver que no reaccionaba, la zarandeó un poco.

A: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

B: …

A: ¿Buffy, es qué no te alegras? La van a bajar a planta esta tarde. ¡Anima ese careto!

B: …

A: ¡Reacciona! –la zarandeó más fuerte y fue entonces cuando reaccionó-.

B: ¡¿Qué pasa?

A: Es broma ¿no? En serio, te juro que a veces no hay quien te entienda. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha dicho el doctor?

B: Pues claro, ¿acaso lo dudabas?

A: ¿En serio quieres que conteste a esa pregunta? En fin… ¿has desayunado?

B: No, cuando había acabado de hablar con Tara, has venido tú al poco rato. La verdad es que no me ha dado tiempo.

A: ¿Desayunamos? Ya me entiendes –dijo al ver la cara de la cazadora- venga va, te invito.

B: ¡Vale!

Ambos salieron de la sala de espera ya que todavía faltaban un par de horas para que pudiesen entrar a ver como se encontraba la morena.

Entraron en la cafetería yendo siempre, por supuesto, por las zonas de sombra y sin ventanas, y buscaron el sitio más alejado de las dos ventanas ubicadas en el centro del habitáculo y se sentaron. La rubia se levantó y pidió un buen café caliente y bien cargado de cafeína y una napolitana de chocolate como a ella le gustaban. Estaba realmente hambrienta. Cuando volvió a la mesa se dispuso a devorar su exquisito manjar, pero antes de nada, habló.

B: ¿Cómo coño has llegado hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo? Estamos al otro lado.

A: Ya estás hablando como Faith, jejejeje. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Parece mentira que todavía no me conozcas. Secretos de vampiros. ^^

B: Eres cruel…

A: Será eso. ¿Qué tal por Sunnydale?

B: Nada nuevo. Que si mato a un vampiro por aquí, no te ofendas, que si un demonio por allá. El fin del mundo, la boca del infierno… ya sabes, lo de siempre.

A: Ya veo… ¿Cómo llevas lo de Faith?

B: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "lo de Faith"?

A: Eh… que cómo estás tú, ya sabes esas cosas. Es decir, con todo lo que ha pasado y todo.

B: Aaaaaaaaa… eso… pues… ahora mejor, la verdad. Gracias a que estás aquí y a que ella está mejor… lo sobrellevo bien (espero que no se me haya visto el plumero).

A: Me alegro. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con "eso"?

B: (¡Mierda! Me ha pillado…) ¿Con qué?

A: Buffy… que nos conocemos y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Además, parece mentira que no sepas que puedes contarme lo que quieras, y que tampoco puedes esconderme nada.

B: (Todo me sale mal… ¬¬) es una tontería.

A: Me da igual. Suéltalo.

La rubia tomó un sorbo de café y comenzó a hablar. Le contó lo de los últimos sueños omitiendo, por supuesto, algún que otro detalle íntimo entre ambas cazadoras. Ambos se preguntaron qué significados podrían tener y porqué había o existía esa conexión entre las dos, ya que en anteriores ocasiones, nunca habían coexistido dos cazadoras al mismo tiempo. La investigación que estaba llevando a cabo Tara y que ella en cuanto pudiese salir del hospital también se pondría a buscar por su parte, para ayudar en lo máximo que pudiera a las brujas. Que seguía esperando la llamada del Consejo de Vigilantes para saber el propósito de esa misión y qué debía investigar en la ciudad de nueva York.

Una vez hubo acabado se formó un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Sin embargo, este silencio no era de esos incómodos que sucedían varias veces. Entre ellos todo era distinto y podían estar perfectamente sentados el uno junto al otro sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna y que esto resultase incómodo. El silencio sólo quedaba roto por el sonido del ambiente de la cafetería, de la entrada y salida de parientes que tenían a alguien ingresado y de los médicos manteniendo conversaciones sobre temas banales, alejados todos ellos de lo que ocurriese en el hospital.

El vampiro se quedó pensativo, recopilando toda la información que la cazadora le acababa de contar. En cierto modo, tenía idea de la mayoría de las cosas, ya que Faith le había contado lo referente a los sueños, aunque no había entrado en detalles, al igual que la rubia, y lo del viaje a Nueva York, ya que el Consejo había contactado con él, para localizar a la morena. Pero tenía muy claro que la rubia no se lo estaba contando todo.

A: Entiendo. ¿Y Tara no ha podido encontrar nada?

B: De momento no. Me ha dicho que sería difícil, ya que, como te he comentado antes, somos las únicas dos cazadoras que hemos vívido a la vez, en el mismo momento. Es decir, que en ocasiones anteriores sólo había una cazadora en cada generación, mientras que en esta somos dos: Faith y yo.

A: En eso tienes razón. Será difícil averiguar el porqué, de todo este embrollo, y por supuesto de donde proviene esta conexión que mantenéis. Habrá algo, Wes y yo también estamos investigando.

B: ¿Pero cómo es posible? Espera… no me lo digas, Faith ¿me equivoco?

A: Más bien.

B: ¿Pero… cuando te contó todo esto?

A: Mmmmm déjame que piense… justo el día antes de irse a Nueva York. Cuando la noche anterior tuvisteis el primer sueño, después de tanto tiempo.

B: (Bueno… por lo menos no te ha contado el último…) ¿Estaba contigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en contacto con ella?

A: Desde que entró en la prisión. Iba todos los días siempre que podía a visitarla, para que no se sintiese tan sola y a ver cómo le iban las cosas.

B: ¿Entonces ha estado realmente en prisión?

A: Sí, ¿es que acaso lo dudabas? Estuvo durante cuatro años, hasta que obtuvo la condicional y salió libre bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día durante tres meses. Llevaba esa pulsera para que no intentase huir. Después fui varias veces más a verla en donde se alojaba y pude ver el gran cambio que había experimentado, y me di cuenta de que ya no era la misma que fue en un pasado. Está claro que sigue siendo muy insolente y una deslenguada, pero eso es algo que creo que, nunca cambiará. Después de quedar en libertad el Consejo se puso en contacto conmigo a través de Wesley y me preguntó por el cambio de Faith y por su comportamiento. Les comenté la situación y me dijeron que ya me llamarían para asignarle una misión. Pasaron varias semanas desde que fuera a verla hasta hace dos días que fue ella quien vino a verme a mí, por un sueño que había tenido, en el que salías tú, y que no había sido el primero, pero sí, desde que entró en coma hace varios años. Mientras estábamos hablando, llamó el Consejo para enviarla aquí, a Nueva York.

B: … no sé qué decir.

A: Lo que sientas, lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, no sé.

B: ¿Pero por quién? Porque te has empeñado en que siento algo por alguien, cuando no es así (mentira…).

A: ¡Por Faith!

B: ¡Venga ya! No digas tonterías. El paso de los años ha hecho mella en tu cerebro hecho ceniza.

A: Buffy… que a mí no me engañas. Así que deja de fingir de una vez, y deja de esconderte.

B: ¡Qué no finjo!

A: Ya… claro… ¬¬ eso no te lo crees ni tú.

B: Que no, jope… ¿porqué no me crees?

A: Porque nos conocemos, demasiado… -la rubia le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo- que era broma –dijo frotándose la parte dolorida- como estamos ¿eh? En fin… además, que sé que hay algo más que, no sé porque, no me quieres contar y sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí y a lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

B: No sé porque, pero lo dudo mucho…

A: Venga… ¿qué pierdes?

B: Mi ego…

A: ¡Pero si tú de eso no tienes!

B: Eso lo dirás tú.

A: Va…o, yo que sé, dame alguna pista con la que pueda sacar pequeñas conclusiones, que me lleven hasta el asunto en cuestión.

B: Pero mira que eres pesado. ¡Qué no hay nada de lo que hablar!

A: Mmmm… ¿tiene que ver, por alguna remota casualidad, con el sueño que tuvisteis Faith y tú?

B: (¿Se lo digo o no? Es Angel, además, que no es un asunto de vida o muerte, y tampoco pierdo nada por contárselo) Puede, vas por buen camino.

A: Interesante… ¿pasó algo en ese sueño?

B: (¡Será morboso!) ¿"Algo"? ¿Me lo explicas?

A: Es muy simple, pensaba que eras más inteligente. Si pasó algo entre ella y tú.

B: (Sabe algo… ¡cachis!) No flotas… ¿cómo va a pasar algo?

A: Podría ¿por qué no?

B: ¿Estás insinuando algo, vampirito de pacotilla?

A: ¿Porqué? ¿Debería?

B: Vale, esto empieza a ser una conversación de besugos sin mucho sentido, ya que no haces más que decir tonterías y…

A: Y tú evitando las preguntas.

B: Eso es no es verdad…

A: ¡Pues entonces cuéntamelo!

B: ¡Es que no hay nada que contar! ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

A: En chino, sería divertido jejeje… como veas, pero que sepas, que sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir, y actuando así, sólo haces que confirmar lo que ya pienso y es evidente, pero allá tú.

B: (Ha sido Faith, seguro. Cuando la pille…) Me da igual lo que pienses. Mira la hora, ya podemos ir a ver a Faith.

A: Ok, vamos.

B: (Por si no sospechaba ya, ahora ya es evidente desgraciadamente…. Genial, esto es genial) El último sorbo de café… ya podemos irnos.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería una vez hubo pagado el pequeño desayuno de la rubia y emprendieron el camino de subida a la UCI. Pero cuando llegaron, después de haber subido 8 pisos, allí no encontraron a nadie. Buscaron al doctor Jensen, pero tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte, ya que no lo veían por ningún sitio. No les quedó otro remedio que bajar otra vez y preguntar por el doctor a una enfermera que pasaba por la sala de espera con varios historiales médicos.

B: Perdone ¿dónde podemos encontrar al doctor Jensen?

E: Está en la planta 3, porque han bajado a una de sus pacientes que se encontraba ingresada en la UCI.

B: ¿Sabe el nombre de la paciente?

E: Creo que era… Lehane, pero no estoy muy segura.

A: Somos amigos suyos y nos habían dicho que hasta esta tarde, como muy pronto, no la bajarían a planta. Hemos subido, pero ya no la hemos encontrado allí.

E: ¿No les ha avisado el doctor Jensen?

B: No, puede que una vez la hubieran puesto en una habitación nos avisarían, no sé. ¿Podría decirnos en qué habitación se encuentra, por favor?

E: Esperen y se lo miro en un momento.

A: Gracias.

E: Planta 3, habitación 377. Cojan el ascensor y luego cuando bajen a mano derecha. Puede que si se dan prisa, todavía se encuentre el doctor Jensen allí.

B: Muchas gracias.

Mano a mano, volvieron a subir en el ascensor camino de la planta 3, hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la morena. Cuando por fin llegaron, después de haberse perdido, dos o tres veces, pese a las indicaciones de la enfermera, encontraron al doctor Jensen, que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

B: Buenos días doctor.

Dr. J: A usted iba a buscar ahora mismo, pero parece que ya lo sabe. Hemos bajado a planta a la señorita Lehane.

A: Ya lo hemos notado.

B: Habíamos subido a la UCI, pero ya no estaba allí. Hemos preguntado a una enfermera que nos ha mandado aquí, porque habían bajado a Faith. ¿A qué es debido que ya esté en planta antes de tiempo, doctor?

Dr. J: Tengo que decirles, que la señorita Lehane ha efectuado una gran mejoría y evoluciona favorablemente. Su estado ha mejorado en cuestión de pocas horas. Parece imposible, pero cierto. Sus constantes estaban estables y hemos creído oportuno bajarla a planta esta mañana. No era necesario que pasase el resto de la mañana en la UCI.

B: ¿Despertará?

F: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto que llevo? ¡¿Por qué coño no llevo ropa interior? ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Es qué nadie me va a decir nada?

A: Ahí tienes la respuesta.

F: ¿Angel? ¿Qué hace tú aquí? ¿Me lo explica alguien?

A: Yo también me alegro de verte.

F: Siempre.

Dr. J: Soy el doctor Jensen. Se encuentra ingresada en el hospital y ha pasado toda la noche en la UCI. Estuvo a punto de entrar en coma y no debe moverse para que no se le salten los puntos del costado izquierdo.

F: Ya decía yo que algo me molestaba y picaba… ¿cuándo podré salir de aquí? Es que odio los hospitales, no se ofenda. Demasiado tiempo en ellos…

Dr. J: No se preocupe. Posiblemente mañana pueda irse, aunque si pasa lo de esta mañana, ya no sabría que decirle. De todas formas, la estaremos observando, para ver como sigue evolucionando. Si tuviese cualquier problema con los puntos, apriete este botón rojo de aquí y una enfermera vendrá y si le pican, no se rasque, llame a la enfermera.

F: ¿Y no podría irme? ¿O por lo menos ponerme algo más de ropa? Es que no me gusta ir en cueros por ahí, y si pudiese ser más cómoda que este babero…

A: No cambias…

F: Lo sé ^^ y orgullosa que estoy de ello.

Dr. J: Veo que ya se encuentra bastante mejor y que está en buena compañía. En una hora vendrán a traerle la comida.

F: Muy bien. Muchas gracias doctor Jensen. Siento las molestias.

Dr. J: Ninguna, es mi trabajo. Cuídenla –se giró hacia la rubia y el vampiro-.

A: No se preocupe.

El doctor Jensen salió de la habitación y Angel se acercó hacia la cama de la morena, mientras esta miraba a la rubia, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos, que no es que fueran muchos. Que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se hubiera despertado.

F: ¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó en un susurro al vampiro-.

A: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

F: Es que…

A: Se ha pasado aquí toda la noche. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

F: ¿En serio? (Genial…) Siempre la tengo que meter en algún lío de los míos, no sé cómo me lo monto, de verdad.

A: No ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

F: La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada. La última cara conocida que vi antes de desmayarme, fue la de B –la miró esperanzada de que le devolviera la mirada, pero seguía de espaldas, ajena a la conversación, o eso creía la morena- lo siento.

A: ¿Por qué?

F: No va por ti. Lo siento B, de verdad que sí. No era mi intención que pasase esto. Bastantes problemas tendrás ya, como para tener que ocuparte de mí también. Lo siento.

B: ¡Deja de disculparte ya! ¡No quiero tus disculpas! Porque no pienso perdonarte todo lo que nos hiciste, y ya me he cansado de escuchar lo mismo, para que luego no cumplas nada de lo que dices. ¡Te odio! –Salió corriendo de la habitación-.

A: No te preocupes, ahora voy a por ella… (No sé para qué coño pierdo el tiempo hablando con ella de Faith, para que luego monte estos numeritos…).

F: Es verdad. Tiene toda la razón del mundo, es normal que esté enfadada, y que nunca me perdone todo lo que hice lo comprendo perfectamente. Tiene todo el derecho de decirme eso y más.

El vampiro la miró con tristeza en su rostro. No se merecía que la tratasen de esa manera, estaba claro que había hecho cosas impensables, pero ya iba siendo hora de perdonar. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, aunque con la morena ya sería la tercera o la cuarta. Aún así, ella había pagado por todos sus errores del pasado y la rubia debía entenderlo.

A: ¡Buffy! ¡Espera!

B: ¡¿Qué? –Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas-.

A: ¿Por qué te has ido así? ¿No querías que despertara? No lo entiendo.

B: ¡¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Que me lo preguntes tú, justamente tú.

A: Te lo pregunto, porque de verdad, que no lo entiendo. Hace unas pocas horas estabas realmente preocupada por ella y no estabas dispuesta a rendirte y menos si se trataba de Faith. Y ahora que despierta, después de haber estado hablando de todo en la cafetería, me sales con estas. Ha estado a punto de entrar en coma, ¿coges y te largas? Pues perdona que no lo entienda, y sí, yo.

B: Pues precisamente por todo eso que has dicho actúo así. No sé cómo explicártelo, son muchas cosas las que han pasado, muchos sentimientos lo que me han sobrecogido. Estaba muy asustada, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos las dos, y fue para matarnos entre ambas. Cuando la vi por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, casi se me desangra en la misma puerta del apartamento nada más llegar a una ciudad que desconozco por completo, y todos esos sueños… son muchas cosas, y esperaba que lo entendieras. Y cuando la he visto despierta, se me ha parado el corazón y me ha dado un vuelco, ¡se me ha puesto de pajarita! No podía hablar ni decir nada, ni siquiera moverme. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez aterrada, más que cuando estaba inconsciente, porque no sabía cómo actuar, cómo decirle tantas cosas que siento, que he sentido por su culpa. No sé Angel, ahora lo único que quiero es… -se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder- abrazarla, simplemente eso.

A: ¡Pues entonces hazlo! Házselo saber todo. Ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. No es la misma persona que cuando se fue. Créeme…

B: Pero…

A: Venga va, te acompaño dentro y hablas con ella. Necesitáis aclarar muchas cosas entre las dos. Pero no huyas y tampoco le grites. Porque a ninguna de las dos os hace ningún bien. Ahora lo que necesita es un poco de apoyo y comprensión, luego ya decides lo que quieras una vez hayáis salido del hospital ¿vale?

B: Está bien. Pero no te vayas. Es decir, quédate fuera, es que… no quiero estar sola en lo que queda de día.

A: No vas a estar sola, estarás con Faith y así os ponéis al día de todo lo que habéis hecho en estos últimos años. Aunque, tú ya lo sabes, pero bueno da igual. Y así, podéis también, hablar de los sueños que compartís.

B: ¿Pero, no te quedas?

A: No puedo, Wesley me ha llamado antes de encontrarte. Me necesitan en L.A., lo siento.

B: (¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, hablar con Faith de esos estúpidos sueños… ¡pues no flotas!) Créeme cuando te digo que me quedo mucho más tranquila si te quedas, que si me quedo yo sola con Faith…

A: ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

B: (No quieras saberlo…) No, por nada, pero después de tanto tiempo… no sé cómo estarán las cosas.

A: No te preocupes, no muerde –dijo riendo-.

B: (Eso es lo que tú te crees…) Ya… claro…

Volvieron a la habitación mientras Angel se reía de la rubia y del rubor que esta llevaba encima, debido al último comentario del vampiro y que este, le había hecho recordar el último sueño entre ambas cazadoras y lo sucedido en él.

F: ¡Hey! ¡Ya estáis de vuelta! Pensaba que os habríais ido, dejándome aquí solita… (¡Faith! ¡Recoge la baba, que se ve a la legua!).

A: Casi… jajaja Bueno chicas, pero me tengo que ir, que Wesley reclama mi presencia en Los Angeles.

F: ¡Oh! El viejo Wes, ¿cómo le van las cosas? Veo que sigue sin apañárselas él solito ¿eh?

A: Tú siempre tan chistosa Faith…

F: Lo sé ^^

A: En fin… me voy ya, antes de que no pueda salir a la calle. Que puedo soportar un poquito de sol, pero tengo mi aguante, y no tengo ganas, de hacerme cenizas antes de lo previsto. Nos vemos y sed buenas ¿eh? –Guiñó un ojo a la rubia- sobre todo tú, Faith.

F: ¡Eh! ¡No es justo!

A: Mira que te gusta quejarte de todo, ya nos vemos. Estaremos en contacto –lanzó una última mirada a las dos cazadoras y salió de la habitación-.

Buffy anduvo unos pasos hacia la ventana de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó contemplando el "paisaje", mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido lugar cinco minutos atrás. Por una vez, intentaba hacerle algo de caso al vampiro, ya que si decía que Faith había cambiado, ¿quién era ella para contradecirle? Aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas, era inevitable.

La morena la miraba embobada y enfrascada, también, en sus pensamientos. El silenció reinó y llenó la habitación durante unos minutos, hasta que la rubia se decidió por fin a hablar, aún mirando por la ventana.

B: Faith…

F: … -siguió mirándola embobada-.

B: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

F: …

B: ¡Faith! –Se dio la vuelta-.

F: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está el fuego? –Cerró rápidamente la boca e intentó levantarse-.

B: ¿Me estabas escuchando? (¿Pero qué pregunta es esa…? ¬¬).

F: Sí, claro.

B: No sé porque, pero lo dudo…

F: Cinco por cinco, B.

B: (Qué alivio…) Bien, entonces no te importará que me vaya por una horas. Tengo que ir al apartamento, ducharme, cambiarme de ropa, comer algo por el camino y volver para cuando hayas acabado tú de comer. ¿Te parece?

F: Por supuesto. Bastantes problemas te he creado ya como para que no te cuides tú. Así que, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes todo el día en casa, descansando y duermes esta noche en casa, que te vendrá de perlas, que estas sillas no son las más cómodas del mundo. Como ya te he dicho me encuentro bien, un poco hambrienta, pero bien al fin y al cabo. El médico ha dicho que mañana me dará el alta, así que ya acudiré yo a casa.

B: ¡¿Pero qué gilipolleces más grandes dices? ¿Estás segura, que no te dieron un golpe en la cabeza aparte de haberte abierto como a un pescado? O, simplemente, la falta de riego, te ha afectado mucho. No te voy a dejar sola, así que a medio día volveré. Y te puedes poner como quieras, porque va a ser así.

F: Está bien… (Qué remedio…).

B: En unas horas vuelvo.

F: ¡Adiós, B!

B: Adiós… ¬¬

Después de salir de la habitación, se fue del hospital y observó el día que había amanecido que, después de la tormenta acontecida anoche, era increíble que se hubiese despejado en unas pocas horas, e inevitablemente le vino a su mente la imagen de Faith al principio de la noche, y la gran mejoría a lo largo de esta y ahora por la mañana. –Genial… no me la podía quitar de la cabeza cuando sólo compartíamos sueños, ahora va a ser insoportable vivir con ella en la misma casa y…- se acordó de que sólo había una cama de matrimonio en el apartamento –¡tener que tener que dormir en la misma cama! Y para colmo están, como no, las conversaciones con Tara y Angel, de los sueños compartidos…, que tampoco logro quitármelos de la cabeza y lo único que hago es darles vueltas una y otra vez, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Lo mejor será darse prisa y que no esté mucho tiempo sola, que no me fio ni un pelo de ella.- Apresuró el paso y después de perderse en varias ocasiones, consiguió llegar al apartamento que, después de todo, no estaba tan lejos del hospital.

Cuando se quedó sola, la morena tuvo tiempo suficiente de recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, que no eran pocas cosas. Intentó incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo le decía que mejor no hacerlo o los puntos se le saltarían. Se levantó la bata poco a poco y dejó al descubierto una larga cicatriz que iba desde su cintura hasta casi su axila. Volvió sus ojos hacia el centro de su abdomen y allí encontró otra de sus marcas de guerra. Pero ésta, mucho más antigua que la del costado, y hecha de forma muy diferente. Recordó con dolor como llegó hasta allí. Con sus dedos pasó de una a otra, quedándose más tiempo en la más fresca, tocando los puntos y cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar qué le había pasado la noche anterior. -¡Mierda! No consigo acordarme de nada de lo que pasó anoche y es realmente frustrante- Entonces, como si de una revelación se tratase, una imagen le vino a la mente, rápida y fugaz, pero muy nítida.

(Flashback)

_Se encontraba en una esquina que desconocía por completo. Su costado izquierdo no hacía más que sangrar, y poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas y sintiéndose cada vez más débil. No sabía cuando se lo había hecho su atacante, pero le daba igual. No podía dejarse vencer por alguien como ella. Con sus manos apretaba cada vez más su herida, intentando parar la hemorragia, pero sin mucha suerte. Se le había dislocado el hombro derecho y el labio se le había hinchado, tomando un tono morado, que no dejaba de sangrar. No lograba verle la cara a su atacante, pero tenía muy claro que se trataba de una chica. Podía notar como sus fuerzas la abandonaban con cada suspiro que salía por su boca y las pocas que le quedaban no podía desperdiciarlas en una lucha en la que no tenía garantías de ganarla. Así que decidió utilizarlas en salir corriendo, cuando tuviese oportunidad y buscar el puñetero apartamento y desde allí pedir ayuda._

_Se levantó como buenamente pudo del suelo y antes de poder dar un paso, su atacante le pegó una patada en la cara rompiéndole el labio e incrementando el tamaño de este. Estaba segura de que la chica desconocida, sabía quién era y que la quería muerta. Cayó al suelo dando vueltas hasta dar con una contundente pared quedando boca arriba sin poder moverse._

_G: Esto es todo lo que representas, tú y tu amiguita la rubia. Nada. _

_F: A… ella… déjala fuera… de esto…_

_G: Más quisieras… ya nos veremos guapa._

_F: ¿Quién… coño eres…?_

_G: Dale recuerdos a Buffy._

_Le dio una última patada en el costado herido y salió corriendo del callejón, dejando a la morena malherida, sin poder moverse y sangrando, casi inconsciente._

(Fin del flashback)

Ahora empezaba a recordar. Se le había quedado grabada en la mente, la voz de la chica que la había atacado. Todavía resonaban en la cabeza de la morena las últimas palabras que ésta le había dicho. Era una chica realmente fuerte, que había podido con ella sin apenas esforzarse demasiado. Con tan sólo tres golpes la había tirado al suelo, dejándola casi sin fuerzas para poder escapar a tiempo de morir desangrada, aunque no debía precipitarse ya que sólo era el final de la lucha, o eso parecía. Le intrigaba mucho el por qué la había atacado, por qué la conocía y cómo había podido llegar hasta el apartamento donde encontró a la rubia.

La enfermera interrumpió sus cavilaciones, trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de comida, dietética toda ella, pero aún así, comida. Se incorporó como pudo y arremetió contra la bandeja, ya que estaba hambrienta. Anoche no cenó y esta mañana tampoco había desayunado, así que estaba deseosa por comer algo. Con movimientos torpes, cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el pescado como pudo, intentando que los trocitos no volasen por el aire.

Mientras, al lado justo del hospital, la cazadora de ojos azules, se daba un pequeño baño relajante, intentando tranquilizarse y soltando tensiones de la noche pasada y se su primer encuentro con la morena después de tantos años. –Tengo que espabilar, que si no, hoy no llego a ninguna parte. Compraré algo de camino y a ver si en una hora, soy capaz de estar allí toda arregladita y sin que se me olvide nada importante, aunque si no me visto, lo dudo mucho…- Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la ducha, y a toda prisa se puso lo primero que pilló una vez hubo abierto la maleta, cogió algo de dinero para la comida y se fue directa al hospital, esta vez sin perderse y llegando a tiempo tal y como lo había planeado.

Entró corriendo en el hospital, siendo así que le llamaron la atención por correr por los pasillos, y subió al ascensor. Pulsó el tres y una vez se abrieron las puertas, salió a toda prisa camino a la habitación 377 donde se encontraba la morena acabando de comer algo que parecía ser el postre de gelatina. –Será golosa…-.

B: ¡Ya estoy! –Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro-.

F: Sinceramente, no sé para qué coño te has duchado. Porque no te ha servido absolutamente de nada… (Pero tengo que decir que… me pone aún más… ¡Faith! Controla y deja de decir bobadas, ¡recoge la baba por Jack!).

B: Gracias, yo también te quiero… ¬¬

F: (Yo más…) ¿Has comido?

B: ¡Mierda! ¿Tú ves? Ya sabía yo que algo importante se me olvidaba…

F: Corre, baja y pilla algo de las máquinas.

B: ¿Cómo sabes que hay máquinas?

F: ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Hay en todos los hospitales ¡Es de cajón!

B: Usted perdone, ahora bajo ¡no tardo! –Dijo saliendo por la puerta-.

F: ¡Tranquila, que yo no me moveré de aquí! (no puedo…) –Gritó-.

Mientras la rubia bajaba a por algo de picar, la morena recapacitaba de si contarle o no, la breve imagen, y lo que había sucedido antes de que se reencontrara con ella en el apartamento. No tuvo más tiempo para seguir cavilando, ya que la rubia había bajado y subido como un relámpago, y ya se encontraba de pie junto a la cama.

F: ¿Tenías prisa –dijo, para hacerle un poco la puñeta y mosquearla- o es que, simplemente, me echabas de menos?

B: Que modesta ¿no? Lo que pasa es que tengo hambre y no quería que te quedaras más tiempo sola… -le tapó la boca con la mano- para que no hicieses de las tuyas, que no me fio.

F: Ya… claro… y yo me lo creo.

B: ¿Siempre tienes que quejarte de todo?

F: ¿Algún problema?

B: No, ninguno –se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama y se cruzó de brazos indignada-.

F: ¡Oh! La nena se ha enfadado. ¿Tú no tenías hambre, a todo esto?

B: (Deja vú…) ¡No! ¡Sí! ¬¬

F: ¿En qué quedamos?

B: Déjame en paz…

F: Eso hago ^^

B: En fin… ¿qué tal el costado? ¿Mejor?

F: No sé –se levantó la bata y le enseñó los puntos- parece que la herida cicatriza favorablemente –dijo imitando al doctor- como dirían los médicos jejeje, me duele un poco cuando intento incorporarme, pero por el resto va bien.

La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ya no sólo por los puntos del costado izquierdo, sino por la cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen. Por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez, como si de una película se tratase, el momento en el que le había clavado a la morena aquel puñal que le había dejado esa señal en su escultural cuerpo de infarto. Desde que Faith se hubiese subido la bata, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y era incapaz de cerrar la boca y de recuperar el color de piel normal, que en aquellos momentos era evidente en su rostro.

La morena, al ver la cara de su compañera y de que no reaccionaba, mirándole la cicatriz del abdomen, comprendió y rápidamente bajó otra vez la bata tapando ambas.

F: No fue culpa tuya, de verdad.

B: Pero…

F: Olvídate del tema, es algo que ya ha pasado y se ha quedado en el pasado. ¿Nunca te han dicho que hay que olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante? Además, como ya te he dicho, no fue culpa tuya, sino mía por seguir a quien no debía, como el Alcalde Wilkins. No le des más vueltas o acabarás por marearte. _Hakuna Matata _^^

B. No cambias… -se asomó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios-.

F: ¡Nop! Pero… has sonreído, así que con eso me basta.

B: (Mejor cambiar de tema… no vaya ser que me vaya de la lengua…). Así que… has estado en contacto con Angel ¿no?

F: (Creo que he metido un "poquito" la pata). Sí, desde el día que entré en prisión. Estuvo visitándome todos los días, aunque no me lo merecía, pero me sirvió de gran ayuda, la verdad. Y cuando salí, me acogió durante un tiempo hasta que pude pillarme un piso, pero siempre cerca de él, porque el Consejo así lo quería. Era necesario que tuviese una vigilancia, al principio de 24h y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, me fueron rebajando las horas, hasta que finalmente me quitaron la vigilancia, aunque tampoco era que se fiasen mucho del pobre Angel, que raro ¿no? -dijo con retintín la última frase-.

B: Y que lo digas jajajajaja

A las dos cazadoras se les pasó por mente el mismo pensamiento a la vez. Nunca habían estado tan bien como en estos momentos, sin contar, por supuesto, los últimos sueños compartidos, ya que ahí, sí que habían estado muy bien, demasiado bien…

F: ¿Has llamado ya a Sunnydale?

B: Sí, hace unas horas. Poco antes de que se presentase Angel por sorpresa. Parece que se las arreglan bien por allí sin mí. Es algo bueno, la verdad. Aunque bueno… Xander casi se nos mata, otra vez.

F: Vaya, vaya… pero siempre viene bien tenerlo cerca. No les habrás dicho que estás conmigo ¿no? (Espero que no pille el otro sentido…).

B: Sí, ¿por?

F: ¿Y no ha corrido sangre? (ufff… no lo ha pillado, menos mal) Sobre todo por parte de Red.

B: Mmmmm… un poco, más o menos, pero da igual. Estabas, es decir, estás herida y no te voy a dejar tirada y más si el Consejo quiere que trabajemos juntas.

F: Los odio… siempre hacen lo mismo. Es que ni con los años cambian esos condenados…. Primero actúan y luego, ya si eso y si les conviene, preguntan por el culpable. Por cierto, ¿cómo está la pequeña de los Summers?

B: Bien, tan revoltosa y desobediente como siempre, ya sabes.

F: Sí, me hago una ligera idea jiji

B: Sí, yo también. Aunque no creo, es más, espero que no sea como tú. Lo que me faltaba, menudo elemento.

F: ¡Oye! ¡Qué tampoco era para tanto!

B: ¬¬ No lo dirás en serio ¿no?

F: Bueno vale…, pero sólo un poco. Era una chica incomprendida, que quieres que te diga. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, lo sigo siendo.

B: ¡Tendrás morro!

F: Pero sólo un poco. ¿Me ayudas? –Le tendió una mano para que la ayudara a incorporarse- es que empiezo a quedarme atrofiada de estar tanto tiempo tumbada. Necesito sentarme aunque sea.

B: Claro.

Con la ayuda de la rubia, logró incorporarse sin problemas. Pudo comprobar que las heridas ya no le dolían como hacía unas horas. Le preguntó a su compañera si le había suministrado calmantes, pero está negó con la cabeza, ya que el doctor le dijo que de momento no eran necesarios, a no ser que la cosa empeorara, que por el momento parecía ser que no. Una vez incorporada del todo, hubo un pequeño roce entre ambas, que llevó a que la rubia se separa bruscamente de la morena, y las dos acabaron como tomates.

F: Perdona –dijo con voz ronca- no ha sido mi intención.

B: No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

F: La verdad es que sí. No me había encontrado mejor en mi vida. (Sobre todo porque tú estás aquí, pero eso es algo que nunca sabrás…).

B: (¡Genial!) Me alegro. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al doctor Jensen?

F: ¡No! Es decir, que ya vendrá él ¿no?

B: ¿Pero es que no quieres saber si ya puedes salir de aquí? Hace una hora estabas desficiosa de salir aquí, que odiabas los hospitales.

F: Y así es.

B: ¿Entonces?


	3. Destiny

**CAPITULO 3: "Destiny"**

(Flashback) Hace dos años…

_-Esto es realmente aburrido. Esta silla es de lo más incómodo que se ha fabricado nunca, aunque es normal, ya que es aquí donde se sientan los alumnos y no tienen derecho a más… lo que no acabo de entender es qué coño hago aquí y por qué, si yo no he hecho nada. Eso sí, tengo que decir que estar mirando esas bolitas es muy relajante. Se me ha pasado casi todo el enfado, pero casi. Creo que tendría que aprender un poco mejor a controlar mi fuerza, pero… que quieres que te diga, es inevitable. Además, es problema suyo, y si no hubiese abierto esa bocaza que tiene, esto no habría pasado- Los intensos ojos verdes de la pelirroja seguían el compás de las bolas que tenía delante. Inclinada sobre la mesa y apoyándose con los codos sobre esta, esperaba aburrida su sanción correspondiente._

_Después de una larga espera, por fin se abrió la puerta del despacho y por ella entró el director Walker con una carpeta de dimensiones considerables en sus manos y con cara de pocos amigos, que a ojos de la pelirroja, era demasiado grande como para ser su expediente, aunque luego recapacitó y se sintió orgullosa de él. Su calva relucía a causa de la luz artificial del despacho, que se asemejaba mucho a una bola de billar con mucho brillo._

_La chica aguardaba expectante su sanción, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría esperarle una vez aquella bola de billar hablase._

_Dtor. W: Esta vez se ha propasado señorita Bright._

_D: Pero si no he hecho nada._

_Dtor. W: Señorita Bright, no se pase de lista. Ha sido una acción grave. No, ha sido una acción muy grave por su parte y como comprenderá…_

_D: (Entenderá…)._

_Dtor. W: Se le va a sancionar…_

_D: Dígame algo que no sepa…_

_Dtor. W: ¡No sea insolente! Esta vez ha llegado muy lejos y no me deja otra alternativa que expulsarla de este instituto…_

_D: ¡Vaya novedad! Como si fuese la primera vez que me expulsa..._

_Dtor. W: ¡Ya basta! Esta vez es diferente. No podrá volver a pisar esta institución. Queda expulsada de por vida._

_D: (¡Genial!) ¡¿Eso significa que no tendré que volver a verle el careto nunca más?_

_Dtor. W: ¡Salga de mi despacho inmediatamente!_

_D: Con mucho gusto. ¿Por cierto, nunca le han dicho que su calva parece una bola de billar? _

_Dtor. W: ¡FUERA!_

_D: Lo tomo como un no. __¡Have a nice day director Walker! __¡Hasta nunca!_

_La pelirroja salió corriendo del despacho del director Walker antes de que este se le echara encima como alma que lleva el diablo.__ Estaba claro que, después de aquel incidente, Patrick Stevenson no se iba a recuperar, pero a la pelirroja le daba exactamente igual. Él había sido el causante de todo el enredo, y si no hubiese metido las narices donde no le llamaban, ahora no estaría en ese estado. Además, se lo merecía. Ahora se sentía libre y sin ninguna obligación en cuanto a estudios se refería. Por supuesto, tenía más obligaciones, pero que solía llevarlas a cabo una vez la noche había caído, normalmente con la ayuda de su hermano pequeño Luke._

_Mientras iba andando calle abajo no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría ahora. Tenía casi 19 años y no había acabado sus estudios –supongo que buscaré algún trabajo, no sé, no creo que sea tan difícil, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer y encima me pagan por ello. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, aunque voy tener que seguir manteniendo al pesado de Luke… ¡tendrá morro!- que si lo pensaba bien, después de todo no era tan malo. Solían tener sus momentos malos, ¿sino, qué clase de hermanos eran? Aunque también tenían sus momentos buenos, como todos. Esto sólo era una fase más en su vida._

(Fin del flashback)

Unos penetrantes ojos azules verdosos la miraban intensamente y con locura, como si nunca antes la hubiesen observado con tanto detenimiento. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían de esa manera y sinceramente, era algo que la pelirroja echaba de menos. La miraban de arriba abajo, examinándola escrupulosamente y con detenimiento, explorándola poco a poco para que ningún detalle se les pudiera escapar.

Una mano acariciaba dulcemente su sedoso pelo rojo. Pasando de arriba abajo y parando de vez en cuando cerca de la oreja, haciendo así que esta se estremeciera bajo el suave tacto.

La chica disfrutaba y se dejaba hacer. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y con su chica, que desde aquel fatídico 26 de diciembre, cuando las cosas se torcieron entre ambas y todo se fue al traste, jamás pensó que un encuentro como este volviese a tener lugar. Aunque había estado con muchas chicas desde que ella y la morena lo hubiesen dejado, lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, no era comparable a ninguna otra relación que hubiese tenido.

También sabía, por mucho que luego le doliese, que iba a ser el último. El último de todo, de toda la historia que ambas habían compartido y que estaban compartiendo en ese instante. Era algo obvio, y que las dos sabían, por eso quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Era su despedida, ya que en pocas horas tendría que coger un vuelo con destino a Nueva York, la Gran Manzana.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y arqueó la espalda, dejando la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en el momento de más felicidad, que recorría en ese momento todo su cuerpo y cada parte de él, sintiéndolo en sus huesos y sin poder evitar el gemido que la morena arrancó de los labios de la pelirroja. Sus manos buscaban deseosas y ansiosas a su compañera, cualquier parte de ese apetecible cuerpo le servía para saciar su sed. Durante su camino de ascenso, encontraron unos sedosos y exuberantes pechos que, además de serlos para la vista de cualquiera que los admirara, eran como un manjar tanto para el tacto como para el gusto de quien pudiera probarlos. Los acariciaba tiernamente pero a la vez con pasión, haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera encima de ella. Necesitaba saborearlos una vez más. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se echó hacia delante, donde la esperaban impacientes. Pero primero, subió y la besó tiernamente en la frente, y fue bajando poco a poco hacia sus dulces y sabrosos labios color carmín. Siguió bajando por el cuello, dejando en él pequeños besos, hasta bajar a esos sedosos pechos que tanto le gustaban. Posó unos tímidos labios en unos de los pechos, pudo notar como los pezones se endurecían al paso de su lengua, lo chupó y lo mordisqueó suavemente haciendo que su compañera se estremeciera, provocándole un gemido que fue directo a la oreja de la pelirroja. Seguidamente pasó al otro pecho y repitió lo mismo generando la misma reacción, dibujándosele así una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuó su recorrido por el abdomen hasta llegar a la línea de la ropa interior, haciendo que se estremeciera todavía más, para entonces ya se habían cambiado las posiciones y ahora le tocaba a la pelirroja llevar el control. Posó unos tímidos besos y siguió bajando, mientras su compañera respiraba entrecortadamente y como buenamente podía, gimiendo cada vez más alto y provocando en la pelirroja, sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido.

La temperatura iba en aumento, notando cada vez más como sus cuerpos se excitaban a medida que avanzaban sus caricias. Sus cuerpos sudados y extasiados, se estremecían con cada roce, cada beso, cada respiración rozando sus pieles… sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos desnudos, explorando cada parte de ellos, aunque se los conocían muy bien, siempre quedaba algún lugar nuevo, inexplorado, esperando a ser encontrado.

Las horas pasaban y el fin de una noche inolvidable a la vez que perfecta llegaba. La pelirroja estaba tumbada boca arriba, su compañera estaba recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, apoyando la cabeza y descansaba plácidamente mientras esta la cubría con sus brazos, como protegiéndola, mientras Destiny pensaba en lo que le iba a deparar el día de mañana dejando toda su vida atrás durante unos meses. Se sentía cansada y agotada, pero todo valía la pena si había podido pasar una noche como esa junto a su chica. Estaba hasta las narices de esos estirados que nunca daban instrucciones claras y esperaban que obedeciera a la primera sin llevarles la contraria –si lo llego a saber, no me comprometo con ellos, porque para obedecer órdenes hubiese seguido en el instituto, además de que, yo soy un espíritu libre. A mí nadie me da órdenes y menos ellos. Cuando llegue a Nueva York y llamen para instrucciones ya les contaré donde se las pueden meter. Será mejor que me olvide del tema, porque después de la noche tan magnífica que he pasado, la voy acabar estropeando, por una tontería. Jamás pensé que esto pudiera volver a repetirse. Pero, sinceramente, ha valido la pena. Aunque no me apetece nada tener que dejarla aquí con mi hermano. Por lo menos, sé que se llevarán bien y sé que van a estar bien los dos juntos…-. Con estos pensamientos el sueño se apoderó de ella y el cansancio hizo por fin mella en ella. Se durmió junto a su compañera abrazándola.

(Flashback) Hace un año…

_Podría decirse que la primera vez que la vio, en el que caso de que tuviese huevos, estos se le hubieran puesto de pajarita y cierta parte de su anatomía parecería la torre de pisa, pero por suerte, dependiendo del punto del que se mirase, lo que estaba a punto de reventar era la ajustada camiseta que llevaba con un escote de espanto, que podía vérsele hasta el ombligo –Es la última vez que le hago caso al estúpido de Luke. ¿Cómo se le ocurre embutirme en una camiseta tan sumamente ajusta__da para mi gusto? Es de locos. Si es que a penas puedo respirar con normalidad, ¡me va a dar un colapso! Con que ligaría con más chicas… ¡y una mierda! Lo único que estoy haciendo es el ridículo por llevar dos tallas menos que la mía, aunque tengo que decir que me hace un par que… mejor no sigo por ahí. Ya verás cuando lo coja…-. Entró directa al cuarto de baño y antes de abrir la puerta reparó en la presencia, al final de la barra, de una chica morena de pelo oscuro corto, tomándose una cerveza sola. Intercambiaron miradas durante una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no fueran ellas dos. Tenía los ojos azules verdosos, labios sedosos y, aunque sin proponérselo, una mirada provocativa que hizo que a la pelirroja le subiera la temperatura desmesuradamente. _

_La pelirroja apartó rápidamente la mirada de aquella misteriosa chica, ya que no se hacía responsable de sus actos y entró apresuradamente en el baño a cambiarse la camiseta que, por suerte para ella, había sido precavida y había cogido otra de repuesto por si las moscas._

_Una vez estuvo más cómoda, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la barra. Necesitaba una cerveza y desconectar. No es que hubiese sido un día muy duro o cansado, simplemente no había pegado ni palo al agua ya que era su día libre. Pero aún así lo que necesitaba era desconectar del mundo real que la rodeaba y meterse en ese mundo, todo lleno de fantasía que tanto le gustaba. Un sitio donde poder evadirse de todo y de todos. Posiblemente esa noche tuviese trabajo, ya que el mal nunca descansaba y más si era ella quien tenía que pararlos. Pero por el momento no se estaba tan mal y la noche no había hecho más que comenzar._

_Mientras estaba en la barra, echaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva a la chica de la barra, que de vez en cuando se las devolvía y mutuamente se desafiaban la una a la otra, para ver quien daba el primer paso. De toda la vida había sido una persona muy vergonzosa, o por lo menos así se veía ella además de muy introvertida y era incapaz de ser ella quien hiciera el primer movimiento o de presentarse a alguien. De ahí que le costase tanto hacer amigos. Cada vez que cambiaba de escuela, debido al trabajo de su padre, le costaba mucho adaptarse a los nuevos cambios que experimentaba en su vida._

_Mientras estaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones, no notó la presencia de la chica que llamó su atención, justo a su lado, dándole un toque en el hombro._

_S: ¿Está ocupado? –señaló el taburete al lado de la pelirroja-._

_D: … ¿perdona?_

_S: Que si está ocupado._

_D: ¡No! No, no está ocupado._

_S: ¿Te importa si me siento? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-._

_D: No, en absoluto. ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? No te había visto antes._

_S: De vez en cuando. No me gusta mucho salir de noche, pero a veces necesito un respiro, desconectar de todo. ¿No te parece?_

_D: No podría estar más de acuerdo. (¡Qué mona!...) a mí me pasa lo mismo._

_S: ¿Estudias o trabajas?_

_D: Estudiaba. Lo dejé hará ahora un año._

_S: ¿Y eso?_

_D: Me echaron._

_S: Vaya, vaya… ¿qué cuántos años tienes?_

_D: Ahora 20, pero repetí un año._

_S: O sea, eras una de las chicas rebeldes del instituto ¿no?_

_D: Mmmmm podría decirse. Siempre he sido muy revoltosa, es lo que tiene._

_S: Interesante…_

_D: ¿Y tú?_

_S: ¿Yo? Ahora mismo tengo 22, pero tranquila, que yo soy igual._

_D: No te ofendas, pero… ya lo sabía._

_S: ¿A si? ¿Y qué sabías?_

_D: Que eres igual que yo._

_S: Y tú qué sabrás…_

_D: Mucho, ¿no lo ves? ^^_

_S: Mira tú la retaca esta…_

_D: ¿Algún problema?_

_S: Ninguno._

_Mientras hablaba con la misteriosa chica, podía notar las mariposas que se le estaban formando en ese mismo momento en el estómago y cómo revoloteaban impacientes en el interior. Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo parecía haberse parado única y exclusivamente para que ambas chicas pudiesen seguir hablando y conociéndose mejor, pero la pelirroja miraba el reloj y veía que llegaba la hora de irse y volver a casa, no sin antes haber dado un garbeo por el cementerio. Mañana le esperaba un día bastante movidito y cuanto antes se fuera antes llegaría a casa y antes se iría a dormir._

_D: ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?_

_S: No te lo he dicho._

_D: Ya decía yo que algo se me estaba pasando…_

_S: ¿No vas a insistir?_

_D: ¿En qué?_

_S: En saber mi nombre._

_D: No. Porque si insisto, no me dirás tu nombre, así que… cuando quieras ya me lo dices si eso, pero ahora mismo me tengo que ir que mañana trabajo. Ha sido una noche muy agradable. Encantada de no conocerte ^^_

_S: ¿De no conocerme? ¬¬'_

_D: Sí, que yo sepa no me has dicho tu nombre, con lo que no te conozco. Tiene sentido si lo piensas ¿no?_

_S: Puede… así que no vas a insistir ¿eh? Muy bien, pues insistiré yo._

_D: Vale, me he perdido…_

_S: ¿Y tú, cómo has dicho que te llamabas?_

_D: Tampoco te lo he dicho._

_S: ¿Y no vas a hacerlo?_

_D: Mmmmm deja que lo piense… no._

_S: ¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! No es justo._

_D: En esta vida nada lo es. Ya nos veremos._

_Sin decir nada más, la pelirroja pagó su cerveza al camarero de la barra y salió del recinto de camino a casa. Hacía una noche tranquila y el cielo medio nublado, dejaba entre ver los rayos de una luna que en ese momento, era una luna llena. Mientras caminaba no notó que, su querida amiga del bar, había salido tras ella y la estaba siguiendo. Como era de costumbre, antes de irse a dormir, se pasaba por el cementerio a descargar un poco de energía y desfogarse después de un día duro de trabajo, aunque hubiese sido su día de descanso. Estar en el sillón la cansaba mucho._

_Una vez dentro, estuvo paseando durante un rato. Sabía que había alguien siguiéndola, ya que no había sido muy cuidadoso que digamos, de mantenerse en silencio. Estaba esperando a que su perseguidor se delatara de una puñetera vez, ya que no tenía toda la noche. Dio la vuelta al tronco de un árbol y soltó un golpe al aire. Seguidamente, se encontraba encima de un rostro, que muy a su pesar, le era conocido. Una vez logró asimilar el rostro abrió mucho los ojos. No podía salir de su asombro._

_D: ¡Tú! ¡¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡¿Y por qué has estado siguiéndome?_

_S: Tenía curiosidad ^^_

_D: ¿Nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?_

_S: Pensaba que sólo era una leyenda urbana de estas que cuentan para que los niños no fisgoneen donde no deben. Pero no me cambies de tema, no me has dicho tu nombre._

_D: Lo sé y no tengo intención de decírtelo._

_La pelirroja le tendió una mano a la morena y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Una vez incorporada, echaron a andar por el cementerio dando una vuelta, vigilando el perímetro. Se había formado un pequeño silencio, roto sólo por el cantar de los grillos. Siguieron andando un par de pasos más, hasta que la morena decidió intervenir._

_S: Pareces una chica muy rara._

_D: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Además, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Es por qué no te he dicho mi nombre?_

_S: Aparte, porque no es muy normal que una chica de tu edad, más bien, nadie, tenga por hobby pasearse de noche por un cementerio._

_D: Es lo que tiene, sino no hay misterio. Aunque tampoco es muy normal que alguien como tú me haya estado siguiendo desde que dejé el bar hasta este cementerio. Así que no sé quién es más rara, si tú o yo por entrar en un sitio como este. Tú verás._

_S: Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido._

_D: Todo lo que yo digo tiene siempre sentido ¿acaso lo dudabas?_

_S: Nos ha salido chula la niña, porque modestia no te falta guapa._

_D: Es lo que tiene. ¡Agáchate! –Gritó de repente-._

_S: ¡¿Qué?_

_D: ¡Qué te agaches coño! –La empujó tirándola al suelo-. Ya sabía yo que esta noche no me libraba ¿verdad?_

_V: ¡Cazadora!_

_D: ¡A ver si os aprendéis de una puñetera vez mi nombre!_

_V: ¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es?_

_D: Vaya vampiros de pacotilla estáis hechos ¬¬_

_S: ¿Tampoco se lo vas a decir a él?_

_D: Mantente apartada o tendremos que lamentar algún incidente innecesario._

_S: Está bien…_

_La pelirroja se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chupa una estaca muy afilada, pero que no amedrentó al vampiro y estuvieron forcejeando durante varios minutos hasta que esta fue directa a su corazón convirtiéndolo en pura ceniza. Por segundo vez, volvió a brindarle la mano a la morena que estaba medio escondida detrás de una lápida, pero no que no se había perdido ningún detalle. Una vez estuvieron cara a cara, la pelirroja pudo fijarse en que esta había perdido todo el color y estaba completamente pálida. Poco a poco, una vez se le había pasado el susto, fue recuperando el tono de piel, que tampoco variaba mucho._

_S: ¡¿Pero qué coño ha sido eso?_

_D: Eso te pasa por seguir a personas desconocidas y eso, para tu información, era un vampiro._

_S: ¿Me tomas el pelo?_

_D: ¿Te crees que tengo cara de estar tomándote el pelo? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. _

_S: Está bien. ¿Y cómo es que te conocía?_

_D: Es una larga historia…_

_S: Tengo toda la noche, y créeme que después de esto, me lo debes…_

(Fin del flashback)

La mañana se levantó fría y bastante húmeda, aunque la pelirroja no se sentía de esa manera exactamente, más bien, todo lo contrario. No tenía mucha intención y sobre todo, ningún interés en salir de su cómoda y calentita cama, ni dejar a la chica morena con la que había pasado toda la noche. Pero después de haber estado cavilando durante 10 minutos, decidió levantarse. Tapó cuidadosamente a su compañera y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Lentamente se fue vistiendo, ya que antes de irse a "dormir", se había dejado la ropa preparada para no tener que estar buscándola y de paso no despertar a su chica. Bajó a la cocina, se preparó un café bien cargadito para poder aguantar hasta subir al avión, cogió la maleta y echando un último vistazo a la habitación de su hermano pequeño, salió de casa.

Menos mal que había cogido su querida chaqueta de cuero negro que había heredado de su madre, porque nada más salir de casa se le erizaron todos los pelillos de la nuca del frío mañanero que le vino nada más pisar la calle. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto donde la estaba esperando su billete. Miró la hora –bueno… creo que voy bien de tiempo, me aventuraría a decir que incluso creo que es demasiado pronto, pero bueno… ahora ya no ha vuelta atrás. Por suerte no tengo que facturar, aunque posiblemente tendría que haberlo hecho, porque no voy a tener suficiente ropa ¡mierda! Ahora ya es tarde para volverme y para lamentarse, a lo hecho, pecho. Ya veré que hago cuando llegue allí, de momento preocuparme por subir a tiempo y dormir un poco.- Pagó al taxista, cogió la maleta y fue directa a su puerta de embarque después de haber cogido su billete en información. Estuvo esperando un máximo de treinta minutos y embarcó. Dejó la maleta arriba, cogió el mp3 y se lo puso, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella y en menos de cinco minutos se había dormido. Una vez todos los pasajeros hubieron embarcado, todavía tuvieron que esperar durante diez minutos más hasta que el avión despegara definitivamente dirección Nueva York.

(Flashback) Hace tres años…

_Llovía. Era lo único interesante que había pasado en toda la tarde. Pero no sólo llovía, sino que estaba diluviando a mares. Inundando (todos) los garajes de todo el vecindario, parques, carreteras y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Pero nadie se atrevía a salir de casa no fuera que se lo llevara el torrente de agua. No se había visto semejante diluvio en muchos años en Boston. Por suerte, la pelirroja y su hermano no tenían que salir de casa y sus padres, sino encontraban ningún problema, no tardarían en llegar a casa. Lo mejor de todo, que habían pasado toda la tarde solos, haciendo el vago como de costumbre, pero sin las constantes quejas de sus padres de si estaban estudiando o no o de si tenían que hacer esto o lo otro. Una tarde de paz y tranquilidad en la casa de los Bright._

_L: ¿A qué hora vienen los papás?_

_D: No sabe no contesta. Ya llamarán ¿no?_

_L: También, pero es que tengo hambre y como comprenderás, el tiempo no es como para pedir un pizza._

_D: Pues sí, yo también empiezo a tener hambre. Habrá algo en la nevera que sea comestible ¿no?_

_L: Digo yo…_

_Ambos hermanos fueron a la cocina. Tenían demasiada hambre como para esperarse a que llegaran sus padres. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Luego recibían el sermón de sus padres por comer entre horas y luego no cenar, pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Sus padres habrían ido al centro comercial y luego a ver una película como solían hacer normalmente algún que otro fin de semana, pero les habían dicho que cenarían en casa ya que no querían que sus hijos estuvieran más tiempo solos de lo que debían._

_L: Mmmm no hay mucho que podamos comer –dijo con la cabeza metida dentro de la nevera- aunque nos podemos hacer algún apaño._

_D: ¿Qué hay?_

_L: Pues… una loncha de queso un poco mustia, algo de lechuga, un tomate con no muy buena pinta y un yogur caducado._

_D: Debe de haber algo más, digo yo._

_L: Pues… yo no veo mucho más, a no ser que sea invisible._

_D: Quita –empujó a su hermano fuer de la nevera- veamos… vale, aquí dentro no hay mucho más…_

_L: No me digas… ¬¬ eso ya te lo había dicho yo._

_D: Cállate, a ver si hay algo en las estanterías –abrió las puertas- veo un bote de pringles…_

_L: ¡Eso es genial!_

_D: Palomitas, chocolate… mira en el congelador a ver si hay helado._

_L: ¡Sí! –Abrió el congelador- ¡Si que hay! Helado…_

_D: Pues nada, ya tenemos cena._

_Mientras preparaban el jugoso festín que se extendía ante sus ojos, el teléfono sonó. La pelirroja dejó las cosas en el banco apresuradamente haciendo que algunas cosas cayesen al suelo y saltando todos los obstáculos hasta la mesita donde se encontraba el aparatito y lo descolgó._

_Cuando su hermano volvió de la cocina con los brazos completamente llenos de comida y andando haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayera, observó como el rostro de su hermana perdía todo color del que había tenido y en sus ojos podía verse el miedo y la preocupación. La pelirroja colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su hermano._

_D: Coge tu abrigo, en cuanto deje de llover en tanta cantidad, nos vamos._

_L: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás muy pálida._

_D: Los papás han muerto. Tenemos que ir a identificarlos._

_EL pequeño de los hermanos Bright dejó caer estrepitosamente todo lo que llevaba en los brazos, formando un gran estropicio, al cual ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, intentando asimilar la dura noticia que acababan de recibir. Eran incapaces de mover ni un solo músculo de todo su cuerpo, nada les respondía y estaban completamente paralizados por el miedo y cómo iban a lograr apañárselas solos sin sus padres. El tiempo parecía pasar realmente lento, demasiado para su gusto y el silencio los sobrecogía. No podían perder más tiempo. La pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar. Cogió a su hermano y mirando por la ventana cogió ambos abrigos y salió por la puerta. Una vez fuera pudo darse cuenta de que no tenía coche, ya que se lo habían llevado sus padres, era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Notó como una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla y se perdía en el vacío. Se limpió e intentó pensar. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir caminando hasta la morgue, que no quedaba muy lejos del hospital. Intentar despejar la mente era lo mejor que podían hacer los dos hermanos. Ahora ya no tenían a nadie y lo mejor sería apoyarse el uno en el otro, aunque tenían algún pariente lejano, se las tendrían que apañar ellos solos. No sabía si lo iban a superar o no. Lo más probable fuera que no, pero no podían quedarse anclados en el pasado. Recordarlos era lo mejor que podían hacer por sus padres. Honrar su memoria. Llorarlos, respetarlos, admirarlos, echarlos de menos…, pero sobre todo, recordarlos._

(Fin del flashback)

Hacía ya un ratito que habían despegado del aeropuerto de Boston y no tardarían mucho en llegar a Nueva York. La pelirroja tenía la sensación de que no hacía ni cinco minutos que hubieran despegado, pero a los cinco minutos de haberse levantado, la azafata les estaba informando por megafonía de que estaban sobrevolando Nueva York y que fueran abrochándose los cinturones de seguridad y permanecieran en sus asientos. -¡¿Ya? ¡Pero si hace nada estábamos despegando! No, espera… me estoy olvidando de algo… ¡pero si me he sobado!- la azafata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

A: Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos tomaremos tierra. Por favor, manténgase en sus asientos y no desabrochen sus cinturones, gracias.

Una vez ya en tierra, sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana, empezó a despejarse e inspiró profundamente aquel aire mañanero que inundó sus pulmones llenándolos de vida. Se dirigió hacia dentro, cogió su maleta y con la dirección de adonde tenía que dirigirse, cogió un taxi y se la dijo al conductor.

(Flashback) Hace año y medio…

_Había pasado algo más de un año desde el fatídico accidente que se llevó las vidas de sus padres. Poco a poco, todo había ido volviendo a la normalidad. Luke seguía con sus estudios y yendo al mismo instituto, todo lo contrario a su hermana Destiny, que había sido expulsada desde hacía unos pocos meses y ahora gozaba de esa "libertad" que tanto había ansiado y un trabajo, pero este no tanto. Además de que tenía en quien apoyarse, aparte de su hermano, cuando flaqueaba y quien sabía, junto con Luke, su secreto mejor guardado._

_Shane. Toda su vida giraba en torno a la suya y en torno a la morena de ojos azules verdosos. Desde que la conoció aquella noche en el bar, no se habían separado ningún día. Y fue entonces cuando Shane había descubierto, bueno más bien, lo había comprobado en carnes propias a lo que se dedicaba la pelirroja, de una forma, que jamás olvidaría._

_Ahora, cada noche, salían los tres juntos en busca de pelea, aunque normalmente, solían salir Shane y Destiny, quienes, a parte de ir de caza, disfrutaban de un tiempo a solas, siempre y cuando el pesado de Luke no fuera con ellas._

_L: ¿Qué, esta noche salimos a patear algún culo de vampiro?_

_D: ¿Nunca te cansas?_

_L: Más bien no._

_S: Podemos hacer una ronda, aunque sea…_

_D: Pero es que estoy cansada, jope…_

_S: Des… no me seas vaga._

_D: Pero…_

_S: Sin peros._

_D: ¡Jopé!_

_S: Hay veces que no te entiendo, pero si te encanta salir y patear los culos de los vampiros._

_D: Ya lo sé, pero es que estoy muy cansada y no me apetece salir, y por una noche no creo que pase nada._

_S: Es sólo una ronda. Haz un pequeño esfuerzo, que aunque sea una noche solamente, puede pasar algo y luego lo lamentarás._

_D: Que remedio…_

_L: Eres mi heroína. No sabes lo mucho que te admiro, eres la única que ha conseguido que Des haga caso a alguien con tan sólo decirle que lo tiene que hacer._

_D: (Además de muchas cosas más…). ¿Por qué no cierras esa bocaza que tienes?_

_L: ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?_

_D: Para empezar te callaré a golpes y luego ya pensaré en algo para hacerte, no te preocupes…_

_S: Haya paz…, nadie va a cerrar nada a nadie ¿entendido?_

_D: Si…_

_S: Y tú –dijo dirigiéndose a Luke- deja de hacerle la puñeta a tu hermana._

_L: Está bien…_

_S: Así me gusta. Haremos una ronda corta. Así tú –dijo a Luke- podrás salir de caza por un rato y tú –dijo ahora para Destiny- sólo estarás por un rato corto –le guiñó un ojo- y así, todos contentos._

_L: Por mi está bien._

_D: (Será pelota… ¬¬) que remedio…_

_Mientras Luke iba por algunas estacas y alguna que otra arma de repuesto para los tres, las dos chicas pudieron quedarse cinco minutos escasos a solas._

_D: ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que salir con la suya? ¿Y por qué siempre lo favoreces tanto?_

_S: Es tu hermano pequeño, entiéndelo. ¿O es qué acaso estás celosa?_

_D: ¿Celosa yo? ¿De quién, de ese renacuajo? Pues no te queda…_

_S: Jajajaja_

_D: Deja de reírte, que a mí no me hace nada de gracia. ¿Y por qué tiene que venirse siempre, sin excepción?_

_S: No seas tan egoísta. Luego estamos solas todas las noches sin excepción._

_D: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que siempre está con nosotras? ¡Si es que parece una lapa! ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo fue la última noche que salimos las dos solitas a cazar? Porque yo no…_

_S: Pues… la verdad es que yo tampoco. Pero no le des más vueltas. Es tu hermano pequeño y es muy normal, además de que te quiere mucho._

_D: No sé cómo consigues convencerme…_

_S: ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? –Le metió la mano dentro de los pantalones- ¿O empiezas a captar el mensaje?_

_D: Mmmmmm_

_L: ¡Ya estoy preparado! ¿Nos vamos?_

_Ambas dieron un respingo al oír la voz del hermano pequeño de la pelirroja cuando entró en la cocina haciendo así que la morena sacara la mano rápidamente de los pantalones de su compañera quien soltó un quejido de resignación._

(Fin del flashback)

Cuando bajó del taxi se encontró con una ciudad bastante diferente de Boston. Le habían dicho muchas cosas acerca de la ciudad de Nueva York, todas ellas muy buenas, pero jamás habría podido imaginar lo fantástica y mágica que podía resultarle. Aunque ambas ciudades era grandes, su ciudad natal no era nada en comparación a la Gran Manzana.

Se sentía cansada. No entendía muy bien porqué la habían hecho levantarse tan pronto si de Boston a Nueva York no había tanta distancia como desde la costa oeste. Había madrugado demasiado en vano y no es que hubiera descansado mucho durante el viajecito en avión. Cogió la maleta y andando pesadamente se dirigió hacia el edificio que tenía delante.

Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta, la abrió. Se encontró con un escenario que jamás hubiera podido imaginar y que no era muy habitual encontrarlo en una casa normal y corriente. Nada más entrar había lo que hacía unas horas, había sido un charco de sangre bastante grande, ahora ya seco. Un poco más allá había una maleta llena de ropa y toda desordenada, con alguna que otra prenda esparcida por el suelo. –Mmm parece que no voy a estar sola como yo pensaba. Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es mi compañera –en ese momento había cogido una de las braguitas de la rubia y la miraba bastante emocionada- parece bastante… mmm ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Provocadora? Sí, esa sería la palabra. Aunque la mancha de sangre que hay en la entrada me pone los pelos de punta, a pesar de que ya esté acostumbrada.- Siguió andando hasta que llegó al dormitorio donde siguió curioseando.

Más sangre. Eso fue lo primero con lo que se encontró cuando dirigió su curiosa mirada hacia la cama de matrimonio enfrente suya. Pero más que la sangre fue la cama lo que más captó su atención –empieza a gustarme esto de mudarme por unos días a Nueva York, porque veo que no voy a pasar frío por las noches…- dejó la maleta al lado de la cama y sin darse cuenta se puso a curiosear por toda la casa. Se metió en el baño, pero para su desgracia, no había nada interesante. Estaba rebuscando dentro del armario, cuando la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió y entraron por ella dos chicas discutiendo por algo.

B: No, Faith, te digo yo que no es así.

F: ¡¿Qué sabrás tú? ¿Acaso has estado allí?

B: No…

F: Pues entonces no me rebatas. De las dos, la única que ha estado allí soy yo.

B: Pero mira que eres cabezota.

F: No, la cabezota eres tú ¬¬

B: Como veas…

F: ¡Déjame en paz!

Entraron con la pequeña mochila de la morena en la mano y cerraron. La pelirroja no había escuchado la puerta y seguía rebuscando en el armario como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando las chicas entraron, la rubia reparó en la maleta que había al lado de la cama mientras que la morena estaba mucho más interesada en la cama de matrimonio delante de ella, ideando cómo dormiría junto a la rubia sin que se supieran sus intenciones. Pensando que Faith también había visto la maleta se lo comentó.

B: ¿Has visto eso?

F: Sí –la morena no cabía en sí de la emoción que sentía-.

B: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

F: Se me ocurren varias ideas –puso una mueca maliciosa-.

B: ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

F: Eh… pues… -se puso como un tomate- nada.

B: ¿Te pasa algo? Estás tú muy rara desde que hemos entrado en el apartamento…

F: ¿De qué estábamos hablando? –Se le había ido el santo al cielo-.

B: ¡De la maleta esa que está ahí! ¿Pero en qué mundo vives?

F: ¿Qué maleta?

B: ¡Esa que está al lado de la cama!

F: Aaaaaaaa ¡de eso!

B: ¿De qué pensabas que estaba habla…? –Reparó en lo que se había fijado la morena y se puso como un tomate-.

Se oyeron ruidos provenientes de dentro del armario y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta abierta y las miraba extrañada.

D: ¿Quiénes sois?

(Flashback) Hace un año…

_S: ¡Es increíble!_

_D: Ya lo sé. Estuve mucho tiempo intentando asimilarlo._

_S: ¡Es increíble!_

_D: ¿No sabes decir nada más? Qué pena de vocabulario… _

_S: Es que sigo sin creérmelo ¿qué quieres que te diga?_

_D: "Increíble…" –le hizo burla-._

_S: Mira tú qué graciosa… -dijo sarcástica la morena- pero te recuerdo que me acaba de atacar un vampiro en un cementerio. Tú estarías igual._

_D: Eso es problema tuyo, sino no haberme seguido._

_S: No, si ahora voy a tener yo la culpa. Por cierto, ¿podemos salir de aquí? Esto me pone los pelos de punta…_

_D: Jajajajaja claro, vamos._

_Salieron andando lo más tranquilamente que pudieron de aquel cementerio, después del susto, de vuelta a la civilización. Sus manos rozaban al compás de sus pasos y las dos se alegraron de que todo estuviera oscuro, ya que a ambas, el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas y sonreían como embobadas._

_S: ¿Por dónde vives?_

_D: No muy lejos de aquí ¿y tú?_

_S: A dos o tres calles del bar, ahora no me acuerdo muy bien._

_D: Entonces bastante cerquita de mi casa (aunque no sé si alegrarme o no…)._

_S: Eso parece. ¿Te apetece que volvamos al bar?_

_D: Vale, pero ya se está haciendo tarde, no me puedo quedar mucho rato, que he dejado solo a mi hermano._

_S: Sin problemas._

_Una vez fuera ya del cementerio siguieron andando de camino al bar. La pelirroja podía sentir como su corazón desbocado latía fuertemente en su pecho y retumbándole en su mente, apunto de salírsele, mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. La morena se sentía de la misma manera que su compañera, le faltaba poco para abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja y hacerla suya allí mismo. Finalmente Destiny se paró en seco sin decir nada._

_S: ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco rara…_

_Guiándose por su instinto y sus sentimientos en ese momento, la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre la morena, quien en vez de apartarse, le siguió el juego y acabaron las dos en la pared en un apasionado beso. Cuando ya no podían seguir prolongándolo, casi ahogándose se separaron y mirándose, se acercaron un poco más la una a la otra. Podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones en sus cuellos, haciendo que la excitación se acrecentara en exceso. Irradiaban felicidad, y aunque todo estuviese oscuro podían entrever la una en la otra las sonrisas de felicidad que se les habían dibujado en los rostros._

_Sus manos recorrían entre ansiosas e inquietas aquellos cuerpos que les eran completamente desconocidos y lo único que deseaban era sentir el calor que estos desprendían. Deseaban explorar las zonas que hacían que cuando apenas se rozaban sus dueñas temblaran y gimieran de placer. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso todavía más apasionado que el anterior, casi estallando de excitación y de pasión que apenas pudieron contener un estremecimiento por parte de las dos chicas haciendo así que sus ropas se desprendieran ahora de sus cuerpos desnudos, para acabar en el máximo de los placeres que ninguna de las dos pudiera haber disfrutado anteriormente._

(Fin del flashback)


	4. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 4: "Revelaciones"**

(Horas antes en el hospital)

F: Y así es.

B: ¿Entonces?

La morena estuvo cavilando durante un rato largo sobre qué responderle a la rubia. Estaba hecha un lío, no sabía muy bien que contestarle, no quería meter la pata, por un lado, y tampoco quería ser descubierta por la rubia, por otro. Si no era por una cosa era por otra y aunque al final siempre acababa por arreglar la gran metedura de pata, tenía que empastrarla al principio.

Esta vez podía notar como se le acaba poco a poco el tiempo y cómo la mirada de la rubia se clavaba en su ser esperando, impaciente, una respuesta. -¿Y ahora qué coño le digo? Esto me pasa por abrir la boca, si me estuviera calladita nada de esto me pasaría. A ver si aprendo de una puñetera vez que a la rubia no se le escapa ni una, a ver que me invento ahora para salir de esta…- Iba a decir algo, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

B: ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas contestar o te vas a quedar ahí calladita?

F: Sí, claro… eh…

Dr. J: Buenas tardes señoritas.

B: (Tendrás suerte, siempre se escaquea, pero esta vez no…). Hola doctor.

F: (¡Buff! ¡Salvada!) ¿Me puedo ir ya? –Recibió un codazo disimulado por parte de su compañera- ¡Au! ¬¬

B: Discúlpela, todavía está un poco aturdida…

Dr. J: No se preocupe –dijo entre risitas- venía a preguntar cómo se encontraba la señorita Lehane.

F: ¡Genial! Como una rosa, ya lo ve doctor.

Dr. J: Sí, eso parece. Veamos… ¿le duele si le toco aquí? –Le apretó suavemente el abdomen-.

F: No.

Dr. J: Muy bien… ¿puede incorporarse?

F: Sí, claro –con un poco de dificultad se incorporó-.

Dr. J: Vamos a echarle un vistazo a esa herida. No se le han saltado los puntos ¿verdad?

F: No, pero me molestan un poco además de que me pican mucho –se rascó-.

B: ¡Deja de rascarte! – Le pegó en la mano como a los niños pequeños-.

F: Pero es que…

Dr. J: Tranquila. Pero debes hacerle caso a la señorita Summers. No debe tocarse los puntos por mucho que le piquen hasta que se los hayan retirado, tiene que cicatrizar correctamente. Se lo habrán dicho ya, pero es normal que le piquen, no se preocupe, que antes de irse le daremos betadine para que cicatrice.

B: Muchas gracias doctor Jensen.

F: ¿Entonces puedo irme ya? –dijo impaciente y atropelladamente-.

Dr. J: Parece que no hay ningún problema en que pueda marcharse. No veo ningún impedimento en que tenga que quedarse en el hospital por más tiempo del necesario. Eso sí, tendrá que venir en unos días para dar un repaso a la herida del costado y que le retiren los puntos si es conveniente.

B: No se preocupe doctor, aquí estará. Sólo díganos cuando tenemos que venir.

Dr. J: En… tres o cuatro días, para ver como evoluciona. Pero no debe hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo que pueda saltarle los puntos. Reposo absoluto por al menos hasta que venga y después también sería recomendable que estuviera, al menos un mes, sin hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

F: Joo…

B: Faith…

F: ¡Vale, vale! Nada de moverme… ¬¬

Dr. J: Muy bien. Ya puede ir vistiéndose, mientras iré a firmarle el alta, para que pueda irse.

Una vez el doctor Jensen salió de la habitación y volvieron a quedarse solas, Buffy intentó volver a sacar el tema de antes y retomar la conversación que no habían podido acabar, pero Faith se le adelantó.

F: Te odio, para que lo sepas.

B: Yo también te quiero. Pero "para que lo sepas" –le hizo burla- es por tu bien, te puedes poner como quieras, que no vas a hacer nada. Te estarás quietecita todo el día, te estaré vigilando.

F: No puedes estar vigilándome todo el día, en algún momento tendrás que salir a hacer algo, ya sea comprar, cazar, ir a mear… y me moveré.

B: Deja de decir tonterías, que pareces una cría de cinco años…

F: Que sepas que tengo unos cuantos más… -le cortó-, casi los 20 –le dijo sacándole la lengua-.

B: De verdad… es como tener que cuidar de un niño… –dijo pensando en voz alta-.

F: Que sigo aquí ¿eh?

B: Desisto de discutir contigo…, es como hablar con una pared.

F: Será eso… ¿por cierto, qué vamos a hacer con el Consejo?

B: Cuando lleguemos al apartamento ya me encargaré yo de llamarlos personalmente y les explicaré la situación, lo sucedido cuando llegaste y que nos concedan un poco más de tiempo hasta que estés completamente recuperada, porque sino no vamos a poder avanzar en nada de esta misión si no estás al cien por cien de tus fuerzas y ellos lo saben. Así que les entraré por ahí, a ver si lo comprenden por una puñetera vez en su vida…

F: No me parece justo –se cruzó de brazos indignada-.

B: Me da igual, a ti nunca nada te parece justo, es lo que hay y punto. Ves vistiéndote.

F: Yo sola no puedo –seguía con los brazos cruzados-.

B: (Es broma ¿no?) Qué remedio… ¿dónde está tu ropa?

F: ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Si para cuando desperté ya estaba casi en cueros, si lo hubiese sabido ¿te crees que seguiría llevando este babero en el que se me ve todo?

B: Deja de decir tonterías, que no es un babero, se llama bata –la miró con el entrecejo fruncido- aunque también es verdad. Voy a echar un vistazo a ver donde…

F: O podemos llamar a la enfermera y que ella nos los diga –dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia-.

B: Es una idea.

F: Es mí idea, que no es lo mismo.

B: (Será cría…) ¬¬

Dos minutos después, la cabeza de la enfermera se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

E: ¿Me ha llamado?

F: Sí. Mi compañera y yo no podemos encontrar mi ropa.

E: ¿Es usted la señorita Lehane? –Le dijo coqueteando con la morena con la mirada-.

F: Sí –dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa-.

E: Voy a buscarla. Un momento –salió más feliz que una perdiz-.

F: Sin problemas.

B: Gracias.

F: ¡Esto es genial!

B: No sé cómo lo haces, de verdad…

F: ¿El qué?

B: ¡Eso!

F: Me he perdido.

B: ¡Si es que las atraes a todas! ¿No te das cuenta?

F: ¿Estás celosa?

B: ¿Yo? No digas tonterías… -dijo entre dientes- estarás contenta ¿no? Por fin vas a salir de aquí –dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema-.

F: No sabes cuánto. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí…

B: Pues nada, cuando tu "querida" amiga te traiga la ropa, nos podremos ir… -estaba que echaba chispas-.

F: ¿Seguro que no estás celosa? Porque cualquiera lo diría.

B: ¡Déjame en paz!

La morena miraba a su compañera divertida y se reía por lo bajo para que esta no lo pudiera escuchar, porque aunque esta dijera que no, estaba segura de que estaba celosa. Estaba feliz, por fin podía estar con la rubia sin que hubieran malos royos entre las dos y eso sin contar lo bien que se lo pasaba pinchando a su compañera. Intentó cambiar de tema para no molestar más de lo necesario a la rubia.

F: Necesito ropa en condiciones ya, no aguanto este babero que me han puesto desde que entré aquí.

B: No es un babero…

F: Lo que sea. Me da igual, en breves me lo voy a quitar, así que…

E: Aquí tiene su ropa señorita Lehane.

F: Llámame Faith –dijo coqueteando con la enfermera para pinchar un poquito más a la rubia-. Muchas gracias, guapa.

E: De nada, seño…

F: Ah, ah…

E: Faith.

F: Así me gusta –dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

B: ¿Te puedes vestir de una puñetera vez? Tenemos cosas que hacer…

F: Si, claro –no se acordaba de que estaba ahí-. Adiós guapa –le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

E: Adiós –dijo completamente roja y salió torpemente de la habitación-.

B: ¿A qué esperas? –le apremió la rubia enfadada-.

F: A que se te pase el enfado…

B: Olvídame.

En menos de cinco minutos la morena ya se había vestido por completo y se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo de poder volver a llevar ropa en condiciones. Se puso sus botas y su apreciada y querida chupa de cuero y le hizo una señal a la rubia diciéndole que ya podían marcharse. Cogió las pocas cosas que habían traído al hospital y bajaron, estaba deseosa de salir de una vez de ese sitio que le ponía los pelos de punta. Antes de poder salir definitivamente de allí el doctor Jensen recordó por última vez a Faith que tenía que volver en unos días y, por fin, salieron del hospital para alivio de la morena.

F: ¡Ah! –respiró hondo- al fin aire libre…

B: Pero mira que eres exagerada. ¡Sólo has pasado una noche en el hospital!

F: ¡¿Y qué? Parece mentira que aún no lo sepas, para mí es un martirio, odio los hospitales.

B: Eso ya me había quedado bastante claro, pero aún así, sigo pensando que lo sacas todo de quicio.

F: Bueno… lo que tú digas ¿cómo llegamos hasta el apartamento?

B: Como estás débil… -ignoró el bufido de resignación de la morena- y tienes que descansar, cogeremos un taxi, pero no te acostumbres que no está muy lejos de aquí.

F: ¡Qué no estoy débil!

B: No te alteres que se te saltarán los puntos…

F: ¡Olvídame!

Entraron en el primer taxi libre que pasó. La rubia le dijo la dirección y se pusieron en marcha. La morena seguía con el morro torcido y cruzada de brazos sin mirarla, aunque de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su compañera debido a su cabezonería. Buffy se alegró de que el viaje no fuera largo en exceso y en menos de diez minutos llegaron al edificio. Una vez bajaron del taxi la rubia se dirigió a la morena.

B: ¿Vas a seguir cabreada y sin dirigirme la palabra en lo que queda de día?

F: …

B: ¿Eso es un no? Lo digo por desistir y dejarte como caso perdido.

F: ¿Tú qué crees?

B: ¡Ah! ¿Ya me hablas?

F: No…

B: Pues no sé como lo verás, pero lo estás haciendo… -le hizo un poco la puñeta-.

F: …

B: En fin… lo que yo decía, un caso perdido…

Mientras la morena se indignaba todavía más, la rubia cogió la pequeña mochila de Faith, para que esta no hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo innecesario, y entraron en el edifico dirigiéndose al ascensor. Apenas tardaron dos minutos en subir hasta el piso. Cuando la rubia fue a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave –juraría que había cerrado con llave, aunque posiblemente con las prisas se me olvidase ¡qué cabeza la mía!-. Mientras entraban, la rubia, al ver que Faith, ya no estaba de morros torcidos, comenzó la conversación que tiempo atrás habían dejado sin acabar, consiguiendo, únicamente, que la morena se mosqueara más de lo que ya estaba.

B: No, Faith, te digo yo que no es así.

F: ¡¿Qué sabrás tú? ¿Acaso has estado allí?

B: No…

F: Pues entonces no me rebatas. De las dos, la única que ha estado allí soy yo.

B: Pero mira que eres cabezota.

F: No, la cabezota eres tú ¬¬

B: Como veas…

F: ¡Déjame en paz!

(Minutos más tarde)

D: ¿Quiénes sois?

F: No, ¿la pregunta es quién coño eres tú y qué cojones estás haciendo en nuestro apartamento?

B: ¿Y qué haces revolviendo en mi armario?

D: ¿Vuestro apartamento?

B: Sí.

F: ¿Es qué además de rebuscar en cosas, propiedad de otra persona y allanamiento de morada también estás sorda? ¿Acaso necesitas sonotone?

D: No, pero puede que tú si vayas a necesitar cirugía completa de tu cara.

F: ¿En serio?

D: ¡Sí!

F: Pues ya tardas guapa.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a puñetazo limpio, Buffy, intentando frenar el inminente hervidero de sangre que se avecinaba, se puso entre las dos chicas con una mano en cada pecho intentando, en vano que no llegasen a las manos.

B: ¡Ehhhh! Quietas las dos. No es preciso llegar a las manos.

F: Quita B, que esta chulita necesita que alguien la ponga en su sitio y de paso que le den una buena paliza.

B: En tu estado no vas a dar nada a nadie. No hagáis que os de una buena tunda.

D: ¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Siempre haces caso de todo lo que te dice tu novia?

B: La madre que la parió, ahora sí que te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

F: ¡Para, B!

B: Déjamela a mí, déjamela a mí…

D: Eso, eso, deja que venga. A ver de que es capaz la rubia ésta teñida.

B: ¡¿Teñida? Ay lo que me ha dicho. ¡Qué me ha dicho que soy teñida!

F: ¡Te la estás ganando niñata!

D: Me juego cualquier cosa, a que soy mucho mejor que tú.

F: No sé porque lo dudo mucho, además de que yo tengo mucha más fuerza que tú.

D: Eso habrá que verlo.

F: No lo verás…

Cuando ya se estaban agarrando por los cuellos de las cazadoras de cuero a punto de llegar a las manos, como bien se temía la rubia, Buffy pensó que la mejor solución sería arrearles un buen puñetazo a cada una de las dos para acabar con la discusión. Y así lo hizo.

F: ¡Joder B! –Se quejó la morena masajeándose la zona dolorida- te has pasado tres pueblos.

D: ¡Coño con la rubia! –Dijo haciendo lo mismo que la morena- eso es un buen derechazo y lo demás son tonterías.

B: Así me gusta. Ahora, las dos vais a ir hacia el sofá y os sentareis, sin discutir. No os dirigiréis la palabra hasta que yo haya vuelto de la cocina con algo de hielo para esos golpes. ¿Entendido?

Silencio. Las dos chicas no hacían mucho caso a la rubia y se desafiaban mutuamente con la mirada mientras sus manos reposaban en sus doloridas mejillas debido al golpe que la rubia les había propinado.

B: ¿Entendido?

Contestaron con un gemido de resignación a modo de derrota y se dirigieron hacia el sofá, pero siempre sin darse la espalda la una a la otra, no se fiaban ni un pelo. Se sentaron una a cada parte del sofá, ahora ya sin dirigirse la mirada (como si estuvieran ofendidas), ambas contemplando el apartamento e ignorando por completo a la otra. Como si no existiera. A los cinco minutos, Buffy volvía con dos bolsitas de hielo en cada mano y se las dio para que se las pusieran en la zona dolorida.

B: Muy bien. Veo que os estáis comportando, y ahora que ya estáis un poco más calmaditas, retomaremos la conversación o lo que fuera, y una vez hayamos sacado algo en claro, veremos qué hacer.

F: ¡Qué remedio!

B: ¡Faith!

F: Vale, vale… ya me callo.

D: Muy buena elección. ¿Nunca te habían dicho que calladita estás más guapa?

B: No te pases de lista guapa. Porque, como le he hecho callar a ella, también lo haré contigo. Por cierto, todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre.

D: ¿Y por qué tendría qué hacerlo? No os conozco de nada, perfectamente podríais ser asesinas.

B: ¿Te quieres llevar otra galleta como la de antes? Es que así vas a juego.

F: Jajajaja ¡muy buena B!

D: Será… rubia… -murmuró por lo bajo- ¡¿Por qué no te callas?

F: No me da la gana.

B: ¿Decías algo?

D: No, nada…

B: Pues entonces, empieza por decirnos tu nombre, que no tenemos todo el día.

F: Se le ha comido la lengua el gato. Ahora ya no eres tan chulita ¿eh?

B: ¡Faith!

F: ¡¿Qué?

B: ¡Qué te calles!

F: Jumm… -se cruzó de brazos-.

B: ¡Tú! –se dirigió a la pelirroja- o sueltas prenda o irás a juego.

D: Destiny.

B: Muy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Nueva York, Destiny?

D: Me han enviado aquí, por una misión.

F: ¿Misión?

B: ¿Quiénes? –Prosiguió la rubia sin hacer caso a la morena-.

D: Eso ya no puedo decírtelo. Es por temas de trabajo, y la misión es un secreto, además de que ya os he dicho demasiado.

F: Entonces ¿si no eres de aquí, de dónde eres?

D: De Boston.

B: ¿Qué temas de trabajo exactamente?

D: Investigación. Ya no os puedo decir nada más.

B: ¿Qué clase de investigación? –Siguió insistiendo-.

D: ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo decírtelo!

F: ¿Y qué haces en nuestro apartamento? Eso sí que podrás decírnoslo ¿no? –Se mofó la morena-.

D: Donde me han enviado, yo no elijo. Sólo obedezco órdenes.

F: ¿Y lo puedes probar?

D: Sí y no…

B: Explícate, que pareces un jeroglífico andante.

D: Ellos os lo podrían explicar, pero es que no puedo llamarlos.

F: ¿Por qué?

D: ¡Por qué no!

B: Lo único que sabemos de ti es tu nombre, aparte de eso, nada. Y si no estás dispuesta a hablar nos veremos obligadas a llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada y agresión.

D: Pero si has sido tú quien me ha pegado primero.

B: Ha sido en defensa propia.

D: ¡Eso es mentira!

B: ¿Puedes probarlo?

D: Jumm… como ya os he dicho, vivo en Boston, con mi hermano pequeño Luke. Hace ya varios años… no sé exactamente cuántos, trabajo para ellos. Me llamaron desde Gran Bretaña y se hacen llamar el Consejo de Vigilantes…

F: Wou, wou, wou, para el carro. ¿Has dicho "Consejo de Vigilantes"? –La interrumpió la morena-.

D: Sí ¿por? ¿Pasa algo?

F: ¿Cazadora?

D: Si… ¿cómo lo has sa…?

B: Espera un momento –fue directa al teléfono y marcó un número-. Sí, soy yo. Pásame con Giles. Sí, estoy bien, ahora pásamelo que es urgente. Gracias… ¿Giles? Sí, Buffy… ¿me tenéis que preguntar todos lo mismo? En fin… que no hay tiempo. Necesito hacerte una pregunta importante. ¿Has estado en con tacto recientemente con el Consejo de Vigilantes? Vale… ¿Sabes algo acerca de una tercera cazadora? Nos la han vuelto a jugar… como siempre. Dame el número del Consejo –cogió papel y lápiz y apuntó- muy bien, gracias Giles, os mantendremos informados, adiós –colgó-.

F: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Giles? ¿Sabe algo?

B: No, está como nosotras, el Consejo nos la ha vuelto a jugar con todas las de la ley. ¡Es que siempre hacen lo mismo! Ni si quiera le mencionaron nada la última vez que hablaron con él, ni una pista. Está igual de perdido y no sabe tampoco qué hacer. Aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que fue expulsado del Consejo hace ya unos años, pero aún así…, nos ha dado el número. Los llamaremos nosotras y a ver si sacamos algo en claro de todo lo que está ocurriendo, y de paso algo acerca de la misión.

D: ¿Es que no os fiais de mí?

F: No es eso, que tampoco es que confiemos mucho en ti, pero esto ya nos lo han hecho en otras ocasiones y las que hemos salido perdiendo hemos sido nosotras. No confiamos en ellos, a pesar de que trabajemos juntos. Queremos estar seguras, sólo es eso.

D: ¿Qué quieres decir?

B: Lo que quiere decir es que esto ya nos ha pasado antes… (Pero mira que es cortita…) –Puso los ojos en blanco-.

La pelirroja las miraba sin entender.

F: Me extraña que esto no te lo haya contado nadie, pero bueno… En cada generación hay una cazadora, sólo una.

B: Es decir, yo.

F: B, era la única cazadora, hasta que hace ya unos 8 años –miró a la rubia y esta asintió- que murió, y estuvo en ese estado, tan sólo un minuto.

B: Con lo que fue más que suficiente, y me reemplazaron por otra cazadora…

F: O sea, yo –sonrió-.

B: Fue entonces cuando Faith ocupó mi lugar y fue la nueva cazadora, pero lograron reanimarme y hasta dos años más tarde no sabía que existía otra y que, aunque seguía siendo cazadora, yo ya no era la primera. La cosa es que se sabía al dedillo toda mi historia, lo sabía todo acerca de mí.

D: Entiendo…

F: Y parece que ahora ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo, pero esta vez, ninguna de las dos, hemos sido informadas de nada.

D: Pero, si habéis dicho que antes de que tú –señaló a Faith- fueras la cazadora, ella –esta vez señaló a Buffy- tenía que morir ¿me equivoco?

Ambas asintieron.

D: Entonces –continuó un poco confundida- ¿no debería haber muerto alguna de las dos para que yo fuera ahora la cazadora?

B: No alguna de las dos, sino Faith.

D: ¿Pero, por qué ella?

B: Porque ella es… -se lo pensó mejor antes de responder- era la cazadora oficial, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que yo había muerto. Que resucitara era otra cosa, así que…

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la morena sin comprender nada.

B: ¿Cuándo narices has muerto? –preguntó intrigada-.

F: ¿Sabes? Esa es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo eres cazadora oficial?

D: Pues… creo que desde hace cuatro, pero no os fieis mucho de mí, que no estoy muy segura, la verdad…

B: ¿No estabas en la cárcel?

F: Si…, pero no me acuerdo de que pasara nada en especial. Seguro que los del Consejo sabrán algo. ¿No te había dado Giles el teléfono? Llamémosles.

B: Sí.

F: Recibamos respuesta entonces.

Las tres chicas fueron directas al teléfono, marcaron el número que Giles les había dado, pusieron el manos libres y se sentaron en el sofá justo al lado.

V: Consejo de Vigilantes, James Cook al habla.

B: Necesito hablar con el presidente, es urgente.

J: ¿Desde dónde llama?

B: Desde Nueva York.

J: ¿De parte de quién?

B: Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane y…

D: Destiny Bright.

F: Cazadoras.

J: Un momento, por favor.

(Inglaterra, Consejo de Vigilantes)

J: Señor, tiene una llamada procedente de Nueva York.

G: ¿Desde Nueva York dice?

J: Sí, señor.

G: ¿Y quién pregunta por mí?

J: Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane y Destiny Bright, señor. Las cazadoras.

G: Pásame la llamada y que nadie me interrumpa hasta que haya acabado.

J: Sí, señor.

(Nueva York, apartamento cazadoras)

G: Gregory Richardson, presidente del Consejo de Vigilantes. ¿Preguntaban por mí?

B: Con usted queríamos hablar.

F: Sí, nos debe una explicación. ¿Sabe el lio que se ha montado por no decirnos nada?

G: No era mi intención. Pero tomémonos las cosas con calma, son muchas cosas de las que hay que hablar.

F: Pues entonces empiece por el principio, ¿no cree? Para empezar, nos han mandado a una ciudad que está al otro lado del país, por nuestra parte –señaló a la rubia-, dejando a toda nuestra familia allí, sin saber siquiera cuándo vamos a volver. Además, está el tema de que no se nos ha dicho para qué hemos hecho tantos kilómetros para venir hasta aquí, a la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Y cómo es que, ni Buffy ni yo, conociéramos la existencia de otra cazadora, eh?

G: Veo que no se les escapa ni una ¿verdad? Creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos por partes ¿no creen? Muy bien, veamos ¿qué es lo primero que quieren saber?

B: El motivo por el cual estamos en la ciudad de Nueva York.

G: Muy perspicaz. Pero, tengo que decirles que no estamos muy seguros. Pero no se precipiten. Se nos ha informado de que un numeroso grupo de vampiros y posiblemente alguna que otra criatura más, lo cual desconocemos, se están congregando en la zona sur de la ciudad. De momento, a pesar del gran número que son, no suponen una amenaza ya que si querían haber atacado, lo habrían hecho ya. Se están movilizando y cada vez van reclutando a más. Por lo que, hay alguien más. Un líder. No creemos que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que den el primer paso. Os iremos informando a medida que vayamos obteniendo más información. Esto, como bien saben, tiene que ser recíproco. Es decir, ustedes tendrán que mantenernos informados en todo momento y tendrán que decirnos el plan de ataque una vez los vampiros hayan empezado. A parte de la misión que tienen en conjunto, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hemos creído oportuno juntaros a las tres cazadoras…

F: ¿Pero cómo es que ni Buffy ni yo conociéramos la existencia de una tercera cazadora? Y lo que más me choca es ¿cuándo se supone que yo he muerto para que haya otra cazadora? Son respuestas que nos debe…

G: Por el momento, no necesitan saber nada más. Saber el gran cúmulo de vampiros congregados al sur de Nueva York y que deben actuar cuanto antes. Buenas tardes –colgó-.

B: Pero…

F: ¡Será cabrón! ¡¿Quién coño se ha creído que es?

D: El presidente del Consejo de Vigilantes…

F: Era una pregunta retórica… -la fulminó con la mirada-.

D: Creo que lo mejor será que nos calmemos y pensemos en todo este asunto –dijo ignorando a la morena-.

F: ¿Pensar? Pero si no nos ha dicho nada en lo que podamos pensar al respecto, el muy imbécil se ha callado todo lo que era importante. Sólo nos ha dicho lo de la estúpida misión que, muy a mi pesar, no vamos a poder solucionar nada hasta dentro de, por lo menos, una semana –estaba realmente furiosa y necesitaba pegar a alguien-.

B: ¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos después de este golpe tan bajo por parte del Consejo? Faith tiene razón, no podemos ponernos a pensar en nada…

D: Siempre hacen lo mismo…

F: ¿No? ¿De verdad? –dijo con sarcasmo, estaba hasta las narices de la pelirroja-.

D: Tampoco tienes que pasarte tanto ¿eh? Que yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

B: Tiene razón, no debes ser injusta con ella. No es momento de enfrentarnos ahora.

F: Lo siento –estaba realmente frustrada- pero, es que me parece muy injusto. ¡Nos deben una explicación!

B: Eso está claro. Debemos permanecer unidas, ya que aquí, sólo nos tenemos a nosotras. Tenemos que trazar un plan.

F: Pero no podemos hacer un reconocimiento de la zona. El doctor Jensen me ha dicho que no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo innecesario, que no es el caso, pero aún así… apenas sí puedo andar sin cojear.

B: No te preocupes. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo. Sé que nos va a retrasar pero es lo que hay por el momento, quien no esté conforme que aporte sus ideas, estoy abierta a cualquier cosa. Lo mejor ahora sería ir trazando un plan con el que podamos proceder una vez vayamos al nido de los vampiros, pero eso sí, trabajando siempre desde aquí.

D: ¿Pero… y si atacan antes de que estemos preparadas y con un plan de ataque?

B: Por el momento habrá que fiarse de lo que dice el Consejo, aunque sea por una sola vez. No hay ningún indicio por el que haya saltado la alarma, de momento tenemos tiempo. Pero hay que ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. Eso sí, ninguna palabra al Consejo. Actuaremos por nuestra cuenta. ¿Estás con nosotras? –se dirigió ahora a la pelirroja-.

D: por supuesto. Nunca me han caído muy bien que digamos esos estirados británicos.

F: Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Pero primero, podríamos comer algo? Es que estoy hambrienta.

(En algún lugar del sur de Nueva York)

G: ¡Callaos! ¡CALLAOS! –El murmullo cesó- Bien… veo muchas caras conocidas y otras no tan conocidas, pero aún así, es un placer teneros aquí a todos de nuevo. Todos reunidos bajo un mismo ¿techo? No creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Os he reunida aquí, primero, para agradeceros que hayáis respondido a mi llamada y en segundo, deciros que las cazadoras han mordido el anzuelo muy fácilmente. Lo cual me parece muy extraño, viniendo de ellas… de todos modos, las tenemos donde quería. Por el momento, las tendremos ocupadas durante un tiempo, con nuestra pequeña trampa…, ahora es cuando necesito que hagáis una cosita por mí, que ya os diré más adelante. No os preocupéis, prometo que será divertido –sonrió maliciosamente-. Mmmm sí, parece que les va a llevar poco tiempo encontrarnos, mejor…

V: ¿Y cuándo podremos salir de aquí? Tenemos que alimentarnos de alguna manera si quieres que te seamos útiles.

G: Eso tiene fácil solución. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de vosotros? Por supuesto que os he traído comida, os necesito con fuerza para acabar con las dichosas y metomentodo cazadoras de pacotilla y más ahora que son tres. Y que sea la última vez que osas interrumpirme ¿o acaso se te ha olvidado quien está por encima de ti y quién te protege, eh? Bien. Como iba diciendo, necesitamos hacerles creer que están en lo cierto y que algo se cuece por aquí cerca. Pero es algo muy distinto a todo lo que han visto… -puso una mueca de odio y asco cuando se le pasaron por la mente las tres cazadoras-. Por el momento, seguiremos quedándonos aquí, pero no os preocupéis, que para cuando vayan a encontrarnos ya no estaremos aquí. Ya me encargaré yo de eso personalmente –dijo más para sí, que para sus oyentes-. Como ya os he dicho antes, necesito que hagáis algo por mí esta noche, así que id preparándoos, a media noche, saldremos de caza, pero antes, necesito que estéis en plena forma.

Entre un mar de gritos, Gabrielle ordenó a dos de los vampiros más fornidos del clan, que actuaban de guardia personal, que se acercaran. Ambos vestidos con gabardinas que les llegaban hasta los tobillos y de color negro azabache, a conjunto con sus ojos negros. Les dijo algo en un susurro que sólo pudieron escuchar ellos, y acto seguido aparecieron con una gran jaula, bueno, mejor dicho, enorme. Y la pusieron delante de los vampiros hambrientos. Dentro de esta, había 20 personas completamente pálidas, aterrorizadas y temblando, cuando la jaula se abrió y una bandada de vampiros hambrientos se abalanzaron sin piedad sobre ellos.

(Apartamento de las cazadoras, Nueva York)

Después de haber tomado un pequeño aperitivo antes de cenar y sus estómagos estuvieron llenos, ya que según la morena, así trabajaba mejor ya que pensaba con más claridad, cosa que no era del todo cierta, porque era una vaga en toda regla, con o sin el estómago vacío, se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron, o más bien, intentaron trazar un plan.

No tenían muy claro por dónde empezar. Sólo sabían que los vampiros se estaban organizando en algún lugar de la zona sur de Nueva York, bajo el mando de alguien bastante más poderoso de lo que acostumbraban a ver últimamente, que por lo general, eran simples vampiros.

El Consejo no es que hubiera sido muy explícito en sus explicaciones, como siempre, es algo que ya se sabía de antemano, pero que no quitaba que molestara a las cazadoras. Otro problema era en las condiciones en que se encontraba Faith, que hacía imposible un reconocimiento a fondo de la zona.

Se encontraban con las manos atadas y sin saber muy bien contra qué se enfrentaban exactamente, a parte de los vampiros, evidentemente. Ya que llegaron a la conclusión de que estos, sólo eran peones de algo más grande aunque no por ello, menos peligroso.

B: Lo mejor será coger un mapa de la ciudad, que sea bastante grande, para ir apuntando cosas sobre la marcha y conforme vayamos averiguando cosas y de paso nos vamos centrándonos y localizamos donde están las cosas y edificios que nos puedan interesar en la búsqueda.

D: Me parece bien. Aunque creo que también sería conveniente localizar los cementerios relativamente cercanos y alguno que otro en la zona sur. Sería de mucha ayuda, vamos pienso yo.

F: Es una idea. Pero con tantos vampiros bajo un mismo techo, mal asunto. De algún lugar tendrán que sacar el alimento. También sería conveniente mirar en la prensa de los últimos días. Tiene que haber habido desapariciones recientemente.

B: Muy bien. Haremos esto: Faith, tú te quedarás aquí, mientras tanto. Y no me mires con esa cara de cordero degollado, no hay nada que discutir, te quedas y no hay más que hablar. Destiny y yo iremos a por el mapa y un par de periódicos de los dos últimos días en los que buscar alguna noticia, y de paso iremos a comprar algo de cena que la nevera está completamente vacía y no hay nada que comer.

F: Pero…

B: No hay peros que valgan y lo sabes –dijo cortando a la morena-.

F: … sí que puedo bajar a la calle. Que no estoy inválida por completo, que yo también soy capaz de andar, aunque cojee un poco… -dijo esto último en un susurro-.

B: El doctor Jensen dijo que reposos absoluto…

F: ¿Vas a repetirme siempre la misma frase? –Dijo cortando a la rubia- Lo digo, porque no te vendría mal, usar de vez en cuando, un poco más de vocabulario, que juraría, que tenías un poco más. Además que ya me he cansado de escuchar siempre la misma cantinela.

B: … eso significa que no te moverás para nada del sofá o de la cama, como mucho para ir al baño –acabó la frase ignorando la interrupción de la morena-.

F: ¿Eso significa que vas a ducharme tú y todo lo que conlleve? –dijo con retintín en la voz y aguantando la risa inminente al ver el careto de terror que puso la rubia-. Ya decía yo…, no hay que ser tan estrictamente correcta. Que hay cosas que sí que puedo hacer.

La rubia se quedó sin palabras. Destiny prestaba atención con demasiado interés por su parte, pero es que las conversaciones por parte de las otras dos cazadoras no tenían desperdicio. Es como si fueran un matrimonio que llevara casado casi diez años y empezaban a hartarse la una de la otra. Le parecía graciosa la situación de ambas. En cualquier momento empezarían a volar objetos por la habitación.

F: Por cierto, ¿me puedes decir qué coño voy a hacer yo mientras estáis fuera, eh? ¿Aburrirme? ¿Jugar al parchís? Porque vamos… no se me ocurre nada más. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, jugar al parchís yo sola, eso sería aún más aburrido y preocupante... Me voy a volver loca por tú culpa –señaló a la rubia, después de haber estado divagando durante un rato-. Que sepas, que si no me encontráis en casa, será porque se me habrán llevado al manicomio, y a ti será a quien eche la culpa.

B: Me da igual –dijo la rubia, que había recobrado la compostura otra vez-.

F: Porque no puedo hacer mucho más por aquí –se cruzó de brazos. Como siempre hacía cada vez que se enfadaba y no llevaba la razón-. Además de atrofiarme y empezar a echar raíces en el suelo, me voy a volver loca.

D: ¿Más de lo que ya estás? –intervino la pelirroja-. Porque sería todo un puntazo.

F: Tú cállate, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

B: Tampoco vamos a tardar mucho –dijo ignorando la interrupción de Destiny-. Puedes llamar a Los Angeles y de paso hablas con Angel a ver si ha podido descubrir algo nuevo. Total, paga el Consejo…

F: Jooo…

Una vez que Buffy se aseguró de que Faith tuviese todo lo que necesitaba, para que no tuviera que moverse mucho del sofá, sólo para lo imprescindible, cogió la chaqueta y salió por la puerta acompañada de la pelirroja, que ahora que ya se habían aclarado las cosas, se sentía más relajada y empezaba a sentir admiración por la rubia, que pronto desataría una batalla campal.

Cuando ambas cazadoras salieron por la puerta, la morena no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a quejarse de su mala suerte, como era de costumbre en ella. (¡Oye! ¡Que eso no es verdad! ¬¬ -si, si, lo que tú digas ¿me dejas continuar?- que remedio… -como iba diciendo…-). Siempre se quejaba por todo –No es justo ¿por qué tiene que ir esa imbécil de Destiny con Buffy? Sólo porque no pueda dar cuatro pasos seguidos, no le da derecho a dejarme tirada en el sofá… debería ser yo quien estuviera con ella en este mismo momento y no aquí, encerrada en casa, sin poder hacer nada de provecho. Aunque bueno, eso de comer, no está nada mal… Además de que no me puedo ni mover, me duele todo. Debe de haberse pasado el efecto de los calmantes que me dio el doctor y no sé si me puedo tomar otro, ¡eso lo lleva Buffy! Ya verás, al final me pondré como un tonel… ¿y si pongo la tele? Aunque… a estas horas, lo único que pondrán será tele basura y no valdrá la pena. Creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que me ha dicho B, y llame a Angel. Supongo que querrá saber cómo estoy. –Se estiró como los gatos hasta coger el teléfono de la mesilla, de lo que se arrepintió más tarde cuando le tiraron los puntos. Marcó el número que le había dado el vampiro antes de su marcha del hospital de camino a los Angeles y se lo puso en la oreja cuando ya estaba sonando.

Fr: "Investigaciones Angel ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

F: Hola Fred, soy Faith. ¿Está por ahí Angel?

FR: ¡Faith! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Angel nos contó lo que te había pasado.

F: Ya estoy mejor. Aquí, tirada en el sofá, sin poder moverme hasta que vuelvan Buffy y Destiny.

Fr: ¿Destiny? ¿Quién es?

F: Es una larga historia… ¿Está Angel? –le caía genial Fred, pero estaba empezando a cansarse, quería hablar con el vampiro, lo necesitaba-.

Fr: ¡Ay, sí! Perdona, ahora lo llamo. ¡ANGEL! –Se escuchó un grito al otro lado del teléfono- ¡ES FAITH! Ahora se pone. ¡Cuídate!

F: Tú también Fred. Adiós.

Fr: ¡Adiós!

A: ¿Faith?

F: ¡Angel!

A: ¿Cómo anda la pequeña matona? ¿Ya has salido del hospital, no?

F: Sí, hace unas horas. Y de pequeña nada ¿eh? Lo de matona… bueno, tú ya me entiendes. La verdad, es que me encuentro mucho mejor, pero me pican los puntos.

A: Jajajaja pues no te los toques. No creo que a Buffy le haga mucha gracia eso de tener que volver a ir a urgencias a que te los cosan, otra vez.

F: Sí… mi enfermera tampoco me deja que me los toque…

A: ¿Quién? ¿Buffy?

F: Más bien… por cierto, no te vas a creer lo que tengo que contarte.

A: ¡Dispara!

F: Cuando llegamos del hospital, llamamos al Consejo y nos dijeron que un gran número de vampiros se están organizando en algún lugar del sur de Nueva York.

A: ¿En serio? No sabía nada…

F: No, pero la cosa no acaba ahí. Resulta, que no han atacado todavía, y según los del Consejo, no tienen intención de hacerlo. Así que, tenemos un montón de vampiros, todos bajo un mismo techo, sin poder hacer nada. Primero, porque apenas me puedo mover, y segundo, porque no tenemos idea de donde están exactamente y tampoco tenemos muy claras sus intenciones.

A: No te preocupes, nosotros investigaremos por nuestra cuenta ¿sino, para qué tenemos ese nombre? –La cara de la morena era todo un poema, que pena que Angel no la pudiese ver- dejando a un lado las bromas…

F: Muy malas, por cierto.

A: … y ya os llamaré. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Buffy?

F: Ahí quería llegar yo. Es que hay más. Está con Destiny.

A: ¿Destiny? ¿Quién es?

F: Otra cazadora.

A: ¿Otra cazadora? –no salía de su asombro-. No sé porque, pero no me lo creo. ¿Cuándo has muerto?

F: Tal y como lo oyes, así que ya puedes ir creyéndotelo. Hay una tercera cazadora.

A: ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo has muerto? –repitió con impaciencia la pregunta al no obtener respuesta alguna-.

F: La cosa es esa, que no lo sé. Es más, creo que nadie lo sabe y cuando llamamos al Consejo no soltaron prenda en cuanto a lo que se refiere a ese tema. Así que si saben algo, no lo quieren decir, lo cual es muy sospechoso. Únicamente nos dijeron lo de los vampiros y colgaron, así sin más. Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar las cosas así. Parece mentira que todavía no nos conozcan, ni a Buffy ni a mí, porque no sé cómo será la pelirroja. Además de que no podemos ir a hacer un reconocimiento previo de la zona, porque no me puedo mover, es que ni siquiera, lo puedo sugerir, ya sabes cómo se pone B.

A: ¿Esperan que les mandéis o les digáis algo de cómo va la misión? Aunque bueno, eso no es algo nuevo, la verdad.

F: Tú lo has dicho. Nos dijeron que los mantuviéramos informados. Pero como no nos dieron tiempo a explicarnos, no pudimos decirles que fui atacada por una loca y que no podemos hacer mucho en estos momentos. Pero bueno, que se aguanten. Así aprenderán a esperar.

A: ¿Queréis que los llame yo? Sabes que a mí no me importa y que lo hago por gusto. Siempre me ha gustado ayudaros.

F: Ya lo sé, muchas gracias. Pero no te preocupes, no es necesario. Ya nos encargamos nosotras. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Buffy? ¿Algo en especial?

A: No, tan solo cuídala. Tú ya me entiendes.

F: Te odio…

A: Lo sé. No, ahora en serio. Cuidaos.

F: Por supuesto, colmillos ^^

A: ¡No me llames así!

F: Jajajajajaja ¿Acaso te molesta?

A: ¿Tú qué crees? Bueno da igual, ¿cómo te van las cosas con Buffy, eh?

F: No te importa, cotilla. Eres peor que las marujas estas que hablan de cómo le van las cosas a la Marujita Diaz.

A: Eso es un poco redundante ¿no crees? ¿Entonces eso significa que no has avanzado en nada?

F: Eso significa que no te metas donde no te llaman.

A: Mira que eres tiquismiquis. La tiene ahí. ¿Es que os tengo que dar un empujoncito o qué?

F: No tienes que dar nada a nadie, así que más te vale que no metas las narices en ningún lado…

A: Está bien…

F: Bueno, estaremos en contacto.

A: Muy bien, ya hablamos. ¡Adiós!

F: ¡Adiós!

La morena colgó el teléfono entre risas mientras se recostaba otra vez en el sofá. A pesar de haberse pasado la tarde tirada en el sofá, estaba realmente cansada –buff, que cansado es esto de estar todo el día sin pegar ni chapa, es más cansado que hacer algo de provecho…-. Empezaban a dolerle otra vez los dichosos puntos, además de que seguían picándole y no podía rascarse. Se había pasado todo lo que había durado la conversación con el vampiro sentada y empezaba a resentirse ahora.

Diez minutos después de haber colgado el teléfono, se oyó como se cerraba la puerta principal, y un par de pasos atolondrados se aproximaron hacia el salón. Aparecieron por el marco de puerta del comedor las cabezas de Buffy y Destiny. La morena no se inmutó en darles la bienvenida y siguió con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aguantaba el dolor, como hacía de costumbre. Más orgullosa y no nacía.

B: ¿Faith?

D: ¿Estará durmiendo? Si eso déjala descansar.

B: No creo, ¿Faith? –Se acercó cuidadosamente a la morena, ya sabía el mal despertar que tenía- ¿Estás durmiendo?

F: (¿Que no podría haberle hecho caso, por una vez, a la pelirroja o qué?) Para mi desgracia no… ¬¬

B: Vaya, veo que sigues mosqueada.

F: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? –Contestó sarcástica- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Me habéis dejado aquí toda la tarde! Eso es abandono…

B: Pero si sólo hemos estado una hora y media fuera, y eso si llega.

F: Me da igual –se giró y le dio la espalda a la rubia, algo de lo que se arrepintió al momento- déjame en paz.

B: ¡No seas así de cabezota! Que no es necesario ponerse en ese plan, por cierto ¿cómo te van los puntos? ¿Te duelen mucho?

F: Bien… -dijo secamente-.

La pelirroja miraba la escena entre entretenida y divertida. Si es que se lo pasaba pipa cuando las otras dos discutían. La rubia intentó levantarle la camiseta a Faith pero esta no le dejó. –Si es que… más cabezota no podría ser…-. Haciendo, que del tirón, se formara un manchurrón de un color rojo intenso en la camiseta blanca de la morena, justo en el costado izquierdo de esta.

La rubia mirada horrorizada y en estado de shock, como la sangre, poco a poco se iba extendiendo por toda la camiseta de su compañera, a un ritmo bastante rápido, sin saber muy qué hacer. La pelirroja, al ver el panorama se acercó rápidamente al lado de Buffy, intentando calmar la situación, cuando vio como la morena empezaba a perder el sentido.

B: ¡Faith! ¡Los puntos, deben de haberse soltado! –dijo en un grito ahogado una vez recuperó el control sobre sí misma-.

D: Que no cunda el pánico (muy original, ¿no podrías haber dicho algo que no fuese tan sumamente típico?) Ayúdame a levantar con mucho cuidado la camiseta –intentaba que no le temblase la voz-.

B: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Temblaba de pies a cabeza-.

D: Lo primero de todo mantener la calma (tendré que buscar nuevo repertorio) Está empezando a perder la consciencia, tienes que mantenerla despierta. Háblale, cógela de la mano, cualquier cosa para que no pierda el sentido. Yo intentaré volver a coserle los puntos.

B: ¿Es una broma?

D: ¿Me ves con cara de estar bromeando? Hice unos cursos hace unos años, confía en mí, sé lo que me hago.

En unos minutos, la pelirroja consiguió volver a coser la herida abierta con mucha maña, mientras Buffy hacía todo lo posible por mantener a la morena consciente. Una vez estuvieron seguros otra vez los puntos, la rubia limpió la sangre del costado de Faith, con sumo cuidado, mientras un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, al contacto con la piel de la morena.

La dejaron descansar en el sofá, pero pendientes de que no perdiera el sentido ya que había perdido sangre y la taparon con una manta para que no cogiera frío.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún incidente más. La rubia llamó a Sunnydale e informó de lo acaecido en las últimas horas, le comentó a Giles lo que les había dicho el Consejo de Vigilantes y después habló con Tara, lo admitiera o no, necesitaba consejo.

Sin sacar nada en claro ninguna de las dos, decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, descansar un poco, y mañana sería otro día, ya verían que podrían hacer con todo lo que se les echaba encima. Decidieron que lo más recomendable para Faith es que durmiera en la cama hasta que mejorara, ya que así tendría más espacio. Buffy se quedaría con ella por si necesitaba algo y Destiny dormiría en el sofá. Entre las dos, y como mejor pudieron, llevaron a la morena con mucho cuidado al dormitorio y la tumbaron boca arriba, quitándole previamente la camiseta ensangrentada y le pusieron otro limpia, tapándola después.

La rubia cogió su pijama y se fue al cuarto de baño, se cambió, se lavó un poco y se aseó para luego dejar todas sus cosas encima de la maleta y se recostó al lado de la morena. La estuvo observando durante un rato largo, mientras esta dormía tranquilamente. Mientras miraba como subía y bajaba el pecho de Faith acompasadamente, oía como los se alejaban pesadamente los pasos de la pelirroja hacía el sofá.

Se acercó un poco más a la morena, metiéndose bajo de la manta y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Pudo sentir el calor que Faith desprendía y se embriagó de su olor, inspirando muy cerca de su cuello para luego depositar un tímido beso en él. Su corazón rebosaba alegría y sólo podía que acercarse más y más.

Se levantó sobre un codo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y, dudando, logró darle otro beso fugaz en los labios, rozándolos cuanto apenas. Volvió a acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

_F: ¿Otra vez tú aquí? ¿Es que no te cansas que tienes que invadirme hasta los sueños?_

_B: Serás tú, ¡por que este sueño es mío! Yo no te invado nada… ¬¬_

_F: Será eso… Pues menudo sueño me ha tocado…_

_B: ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_F: Que me toca compartirlo otra vez contigo… ¡te tengo hasta en la sopa! Bromas aparte, mira a tu alrededor…_

_La rubia echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para murar lo que les estaba diciendo su compañera. Pudo comprobar por sí misma, que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Como si hubiesen apagado todas las luces y no hubiese ninguna ventana. -¿Cómo habrá hecho Faith para saber quién era? Supongo que ya se habrá hecho a la idea, como debería hacer yo también, de que a partir de ahora vamos a tener los sueños compartidos-. Pero más que eso, no había absolutamente nada. _

_Se encontraban en un sitio que no podría decirse si era pequeño, grande, ancho o estrecho. No eran perceptibles las dimensiones en semejante sitio. Era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto la rubia y eso que había muerto dos veces… -No creo que me falte nada por ver… con esta racha que llevo. ¿Y qué coño vamos a hacer ahora?-. Lo único de lo que Buffy tenía seguridad era que se encontraba al lado de la morena y que no entendía nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era verdad que se encontraban en un sueño, pero este no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. -Cuando decían que los sueños eran abstractos no mentían…-._

_B: ¿Y… dónde se supone que estamos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Y el resto de las preguntas, ya me entiendes…_

_F: ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¿No decías que este era tu sueño y bla bla bla? Pues ala, apáñatelas tú solita._

_B: ¬¬_

_D: ¿Vosotras aquí también? ¿Es que no puedo ni soñar tranquila que tenéis que estar en todos los sitios? Esto raya lo imposible…_

_F: Pues vete acostumbrándote guapa. Porque a partir de ahora van a ser todos así._

_D: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_B: Porque es un sueño compartido entre cazadoras y ahora que hemos creado un vínculo entre las tres, pues lo más probable es que pasen a menudo._

_F: Eso te pasa por novata._

_D: Eres igual de imbécil aquí que cuando estás despierta ¡increíble! –La morena le sacó la lengua- ¡Cría! –la pelirroja hizo lo mismo-._

_B: Vosotras dos sí que sois crías…_

_F: Te vas a enterar mocosa… -hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero antes de poder dar tres pasos, una mano la agarró de la camiseta y no pudo avanzar más- ¡Eh! ¡Déjame!_

_D: ¿Mocosa dices? ¡Pero si soy mayor que tú! –La morena la estaba sacando de sus casillas-._

_F: Eso no te lo crees ni tú, a ver ¿cuántos años tienes, eh? –Seguía sujeta por la rubia-._

_D: 21 ¿y tú?_

_F (¡Mierda! Pues sí que es mayor que yo, pero por sólo un año…) casi 20…_

_D: ¡Ajá!_

_F: Pero sólo por un año –le volvió a sacar la lengua-._

_B: Pero seréis crías… y tú –se dirigió a la morena- o dejas de forcejear y te estás quietecita o…_

_Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que una sacudida hizo que las tres se cayeran de bruces al suelo. El tirón de la sacudida hizo que la rubia cayera sobre la morena quedándose las dos relativamente la una de la otra. La morena de una sacudida se quitó de encima a Buffy y se levantó espolsándose la ropa de tierra. Cuando las dos se volvieron a mirar una vez ya de pie, pudieron comprobar que ambas estaban completamente rojas como tomates. Retiraron la mirada rápidamente para echar una ojeada al sitio donde había ido a parar._

_F: ¿Pero qué coño…? –le temblaba la voz aunque intentara disimularlo-._

_D: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué se supone que está pasando? No entiendo nada…_

_B: No eres la única… -estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón por la boca-._

_F: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Os suena de algo dónde estamos? ¿Alguna de las dos? –Las aludidas negaron con la cabeza- genial… esto es francamente genial._

_B: No lo sé…_

_F: Te puedo asegurar que no es como los anteriores sueños… este todavía es más raro que los otros._

_B: ¿No, en serio? –dijo con sarcasmo y completamente roja al recordar el último entre las dos- de eso ya me había dado cuenta yo sin necesidad de que tu lo dijeras…_

_D: ¿No es la primera vez que pasa?_

_F: Jajajajajajaja no… jajajaja si yo te contara…_

_B: Tú no vas a contar nada._

_F: Vale, vale… -se llevó el dedo a los labios e hizo como si se cerrara una cremallera- ya me callo… -le guiñó un ojo sin que la pelirroja la viera-._

_B: Olvídame… -dijo ruborizándose hasta las orejas-._

_D: ¿Creéis que significa algo?_

_F: Siempre significan algo… ¿el qué? Ya es otra cosa –dijo ya un poco más calmada-. La cosa es cómo lo averiguamos._

_D: ¿Y cada vez que durmamos tendremos este tipo de sueños… compartidos?_

_F: Pues no lo sé… supongo…, con este ya van tres._

_B: Tara está investigando la conexión entre las cazadoras y el significado de los sueños, aunque no creo que encuentre mucho. Posiblemente nos esté viendo ahora mismo._

_F: ¿En serio? –Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Entonces nos vio en el sueño anterior?_

_B: Sí… -dijo en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar la morena, mientras el rubor le llegaba hasta la raíz del pelo-._

_D: ¿Qué pasó en el sueño anterior?_

_B: ¡Nada que te importe! –Empezaba a perder la paciencia- (maldito sueño de pacotilla…) Centrémonos en lo que tenemos aquí ahora._

_D: Vale… ya no te pregunto más, un poco más y te me echas a la yugular._

_F: ¿Por qué no vas y miras a ver qué hay por ahí, eh? –quería estar a solas con la rubia sin que nadie la molestara, y menos la pelirroja-. Nosotras miraremos por allí._

_Una vez la pelirroja se perdió de la vista de Faith, la morena cogió de la mano a la rubia y tiró de ella para que la acompañara. Buffy clavó la mirada en el suelo, mientras se observaba los pies, incapaz de mirar a su compañera. La morena la miraba entretenida y divertida y la observaba detenidamente, como examinándola, con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba feliz de tener un momento a solas con la rubia. Rebosaba alegría._

_B: ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –seguía sin poder mirarla-._

_F: ¿El qué? Si no he hecho nada… bueno. –Se puso frente a ella, y con la mano derecha le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-. Venga… que tampoco es para tanto. Además, que más te da lo que ella pueda pensar, eh?_

_B: Si me da igual…_

_F: Pues ya está._

_Volvieron a emprender el paseo y rápidamente, Buffy volvió la mirada al suelo, otra vez. Para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, Faith la había llevado a una especie de callejón, donde la condujo hasta una pared y allí se paró y se puso frente a ella. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos marrones de Faith, mirándola con deseo y con esa sonrisa traviesa aún en su rostro perfecto. _

_Poco a poco, la morena se había ido acercando a la rubia hasta que las dos se habían quedado a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Podían notar como sus respiraciones abrasaban su piel. La morena puso su mano derecha en el rostro de la rubia, acariciándole las mejillas, que ardían y le quemaban. Con la otra, la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí. Buffy hizo lo propio y pudieron notar al unísono como sus respiraciones entrecortadas les daban en el rostro, haciendo que sus corazones latieran desbocados en sus pechos. La morena se acercó más a su compañera hasta que alcanzó la oreja de esta, le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo._

_F: Olvídate del tema, olvídate de todo lo que nos rodea… -le susurró al oído- sólo estamos tú y yo – el cuerpo de la rubia dio una sacudida y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral- …nadie más._

_Faith estaba realmente cerca del rostro de la rubia. Volvió a mordisquearle el lóbulo, para luego depositar tiernos besos por el cuello de Buffy. Esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento que tanto había ansiado desde el último entre ambas cazadoras._

_Podía sentir la agitada respiración de la morena justo en su cuello y como esta iba bajando por este hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, lo más probable es que la morena le quitara la camiseta de un momento a otro, que no era que no quisiera, pero con la pelirroja por ahí cerca, no era el mejor momento. Pero para su sorpresa Faith, fue bajando hasta su cadera, mientras ella ponía las suyas alrededor del cuello de esta._

_Se miraron durante un escaso segundo y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que apenas duró unos segundos, para luego separase muy despacio y mirar los resultados de esta acción. La rubia no hacía más que preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez ¿por qué? Era algo que no entendía y era superior a sus fuerzas. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, que no desconocía del todo, para qué engañarse, no le desagradaba en absoluto. –Espero que Tara esté viendo esto, es lo más seguro, porque necesito respuestas inmediatamente. Esto no puede estar pasando, es demasiado real para que sólo sea un sueño. Una segunda vez… es demasiado, incluso para mí, pero es lo único que quiero en este momento-. _

_Sus miradas seguían quietas, mientras se observaban la una a la otra con mucho detenimiento, fijas en los ojos de la otra y sus respiraciones, a la vez que alteradas, estaban coordinadas. Buffy se abalanzó sobre Faith, besándola, esta vez con más sentimiento y pasión. Se separaron otra vez. Todavía estaban abrazadas, perdidas en ese sentimiento que en esos momentos las envolvía por completo a las dos, haciendo que perdieran cualquier noción de tiempo. Sólo estaban ellas dos y nadie más, pero esta ilusión se les fue de inmediato cuando escucharon a lo lejos la voz distorsionada de Destiny. Se separaron bruscamente antes de que esta apareciera por la boca del callejón. Rápidamente se pusieron a hacer como que "buscaban" mientras la pelirroja las miraba un poco desconcertada ya que las dos estaban completamente rojas y un poco acaloradas y aunque sus caras reflejaban enfado, o eso es lo que veía Destiny, en sus ojo se leía todo lo contrario, ternura, cariño y algo que atisbó de amor, pero no estaba muy segura de ese último. (¡Venga ya! No digas más tonterías, que es lo único que has hecho desde que empezaste esta historia –dejad de negarlo ya, que siempre es lo mismo, aquí decido yo…- ¡Cállate! -¿me dejáis continuar? Gracias. Como iba diciendo…). La pelirroja les contó que no había encontrado mucho, ya que tampoco sabía qué tenía que buscar exactamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, ninguna de las otras dos le estaba prestando la más mínima atención además de que ni se dirigían la mirada ni la palabra._

_Mientras estaban en silencio sin saber qué hacer, otra gran sacudida las pilló desprevenidas y las tiró al suelo, otra vez. Para cuando abrieron los ojos estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas cama y sofá, empapadas en sudor y completamente desorientadas._

Cuando Faith abrió los ojos se encontró enfrente de sus narices con otros ojos, azules, que le devolvían la mirada igual de desconcertados y asustados que los suyos. Cuando la morena fue a moverse se vio medio "atrapada" por los cálidos brazos de la rubia, que la rodeaban por la cintura, pero siempre cuidados con la herida de Faith.

Cuando oyeron los atolondrados pasos de la pelirroja, que se acercaban a paso rápido, hicieron como en el sueño, y se separaron bruscamente haciendo más pronunciado el espacio entre las dos, para que corriera el aire. Para cuando Destiny entró, estaban cada una a un lado de la cama de matrimonio, bien lejos la una de la otra, aunque sus colores en las mejillas las delataban.

D: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó un poco alterada-.

F: ¿Qué ha sido el qué?

D: ¡Eso!

B: ¿El sueño? –Se aventuró-.

D: ¡Sí! –gritó ya nerviosa-.

F: Pues vete acostumbrándote…, es algo que posiblemente, a partir de ahora, pase con frecuencia y más si estamos las tres bajo un mismo techo.

D: ¿Pero qué esto ya había pasado antes?

F: ¿Te cuesta, verdad? Ya hemos tenido esta conversación y ya te hemos dicho que sí, aquí y en el sueño. ¿Qué no te acuerdas de nada o qué?

D: Vagamente… -se excusó la pelirroja-.

B: Pues sí. Esto es muy normal y antes de venir, Faith y yo, ya teníamos los sueños compartidos, aunque a veces vienen y van y no siempre ocurren. Algunas veces los tenemos y otras no, depende.

D: ¿De qué?

F: No sabe, no contesta –la morena se encogió de hombros-.

B: Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar…

D: Vaya…

B: Lo mejor será que volvamos a dormir y descansemos. Ya veremos qué hacemos mañana.

D: Está bien. ¿Se volverá a repetir esto cuando volvamos a dormirnos?

B: No lo sabemos.

D: Buenas noches –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí-.

B: ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Se dirigió a la morena mirando la herida-.

F: Mejor… -dijo mirándosela también-. No ha vuelto a sangrar.

B: Bien…

F: ¿Quieres que duerma fuera con la pelirroja? No me importa.

B: ¡No! No digas tonterías, la pérdida de sangre te ha afectado al cerebro. En todo caso me iría yo –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-.

F: ¿A dónde vas?

B: Al sofá. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, así dormirás más cómoda. (Pídemelo, no es tan difícil. Dilo. "Quédate").

F: (Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo…) Como veas.

B: (…) Está bien. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga a despertarte? –En la expresión de los ojos de la rubia podía leerse la decepción-.

F: Cuando te levantes.

B: Muy bien. Buenas noches…

F: Buenas noches…

La rubia salió de la habitación dejándola completamente sola, o así es como ella se sentía, y se dirigió al sofá con la pelirroja, que dio gracias a Jack.

La morena se quedó sentada en la cama durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que había pasado en el sueño. Un sueño muy caliente. -¿Por qué no le habré dicho que se quedara? Este estúpido orgullo mío… me pierde y ya de paso, me hace perderla a ella también. Al final se la llevará la estúpida esa de la pelirroja… mejor no me pueden estar saliendo las cosas. Lo mejor será descansar un poco y mañana llamaré a Angel y le diré lo del sueño de esta noche… Pero primero tendré que hacer algo con el calentón que llevo encima, por culpa de cierta persona, aunque ella no estará mucho mejor-. Se levantó, muy a su pesar y se dirigió hacia el baño.

La mañana se levantó fría y húmeda. Unos tímidos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación y fueron a parar directamente a los ojos de la morena, quien dormía plácidamente después de una noche movidita. La deslumbraron por unos minutos dejándola sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Le costó incorporarse un rato debido a la falta de sueño y a los puntos. –Puñeteros puntos… no me dejáis vivir tranquila…-. Lentamente salió por la puerta y se dirigió pesadamente hacia el baño, cuando, sin poder evitarlo, echó una rápida mirada al comedor y allí vio a las dos chicas en el sofá, juntas y medio abrazadas, tapadas por una gruesa manta.

Una vez salió del baño, un poco más despejada fue directa a la cocina ya que sus tripas empezaban a rugir pidiendo algo de comer, pero se llevó una desilusión ya que no había nada para desayunar. –Se les olvidaría ayer comprar algo que comer esta mañana, genial… además- su estómago volvió a rugir impacientemente –ayer no cené nada ¡y me estoy muriendo de hambre!-. Se vistió lo más rápido que sus puntos se lo permitieron, cogió algo de dinero que había encima de la mesa y salió sin hacer ruido.

El frío mañanero acarició el dormido rostro de la morena despejándola ahora por completo del sopor de la noche, todavía presente en ella. El primer problema con el que se encontró fue que no conocía para nada el barrio. Le costó Jack y ayuda encontrar el horno más cercano al apartamento, a pesar de las indicaciones que pidió a los viandantes que pasaban por allí, tardó veinte minutos encontrar el camino correcto. -¡Joder, aquí no hay quien se aclare! A ver… repasémoslo.- Volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó otra vez. –Bien. Primero a la derecha… ¡no! A la izquierda. Maldita dislexia… lo complica todo. Luego recto, otra vez a la izquierda… ¡esto es una mierda!-. Después de varios tropezones con las calles de Nueva York, logró encontrar el dichoso horno donde pudo comprar un variadito de cruasanes, ensaimadas y algún que otro donut para aquellas que fueran más golosas.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, sus dos compañeras ya estaban despiertas y pudo notar que en el aire se respiraba una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nada más entrar una masa de pelo rubio se le echó encima en un abrazo estrangulador que la dejó inmovilizada y sin poder ver nada. Una vez se apartó y la soltó, la rubia le gritó, como no.

B: ¡¿Pero se puede saber dónde coño te habías metido? ¡Estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que te había pasado algo!

F: A por el desayuno –movió la bolsita delante de su cara- porque no había nada para hincarle el diente y pensé en ir a despejarme ya de paso. Pero si lo llego a saber… ni me molesto.

B: No es eso y lo sabes, conforme están las cosas no es plan de que te vayas sin decir ni mu. La próxima vez, avisa, por favor.

F: Claro, sin problemas… ¿desayunamos? –dijo distante-.

B: ¿Oye, te pasa algo? –le susurró en el oído- no pareces tu.

F: Estoy bien –le contestó secamente- no he dormido mucho.

Pasó por su lado y la dejó atrás con los ojos como platos. La pelirroja ya estaba sentada en la mesa, después de haber sacado tres tazones, platos y leche. Miraba la escena, sintiendo curiosidad por el estado de ánimo de la morena, ya que no era normal en ella, tratar así a su compañera.

La mañana pasó tranquila y sin lamentar ningún incidente. La morena se encontraba muy cansada, la verdad es que no había pasado una de sus mejores noches. Se echó en la cama hasta la hora de comer. Las otras dos se encontraban entre la espada y la pared, ya que no tenían nada con qué empezar a buscar o investigar acerca de lo que podrían estar tramando los vampiros.

A pesar de estar en compañía de Destiny, Buffy sentía como una especie de vacío en su interior, como si algo le faltara. Se sentía bastante sola, echaba de menos el sarcasmo y la ironía de la morena, que provocaban en ella esa calidez que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que ella estaba presente. Pero, de lo que sí que estaba segura, era que no era amor. Eso estaba más que claro.

Por su lado, a pesar de estar enfada con el mundo, pero sobre todo con la rubia, Faith, siendo sincera consigo misma, también la echaba de menos. Por eso cuando la vio durmiendo en el sofá con la pelirroja, un huracán de celos se apoderó de ella. No podía soportar verla con ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo? Si era el deseo de la rubia, ella no iba a ser nadie para impedírselo.

Estuvieron discutiendo durante toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer. Lo que podían hacer y lo que no, sin dejar durante mucho tiempo sola a Faith. Mientras discutían, Buffy seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza, una y otra vez, el comportamiento de la morena.

Esa mañana, el sueño… había sido diferente y eran demasiadas cosas las que tenía en mente. –Esta vez… no ha sido como la última, ni como las anteriores. Es decir, no era como un sueño normal de los que sueñas y luego ni te acuerdas. Y si no me equivoco, creo que Faith piensa lo mismo, pero no me habla y no sé porqué, así que es como hablar con una pared. Pero volviendo al sueño, era como si realmente estuviera allí, como si pudiera controlar mis emociones, mis actos… todo. No sé, estoy hecha un lío y ya empiezo a divagar. Eso no puede ser una buena señal. Lo mejor será hablar con Tara, a ver qué piensa ella de todo este asunto. Me esperaré a mañana, por si esta noche volvemos a tener un sueño compartido, y así que Tara lo vea, a ver si saca algo en claro. Lo único que quiero es que cambie esa actitud que ha adoptado Faith. Empiezo a preocuparme, no me ha dirigido al palabra en toda la mañana, sólo cuando le he preguntado, pero ya está y eso es muy raro en ella, que no se calla ni bajo el agua. Intentaré hablar con ella esta tarde, cuando Destiny vaya a por la cena y tengamos un momento para estar solas y, se supone, que no tendrá ningún problema en decirme que pasa, o es creo…-. Volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo Destiny, que articulaba de manera exagerada con las manos, aún dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Buffy fue a despertar a la morena, que se había quedado dormida minutos después de haberse recostado en la cama. Esta, cuando escuchó entrar a la rubia, le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo, o por lo menos hacía como que dormía, ignorándola por completo. Después de intentarlo varias veces, sin conseguir nada, salió indignada y enfadada, sentándose en la mesa, mientras Destiny sacaba la comida.

Faith no salió para comer. No se encontraba de humor como para tener que aguantar a sus compañeras. Tampoco salió en lo que quedaba de día, sólo para ir al servicio y de vez en cuando, iba a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. Para cuando Destiny salió por la puerta principal para comprar la cena, Buffy ya no tenía ganas de ir a hablar con la morena de nada. Ahora era ella quien se había enfadado por haberla tratado así. ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

Faith, pensando que se había quedado sola en el apartamento, se levantó de la cama, y se arrastró cuan alma en pena hasta el comedor. Tenía ganas de ver un rato la televisión, a ver si se entretenía un poco y dejaba de darle vueltas a todo. Necesitaba desconectar. Pero cuando llegó y vio sentada en el sofá a la rubia, dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a su compañera, como si no existiese. Buffy quería haberla parado, haberle gritado y haberse desfogado, porque no entendía nada, quería echarse a llorar, pero fue más fuerte que su impulso y se mantuvo serena, sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada.

Las tres chicas cenaron en silencio sin encender si quiera el televisor, y una vez terminaron de fregar y guardar todo en su sitio, la rubia se dio una ducha rápida, cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse, ignorando a la morena y se fue al comedor a dormir con Destiny como la noche anterior. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá mientras la pelirroja se duchaba y antes de que esta llegara, el cansancio y la tensión pudieron con ella y se durmió.

_Otra vez todo estaba oscuro. No veían absolutamente nada. Cuando se miraron, mirando al brillo de los ojos que se podía ver, una sacudida las tiró al suelo de morros. Cuando se levantaron torpemente, notaron _

_que ya no estaban en el mismo sitio de la última vez. Ahora se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía una enorme casa, o en pocas palabras, en una mansión. Era bastante antigua aunque con toques neoclásicos y renacentistas que la hacían bastante extraña. Vaya mezcla más extravagante, pensó la morena y no iba muy desencaminada del todo._

_Dieron un rápido vistazo a la estancia en la que se encontraban, el hall. Una larga alfombra de color ocre (N/A un color muy feo para mi gusto), muy parecida a la alfombra roja si no fuese por el color, se extendía bajo sus pies hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera del piso superior, que se accedía por una escalinata, en cuyas barandillas a ambos lados de esta y en el centro, se apreciaba un trabajo artesanal con florituras vegetales y una estatua, una réplica en miniatura, del escultor Antonio Canova, "Eros y Psique"._

_Se quedaron maravilladas cuando alzaron sus vistas hacia el techo y vieron lo que era una réplica de la Capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel. Aquella casa era como un museo en las entrañas de Nueva York, o eso creían, no estaban muy seguras. Una vez arriba, decidieron que lo mejor sería dividirse y explorar la casa al completo, por si acaso encontraban algo de utilidad, no con los vampiros, pero sí para el futuro. Si esa mansión se encontraba en la ciudad, lo mejor sería averiguar todo lo posible sobre ella._

_Cuando Destiny se hubo ido, Buffy aprovechó el momento para seguir a la morena e intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación. Si de verdad creía que podían controlar sus emociones y sus actos, lo más probable fuera que Faith siguiera enfadada. –Bueno, si sigue mosca, será difícil sacarle alguna palabra, siendo sinceras, con que me insulte, ya sería todo un logro. Aunque si es un sueño, creo que se podría cambiar algo ¿no? Entre todos me van a volver loca.- Alcanzó a la morena la cogió por el brazo y la detuvo, para estar cara a cara._

_B: ¿Faith?_

_F: ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo cortante- ¿no tendrías que estar buscando por otro lado?_

_B: Quería ir contigo, y de paso, pensé, que podríamos hablar._

_F: No quiero hablar, y menos si se trata de hablar contigo ¿Te importa? –Dijo parándose delante de ella- estás en medio._

_B: ¿Eh? –dijo sin entender- Sí, claro. Pero es que no entiendo porque estás actuando así. ¿Te he hecho algo? Porque si ha sido así, no me he dado cuenta, lo siento. Sólo dime que es lo que te pasa. Me tienes preocupada._

_F: Tengo cosas que hacer y tú también, por si no te has dado cuenta –dijo como si no hubiese dicho nada-._

_B: ¿Y qué pasa con el sueño de ayer? –No iba a dejar salirse con la suya a la morena-. ¿No significó nada entonces?_

_F: ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_B: Dímelo tú._

_F: No tengo nada que decirte –empezaba a cabrearse y lo último que quería era empezar una pelea con Buffy, aunque si lo miraba bien, a lo mejor así se desahogaba-._

_B: No te entiendo –le temblaba la voz, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- no pareces tú…_

_F: … -la mataba ver así a la rubia y más si era por su culpa, pero aún así no dijo nada-._

_D: ¿Habéis encontrado algo vosotras? –dijo corriendo la pelirroja acercándose a ellas-._

_F: No –la rubia se mantuvo serena lo que pudo aguantar. Faith pasó por su lado ignorándola, reuniéndose así con Destiny- por aquí no hay nada. ¿Qué tienes tú?_

_D: No estoy muy segura…_

_F: Echemos un vistazo –echó a andar decidida-._

_D: Sí –siguió a la morena- ¿Vienes? –la rubia se había quedado quieta-._

_B: Si…_

_Pero antes de que pudieran dirigirse hacia donde les estaba indicando Destiny, volvieron a notar otra sacudida, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Para cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, empapadas en sudor y temblando de la impresión._

Volvieron a dormirse durante unas pocas horas, las que le quedaban a la noche. La primera en levantarse fue, como siempre, Faith. Media hora más tarde, amanecieron Destiny y Buffy. Una vez estuvieron preparadas y listas, salieron para ir a comprar para sobrevivir lo que les quedaba de semana.

Desde hacía dos días que la morena evitaba a Buffy e iba a su bola. Lo de costumbre pero sin hablar. En el supermercado, esta iba por delante, de vez en cuando cogía algo y lo dejaba en el carro, pero como si fuera sola.

Iba en su mundo aparte, intentando evitar cualquier conversación con la persona que fuera y si era inevitable, siempre el menos tiempo posible. Desde siempre había sido una persona solitaria, pero se incrementó aún más, estando en la cárcel. La mayoría de las veces le gustaba mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en los problemas que a diario tenía, pero desde que había vuelto a estar con Buffy, no le fue necesario. Aunque ahora volvía ser lo mismo y poco a poco su mundo se iba desmoronando, cayéndose pieza a pieza ya que era incapaz de mantenerlas todas juntas. Fue Buffy quien las mantuvo juntas años atrás y hasta hace dos días. Aún así, intentaba no pensar en ello, sólo hacía que sumergirla en un pozo sin fondo, del que no sabía cómo salir. Siguió andando y cogiendo cosas de los estantes del supermercado.

B: No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

D: Mira, yo no sé de qué va todo esto ni el rollo que os lleváis entre vosotras. Dale tiempo. No la conozco mucho, pero sí que he podido observar que es muy solitaria. Puede que el ataque… no sé.

B: Pero si estaba bien, tú misma la viste. Y nos hablaba, aunque fuera para decir tonterías o algún que otro improperio. No es ella misma.

D: Como ya te he dicho, no es mucho lo que te puedo decir sobre ella, pero si quieres mi consejo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle tiempo y espacio. Es bastante introvertida.

B: ¿No es muy difícil averiguarlo, verdad? –Dijo con sorna- es más terca que una mula.

D: Jajaja eso parece. ¿Por cierto, respecto a esos sueño, qué vamos a hacer?

B: Pues… -seguía pensando en la morena sin poder evitarlo- esta tarde llamaré a Sunnydale y hablaré con Tara, una amiga bruja –añadió al ver que la pelirroja no entendía- a ver que nos puede decir de estos dos último sueños. Está investigando.

D: ¿Bruja? ¿Existe de eso?

B: Me sorprendes. Siendo una caza vampiros y habiendo visto vampiros, valga la redundancia, y algún que otro monstruo, me extraña que no hayas oído hablar de brujas.

D: Cosas que pasan…

B: Pues sí, ella y Willow son brujas bastante fuertes, por no decir que son la hostia. Aunque a Will no le hace mucha gracia que Faith esté conmigo en esta misión.

D: ¿Y eso?

B: Una larga historia.

Le hizo un breve, que digo, un brevísimo resumen sobre lo que habían sido sus vidas, en especial la de Faith y la suya, hasta el presente. Omitiendo, como era de esperar, algún que otro detalle sobre sentimientos enterrados años atrás y que habían vuelto días atrás, sueños pasados con la morena y todo ese tipo de cosas escabrosas entre ambas. Sí le contó su relación con Angel, la traición de Faith, etc, etc, etc… (N/A empiezo a aburrirme de estar repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo… ¬¬).

D: ¡Vaya con la morena! Y yo que pensaba que era una mosquita muerta…

B: Pues ves con cuidado con esa "mosquita muerta", es capaz de muchas cosas y más si le tocan las narices. Así que ya sabes. Ándate con ojo.

D: Si que han pasado cosas…

B: ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

D: ¿Vamos a salir a cazar algún día? Creo que estoy empezando a atrofiarme…

B: Tú misma me acabas de decir que tengo que darle tiempo a Faith. No sería justo si saliéramos ahora de caza sin ella. Se enfadaría aún más.

D: tienes razón

B: Siempre la tengo.

D: Sin comentarios… ¿Podría llamar yo primero a Boston? Es que no sé nada ni de mi hermano ni de Shane.

B: ¿Shane?

D: Mi ex.

B: Ahhhhh… (¿Es bollera entonces? ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Es evidente!). Tenemos que empezar a pensar que hacer con esos vampiros.

D: Pero si no podemos ir a echar un vistazo…

B: Desde casa. Además, tengo un presentimiento sobre esos sueños. Creo que son pistas.

D: ¿En serio?

B: ¿Y por qué no? Piénsalo bien. Si tenemos esos sueños, serán por alguna razón ¿no?

D: Puede ser. Habrá que averiguar algo más. Con un presentimiento, no creo que sea suficiente.

B: Bien. Pero desde casa, no voy a dejar sola a Faith. Cuando se recupere ya veremos que hacemos.

D: Está bien. ¿Pero, todo esto, dónde está?

B: Estaba delante de nosotras…

Después de haber estado comprando durante dos horas que se les hicieron eternas. Las tres chicas volvieron todas cargadas, a excepción de Faith, que llevaba las bolsas de menos peso, pero no por eso menos importante, hasta el apartamento. Las dejaron en el suelo, y entre las tres, fueron guardando las cosas en silencio, pero coordinadas y sin contratiempos. Ninguna tenía ganas de hablar y la que menos de todas la morena.

Una vez acabaron de poner todo en su sitio correspondiente, cada una se puso a hacer sus cosas hasta que llegara la hora de comer. Teniendo en cuenta a Faith, pusieron todas sus cosas en sitios no muy altos para que tuviera que esforzarse lo mínimo.

Mientras Buffy se ponía a intentar encontrar algo en internet sobre una posible secta de vampiros, la pelirroja cogió un mapa y se puso a buscar posibles sitios, señalizándolos con un rotulador rojo, en la zona sur de la ciudad. Tenían que reconocer, que no habían estado tan perdidas desde hacía tiempo y sin la colaboración de Faith, todavía lo estaban más. Era difícil sin su ayuda y sus ideas.

Fue la morena quien se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta, asilándose de sus compañeras. Quería estar sola, con sus pensamientos y sin que la molestaran. -¿Puede ir peor? Siempre va peor… debería estar ahí fuera, ayudándolas con la búsqueda ¿pero, de qué serviría? No tenemos nada con lo que buscar. Esta vez los del Consejo nos la han hecho bueno. Serán… Además, que no estoy de humor para ver cómo la pelirroja coquetea con Buffy y esta, o no se entera o no quiere darse cuenta, y paso. ¿Qué más me dará a mí? Buffy puede hacer con su vida lo que le dé la gana, yo no soy quién para decirle nada. Sinceramente, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto…- se tumbó en la cama y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Algo de lo que se arrepintió y rápidamente quitó el brazo izquierdo debido a la tirantez de los puntos. Se levantó cuidadosamente la camiseta y miró la gran herida en su costado –por suerte no se han vuelto a soltar… aunque como siga así, no me los curo en la vida. Lo mejor será que les ponga un poco de betadine y los limpie, para que vayan cicatrizando y toda la parafernalia. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cuántos días quedan para ir otra vez al hospital y que me los revisen?- mientras se levantaba e iba de camino al baño, contaba con los dedos de las manos los días que habían pasado desde su salido del hospital.

La rubia había estado pendiente o todo lo que había podido, de todos los movimientos de Faith, durante todo el rato. Cuando la vio salir sin camiseta de la habitación, aparte de que le subiera la temperatura desmesuradamente y se pusiera más roja que un tomate, se dio cuenta, una vez hubo puesto todos su pensamientos en orden, de que se dirigía al baño con la mano en la herida para curársela. Desde que habían llegado al apartamento, había sido ella, quien se la había curado. Se levantó del sofá, haciendo que Destiny levanta también la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la morena.

B: ¿Necesitas ayuda para curarte los puntos?

F: No –dijo secamente- puedo yo sola, gracias.

B: Sabes que no me importa.

F: Ya te he dicho que puedo yo sola.

B: (Pero mira que es orgullosa…). Aún así, si necesitas algo me lo dices, estaré en el sofá.

La morena no contestó. Se metió en el baño y entrecerró la puerta dejando una ranura por la que Buffy, habiendo hecho amago de irse, se quedó mirando por esta, por si Faith, o eso quería creer ella, necesitaba ayuda y de paso, echando alguna que otra mirada furtiva al torso de la morena.

Debido a su orgullo, la morena era incapaz de pedir ayuda a nadie y menos, en ese momento, si se trataba de pedírsela a la rubia. Pero sabía muy bien que no iba a poder curársela debidamente sin que nadie la ayudara, aunque no lo negara –bueno… no debe de ser muy difícil ¿no? ¿O sí?- fue a coger el betadine con el brazo izquierdo, siempre se le olvidaba, y la tirantez de los puntos le hizo retirarlo, otra vez, de inmediato. -¡Mierda! Siempre me olvido… al final empeorará por mis descuidos…- mientras la morena se maldecía a sí misma por su torpeza, la rubia la observaba sin saber qué hacer, si entrar o no. Después de un pequeño debate interior, decidió que lo mejor sería entrar sin importar lo que pensara o dijera Faith, ya que era por su bien, por muy terca que esta fuese.

F: Te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda –dijo cortante cuando la rubia entró, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y colocándose a pocos centímetros de la morena- Vete.

B: Me da igual lo que digas –le temblaba la voz, pero lo disimuló muy bien. La ignoró y cogió un algodón- te aguantas.

Con mucho cuidado, la rubia se acercó a la morena, poniéndose justo detrás de esta. Podía notar como su temperatura subía desmesuradamente y como su corazón latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho con apenas estar a menos de cinco centímetros de Faith. Lentamente estiró el brazo izquierdo, pasando este realmente cerca y rozándole cuanto apenas el hombro, haciendo notar sus efectos en su compañera.

Tan cerca, que pudo notar como la respiración irregular de la rubia iba directa a su nuca, poniéndole los pelos como escarpias y notando como le ardía.

La morena intentó que no se le notaran lo efectos que estos producían en su cuerpo, volviéndolo completamente vulnerable ante la rubia y la situación. Apenas sí podía aguantarse en pie, teniendo a Buffy detrás suya, pero a esta no se le pasó por alto y una sonrisa de suficiencia y traviesa atravesó su rostro, a pesar de que se encontrara en igual o peor situación que la morena.

En un movimiento reflejo, Buffy, mientras cogía el betadine de arriba del estante para curar la herida, puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Faith, haciendo que esta se estremeciera bajo su tacto y que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciendo imposible, esta vez, disimular la reacción.

Sus corazones retumbaban en sus oídos como tambores anunciando el juicio final, sólo que la situación no era exactamente esa. La morena podía notar cómo le sudaban las manos y como algo en su interior comenzaba a despertarse, queriendo salir y ser liberado de una vez. La rubia, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su compañera. Ya había cogido el algodón, pero por algún motivo, no desconocido del todo, era incapaz de retirar la mano de la cintura de Faith. Por su lado, esta notaba ardiendo su piel bajo el tacto de la rubia, y lo único que quería era sentirlo hasta que le fallaran los sentidos y las fuerzas. Como si Buffy le hubiese leído el pensamiento, dejó el betadine y el algodón en el banco del baño y aventuró la otra mano a ponerla, con sumo cuidado, encima de la herida, provocando en la morena un respingo, pero que seguía sin poder girarse. Creía morir bajo su tacto y lo haría sino seguían en contacto.

La rubia, al ver que Faith no hacía nada, decidió probar suerte y fue bajando las manos muy lentamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la morena. Fue recorriendo con los dedos los fuertes abdominales de su compañera hasta llegar a la cadera de esta. Se paró allí durante unos minutos. Introdujo los dos dedos índices, cuanto apenas, en la ropa interior, acariciando el interior, para luego volver a subir, reconociendo cada zona a fondo, sin perderse nada, hasta llegar a esos sedosos pechos, con los que tantas veces, aunque lo negara, había soñado. Se paró en la línea del sujetador, cavilando qué movimiento hacer a continuación. Pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la morena ya se había girado quedando las dos, cara a cara y las manos de Buffy, justo en el cierre del sujetador de Faith.

Esta la miraba intensamente a los ojos, en los que podían verse reflejados una mezcla entre felicidad e inseguridad. En un movimiento, las manos de la morena, que habían estado a los lados de esta, inmóviles, estaban ahora levantado la camiseta de Buffy y acariciándole la desnuda espalda, mientras la rubia se estremecía bajo su tacto, derritiéndose de placer. Con un hábil movimiento, le se la quitó definitivamente, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje negro y un cuerpo de escándalo.

Se fundieron en un apasionado y salvaje beso, mientras sus manos recorrían entre ansiosa e impacientes sus cuerpos, explorándolos minuciosamente. Las manos de la morena desabrocharon el botón del pantalón de su compañera, bajando así la cremallera. Esta, no se quedó atrás, e hizo lo mismo. Pero cuando acabó, fue más allá y subió por la espalda de Faith hasta su sujetador y lo desabrochó también, ayudándola a quitárselo. Se quedó durante unos segundos admirando los pechos de su compañera sin poder hacer ni decir nada.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos fueron directamente hasta estos, acariciándolos y deteniéndose en los pezones duros de la morena, que al tacto frío de Buffy, gimió cerrando los ojos de placer. Esto desató en la rubia una reacción nueva para esta. Empezaba a sentirse realmente excitada y con sólo oír a la morena, algo en su interior se despertó. Deseaba a Faith y deseaba hacerla suya.

Se acercó y lamió uno de sus pezones, arrancando otro sonoro gemido. La misma sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pasó al otro, y experimentó lo mismo. Cuando Faith pudo recobrarse, desabrochó también el sujetador de la rubia. Se deshizo de él dejándolo en el suelo y besó a Buffy, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta la cadera y fue bajando los pantalones hasta que llegaron a la altura de los tobillos. Con dos movimientos, ésta, se los quitó fácilmente, dejándolos en el suelo junto al resto de la ropa.

Faith empujó a Buffy hasta apoyarla contra la pared. Cogió sus manos y las subió hasta ponerlas por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. La reacción de la morena la pilló desprevenida, pero se le pasó de inmediato cuando sus húmedos y cálidos labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, empezando así una lucha entre sus lenguas, que apenas duró. Ya que la morena fue bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pezones, pasando de uno a otro y provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras Faith seguía a lo suyo, Buffy se encontraba bastante indispuesta debido a las atenciones que la morena le estaba proporcionando. Su cuerpo sólo hacía que reaccionar al tacto de las manos de Faith. Todo eran sensaciones nuevas para ella. Sensaciones que ni siquiera había vivido o experimentado con Angel o con cualquier otra persona.

De la misma manera lo notaba y sentía Faith. Sus manos fueron bajando, desde los pechos de la rubia, pasando por la cintura, hasta llegar a la cadera. Le quitó las braguitas, la única prenda que le quedaba a Buffy, y sin poder resistirlo ni un segundo más, la penetró.

Buffy creyó morir de placer. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentir tanto placer y menos aún viniendo de la morena. Mientras esta movía sus dedos dentro de ella, a un ritmo lento al principio, que luego fue incrementando, no podía reprimir los gemidos que Faith le provocaba. Esta, le susurraba al oído. No quería que Destiny sospechara nada, aunque si no lo había hecho ya, era muy estúpida, o eso pensó la morena. Aunque siendo sinceras, le daba absolutamente igual. En esos momentos era realmente feliz.

La rubia, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se deshizo de los pantalones y las braguitas de la morena, quedando así, las dos, completamente desnudas. Antes de poder hacer nada, se dirigieron hacia la ducha, mientras Faith le volvía a susurrar al oído.

F: Te estás corriendo… -una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la voz casi le temblaba de la emoción-.

B: Mmmm… no… creo que… ahhhh… tú… estés… mucho mejor… -logró decir entre gemidos-.

F: Shhh… o nos oirá la pelirroja, bueno, más bien te oirá a ti –le susurró al oído, para luego mordisquear suavemente e lóbulo-.

D: Eh… ¿Chicas? –Dijo la pelirroja desde el otro lado-.

B: ¿Mmmm? –No podía articular palabra-.

D: ¿Estáis bien? –Empezaba a preocuparse. Ya llevaban varios minutos dentro-.

Cuando Faith iba a contestarle, notó, como dos dedos fríos la penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dando como contestación un gemido casi inaudible, pero que a la rubia no le pasó desapercibido.

Ninguna de las dos podía contestar. Estaban demasiado ocupadas, la una dentro de la otra como para hacer caso de la pelirroja. La mano que les quedaba libre iba y venía, recorriendo todas las partes de sus cuerpos desnudos. Pero cuando sus dedos empezaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, se concentraron en la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que empezaron a abrumarlas en esos momentos.

D: ¿Chicas? ¿Necesitáis que entre? –un no ahogado salió de la boca de una de ellas- Está bien, era para deciros que esta mañana se nos han olvidado unas cuantas cosas y voy a bajar, que las necesitamos para esta noche.

F: Está… mmm… bien… -dijo jadeando. Apenas podía aguantarse en pie-.

B: Ahora… quien se… corre… eres tú… -le susurró-.

F: Mmmm…

Cuando oyeron abrir y cerrar la puerta principal y luego un silencio absoluto, sabían que estaban solas para un buen rato, aprovecharon y la rubia abrió el grifo de la ducha.

El agua comenzó a correr, resbalando en sus desnudos y calientes cuerpos, mientras estos se estremecían al contacto de las gotas, que las notaban heladas, a pesar de estar bastante caliente. Se pusieron bajo el chorro y se juntaron más, para no dejar que pasara nada, ni siquiera el aire que respiraban. No pensaban. Sus cerebros estaban completamente en blanco. Sólo se guiaban por su instinto y sus hormonas. Podían sentir como la adrenalina fluía por sus venas a toda velocidad, como se les dilataban las pupilas y como los corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos.

Notaban como estaban llegando. Ambas se dieron cuenta de la necesidad de la otra y empezaron a mover más rápido sus dedos, mientras que con el dedo gordo estimulaban el clítoris, gimiendo aún más alto.

Cuando llegaron, estallaron de placer, creyendo morir en ese mismo momento. Desplomándose de cansancio, se separaron la una de la otra, intentado que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Mientras tanto, el agua seguía corriendo, cayendo y mojando sus extasiados cuerpos y relajándolos. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Cada vez que Faith los miraba, y le devolvían la mirada, esos intensos ojos azules, sentía perderse por completo en un mar desconocido a la vez que familiar. Era una de las sensaciones que más le gustaba. Se acercó y la besó en los labios. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó hacia sí, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

Se formó un silencio entre las dos, pero no era nada incómodo, ya estaban acostumbradas. Al final fue Faith quien se decidió a romperlo.

F: Deberíamos secarnos y vestirnos antes de que vuelva Destiny –dijo bajando la mirada y rompiendo el abrazo. Cuando lo hizo, sintió como si una parte de ella se fuera con la rubia-.

B: Si… -su felicidad se iba desvaneciendo a medida que la morena se alejaba de ella-.

Salieron en silencio de la ducha. Apagaron el grifo y se secaron, pero siempre en silencio y sin dirigirse la mirada. Se pusieron la ropa interior y los pantalones, y en el caso de Buffy la camiseta. Le curó la herida que ya empezaba a cicatrizar y salieron del baño antes de que la pelirroja llegara. Faith se fue a la habitación con sus pensamientos y se tumbó en la cama y Buffy al sofá con los suyos.

La comida pasó como los últimos días. En silencio, donde las protagonistas eran, como siempre, Faith y Buffy. Sólo que este silencio era completamente diferente. No había tensión ni malas vibraciones.

La pelirroja se olía que algo había pasado en el baño esa mañana, pero no tenía intención de preguntarlo, no fuera a ser que recibiera algún mordisco por parte de la morena. Aunque mentiría si decía que no le picaba la curiosidad por saberlo. Cuando acabó la comida, Faith se metió otra vez en el cuarto, Destiny se puso a ver la televisión tumbada en el sofá y Buffy aprovechó para coger el teléfono, meterse en el baño, para que nadie la molestara y llamar a Sunnydale. Necesitaba hablar con Tara urgentemente. Marcó el número y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

T: ¿Sí?

B: ¿Tara? Shhhhhhhh –se apresuró a contestar- no digas mi nombre en voz alta. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante y no es necesario que se entere el resto de que he llamado.

T: Está bien, no te preocupes. Espera un momento –se alejó del teléfono- ¡Se han equivocado! –Gritó al otro lado-. Vale, ya estoy contigo. Voy a subir al cuarto. Tú ves hablando que yo te escucho.

B: Es que… no sé muy bien cómo empezar…

T: ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por el principio?

B: Muy graciosa… ¬¬ ¿Sabes? Empiezas a parecerte a Faith con ese sarcasmo…

T: Jeje, era broma. ¿Qué tiquismiquis estamos, no? ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo está Faith? ¿Por cierto, quién es la otra chica, la pelirroja?

B: Vaya, es verdad, no os había dicho nada. Como supongo que ya habrás averiguado, es otra cazadora, Destiny. No sabemos mucho más, ya que el Consejo nos la ha vuelto a jugar y no han soltado prenda, como siempre. Luego querrán que les digamos todo y seamos las mejores. En fin…

T: Vaya novedad.

B: Y qué lo digas.

T: ¿Tenéis alguna pista sobre esos vampiros?

B: No, la cosa es que no podemos movernos de aquí, por Faith. La herida, y le dijeron que tenía que hacer reposo, tampoco quiere quedarse sola, mientras se pierde toda "la diversión" como dice ella. Nos encontramos con las manos atadas en este asunto. Además, que tampoco tenemos ningún libro el en que poder buscar nada. ¿Y de los sueños, tienes algo?

T: No, nada tampoco. Si supierais algo más de esos vampiros… características, no sé. Algo, cualquier cosa con la que empezar a buscar… Eso sí, la casa del último sueño, no me dio muy buena espina, que digamos. No creo que pertenezca a buenas personas.

B: Sí, eso pensamos nosotras, pero ya viste que antes de poder investigar nada, ya estábamos en nuestras camas. Por cierto, hablando de los sueños, ya sé que no has averiguado nada, ¿pero sabes qué coño le pasa a Faith? Me tiene preocupada.

T: Estaba muy rara. Pensaba que tú lo sabías. Creo que está enfada contigo, como es evidente, por algo. Pero no estoy allí, no puedo saberlo todo.

B: Es una terca…

T: Mira quien fue hablar…

B: Déjame en paz.

T: Jajaja… Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarme? Que por cierto, vaya sueñecitos que tenéis tú y Faith ¿no?

B: De eso quería yo hablarte –a la rubia se le subieron todos los colores. Menos mal que Tara no estaba delante de ella. Titubeó antes de seguir- ha… ha pasado… algo…

T: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

B: Pues no lo sé, la verdad.

T: Vega Buffy, suéltalo de una vez. ¡Qué me tienes en ascuas!

B: Pues… Faith y yo… pues… esto que…

T: ¡Noooo! ¿L-lo habéis hecho? –Le interrumpió la bruja-.

B: ¿C-cómo lo has s-sabido? –La rubia tenía los ojos como platos-.

T: Venga Buffy… que nos conocemos y no me chupo el dedo. En los últimos sueños, si no lo habéis hecho ha sido por mala suerte.

B: También… ¡pero que esto no ha sido un sueño! La cosa es esa. Es que no llega ni a dos horas.

T: ¡¿En serio?

B: ¿Tú crees que estoy como para bromear con estas cosas?

T: ¿Y qué dice Faith? –la bruja estaba emocionadísima. Por fin había pasado-. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?

B: No corras tanto. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Faith no me hablaba en el último sueño. Pues que sepas, que sigue sin hacerlo y después de esto, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar. Y para serte sincera, me da miedo lo que pueda pasar. Te he llamado porque estoy más confusa que en toda mi vida y no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar con Faith. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, por no decir en la vida. Estuvo genial. La experiencia fue magnífica, ni siquiera la he vivido ni con Angel ni con Spike. Ha sido completamente diferente. Ha sido increíble.

T: No sabes lo que me alegro por ti, Buffy. Y, aunque no quiera ser aguafiestas, creo que lo mejor sería hablar de esto con Faith. Pero si no te habla… No sé. Puede que se sienta igual que tú, y con lo tercas que sois las dos, no lo sepas. Porque a lo mejor lo significa todo o nada, pero eso ya depende de cómo lo veáis las dos. ¿Cómo surgió? No sé si me explico…

B: Sí, te entiendo. Pues resulta que a Faith la hirieron en el costado izquierdo. Pero como está enfadada con todo el mundo y es más terca que una mula, pues no quería que yo la ayudara, así que se encerró en el baño. Pero a cabezota no me gana nadie, y entré y pues… una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos dentro de la ducha.

T: ¿Y Destiny? ¿No sospechó nada?

B: Pues… no lo sé, supongo. Tonta no es, por mucho que lo piense Faith –al pensar en su comentario una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. Pero se bajó a no sé dónde y nos quedamos solas, así que aprovechamos. Por cierto, eres una cotilla y una morbosa.

T: Jeje –fue la bruja quien enrojeció ahora- cosas que pasan.

B: Oye, que te tengo que colgar, parece que alguien viene…

T: Está bien. Ya sabes, dale tiempo y cuando te hable, creo que lo mejor sería que fuerais sinceras la una con la otra. Será lo mejor.

B: Ok. Ya os llamaré. Cuida de Will y de Dawn. Ah, y de Xander.

T: Sin problemas. Tú también. Adiós.

B: Adiós.

Nada más colgar, la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella apareció Faith. Las dos cruzaron una rápida mirada para luego bajarla y mirarse los pies. La rubia salió pasando al lado de la morena, casi rozándola. Ante esto, sus corazones dieron un vuelco. Entró y cerró la puerta. Buffy se fue al comedor, colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Destiny.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que la rubia había colgado el teléfono, cuando volvió a sonar. Las dos chicas se miraron sin comprender ya que ninguna de las dos estaba esperando ninguna llamada. Miraron en dirección a la habitación, esperando que la morena dijera algo, pero en vez de eso, Faith, apareció en el salón sin camiseta.

F: ¿No vais a molestaros en cogerlo? –dijo de mala manera fulminándolas con la mirada, mientras las otras la miraban con la boca abierta-.

B: Pues…

F: Da igual –dijo cortando a Buffy y cogiendo el aparato- ¿Si? Espere un momento. Voy a poner el manos libres para que podamos escucharle todas. Es el presidente del Consejo –dijo tapando el auricular-. Quiere respuestas…

D: ¿Respuestas? ¿Sobre qué?

B: Sobre vampiros…

F: Anda y que le peten.

B: Faith… -dijo en tono de aviso-.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y apretó, a regañadientes, el botón de manos libres. Se sentó en el sofá con el resto de las chicas, pero siempre evitando a la rubia, y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el Consejo tenía que decirles.

G: ¿Estáis todas escuchando?

F: Si… ¿qué quiere?

G: En primer lugar, saber cómo van con el tema de los vampiros. Si han investigado a fondo la cuestión y si ya saben algo acerca de ellos y lo que puedan tramar. Y en segundo lugar, hay algo, y que no tiene nada que ver con vampiros, de lo que tenemos que hablar y que creo conveniente que sepan.

F: De los vampiros no sabemos absolutamente nada. Solamente lo que usted nos dijo la última vez que hablamos.

G: ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

F: Se debe a que, si nos hubiese dejado explicarnos antes de que colgara el teléfono, sabría que fui atacada por una desconocida muy poderosa y tuvieron que hospitalizarme. Apenas puedo moverme ni andar. Además que tengo que guardar reposo, muy a mi pesar, como para ir en busca de vampiros al sur de Nueva York.

G: Podrían haber ido las otras dos sin ningún problema. No es necesario que vayan las tres, con que sean dos, incluso una, es más que suficiente.

B: Nosotras no lo vemos así. Y si no vamos todas, no vamos ninguna. Si no sabe aceptar eso, no espere que resolvamos esta misión, ni ninguna otra que nos encomiende el Consejo de Vigilantes. No sería la primera vez que hagamos las cosas por libre, ni será la última, créame. Estamos con vosotros porque nos lo pedisteis, no por obligación –la morena la miraba con los ojos como platos-. Hace años que rompimos toda relación con el Consejo y si hemos vuelto a cooperar ha sido por hacerles un favor, así que si quiere seguir teniéndonos, tendrá que ser bajo nuestras condiciones. Bastante hemos hecho ya viniendo hasta aquí y sino ya puede ir buscándose a otras. Además que nos debe una explicación y no seguiremos con la misión hasta que nos la dé.

G: Muy bien. ¿Qué quieren saber?

B: Usted ya lo sabe. No es necesario volver a repetirlo.

G: Años atrás, cuando la señorita Lehane estaba todavía en paradero desconocido, después de que huyera de Sunnydale, creímos conveniente contratar especialistas tanto en el arte de luchar, como en otros campos –hizo una pausa-. Como bien sabrá señorita Summers, su compañera no es que fuera muy propensa a aceptar y acatar órdenes, ni a respetar a una autoridad, además de su poderosa e increíble fuerza. Y su traición pasándose al bando contrario y ayudando al alcalde Wilkins en su ascensión. Después de que nuestro equipo fallara en capturarla, tuvimos que acoger a más gente, más fuerte y con mucho más entrenamiento. Pero cuando apareció en Los Angeles, y se volvió a aliar con el enemigo, el bufete de abogados Wolfram & Hart, en un intento de mata a Angelus…

F: Angel –le cortó la morena- se llama Angel.

G: El señor Wyndam-Pryce nos llamó para alertarnos de que la habían encontrado y que estaba suelta. Llevamos a nuestro equipo por si algo salía mal y era necesario entrar en acción y actuar con la máxima rapidez y eficacia. Pero al final, la señorita Lehane se entregó a la policía y no hubo, por suerte, que lamentar nada.

F: Todo ese rollo ya lo sabíamos, más bien porque lo hemos vivido, y no nos aclara absolutamente nada. Además, que no ha respondido a nuestra pregunta.

G: Todo a su debido tiempo, jovencita. Como iba diciendo, durante su estancia en la cárcel, tuvo reconocimientos médicos, cada pocas semanas, como las otras presas. Pero a diferencia de sus compañeras de prisión, sus reconocimientos eran diferentes, pero usted no lo podía saber. En una de esas revisiones, tenían que administrarle una dosis de "morfina", por llamarla de alguna manera, para dormirla. Pero esta "morfina" estaba en proceso de pruebas y no sabían muy bien los efectos secundarios que podría producir en la paciente. Se había probado en ratones y los resultados habían sido satisfactorios., aún así, no había sido testada en humanos. En un principio, si la señorita Lehane no se hubiese entregado a la policía, lo que llevaban esos dardos era esta "morfina". Por eso necesitábamos especialistas en otros campos, como ya le he comentado anteriormente –las tres chicas escuchaban expectantes. Pero Faith lo hacía todavía con más interés que las otras-. Uno de sus efectos, es que a quien se la inyectaran sería incapaz de recordar nada que hubiera pasado en los dos últimos días, ni si quiera el reconocimiento llevado a cabo, además de la rigidez permanente del cuerpo durante varias horas. Estos son, en teoría, para una persona normal, pero al ser una cazadora, había que inyectársele una dosis mayor, aunque los efectos posiblemente variarían. En un descuido del personal, esta dosis fue muy superior a la que se le había que inyectar y ni si quiera una cazadora podía soportarla. Entró en paro cardíaco y durante más de quince minutos estuvieron reanimándola, pero sin éxito alguno. Estaban a punto de certificar su muerte, cuando, por alguna razón que todavía desconocemos, su corazón comenzó a latir débilmente, otra vez. Técnicamente, estaba muerta.

Después de escuchar atentamente la explicación que Gregory les había dado, las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Era demasiada la información que se les había dado como para asimilarla de golpe, sobre todo para Faith. La morena estaba atónita y procesaba en su cerebro, muy poco a poco, todo lo que el presidente del Consejo acababa de decir, ya que seguía sin poder creérselo del todo. A pesar de que aún estaba flipando en colores plastidecor (N/A por cortesía de mi novia Sandra ^^), fue la primera en hablar.

F: A ver si me aclaro. ¿Me estás diciendo, en pocas palabras, que me matasteis? –Ahora fue ella quien dejó sin palabras al presidente-. Aunque luego "volviera a la vida", eso me da igual.

G: …

F: ¿Piensas contestar?

G: Si se mira de ese modo, sí. Pero no es necesario que sea tan drástica, ¿no cree?

F: ¡¿Me estás diciendo que estoy siendo demasiado drástica? –Empezaba a perder la compostura- Perdona que te diga que me matasteis, porque así fue ¡durante más de quince minutos estuve sin pulso! Y nunca lo he sabido hasta ahora. Sois una panda de mentirosos de mierda que sólo quieren ser los amos del mundo y que se postren a vuestros pies, pues perdona que te diga, pero no pienso prestaros mi ayuda para ese fin. Así que no m digas que estoy siendo muy drástica, ya que estoy en todo mi derecho.

B: Lo mejor será que dejemos la conversación –agarró a la morena por los brazos, ya que le temblaban de ira y en cualquier momento estallaría la bomba de relojería dentro de la chica-. No queremos que se salten los puntos otra vez, Faith –la morena asintió, ante el asombro de la rubia, pero seguía sin sentarse- a no ser que quiera añadir algo más, sobre los vampiros, la conversión ha terminado.

G: Ya que no habéis averiguado nada, sólo podemos proporcionarles un nombre. Con eso tendrán que apañárselas para encontrar algo.

D: ¿Y cuál es ese nombre?

G: O'Halley –dicho esto, colgó-.


	5. Juegos

**Capítulo 5: "Juegos"**

(Mansión O'Halley)

Un par de apresurados pasos bajaron la gran escalinata quedando amortiguados por la gran alfombra de color ocre bajos sus pies. Detrás le seguían otro par de pasos que, al contrario que los primeros, eran mucho más tranquilos y acompasados a la vez que confiados y seguros, que ponían los pelos como escarpias a cualquiera.

Los dos extraños se reunieron bajo con un par de hombres muy altos y de pelo negro a la vez que corpulentos como dos armarios. Ambos iban vestidos completamente de negro. Los dos extraños, de tamaño normal y muy delgados, llegaron junto a los otros dos hombres, que les pasaban dos cabezas. Haciéndoles señas con las manos, les dieron unas indicaciones a las que asintieron enseguida. Dieron media vuelta y salieron por la puerta, dejando solos a los otros dos.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, bastante jóvenes. Entre los veinticinco y los treinta de cabellos largos castaños, ocultándoles completamente el rostro, pero dejando a la vista unos dientes muy blancos y afilados, en una media sonrisa.

(Hospital, Nueva York)

Por fin habían pasado los seis días que había dicho el doctor Jensen para que Faith volviera al hospital y así que le quitaran de una vez los puntos que tanto le habían molestado, pero sobre todo picado.

La rubia la había estado curando con betadine durante los seis días y dejándola al aire de vez en cuando para que se secara y cicatrizara mejor. A excepción de que se le soltaran una vez, la herida se veía bastante bien. Eso sí, le seguía picando mucho y más de una vez se había llevado un manotazo por parte de la rubia, mosqueándose con ella.

Estaban sentadas en la sala de espera. Buffy y Destiny hablaban animadamente sobre algún tema relacionado con animadoras. Que de la rubia era evidente que lo había sido, ¿pero la pelirroja? Era bastante extraño verla con una minifalda de esas y dos pompones gritando y saltando como si algo le importara mucho. Sin embargo Faith, se mantenía en silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos. Seguía sin hablarse con Buffy y cuando habló con Angel… no es que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda sobre el tema en cuestión. –Hablar con ella… ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Lo que necesito en estos momentos, es que me quiten los puñeteros puntos y salir a cazar, despejarme y olvidarme de todo, pero sobre todo de todas, en especial de B. Luego está el otro quebradero de cabeza, los del Consejo. Que, sinceramente, no sé por qué todavía sigo en esta misión. Supongo que una de las razones de más peso es la rubia, de eso estoy segura. Si es que la carne es tan débil… pero sobre todo la mía. No puedo seguir evitándolo y ella tampoco, para mi desgracia…. Algún día habrá que hablar sobre lo que pasó en el baño, en la ducha para ser más exactos. Sigo yo que estará igual de confusa que yo ¿no? La situación de "no hablarse" no puede seguir así por más tiempo, no se sostiene. ¿Pero… y si no siente nada y todo fue un calentón de ese momento? Si, lo más posible es que haya sido eso, por parte de las dos y no es necesario sacarlo de contexto ni suponer nada. Estoy segura de ello…- intentaba convencerse de esto último mientras miraba a la rubia de reojo. El nombre que les había dicho Gregory se le pasó por la cabeza. -O'Halley… me suena a nombre irlandés, pero no estoy segura, posiblemente Angel lo sepa. Y esa mansión del sueño… ¿Tendrán alguna relación? Sería mucha coincidencia ¿no? ¡Qué lío! Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…-. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien que tiraba de su codo hacia arriba. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del hospital. Seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a todo. La persona que tenía delante seguía tirando de ella y esta seguía sus pasos, pero no se daba cuenta de adonde la llevaban. Cuando recuperó la consciencia otra vez y enfocó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una camilla del hospital y alguien le estaba quitando su chupa. Cuando subió la mirada vio a Buffy y al doctor Jensen como salía de la habitación dejándolas completamente solas, ya que la pelirroja, no sabía cuando ni tampoco le importaba, había desaparecido.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia. La miraba directamente a los ojos sin apenas parpadear. Ésta, se la devolvía, mientras la ayudaba a quitarse, con cuidado, la camiseta, dejando a la vista un sujetador negro de sport. Eran esos momentos, en los que Faith se sentía realmente cómoda con Buffy. Quería decírselo todo, explicárselo, pero no sabía cómo o por dónde empezar. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin que ningún sonido saliera por ella. Optó por mantenerla cerrada ya que haría menos el ridículo delante de la rubia. Parecía ser el mejor momento para aclararlo todo, sobre todo sus sentimientos, si es que los habían, ya que ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de ellos. Se sentían completamente perdidas.

Buffy s acercó a ella. Estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Respiraban entrecortadamente y sus manos se habían entrelazado. Se sentían más seguras que hacía unos días, pero aún así, sus movimientos eran torpes y no estaban sincronizados. Sus labios se estaban rozando cuando oyeron como la puerta empezaba a abrirse y por ella entraba Destiny con un par de sándwiches y una botella de agua en las manos.

De manera instintiva, se separaron bruscamente y Faith se tapó con la camiseta. Tenían el pulso y la temperatura por las nubes y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Bajaron la mirada cuando la pelirroja se reunió con ellas.

D: ¡Vaya delantera! Y parecías poca cosa… -no puedo evitar que su mirara se desviara hacia el sujetador de la morena, después de todo estaba como un tren- ¿Tenéis hambre?

Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia Buffy, ofreciéndole los sándwiches, mientras la morena estaba en shock y la rubia la fulminaba con la mirada por el comentario de la pelirroja dedicado a Faith, a su Faith. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Faith no era ningún objeto de deseo que se pudiese admirar así como así. Iba a contestarle cuando el doctor Jensen apareció por la puerta otra vez.

Dr. J: Muy bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Lehane? Veamos cómo están los puntos… -hasta ese momento no se acordaba de ellos para nada. Pero con el simple hecho de habérselos recordado, empezaron a picarle y no pudo evitar el acto reflejo de rascarse-.

B: ¡Estate quieta y no te rasques! –Le dio un manotazo-.

F: ¡Jopeee! ¡Es que me pican mucho! –Miraba ceñuda a la rubia-.

B: Me da igual –dijo firme e irrevocable-.

F: Quítemelos, quítemelos… -le rogó al doctor, mientras la rubia la miraba con los ojos como platos, ¡si es que parecía una niña pequeña!- La herida ya está bien. Mire –dejó caer la camiseta y se los enseñó-.

La pelirroja miraba descaradamente a Faith sin cortarse ni un pelo. Jamás hubiese pensado en lo tremendamente buena que estaba la morena, después de todo era la rubia quien la atraía, pero… ¡quién la pillara! Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa ya que podría tener un serio problema si seguía por ese camino.

D: ¿Entonces se los van a quitar? –Seguía mirándola, pero hacía que observaba los puntos-.

Dr. J: No veo porque no. La herida ya está seca y parece que ha cicatrizado bien, así que no veo el problema. Eso sí –se dirigió a la morena- reposo, aunque no como el de estos últimos días –se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Faith- un reposo más light ¿te parece? Podrás hacer vida normal.

F: Que remedio…

B: ¡No seas quejica!

F: Seré lo que me venga en gana –le sacó la lengua-.

Dr. J: Muy bien, Túmbate de costado. Ahora vengo –y salió por la puerta-.

En menos de media hora ya estaban fuera del hospital de camino al apartamento. La morena estaba más feliz que una perdiz. Por fin podría salir a dar una vuelta y por la noche de caza, estaba empezando a oxidarse y no le gustaba nada.

Habían pensado en ir a alguna librería especializada, pero se le había hecho tarde y ya estaba todo cerrado. Así que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir esa misma tarde y mirar. Y si fuese necesario llamarían a Tara y a Willow para que buscaran el libro en _The Magic Box. _

Nada más llegar, la pelirroja se dirigió como una bala hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha muy fría, ya que al final, había llegado mojadita a casa por mirar lo que no debía. Las otras dos se miraron sin comprender. Se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Después de comer, se sentaron las tres en el sofá para matar el tiempo hasta que abrieran la librería. Lo mejor sería ver una de esas películas malas que echaban por la tele. Buffy decidió probar suerte sentándose al lado de la morena, ya que parecía que ya le hablaba, visto lo visto en el hospital. Por suerte para ella, Faith no se apartó de su lado y le hizo un sitio para que se sentara a su lado. Parecía que ya se le había pasado, o por lo menos un poquito, el enfado. Cogió una mantita, ya que hacía algo de fresquillo y se la echó por encima. Para su sorpresa, la morena también se tapó, mirándola durante un segundo y volviéndose hacia la tele.

Durante toda la película, se estuvieron echando miradas de reojo cuando la otra estaba concentrada en la televisión, o por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien. No supo en qué momento exactamente lo hizo, pero Buffy comenzó a notar muy caliente su mano y se encontró con que la tenía "atrapada" por la de Faith.

Probó a mover, cuanto a penas, los dedos y este movimiento fue correspondido con otros dedos juguetones por parte de su compañera. Notaba como estos le acariciaban cariñosamente los suyos, haciendo que un millón de sensaciones recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Era un momento mágico, o por lo menos así lo vivía la rubia. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban devolviéndosela y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Volvieron su atención a la película, o eso querían dar a entender, mientras jugueteaban con sus manos y sus dedos bajo la manta.

Así se pasaron lo que quedaba de película hasta que ésta acabó.

Media hora después ya estaban lis tas y preparadas para irse. Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia la librería especializada que habían encontrado en el mapa de la ciudad, esperando no perderse. Fueron paseando tranquilamente y viendo un poco más la ciudad. No era nada en especial, pero les hacía ilusión. Tardaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar y cuando entraron, la rubia se dio cuenta de que era muy parecida a _The Magic Box, _en lo que se refería a la organización de las estanterías y las cosas.

Sin embargo, para las otras dos, todo era completamente nuevo, ya que nunca habían estado en una tienda parecida. Se dirigieron a la sección de libros, pasando por varios pasillos. Faith y Destiny lo miraban todo con los ojos como platos, sin poder evitarlo y con la boca abierta de par en par. Buffy las miraba perpleja, aunque podía entender a la pelirroja, ya que muy posiblemente no hubiese estado nunca en una tienda parecida, pero de la morena, le extrañaba bastante, que nunca hubiese estado en ninguna. Siguieron caminando. Desde los pequeños frascos que contenían cosas flotando en sus interiores hasta manos verdes con largas uñas, si es que se les podía llamar así, ya que parecían garras, más que otra cosa. A la morena se le pasaron varias ideas para gastar bromas con esa pezuña y se rió entre dientes. Pero la sección que más llamó su atención fue, sin lugar a dudas, la que contenía una gran colección de armas de todo tipo. Desde espadas, hachas, arcos y ballestas hasta armas mucho más sofisticadas que les emocionó hasta casi dar saltitos de emoción. Aunque se inclinaban más por las del primer tipo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Mientras Buffy buscaba algún libro relacionado con vampiros, las otras dos cogían las armas y las agitaban en el aire haciendo florituras. Probaban su peso, la agilidad con la que la movían y la velocidad que podían moverlas. Pero, aunque fuera una vez, estaban de acuerdo, que ninguna era comparable a la tradicional estaca de madera, hablando de matar vampiros, que habían utilizado siempre.

Una vez cogieron todos los libros que pensaron que podrían serles útiles, salieron de la tienda, compraron algo que picotear por el camino, sólo por si las moscas, y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento. Se les había pasado volando la tarde y cayeron en la cuenta de que un poco de marcha no les vendría nada mal a ninguna de las tres. Así que decidieron salir esa noche de fiesta, a divertirse y olvidarse, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, de los vampiros y el clan O'Halley.

Una vez hubieron cenado y se hubieron duchado, salieron de casa dispuestas a comerse el mundo si era necesario. Con su inseparable chupa de cuero negro, la morena vio, en esta salida, una oportunidad perfecta de acercarse un poco más a Buffy e intentar llegar a algo más. Unos pensamientos muy parecidos se le pasaban por la cabeza, para desgracia de Faith, a Destiny.

Estaba claro, que no podía seguir enfada por más tiempo con la rubia. No podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que no había más camas ni sitios en los que pudiese dormir. Además de que ella no tenía culpa alguna que un buitre como Destiny se le echase encima de esa manera. Pero tampoco se atrevía a pedirle que durmiera con ella en la cama grande sin que preguntara el porque ni sospechara nada.

Llegaron a un pequeño pub localizado en el centro de la ciudad, que les costó Jack y ayuda encontrarlo, ya que estaba bien escondido entre dos callejones estrechos. No estaba muy lleno, pero tampoco estaba vacío, era normalito, con gente de todo tipo y raza. El ambiente no estaba cargado, la gente bailaba en pista de baile en el centro del local y otra se sentaba en las mesitas resguardas de todo ruido y músico, charlando y bebiendo tranquilamente. Se decidieron a entrar y una gran luz de color rojo las cegó por completo durante unos segundos. Se frotaron los ojos y se dirigieron a la barra a por un bebida fresquita, estaban sedientas.

Faith no podía evitar que la ira que sentía fuera expandiéndose a lo largo de todas sus extremidades hasta llegar a las manos de ver cómo Destiny se comía con la mirada a la rubia. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Un poco más y tendría que ponerle un cubo a la pelirroja y a todos los tíos del bar., incluso la camarera miraba a Buffy con deseo. ¡Increíble!

La rubia la estaba mirando de reojo. Quería saber exactamente si Faith tenía algún interés en ella o simplemente fue un polvo casual y nada más. Pero por las reacciones y movimientos de esta, parecía que algún tipo de interés sí que mostraba. Tendría que parar de coquetear o, muy posiblemente, la morena se liaría a puñetazos de un momento a otro, con todos los que estaban en le bar. Aún así, lo acabaría de comprobar a la antigua usanza y le daría un poco más de celos.

Cogió su baso y se dirigió a la pista de baile moviendo, de manera exagerada, las caderas. La morena se atragantó cuando vio a Buffy moverse de semejante forma, que quitaba el hipo a cualquiera. Pensó que sólo le faltaba la barra para dar el número al completo. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y la siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Se puso a bailar con ella, apretándose y juntándose excesivamente a la rubia, para el gusto de Faith.

Se giró, dirigiéndose a la camarera y le pidió un chupito de lo más fuerte que tuviera. Cuando se lo puso, se lo bebió de un trago, y con mucho valor, ya que no le gustaba mucho bailar, lo dejó con un golpe sordo en la barra y se dirigió al encuentro con las otras dos en la pista de baile. Si quería guerra, la tendría.

Cuando llegó donde estaban las otras dos, se puso justo detrás de Buffy, quedando esta en medio de las dos. La agarró por la cadera y la giró hacia sí. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, ni si quiera cuando lo hicieron las dos por primera vez. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y la acercó, juntando así sus labios con los suyos, entrelazando sus lenguas en un baile sin fin. La rubia le correspondió cogiéndola por la cintura, metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa de la morena. Acariciaba la piel desnuda de Faith, que se le había puesto de gallina y la notaba ardiendo bajo el sensual tacto de Buffy.

Antes de poder separarse del todo, Destiny se le había acercado y había cogido la cadera de la rubia, apartando así, las manos de la morena. Esta, subió sus manos por la espalda de Buffy, hasta llegar al cuello, donde le echó el aliento, estremeciéndose. Le dio unos cuantos besos, mientras le devolvía el beso a la pelirroja, empezando una lucha de lenguas en sus bocas.

Faith, enfadada como estaba, no iba a permitirle a Destiny ganar tan fácilmente y no pensaba rendirse. Subió desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo izquierdo de la rubia, mordisqueándolo.

Pasó al otro, y lentamente fue bajando hasta el cuello, otra vez, ya que sabía que era su punto débil. Sin poder resistirse, con tan sólo rozárselo, Buffy rompió el beso con la pelirroja y se giró para empezarlo con la morena.

El espectáculo que estaban dando las tres chicas, no tenía desperdicio alguno. Pero la que mejor se lo estaba pasando, era sin duda alguna, la rubia. Podía presumir de que tenía a dos espectaculares chicas peleándose por ella y lo que era quejarse, quejarse, pues como que no. Eso sí, empezaba a estar muy calentita con tanto beso y tanta caricia y más si se lo hacían en el cuello, que no creía poder aguantar mucho más con ese jueguecito. Así que, pagó la cuenta a la camarera y cogió a sus dos chicas del brazo y se las llevó fuera del pub en dirección al apartamento a toda prisa y sin pararse por nada ni por nadie.

Por el camino iba de la boca de una a la de la otra, mientras sus manos pasaban de un cuerpo a otro, ansiosas por tocar todo lo que pudiesen y más. Antes de poder acabar de abrir del todo la puerta del apartamento, ya estaba desabrochando el botón del pantalón de la morena y le bajaba la cremallera, mientras la besaba. Sus manos fueron directas a los pechos de esta, escapándosele así un ahogado gemido de placer. Por su parte, la pelirroja había rodeado la cintura de Buffy estrechándola hacia sí, casi sin dejarla moverse y le desabrochó el botón del vaquero.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, las tres se habían quitado las camisetas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del apartamento. Los pantalones corrieron la misma suerte. Una vez ya en ropa interior, Faith aprovechó para acercarse a la rubia y volver a juntar sus labios en un beso salvaje. Apenas podía controlarse, cuando Buffy se encontraba tan cerca de ella y con tan poca ropa. Y esos labios… la volvían loca, era algo que no podía evitar. Llegaron a la cama, Faith se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia mientras le besaba el cuello.

Destiny no perdió el tiempo y se subió en la cama y se puso justo detrás de la espalda de Buffy, jugando al otro lado del cuello de esta. La rubia tenía las manos en el musculoso culo de Faith, mientras escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo y casi sin poder evitar gemidos ahogados, que pugnaban por salir por su garganta. Mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo, subió sus manos hasta la línea de las braguitas de la morena y se las fue bajando poco a poco. La pelirroja le quitó el sujetador a la rubia y esta a Faith, quedando así, completamente desnuda encima de ella que se corría sin poder evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando la morena tumbada bajo. Esta le acabó de quitar las braguitas que aún llevaba puestas y se tumbó a su lado, pasando su mano por la zona sensible de su compañera, haciendo que se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Destiny se puso al otro lado, quedando la rubia en medio de las dos.

Ambas chicas siguieron dándole besos en el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas sus cuerpos desnudos, disfrutando cuando acariciaban suavemente los duros pezones de la otra, escapándoseles sonoros gemidos, que eran incapaces de controlar.

Buffy pensaba que explotaba. Habían sido demasiados los precalentamientos. Que si en el bar, que si de camino a casa, que si un beso por aquí, otro por allá, que si todos iban a su cuello. Era demasiado para ella y sino entraba alguna de las dos, no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la morena la penetró con los dedos, haciendo que se estremeciera y gimiera en su oído. Esto provocó que Faith se corriera. Estaba realmente caliente. Y Buffy tampoco es que la ayudase mucho, pasando su mano constantemente por su muslo, subiendo y bajando, rozando casi su parte más sensible en ese momento. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la pelirroja y le cogió la mano, no se aguantaba más. Destiny se dio por aludida, pero la rubia fue más rápida y la penetró antes de pudiera mover su brazo en dirección a la morena.

Cuando se recobró, penetró a Faith, que se encontraba realmente desesperada, ya que la habían dejado la última. Cuando la pelirroja entró en ella, se giró hacia Buffy y entrelazaron sus lenguas en una lucha interminable, por ver quien era la más fuerte. Mientras, sus dedos se movían dentro de ellas y sus corazones palpitaban incontrolados en sus pechos. Decían palabras sin sentido alguno en medio de un mar de gemidos, estremecimientos y sensaciones que las abrumaban por completo, dejándolas sin consciencia alguna y disfrutando del momento como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

A medida que subían la velocidad con que movían sus dedos, se estremecían más. Pedían bocas a las que besar. Sus manos se movían frenéticas mientras subían y bajaban por sus cuerpos desnudos. Masajeaban sus pechos, jugueteaban con sus pezones, arrancándoles gemidos de placer y con sus lenguas lamían el cuello de la que tenían al lado.

La rubia iba de una boca a otra, ya que ambas cazadoras reclamaban de sus caricias y atención. Empezaban a notar como llegaban al clímax. Cada vez se corrían más y sus dedos se movían frenéticamente dentro. De sus bocas se escaparon gemidos incontrolados, echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás y arquearon sus espaldas, mientras un intenso placer recorría sus cuerpos y las embriagaba.

Salieron despacio y se tumbaron boca arriba. Respiraban entrecortadamente y sus corazones latían rápidamente. Intentaron volver a tener un pulso normal, mientras la rubia pasaba su mano por los abdominales, acariciándolos, subiendo hasta sus pechos y finalmente hasta su rostro. Le giró la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esta le devolvió la mirada, mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Lo hicieron varias veces en la cama, para luego volver a pasar a la ducha y de ahí al sofá. En resumen, fue una de las noches más intensas que habían vivido y experimentado hasta entonces. Las sensaciones que les sobrevinieron… eran incapaces de explicarlas con palabras.

Para Buffy había sido la mejor noche de su vida, mientras que para Destiny había sido insuperable. Estaba realmente feliz, por fin se había acostado con la rubia y tenía que repetirlo como fuera, aunque lo más inesperado había sido acostarse también con la morena, que para ser sinceros, no lo había hecho nada mal. Pero Faith tenía en mente otras cosas. Era ya la segunda vez que había tenido sexo con la rubia ¡y vaya sexo! ¿Había algo que no supiera hacer podidamente bien? Ya no podía seguir negando, sin engañarse a sí misma, que sentía algo por Buffy. Y era algo realmente fuerte, muy fuerte, sobre todo para tratarse de ella, de Faith Lehane. Y este sentimiento se había visto incrementado, por otro. El de no querer compartirla con la pelirroja. No había sido el simple polvo de una noche y nada más, bueno, los simple polvos, había sido, al menos para ella, algo más. A pesar de no querer compartirla, había sido su única excusa que se le había ocurrido para estar con ella, aunque ella conllevase también a Destiny.

Esa sensación de cuando el corazón te da un vuelco cada vez que la ves, o se te encoje cuando ves que con la persona con la que está no eres tú y piensas que se te va a escapar de las manos, o todas esas mariposas que revolotean incontrolablemente en el interior de tu estómago cuando se te acerca, te habla o simplemente te mira y te sonríe o todo a la vez, empiezas a pensar que las piernas te van a fallar y que te vas a caer de un momento a otro, te sudan las palmas de las manos o cuando esa estúpida sonrisa se te dibuja en el rostro y parece que no se puede borrar. Como odiaba esa sonrisa… pero era incapaz de de quitársela cuando la veía cada mañana, completamente dormida y con ese pijama tan gracioso de conejos rosas que, si lo viese Anya, muy posiblemente le prendería fuego para luego enterrar las cenizas a cien metros bajo tierra como mínimo, para que nadie pudiese recuperarlo jamás. Pero aunque odiara todas esas sensaciones, no podía vivir sin tenerlas o sentirlas, sabiendo que la rubia se las provocaba, todas y cada una de ellas.

Con estos pensamientos, abrazó a la rubia, que aún seguía un poco aturdida, le dio un tímido beso en la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y se quedó dormida, pensando, como no, en Buffy.

-Mmmm…- se puso la mano en la frente y cerró los ojos- qué dolor de cabeza…- se puso los dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz, apretando ligeramente. -No me acuerdo absolutamente de nada… creo que anoche bebí demasiado… la cabeza me da vueltas, todo me da vueltas…- intentó incorporarse -mala idea, lo mejor será que me quede tumbada que bastante mareada estoy ya como para ir moviéndome demasiado. ¿Por cierto, donde estoy? Por que esto no es el sofá…- levantó la vista y vio que estaba en medio de la cama y que no estaba sola -definitivamente esto no es el sofá-. Después de un rato de haber estado divagando, se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada con la sabana y sus peores temores pasaron por su mente. Miró por debajo de esta y vio que SÓLO llevaba una SÁBANA, pero eso no era todo, no estaba sola. Dos pares de piernas desnudas descasaban a su lado, haciendo realidad sus peores temores. -Vale… recapitulemos. Estoy en la cama de nuestro apartamento, que gracias a Jack no es el de otra persona, completamente desnuda y con dos personas a mi lado. Estoy soñando-. Se pellizcó -¡Au! Vale, no estoy soñando… ¿Tanto bebí anoche? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…-.

B: ¡Joder! –se miró el brazo. Una pequeña marca roja empezó a hacerse visible-. Genial… lo que me faltaba…

F: ¿Ya es de día…? Hummm… -una dormida Faith levantó la cabeza a su izquierda con los ojos llenos de legañas y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos-.

B: ¿Faith? –Su semblante cambió por completo, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo- ¿eres tú?

F: No… -dijo con sarcasmo- soy el fantasma de tus navidades pasadas, no te jode. ¡Pues claro que soy yo, B!

B: Entonces… -algo a su derecha se revolvió. Empezó a entender y una expresión de terror cruzó su rostro- no puede ser… dime que no.

F: ¿De qué estás hablando?

B: ¿Quién está aquí a mi lado? –Dijo en un susurro señalando a un bulto a su lado derecho-.

F: ¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿Estarás de broma, no?

B: Sí, pero es que no quiero decirlo en voz alta… -antes de poder continuar con la frase, una maraña de pelo pelirrojo asomó por debajo de las sábanas-. Destiny…

D: Mmmm… buenos días… -dijo en un bostezo-.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! Con Faith aún… ¡¿pero con Destiny? Vale… es una situación muy realista, pero a ver, hagamos memoria- poco a poco, imágenes fugaces de la noche anterior, fueron pasando por su cerebro como flashes. Cuando estaban en el pub bailando, la increíble manera de besar de la morena, el baile de lenguas que llevaban las tres de camino al apartamento, Destiny en ropa interior, ella en ropa interior, Faith en ropa interior encima de ella… -vale, vale… ¡centrémonos en lo importante! No hay que irse por las ramas si quiero sacar algo en claro de esto. Está claro, que ayer fue noche de alcohol y desenfreno, pero sobretodo de…- era incapaz de pensar con claridad en ese momento y más si se trataba de esa palabra en concreto. Se le había secado la boca con tan sólo recordar pequeñas partes de anoche e intentaba serenarse para que las otras no se dieran cuenta –sexo. Las tres. Las tres juntas. Con Destiny. Con Faith…- Una sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujó en el rostro y con este último pensamiento, se perdió-.

F: ¿B? –Le movió la mano delante de la cara repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿Buffy? ¿Estás aquí?

B: …

D: ¿Estará bien? ¿Buffy? –La zarandeó un poco sin conseguir nada- empieza a preocuparme. Esa sonrisa que tiene me está poniendo los pelos de punta. ¿En qué estará pensando?

F: Vete tú a saber. Es Buffy, cualquier cosa que le haga feliz por lo que veo. Dejémosla, ya reaccionará, esa sonrisa me está poniendo nerviosa.

D: Se me ocurre una idea… -sin esperar respuesta ni explicar nada a la morena, se abalanzó sobre la rubia, plantándole un beso en los labios-.

F: ¡¿Pero qué coño…? –la morena estaba que flipaba en colores plastidecor mientras observaba estupefacta la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. Pero para su desgracia funcionó y Buffy reaccionó-.

B: ¡¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo? –La rubia acabó la frase que Faith había empezado, apartando de un empujón a Destiny-.

D: Es que estabas en shock… -le puso ojitos-.

B: Ammm –estaba siendo una mañana muy, muy, muy rara-. Estás bien. ¿Y si desayunamos?

D: Me parece bien –dijo resplandeciente la pelirroja. La morena estaba apunto de estrangularla cunado se quedó a cuadros a raíz de la frase de Destiny- ¿Oye, sabéis dónde están mis bragas?

Venga ya…

B: Nup –movía la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando cualquier mirada, mientras le subían los coloretes-. Aunque no creo que sea muy difícil ¿no? –se asomó por encima de la cama y vio la ropa de las tres tirada en el suelo. ¡Era imposible encontrar ahí nada!- Vaya… ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

D: Pues…

F: ¡Pero qué pudorosas! ¿Después de lo de anoche y me venís con estas? No hay quien os entienda… -se levantó de la cama tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo y se puso a revolver entre la ropa mientras murmuraba para sí-. Esa estúpida pelirroja… ¡Ajá! –Levantó unas braguitas negras zarandeándolas en el aire- ya lo tengo todo. Cuando gustéis, salís y desayunamos.

Después de diez minutos, las otras dos chicas salieron de la habitación riendo y haciéndose bromas. Era una escena inaguantable. La morena se puso enferma nada más verlas delante de sus narices, ya que Destiny no se cortaba ni un pelo -¡Pero mira qué es descarada! ¿Ya podría cortarse un poco delante del resto no? En fin… lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, POR AHORA. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Por encima de mí cadáver-. Desayunaron y decidieron que ya se pondrían después del fin de semana. Así descansaban y se daban una vuelta por la ciudad. Era un plan que les rondaba por la cabeza desde que llegaron a Nueva York. La habían visto en películas, revistas y series de televisión. Era una de las ciudades más conocidas del mundo, y les hacía ilusión darse un garbeo por las tiendas y a lo mejor ir al cine. Pero lo primero era darse una siestecita ya que la cabeza les daba vueltas, sobre todo a Buffy, que era la que más había bebido.

Durante todo el día, Destiny estuvo encima de Buffy, coqueteando y jugueteando con ella. Que si una carantoña por aquí, que si un piropo por allá, que si te cojo la mano y te digo no se qué. La verdad era que Faith estaba hasta las narices de la pelirroja, pero no se quedaba atrás y lo hacía de una manera más sutil. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarle el camino fácil a la pelirroja y más si se trataba de Buffy. No le parecía nada bien que para Destiny sólo fuera un jueguecito o la manera de pasarlo bien una noche, un ratito o lo que fuera. No lo iba a permitir. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era eso lo que hacía ella normalmente con los chicos y para que mentir, con alguna que otra chica también lo había hecho. Eran, de usar y tirar. Pero es que Buffy… con ella todo era diferente, no era lo mismo, simplemente algo mucho más grande y sincero.

Por la mañana estuvieron dando un paseo por la enorme ciudad. Fueron a la Gran Manzana. Se fascinaron con sus lujosas y enormes tiendas y para almorzar se compraron el típico perrito caliente con kétchup y mostaza.

Hacia la hora de comer, se dirigieron a un chino, ya que se morían de hambre y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de pensar en un sitio. En lo que sí que estaban todas de acuerdo era que sólo tenían dos opciones: el chino o el McDonald's. Descartando este último sin pensárselo dos veces. Bastantes guarradas comían ya de por sí en el piso, como para ir ahora a un restaurante de comida basura. Además de que tenían que cuidar lo que comían.

F: Tengo hambre… -se quejó- tendría que haberme pillado otro perrito… -se le hacía la boca agua con tan solo pensar en comida- mira que estaba bueno…

B: ¿Tengo que pedir un cubo o vas a dejar ya de babear?

F: Ja ja ja me parto…

B: Mira que eres gorda… siempre pensando en comida.

F: Es lo que tiene –dijo sonriendo. Le dio un golpecito con el pie por debajo de la mesa de forma cariñosa, a lo que la rubia le correspondió con otra sonrisa-. Además, ¿me vas a negar que no te estás muriendo de hambre? –Las tripas de la rubia se quejaron- ya decía yo…

B: Vale, vale… estoy hambrienta. Me has pillado –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

D: No eres la única –la pelirroja se había sentado al lado de Buffy, mientras que la morena lo había hecho enfrente-. No creo que tarden mucho más en traernos la comida ¿no?

F: No lo sé, pero haber si se dan prisa… -su estómago rugió-.

Cinco minutos después, la comida estaba en la mesa y todas estaban con el tenedor y el cuchillo, en este caso los palillos, en ristre, preparadas para abalanzarse sobre sus platos, dispuestas a no dejar ni las migas. Estuvieron hablando un rato, charlando y comentando. Después de haber acabado de comer, decidieron ir a ver una película al cine, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iban. El problema llegó cuando tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo en cuál irían a ver, ya que cada una decía una diferente y la elección de cada una no satisfacía a las otras dos. Acabó ganando la morena al típico juego de "piedra, papel o tijera", así que, para su mala suerte, les tocó ir a ver una de miedo a pesar de los gruñidos de resignación de las otras dos a lo que Faith les respondió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Compraron las entradas y se dirigieron a por palomitas, algo de chuches y un refresco. La comida les había sabido a poco y tenían más hambre. Se fueron directas a la sala que les tocaba y pillaron un buen sitio, ya que no estaban numeradas. Faith y Destiny tenían muy claro donde se iban a sentar y aunque las dos querían ganar, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Buffy se sentase en medio de las dos. Sin que ésta se diera cuenta, entre las dos, consiguieron que se pusiera en medio de estas, estando así, todo el mundo feliz. Nada más se apagaron las luces, la pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad para meter mano a la rubia que, para ser sinceros, no le importaba en absoluto.

La mano de Destiny se posó en su muslo, dejándola reposar durante un rato, comprobando que Buffy no se la retiraba de un manotazo, para luego acariciarlo suavemente, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de la pierna, hasta llegar demasiado arriba para el aguante de la rubia que no pudo evitar el impulso, tomando su cara con las manos y juntando sus labios en un húmedo beso, donde sus lenguas luchaban por vencer a la otra juguetonas.

Al otro lado, la morena miraba completamente estupefacta la escena ante unos incrédulos ojos, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Sin que las otras dos se dieran cuenta, ya que se había puesto al lado de las escaleras, se levantó y salió de la sala, todavía aturdida, sin saber donde dirigirse en una ciudad tan grande como era Nueva York.

Cuando superó el shock, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar una vuelta y despejarse. Luego llamaría a Angel, necesitaba hablar con alguien; y si eso, después al cementerio, necesitaba desahogarse y quitarse ese puñal que tenía clavado, a traición, en la espalda.


	6. O'Halley

**Capitulo 6: "O'Halley"**

Habían tenido que volver a la librería especializada, lo cual no les había hecho mucha gracia que dijéramos, ya que no estaban muy por la labor de tener que andar mucho. Era irónico, ellas eran las cazadoras y las que debían luchar contra los vampiros, monstruos, y un largo etc.… pero eran incapaces de andar varios metros hasta cualquier sitio. El libro que habían cogido no tenía nada acerca de los vampiros que estaban buscando, los O'Halley. Aunque sí que tenía alguna que otra pincelada sobre vampiros, pero no los que tenían en mente. Les había dado ideas bastante interesantes e ingeniosas de cómo matar a un vampiro, aunque estaban muy seguras de que no les iban a servir de mucho contra el clan de los O'Halley.

Antes de irse revisaron todos los libros que habían cogido por encima, sólo por si las moscas, por si se les había pasado algo por alto, y no lo habían visto. Se aseguraron de que éstos, sí que dieran alguna información sobre la familia de vampiros que buscaban. Aún así, decidieron que lo mejor sería preguntarle al dependiente por si tenía uno mejor o alguno que se les hubiera pasado. Pero para su desgracia el dependiente no es que tuviera mucha idea sobre el tema y no supo decirles nada, ya que ni siquiera había oído hablar de ellos. Además de que desconocía la existencia de los que se habían llevado , así que no se fueron con las manos vacías.

La morena hacía todo lo posible para que no se le notara lo traicionada y dolida que se sentía pro dentro; aún podía notar ese puñal trapero que la pelirroja le había clavado a traición. Por que había sido ella la que se había insinuado a Buffy y ella se había dejado llevar, aunque eso no significaba que se librara de toda culpa. Pero lo último que quería era que la rubia le preguntara porqué estaba así o porqué se había vuelto a enfurruñar, por eso la ignoraba todo lo que podía e intentaba, poco a poco, día a día, olvidarla.

¿Realmente tenía que olvidarla? ¿Había llegado a haber algo más entre ellas? ¿O había sido todo un simple reflejo de una amistad que hubo tiempo atrás y que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo? Sacudió la cabeza e hizo que todas esas preguntas se le esfumaran momentáneamente de su mente. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Buffy le preguntó aquel día, porqué se había ido así del cine, tan repentinamente, le había dicho que no se encontraba muy bien y que necesitaba que le diera el aire. Que no era del todo mentira, ya que le había dicho la verdad, sólo que ocultando ligeramente algunas pequeñas cosas. La verdad es que sí que necesitaba un respiro después de lo que había visto.

Una vez ya en casa, con todos los libros que necesitaban y ya revisados, descansaron durante un ratito para luego ponerse a buscar la información. Decidieron que, más tarde, llamarían a Sunnydale para ver si les podían echar una mano en la búsqueda de los vampiros.

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban las tres, cada una con un libro entre sus manos, papel y un lápiz, dispuestas a apuntar todo lo que fueran encontrando sobre el clan. Se pusieron manos a la obra, centradas en lo que estaban haciendo y muy cuidadosas de que no se les pasara nada por alto. El silencio que se formó en el apartamento las absorbía cada vez más en sus pensamientos y en sus apuntes. El rasgar de los bolis en el papel y en pasar de las hojas era lo único que rompía este silencio.

De vez en cuando, Faith levantaba la vista y veía, para su desgracia, como Destiny y Buffy jugueteaban con sus manos despreocupadamente, mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en sus libros. Esto la ponía enferma y volvía la vista, otra vez, a su libro y seguía buscando. Era algo que no podía soportar. Volcó toda su atención en la información que el libro le ofrecía y se fijó en los mediocres apuntes que tenía que, desgraciadamente para ella, ya sabía.

F: ¡Aquí no hay nada! –se quejó entre desesperada y malhumorada. Lo único que la medio alegró fue que rompió el contacto que tenían las otras dos, haciendo que se fijaran en ella. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¡Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!

D: La verdad, y no suelo estar muy de acuerdo con ella, es que tiene razón…

F: (¡Puta… cómo te odio!) ¿Tampoco habéis encontrado nada?

B: No… -la morena bajó la mirada. No soportaba que Buffy la mirase de esa manera, la estaba poniendo nerviosa-. Pero tiene que haber algo, en los índices sí que salen…

F: ¡Hey! ¡Esperad! Creo que he encontrado algo. No está completo, porque parece que le hayan arrancado alguna que otra hoja y algunos trozos están borrosos y tampoco empieza desde el principio, pero algo es algo. Dice así […]. En aquel palacete todo era de lo más antiguo. Incluso la gente que allí vivía lo era. Claro estaba, si contamos con que eran gente, si es así como se les podía clasificar de esa manera, que habían vivido en la época del Renacimiento.

Aunque, si realmente te fijabas bien en los pequeños detalles, parecía que los años no pasaran por ellos. Siempre tan bellos, siempre tan apuestos. Lucían sus jóvenes rostros siempre que podían, incluso aquellos que no lo eran, podían pasar perfectamente por gente mucho más joven; de un color marfil y tan fríos como el glaciar. Características muy comunes si se trata de vampiros. –Las otras dos escuchaban con mucha atención a las palabras que decía la morena, casi sin mover ni un solo músculo de todo su cuerpo. Faith continuó-. Estaba claro como eran los vampiros, para la gente que haya tenido la oportunidad de ver alguno y haya sido capaz de contarlo siendo aún un humano. Posiblemente, esta gente, sólo tenga una vaga idea de cómo son en realidad. Pero, volviendo a la familia O'Halley, o a los pocos miembros que quedaban entonces, era una familia completamente diferente a todo lo visto anteriormente, en lo que se refiere a clanes de vampiros. Era una familia de lo más peculiar, pero sobre todo, era de lo más especial.

Era un clan ancestral que se remontaba hasta la época Romana. Fue entonces, cuando el primer O'Halley apareció y se dejó ver. Fue una época dura para ellos, ya que, debido a un descuido, casi quedan extinguidos, quedando así, un solo miembro. Richard O'Halley.

Desde la tragedia que sufrió su clan en la época Romana, intentó pasar desapercibido durante muchos años, fortaleciéndose tanto psíquica como físicamente, recogiendo conocimientos de todo tipo y de todo el mundo, incluso hasta mágicos. Ya no sólo tenía la fuerza sobrenatural con la que cuenta un vampiro, sino que además contaba con unos conocimientos muy elevados en magia. Proveniente de familia irlandesa, viajó, en pleno apogeo del Renacimiento, hasta el continente americano, instalándose así, en 1526. Se dirigió hacia el noroeste del país. Viajó por todo el país y llegó hasta el noreste. Primero en Boston para, años más tarde, hacia 1540, trasladarse a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Durante más de catorce años, estuvo viajando por toda América, incluyendo América del sur y Centroamérica. Matando aquí y allá y haciendo nuevas amistades, las cuales, siempre estarían endeudados con su clan. Pero fue en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde Richard, decidió aumentar su familia, ya que se encontraba muy cómodo viviendo en la Gran Manzana, y se instaló, definitivamente, en 1600. Para entonces, el clan O'Halley contaba ya con seis miembros que se salían de lo sobrenatural.

Como ya he dicho antes, esta familia no tenía nada de normal dentro de toda su rareza. No eran vampiros muy corrientes que digamos. Tenían, por así decirlo, una especie de don que se transmitía en la conversión. Esta era la característica común a […] –las otras dos chicas la miraban fijamente esperando a que acabara la frase que se había dejado a medias-. Lo siento chicas, pero este es uno de los trozos que faltan. Aunque hay algunas líneas más abajo. […] Además de esta característica común que los hacía ilocalizables a los ojos humanos, cada uno tenía una que los hacía especiales, ya que nunca se repetían […]. Aquí faltan varias hojas enteras. –Pasó el resto en busca de más, pero eso era todo lo que tenían hasta entonces-. No, definitivamente no hay más… ¿qué, cómo os quedáis?

Ninguna de las otras dos respondió. Aunque, siendo sinceras, ninguna sabía qué decir ante todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Vale, su historia era mucha, pero la información clave que necesitaban no estaba. Y como si Faith les hubiera leído la mente, dijo lo que todas estaban pensando en ese momento.

F: Creo que han sido ellos los que han arrancado las hojas que nos faltan. –Las otras dos asintieron-.

(Librería especializada, Nueva York)

Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie fue a abrir. Probó con el timbre. Silencio. Seguía sin haber respuesta alguna. Fue a llamar más fuerte cuando la puerta se abrió sola. Entró despacio y a tientas, ya que estaba todo completamente oscuro y no se podía ver nada. Dio un paso más, tropezando con algo y cayendo de bruces encima de algo blando y mojado.

Las luces se encendieron de repente, cegándolo por completo. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista correctamente vio que todo estaba tirado por el suelo. Había libros destrozados por todas partes, los tarros esparcidos por todo el suelo con lo que había en su interior desparramado. Se habían llevado todas las armas de la pared y las estanterías estaban volcadas. Todo un caos. La habían saqueado por completo.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el suelo, un grito ensordecedor y horrorizado salió por su garganta, alertando de inmediato a los viandantes que andaban cerca de la tienda. Al escuchar a alguien gritar, entraron atropelladamente sin pensárselo dos veces y sin importarles lo que pudieran ver. Pero cuando vieron la escena ante ellos, sus caras se volvieron completamente pálidas, horrorizadas por lo acaecido en la biblioteca de la zona.

(Sunnydale, California)

D: ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Dejó pesadamente la mochila al pie de las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, donde estaba Tara hablando por teléfono-.

T: Sí, sí… muy bien, ahora mismo nos ponemos. Cuando tenga algo ya os llamo. Adiós –colgó-. ¿Qué tal el colegio Dawnie? –Escribió algo en un trozo de papel y se dirigió a la pequeña de los Summer-.

D: Bien… aburrido, lo de siempre, ya sabes. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

T: Con Buffy y las chicas.

D: ¡¿Y cómo es que no me has dejado hablar con ella? –parecía que se le fuesen a salir los ojos de las orbitas-.

T: Dawn, cariño, ahora no era un buen momento. Necesitan toda nuestra ayuda con los vampiros a los que se tienen que enfrentar…

D: ¿Era eso lo que has escrito en el papel?

T: ¿Qué papel? –lo guardó disimuladamente en su bolsillo. Más tarde lo necesitaría-. No he escrito nada, pero ahora que lo dices tenemos que apuntarnos el nombre que me han dicho.

D: ¿Y cuál es?

T: O'Halley –dijo escribiéndoselo en un trozo de papel-.

D: ¿O'Halley? ¿No es un apellido irlandés?

T: Sí, así es.

D: ¿Sólo hay uno?

T: No. El primero sí que es originario de Irlanda, pero el resto fueron todos transformados en Nueva York, y alguna más que otro habré por el país. Se ve que se extinguieron en la época Romana. Mejor dicho, estuvieron apunto.

D: Ahhhh… ¿te han dicho de dónde sacaron la información?

T: Sí, y creo haberlo visto en la librería de _The Magic Box_. Después de comer iremos y lo buscaremos, porque me suena mucho ese libro.

D: ¿Eso significa que voy a ayudaros?

T: Sí, claro. Pero esperaremos a Will. No creo que tarde mucho.

D: ¿Quieres que vaya haciendo la comida? Te veo un poco cansada…

T: Me harías un gran favor, ¿no te importa?

D: No –dijo sonriendo- sólo estamos tú, Will y yo ¿no?

T: Sí…

D: Muy bien –y se fue dando saltitos hacia la cocina-.

La bruja se sentó en el sofá. O'Halley. Se repetía una y otra vez el nombre en su cabeza. Tenían un serio problema con ese clan de vampiros, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a poder ayudar a las chicas a resolverlo. Le habían dicho que algunas de las hojas del libro que habían encontrado en la librería de Nueva York faltaban y otras estaban rotas, además de que eran las partes esenciales para poder derrotar a los vampiros o tener un poco más de información que ayudase. Aunque a Tara no le hacía falta buscar el libro en _The Magic Box_; ya había oído hablar del clan O'Halley, sólo que con otro nombre distinto, y sabía perfectamente lo que faltaba.

Necesitaba que llegara Willow y hablar con ella lo antes posible antes de poder hacer nada más o decírselo a las chicas. Había sido incapaz de decirles nada. Lo último que quería era desanimarlas. Sabía perfectamente que ellas conocían el riesgo y que no iba a ser tarea fácil despachar a todo el clan, y más ahora que parecía que salieran uno de cada esquina.

Tenía muy claro que la información que Willow poseía no era tan extensa como la suya, algo bastante raro tratándose de la pelirroja, ya que era normalmente ella la que lo sabía todo, pero sí que podría ser de ayuda. Mientras seguía divagando sobre su problema existencial, Willow apareció por el marco de la puerta del comedor. Tara estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta ni de la puerta ni de la presencia de la pelirroja que le dirigía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando la rubia levantó la cabeza y la miró, a su compañera se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de la cara. Era como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima. Lo que más le dolía era que su chica no transmitiera esa felicidad que la caracterizaba. Tara le entregó el papelito que había escondido de Dawn a su novia, que le devolvió la mirada preocupada. Tenían un serio problema.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

F: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Tara? ¿Sabe algo?

B: Willow todavía no había vuelto y Tara tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer. Me ha dicho que cuando acaben de comer irán a _The Magic Box_. Cree que ha visto el mismo libro en la tienda y puede que encuentre los trozos y hojas que nos faltan a nosotras. Lo mejor será que sigamos buscando en los otros que nos hemos traído.

F: Muy bien.

D: Manos a la obra.

Durante lo que les quedaba de tarde, estuvieron leyendo y buscando en los libros que les quedaban, apuntando alguna que otra cosa de relevancia. Pero en el que estaba la mayor cantidad de información era en el que había encontrado Faith. En el resto. Sólo hacía que repetir lo que ya sabían o bien sobre vampiros corrientes; o alguna que otra pincelada, sin relevancia, de la familia O'Halley.

Hartas y ofuscadas por no encontrar nada de utilidad, cerraron los libros con un golpe sordo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, se levantaron del sofá y se estiraron. Se habían quedado atrofiadas y les dolía todo. Aunque ninguna lo dijera en voz alta, todas estaban pensando lo mismo, estaban realmente jodidas. No tenían mucha información y empezaba a entrarles el canguelo.

Mientras la morena se duchaba y de paso se relajaba un poco, Destiny aprovechó que no estaba para "acercarse" a la rubia. Cada oportunidad que tenía de estar a solas con Buffy la aprovechaba al máximo y más si esta se dejaba y no la rehuía. Oportunidades como esa eran escasas, además de que Faith hacía lo mismo cuando la pelirroja no estaba, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Se posicionó detrás y la agarró por la cintura, acercándola y estrechándola hacia sí. La volvía loca sentirla tan cerca de sí. Notaba el calor que desprendía y la suavidad de su piel. Era algo que podía con ella. Buffy se giró y se quedó de cara a ella, observándola detenidamente. Un impulso la obligó a acercarse a ella y unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Se separaron durante un par de segundos, se miraron y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Empezaban a notar como sus cuerpos les pedían más e instintivamente se dirigieron a la habitación.

Cuando Faith salió del baño se dirigió a la habitación con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el pelo chorreándole por los hombros. Pero antes de llegar a abrir la puerta, unos gemidos salieron flotando y llegaron hasta sus oídos, perforándole el cerebro. Si en el cine se sintió traicionada, en esos momentos no había palabra alguna que reflejase como se sentía por dentro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió sus pantalones de cuero negro que había llevado ese mismo día, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y por supuesto, su chupa de cuero negra. Se vistió, se puso sus botas, cogió su estaca y algo de picar y salió por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.


	7. Ven y sálvame esta noche

**Capitulo 7: "Ven y sálvame esta noche"**

_I'm alone…_

Estoy sola…

_Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night_

Sí, no sé si podré enfrentarme a la noche

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

Estoy en un mar de lágrimas y el llanto que tengo es por ti

_I want your love – let's break the walls between us_

Quiero tu amor – rompamos las barreras entre nosotras

_Don't make it tough –__ I'll put away my pride_

No te resistas – dejaré mi orgullo a un lado

_Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the Light_

Es más que suficiente, he sufrido y he visto la luz

_Baby, you're my angel_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Baby, you're my angel_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel

_Come and make it all right_

Ven y hazlo bien

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

No sé lo que voy a hacer

_About this feeling inside_

Con este sentimiento dentro de mí

_Yes it's true – loneliness took me for a ride_

Sí es verdad – la soledad me ha llevado a dar un paseo

_Without your love – I'__m nothing but a beggar_

Sin tu amor – no soy nada sino un mendigo

_Without your love – a dog without a bone_

Sin tu amor – un perro sin su hueso

_What can I do? I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy durmiendo en esta cama sola…

_Baby, you're my angel_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Baby, you're__my angel, yeah_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel, sí

_Come and make it all right_

Ven y hazlo bien

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_You're the reason I live_

Eres la razón por la que vivo

_You're the reason I die_

Eres la razón por la que muero

_You're the reason I give_

Eres la razón por la que doy

_When I break down and cry_

Cuando me derrumbo y lloro

_Don't need no reason why_

No necesito un porqué

_Baby, baby…_

Pequeña, pequeña…

_Baby, you're my angel_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Baby, you're my angel_

Pequeña, tú eres mi ángel

_Come and make it all right_

Ven y hazlo bien

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Come and save me tonight_

Ven y sálvame esta noche

_Come and save me tonight__…_

Ven y sálvame esta noche…

Odio. Ira. Traición. Inseguridad. Miedo. Pérdida. Todas estas sensaciones recorrían todo su ser, atormentándola y carcomiéndola por dentro, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía perdida y no sabía qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que la sobrecogían en ese momento.

Sentada sobre una tumba, Faith intentaba poner en orden todos sus pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Unos entrelazados con otros y haciéndose un lío en su mente. Aunque lo único que conseguía con ello era que el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener empezara a incrementarse y fuese más fuerte. Se dio por vencida y se levantó. Necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas, se le habían quedado dormidas de estar tanto rato parada en el mismo sitio y de paso despejar la mente. Con su estaca en la mano y escuchando a su grupo favorito de música. Se adentró más en el cementerio. Era lo único que la tranquilizaba en ese momento.

El reloj de la iglesia dio las doce. La morena levantó la vista al cielo. Llevaba al menos cuatro horas fuera del apartamento. Pero cuando escuchó a Destiny y a Buffy haciéndolo sin ningún tipo de tapujos, no pudo evitar el arrebato de ira y odio que le dio, y hecha una furia se había ido dando un portazo.

Dio varias vueltas por la ciudad un poco perdida y aturdida. Estuvo sentada durante un rato en un banco de un parque, mientras veía pasar a las parejitas cogidas de la mano o a los niños que correteaban detrás de los perros mientras sus padres los observaban desde la distancia. Después de media hora acabó hasta las narices de las dichosas parejitas y sus ñoñerías. La ponían enferma. Se dirigió hacia el cementerio más cercano, si lograba encontrarlo y así se desahogaría clavando estacas a los vampiros que estuvieran despistados. Aunque luego acabaría calentita, no le importaba demasiado, no era algo que no se pudiese solucionar fácilmente.

Hacía una noche nublada y un poco de fresquillo. Se puso la chupa, que hasta entonces la llevaba en la mano, y continuó andando. Empezaba a deprimirse ya que no veía ni a un solo vampiro rondando cerca. Era algo decepcionante que en un cementerio no hubiesen vampiros dispuestos a atacar a quien quiera que se les pusiera a tiro. El cementerio estaba desierto y silencioso. Sin darse cuenta, la letra de una de las canciones de Aerosmith, que estaba escuchando en ese momento, salió por su boca sin poder evitarlo.

F: _Come and save me tonight _–siguió andando- _you're my angel, yeah. Come and make it all right… come and save me tonight…_

V: Ya pueden venir a salvarte, por que lo vas a necesitar.

F: ¿No, en serio? –levantó una ceja- Y yo que pensaba que sería al revés…

V: ¿Uhm?

F: ¡Joder! –El vampiro le había pegado un derechazo y se estaba masajeando la mejilla-. ¡Serás capullo! No sabes con quien te has cruzado, listo.

V: ¡La Cazadora!

F: ¡Muy bien! Veo que has hecho tus deberes –le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-. Que pena que no te vaya a servir de mucho… -dijo clavándole una estaca en el pecho-. Por que has suspendido –dijo mirando el polvo que previamente había sido un vampiro. Se puso bien la chupa y continuó andando-.

Volvió a subir su mano hacia su pómulo derecho. –Esto me va a doler mañana. Ya verás como se hincha y se pone de un morado asqueroso. ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Me ha pillado desprevenida! Genial… ¡voy a aparecer un adefesio! Esto no volverá a pasar…. –Continuó andando cuando empezó a llover-. Y para colmo empieza a llover o a diluviar, me da igual. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Pues nada, me mojaré. –Era una lluvia muy finita pero muy intensa. Pronto empezaría a caer con fuerza y no veía ningún sitio donde poder refugiarse y tenía muy claro que no pensaba volver a casa, al menos, no tan pronto. Notaba como el agua la calaba hasta los huesos. Pero le daba exactamente igual. Al menos la despejaba y ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza.

Se paró en seco, encima de varias tumbas juntas; era lo que parecía una familia entera, o al menos eso le pareció a la morena. Dejó que la lluvia la inundara por completo. Levantó la vista. Gotas heladas acariciaban su rostro, resbalando desde su frente hasta morir en la punta de su barbilla, cayendo al vacío.

Se sentía viva. Todos sus problemas, aunque fuera por tan sólo unos minutos, desaparecieron por completo. Tenía la mente despejada y libre. Se disponía a seguir andando, cuando algo o alguien, la derribó y la tiró al barro.

F: ¡Joder! ¡Que me había duchado! –Se limpió el barro de encima y levantó la vista-. Tú…

G: Veo que te acuerdas de mí. ¿Le diste mi mensaje a la rubia esa arrogante? –Dijo una voz de chica por detrás de ella-. Por tu cara puedo advertir que no. Muy mal, a ver si con esto te acuerdas la próxima vez –le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo-, si la hay –añadió-. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, advierte también a tu otra amiguita, a esa pelirroja. –La morena se levantó y paró el derechazo que iba directo a su cara-. Vaya… veo que alguien ha estado entrenando ¿me equivoco?

F: Tenía ganas de volver a verte –empezó a llover con más fuerza que antes-. Aunque no sabía que andabas buscándome.

G: No te hagas ilusiones, guapa. Que yo no voy del mismo rollo que tú y tus amiguitas ¿eh? –La cara de Faith se descompuso al escuchar el comentario-. No andaba buscándote, ha sido pura casualidad –la chica paraba todos los golpes que le daba Faith sin esfuerzo alguno-. Aunque yo también me alegro de verte. La última vez me decepcionaste mucho, Faithy.

F: No me llames así –dijo con voz ronca, parando otro golpe en seco-.

G: ¿Acaso te molesta? –una patada de la morena la pilló desprevenida y la derribó-. No te creas que me has vencido, listilla –se incorporó antes si quiera de llegar a tocar el suelo-. ¿Impresionada?

F: A penas –logró decir después de superar el shock- por cierto, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

G: Tampoco tenía intención de decírtelo, lo siento. Es para mantener el misterio –esta vez, fue la chica la que derribó a Faith de un solo golpe-.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

Después del calentón que les había entrado a las dos, habían caído rendidas una al lado de la otra, quedando dormidas por completo antes incluso de tocar la almohada.

Dos horas más tarde, una punzada en el estómago despertó a la rubia que se levantó de un salto y empapada en sudor. De manera instintiva buscó por toda la casa a la morena que había desaparecido sin decir nada. Miró en la ducha, luego se dio cuenta de la idiotez, ya que era muy tarde como para que Faith estuviera en la ducha, miró también en la cocina, en el salón, en el comedor… nada. Buffy empezó a preocuparse. No era la primera vez que la morena salía corriendo y no volvía. Comió algo rápido y se vistió en dos minutos intentando no despertar a la pelirroja.

Salió tan aprisa del apartamento que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a mares. Y como era evidente, una cascada le cayó encima nada más salir del portal –Puñetas…- . Pero siendo sinceras, no es que le importase demasiado, tan sólo quería encontrar a la morena, saber donde estaba y si se encontraba bien. No sabía cuando se había ido, pero estaba más que segura, que llevaba fuera de casa varias horas. -¿Por qué se habrá ido así de repente y sin decir nada? ¡Y con la que está cayendo! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso no llovía cuando Destiny y yo…- le entró un escalofrío -… posiblemente cuando salió de casa no estaba lloviendo-. Hizo como si por su mente no se hubiese pasado nada referente al encuentro entre ella y la pelirroja y siguió con sus divagaciones. –Y yo sin paraguas, como siempre. En fin… ahora ya es demasiado tarde para volver. Aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho, un poco de lluvia nunca viene mal-, levantó la vista al cielo –vale, esto no es un poco de lluvia, volviendo a lo de antes ¿dónde coño se habrá metido ahora?-. La rubia no sabía por donde empezar a buscarla. No se conocía la ciudad y en la calle no se veía ni a un alma. Después de haber estado dando vueltas una hora, se encontró con un cementerio y no dudó en entrar.

Se metió en él. Pero lo único que encontró fue un par de vampiros despistados que se convirtieron en polvo antes incluso de poder abrir la boca para provocarla. Algún que otro monstruo raro y desorientado se cruzó también en su camino, dejándole el pelo con una mancha enorme en él –genial… y yo que me quería teñir de morena… a ver cómo coño me voy a quitar esto de encima-. Siguió mirando, pero ni rastro de la morena. Salió y siguió andando por la ciudad. Quería preguntar a alguien por algún cementerio más, pero le daba un poco de palo, ya que pensarían que es un bicho raro y con el pelo de color verde fosfi… aunque, pensándolo bien ¿qué más le daba? Total, allí nadie la conocía, así que… era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Cuando vio pasar a una persona cerca de donde estaba, no se lo pensó dos veces y fue de cabeza a ella. A pesar de la cara que le puso la señora mayor a la que preguntó, consiguió la información que estaba buscando, poniendo como escusa que se le había muerto un tío y no había podido ir al entierro, a lo que la cara de la señora se descompuso más si cabe. Había tres cementerios más por la zona, aparte de en el que ya había estado. Le preguntó la dirección que debía seguir hacia cada uno de ellos y se alejó a paso ligero de la mujer. Bastante mal la estaba mirando ya como para seguir con ella, un poco más y la mujer llamaría a la policía, seguro.

Cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista intentó centrarse. Necesitaba saber donde estaba para buscar los cementerios que la mujer le había dicho. Por suerte para ella, dio la casualidad de que en la chaqueta que había cogido, estaba el mapa que habían utilizado para encontrar la tienda de donde habían cogido los libros. Lo abrió y buscó las calles que le había dicho la señora. No fue difícil localizarlas en el mapa. Lo que sí vio complicado fue cómo iba a llegar hasta ellas, lloviendo a mares como estaba y encima de noche cerrada.

B: Genial… lo que me faltaba. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

V: vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Una chica solitaria en medio de la noche. ¿Acaso te has perdido?

B: Para qué habré hablado… ¿qué quieres? Es que tengo un poco de prisa ¿sabes?

V: ¿Es que no vas a gritar? –preguntó asombrado-.

B: ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –la rubia estaba perpleja, ¿desde cuando le preguntaba un vampiro eso de si "no gritaba"?

V: Por esto –le enseñó los colmillos y la cara al transformarse en vampiro. La rubia levantó una ceja- ¿Es que no tienes miedo?

B: ¿De quién, de ti? –Estaba intentado aguantarse la risa-. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién te has cruzado?

V: La Caza… -fue incapaz de acabar la frase ya que Buffy lo había convertido en polvo antes poder hacerlo-.

B: Siempre igual. ¿Es que nunca aprenderán? Los vampiros estos que tan superiores se creen podrían darles clases a todos los vampiros novatos de quien es la Cazadora. Se ahorrarían muchos problemas… y a mí me ahorrarían el tener que contarles el mismo rollo cada vez –se puso bien la chaqueta y siguió su camino-.

Como pudo, llegó al primer cementerio que más cerca le quedaba desde donde había convertido en polvo al vampiro; y buscó, o por lo menos lo intentó, a la morena. Le fue completamente imposible debido a la cortina de agua que le caía encima. No le dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Llegó a la conclusión de que Faith no se encontraba en ese y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar al siguiente en su lista de cementerios.

Cuando estaba a mitad camino, decidió resguardarse, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Empezaba a calarle de verdad el agua. Llovía demasiado como para poder seguir andando. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y empezaba a tener frío de verdad. Estuvo bajo techo durante diez minutos, pero al ver que no amainaba y que si se quedaba así un minuto se iba a quedar congelada, se puso en marcha en otra vez. No podía permitirse el parar ahora por mucho que estuviera lloviendo. La morena podía estar herida o perdida o las dos cosas a la vez y necesitaría su ayuda.

(Cementerio)

Notó como un dolor agudo le recorría todo su cuerpo. Como si pequeños cuchillos muy afilados estuvieran clavándosele en su ser. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Esta vez la había dejado hecha una mierda. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y completamente mojada. Tenía la sensación de que sino se moría por los golpes moriría de hipotermia. Movió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba como pudo, teniendo en cuenta como se encontraba le resultó bastante difícil. Una cascada, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, estaba cayendo sobre su espalda, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se dio la vuelta como pudo y se quedó mirando lo que antes había sido un cielo completamente despejado. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que llegara su momento.

(En alguna calle de Nueva York)

Se frotaba los brazos con las manos para entrar un poco en calor, pero era completamente inútil e inservible. Seguía nadando, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía, con toda el agua que le estaba cayendo encima se sentía en una piscina más que en una calle de Nueva York. -¿Por qué no me habré traído el bañador de Sunnydale? Si llego a saber que en La Gran Manzana llovía tanto no lo hubiese dudado. En fin… creo que me he perdido. Veamos… sí, definitivamente me he perdido, ya que esta calle me suena. Aunque, sinceramente no sé cómo la he reconocido con lo oscuro que esta todo-. Se puso a resguardo y sacó otra vez el mapa del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Lo único que había estado haciendo era dar vueltas por la misma manzana.-Genial… con lo grandes que son aquí las manzanas, es normal que la gente se pierda. Mira que perderse en Nueva York… me gustaría ver la cara de Ángel es este momento. Tendría una ceja levantada y estaría a punto de romper en carcajadas. ¡Eres idiota! Esto no me ayuda… volvamos a la calle de inicio y retomemos el camino. Esta vez no pienso guardar el mapa. Lo llevaré en la mano-. Después de haber estado mirando el mapa, la rubia salió de su resguardo y retrocedió nada más hacerlo.

B: ¡Mierda! –Plegó como pudo el mapa y se lo metió completamente empapado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- ¿Esto es el karma, verdad? –dijo gritándole al cielo-. En fin… lo mejor será que siga andando…

(Cementerio)

Sentía caer por su rostro las gotas de lluvia heladas como agujas. Estaban tan frías que las sentía penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía cómo todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo poco a poco y la dejaban cada vez más débil y vulnerable. Era incapaz de moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le estaba sangrando el labio. Que además, para su desgracia, se le había hinchado y amoratado. Sentía como le palpitaba la sangre y se le concentraba toda en el labio.

Una vocecilla en su mente la trajo a la realidad y le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el gilipollas por quedarse ahí tirada, dejando que las fuerzas se le fueran por completo y por darse por vencida, cuando en ocasiones anteriores y estando mucho peor había salido por su propio pie.

Se mentalizó durante unos segundos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se arrastró como pudo hasta la primera línea de árboles del bosque, donde se cobijó hasta que el torrente de agua terminara. Intentaba de todas las formas posibles no perder la consciencia. A pesar de que se encontraba muy débil, lo último que quería era que un vampirucho cualquiera aprovechase la ocasión y se colgase una medalla, pasando a la historia como el vampiro que se había cargado a la Cazadora. De eso nada. Aguantaría hasta que amainara y saldría por patas como pudiese.

(En alguna calle de Nueva York)

Después de haber encontrado el segundo cementerio vacío, como pudo, a pesar de algún que otro vampiro despistado, no encontró mucho, así que decidió ponerse en marcha cuanto antes y buscar el último que le habían dicho. La morena tenía que estar allí por narices, era el último que había por la zona en la que vivían y estaba segura, o al menos casi segura, de que Faith no habría salido de la ciudad, o por lo menos eso esperaba. La última vez que la morena se largó de la ciudad de Sunnydale tardaron días en encontrarla y no fue muy alentador.

Empezaba a desesperarse por el agua que le estaba cayendo encima. Le gustaba mojarse, ¿a quién no? Pero la que estaba cayendo era demasiado para su cuerpo y, sobre todo, para su paciencia. Todo fuera por encontrar a la morena. Se puso bajo techo donde pudo y volvió a mirar el mapa.

B: ¿Es una broma, no? –El tercer cementerio estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, un poquito más lejos, y sin exagerar-. Si este ya quedaba lejos, el tercero ya ni te cuento… ¿¡Cómo coño voy a llegar hasta allí? Esto es una mierda…

Se puso otra vez en marcha. Mientras, su mente trabajaba a la velocidad del rayo intentando averiguar la manera de cómo llegar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad y, en una ciudad tan grande, como era Nueva York. Tenía una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, de arriba abajo. No se sentía muy tranquila que dijéramos, estaba claro que Faith no estaba en ninguno de los dos cementerios anteriores, por los que ya había pasado. ¿Pero, y si no la había buscado bien? ¿Y sino no se había preocupado lo suficiente por buscarla durante más tiempo? ¿Y si la morena la había llegado a ver y se había escondido para que no la viese? ¿Y si no estaba en ninguno de los tres? ¿Dónde podría estar entonces? Todas estas preguntas rondaban una y otra vez por la mente de la rubia, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Pero era incapaz de parar de pensar en todas estas cuestiones. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, no sin haber agotado todas las posibilidades. Lo último que quería era perder a la morena. Habían conectado mejor de lo que esperaba y, a pesar de que había sido un shock el volver a verse, no significaba que la quisiese perder. Si fuese necesario, iría hasta el infierno por ella. Y no hablando de manera metafórica. Si no la encontraba en el último cementerio, se recorrería toda la ciudad de pe a pa si fuese necesario, no estaba dispuesta a perderla otra vez. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la morena se había ido sin decir nada a nadie y no hablemos de las veces que la había perdido y las veces que la había encontrado. Ahora que lo pensaba, para tener al lado a Faith había que hacer un montón de filigranas. Pero lo que sí que sabía, era que esta vez no se lo iba a permitir y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que así fuese.

Volvió a resguardarse bajo un balcón de alguna finca y miró el mapa. No había parado de llover tan intensamente desde que había salido del apartamento. La suerte la sonrió por fin, no estaba muy lejos del último cementerio, pero todavía le quedarían unos veinte o treinta minutos de caminata.

(Cementerio)

Seguía tumbada boca arriba mirando las altas copas de los árboles que la cubrían parcialmente de la lluvia mientras intentaba no darse por vencida ni ceder ante el cansancio. Pequeñas gotas se colaban entre los huecos de las hojas, cayendo directamente en el rostro de la morena. Tenía que admitir que eran muy molestas, pero gracias a ellas se mantenía despierta. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba le resultaba más difícil no perder la consciencia. Notaba cómo sus párpados le resultaban muy pesados, intentando cerrarse por completo, y cómo el cansancio, poco a poco, podía con ella.

Odiaba esa sensación. Era la sensación por la que se sentía débil y vulnerable. Era lo que más odiaba en ese mundo, bueno, eso y a Destiny, por supuesto. Odiaba que la gente la viese de esa manera, pero por suerte para ella, no había nadie por allí lo suficientemente cerca como para verla o al menos eso pensaba ella. Empezaba a tener frío de verdad. Notaba como se le entumecían los pies, que le seguían sus gemelos y muslos. Sus manos estaban completamente heladas y a penas sí podía mover los dedos. Normalmente solía aguantarlo sin problemas, pero estaba lloviendo mucho, estaba completamente mojada y no podía moverse. Esos tres factores estaban haciendo que tuviera hipotermia. –Si no tenía suficiente con la herida anterior, una hipotermia era lo que me faltaba. Ya no sé si tengo el labio amoratado del frío o del golpe. Al menos ya no sale más sangre. Eso y que no me quede marca alguna de la paliza de hoy. Es la segunda vez que esa chica puede conmigo. Es muy fuerte, nada que ver con lo que había visto antes. Y mira que he visto muchas cosas y algunas de ellas muy raras. ¿Pero cómo es posible que se sepa mi nombre? ¿Y el de Buffy? ¿Qué coño le habré hecho yo para que siempre me pille en baja forma y me deje tan sumamente débil? ¡Esto es una mierda!-. Se arrastró hacia el árbol más cercano e intentó, como pudo, incorporarse apoyando la espalda en el tronco lleno de musgo.

Sentada, mientras intentaba no dormirse ni desmayarse, miraba lo único que había en todo el cementerio al alcance de su vista; las tumbas de las personas que ya habían muerto. Había de todas las edades y de todas las clases. Se podían distinguir con facilidad aquellas personas que no habían tenido el dinero suficiente para enterrar a sus más allegados y aquellas personas a quien se les salía el dinero por las orejas. Le resultaba de lo más interesante lo que cada una de las familias habían puesto en las lápidas de sus seres más cercanos. Sin poder evitarlo su mente ya volaba sobre esos pensamientos que la morena había estado evitando toda su vida. ¿Habría alguien en el mundo entero que lamentara, llorara o sintiera algún ápice de pena si ella muriera? ¿Se preocuparía alguien si ella desapareciera para siempre? ¿La echarían de menos? ¿La recordarían? Y Buffy… esa era la parte que más le dolía si quiera pensar, su rubia. ¿Pero, lo había sido alguna vez? ¿Estarían juntas alguna vez o se decidiría a estar con la pelirroja?

¿Qué pondrían en su lápida una vez ella se hubiese ido para siempre?

_Era un día nublado como cualquier otro. El tiempo no había variado nada desde hacía semanas. Algo no muy habitual en Sunnydale, ya que solía estar soleado día sí y día también. Lo único que lo hacía diferente al resto de los días anteriores era que un acontecimiento estaba teniendo lugar en el cementerio de la ciudad. _

_Un grupo pequeño de gente se agolpaba alrededor de un ataúd todavía abierto por la mitad, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer, vestida toda ella de negro. La misa había acabado hacía unos minutos y la gente se había levantado de sus sitios y se habían acercado al ataúd todavía abierto. No había asistido mucha gente al funeral, sólo cinco personas. Dos mujeres, ambas bajitas pero de complexión atlética, a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado por sus cuerpos cansados por el paso del tiempo. Y tres hombres, dos de ellos no tan diferentes entre ellos y un tercero ya encorvado y con el pelo canoso. _

_Es curioso, que por aquellos hombres, no tan diferentes entre ellos, no pasara el tiempo, mientras que el resto de los asistentes se les viera tan cansados y agotados. No aparentaban la edad que tenían y el tercer hombre había perdido su ojo izquierdo, seguramente en una batalla hacía ya mucho tiempo. De repente todos los asistentes se dieron la vuelta y una sexta persona, se acercó rápidamente hacia el círculo de los asistentes. Se la veía igual de agotada que a las dos mujeres y al hombre tuerto, sin embargo, al contrario que los otros tres, no estaba tan desgastada ni el tiempo había pasado por ella, haciendo tanta mella como al resto. Tenía el pelo blanco y le llegaba hasta la cintura y traía con ella una especie de cinta roja y granate. Se acercó al grupo._

_B: ¿Dónde está Kennedy?_

_W: Ha preferido quedarse en el coche, no quería entrometerse._

_D: Justamente hoy no se entromete, que no estoy diciendo que sea una intrometida, sólo que… mejor me callo._

_W: No pasa nada Dawn –le dijo con una sonrisa, se asomó para ver a la mujer del ataúd-. Vaya… que raro se me hace verla después de tanto tiempo… aunque me alegro de que por fin haya acabado todo nuestro calvario._

_B: Pues sí, tienes mucha razón. Hace años que me canse de intentar que siguiera el camino del bien. Me agotó demasiado._

_W: ¿Cómo va ese ojo Xander? –le preguntó cariñosamente al hombre más desgastado-._

_X: Ya sabes, todo lo bien que se puede estar con un ojo, pero por lo menos ya no va a estar tan mal después de que la hayan enterrado lo más profundo que se pueda._

_W: Estoy contigo. Vaya Spike que rubio estás y que… joven._

_S: Y tú que… blanca. Cuantas canas –el grupo soltó una carcajada general-. Aunque estoy mucho mejor que el gorila que tengo al lado ¿a qué sí? –Dijo mirando a la chica rubia-._

_A: Más quisieras tú, Willy…_

_S: No me llames así… -amenazó el rubio platino-. _

_A: ¿O qué? –Le replicó el supuesto gorila-. Oye Buffy ¿dónde está Destiny?_

_B: Está con los críos en casa ¿acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?_

_Todos: Si…_

_Todos los presentes rodearon el ataúd con la mujer dentro. La miraban con desprecio y odio. Era una mujer morena, aunque tenía unos pelos canosos en torno a las sienes. Era evidente que, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo una mujer atractiva, y quedaba claro que años antes, había sido una de las chicas más guapas de todo Sunnydale._

_Estuvieron durante varios minutos mirándola fijamente. Sabían perfectamente que no los podía ver, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran odiarla. Cada una de las caras de los presentes se reflejaba el dolor y la angustia vivida. Un dolor y una angustia que les había hecho pasar la mujer que estaba dentro del ataúd._

_De repente a los dos hombres que no habían envejecido les cambió la cara, mostrando así unos afilados colmillos y unos ojos de color amarillo. Sin poder evitarlo, hicieron amago de echarse encima del cuerpo inerte, pero la mujer rubia y la mujer del pelo blanco los detuvieron justo a tiempo. Les dijeron algo en el oído y se calmaron. Sus caras volvieron a la normalidad. Pidieron disculpas y se alejaron un poco, necesitaban un poco de espacio._

_Después de más de diez minutos, la chica rubia decidió que ya era hora de cerrar la tapa y enterrarla en lo más profundo de las entrañas de la tierra, para nunca más tener que volver a verla. Nunca._

_B: Hasta nunca… Faith._

_Cerraron la tapa y bajaron el ataúd. Mientras estaba bajando, se reunieron todos frente al agujero, mirando, impasibles, que aquella mujer morena desaparecía en las sombras. Para siempre._

_Mientras los dos hombres que no habían envejecido echaban la tierra en el hueco, tapando el ataúd, ninguno de los presentes soltó una lágrima, ni una sola, por la mujer morena, de nombre Faith. Una vez el hueco estaba completamente recubierto de tierra húmeda, empezó a llover intensamente. El grupo se alejó lentamente de la tumba, yéndose cada uno por su lado y por separado. Una vez se alejaron, en la lápida se podía leer claramente:_

_Faith Lehane_

_18 diciembre – 1980_

_30 noviembre – 2018_

"_Aquí yace la asesina; odiada por todos y querida por nadie" _

Un grito ensordecedor rompió el silencio de la noche en el cementerio de la ciudad de Nueva York.

F: ¡NOOOOOOO!

A pesar de todo lo que estaba lloviendo y todas las gotas que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y le caían sobre el rostro, notó una. Una entre un millón de gotas que resbalaban por su cara, que casi le llega a pasar desapercibida, pero que, al estar tan caliente, captó su atención. Resbalaba lenta y suavemente por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Levantó su mano y acercó temblorosa y dudosamente su dedo índice, recorriendo el camino que, minutos antes, había hecho esa gota, y que todavía ardía en su piel. Llegó al mentón y la tocó. La gota se deshizo en la punta de su dedo, llevándose este a su boca.

Lo curioso de todo era que la gota estaba salada. No era una gota cualquiera, era una lágrima. Se dio cuenta de que, estaba llorando por vez primera en mucho tiempo.

Por fin había llegado al cementerio, después de haberse perdido al menos tres veces por el camino. Las puertas, como era evidente y como en los otros dos, ya estaban cerradas. Las saltó sin problema o esfuerzo alguno y, una vez estuvo dentro, se dispuso a buscar a la morena. Cuando alzó la mirada, el cementerio estaba completamente vacío. No se veía ni un alma; lo único visible era la cortina de agua que tenía delante, pero a parte de eso, nada más.

Fue andando lentamente, sólo por si acaso, algo se le pasaba por alto. El más mínimo detalle: una mota de polvo, una pisada en el suelo… cualquier cosa que tuviese algo que ver con Faith. Vio que algunas de las tumbas habían sido profanadas por ladrones de tumbas y otras, o eso le pareció, ya que estaba lloviendo, la tierra había sido removida, lo que significaba que algún vampiro estaría suelto por ahí. Siguió andando cuando su rostro se iluminó por completo y una media sonrisa hacía amago de dibujarse en su rostro. A lo lejos podía ver una figura moviéndose entre las tumbas.

B: Faith… -dijo en un suspiro-.

Echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la figura que se escondía entre las sombras. Ésta, pareció que la había visto y en vez de dirigirse hacia ella, como había pensado que haría, fue en dirección contraria a donde la rubia se encontraba, como si estuviese escapando de ella. La rubia apretó el ritmo, nadie se escapaba de ella, ni siquiera Faith, y después de dos o tres minutos de persecución, logró atraparlo. Cuando le dio la vuelta y lo tuvo frente a ella, vio que no era la persona que no estaba buscando. Era un vampiro que la había reconocido y que había echado a correr nada más verla y salvar el pellejo, pero como pasa normalmente, acabó con una estaca clavada en el polvo y echo polvo.

B: Genial… otro vampiro más. ¿Es que no se cansan? Empiezo a aburrirme… ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido? –empezaba a estar cansada. Había estado andando durante horas intentando encontrar a la morena.

Estaba muy oscuro como para ver nada y empezaba a tener muy cansada la vista de tanto forzarla. No le quedaba mucho para llegar a la primera línea de árboles y tampoco creía, si Faith estaba en ese cementerio, que hubiera llegado mucho más lejos con la que estaba cayendo.

Cuando ya tenía un pie en la linde del bosque, un golpe muy fuerte en la cara la tiró redonda al suelo. Se incorporó quedando sentada y masajeándose el pómulo derecho. Mañana le iba a doler mucho. Cuando levantó la vista, su sorpresa no era para menos. Se le había descompuesto el rostro por completo cuando vio que enfrente de ella estaba la morena, que medio se estaba tambaleando cogiéndose un costado. Por lo que Buffy pudo observar a primera vista, Faith estaba malherida. El labio inferior todavía le estaba sangrando además que lo tenía muy hinchado. Se incorporó por completo, quedando cara a cara, frente a Faith, que la estaba mirando con odio y no acababa de entender muy bien porqué. Fue a preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera salir sonido alguno por su boca, otro golpe en la cara la tiró al suelo.

¿Cómo era posible, en el estado en que se encontraba la morena, que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte que la había tirado al suelo? Aunque mirándolo bien, era una cazadora y aunque no estaba en su mejor estado la fuerza no se la quitaba nadie. Eso sí, después de asestarle el golpe, Faith se había tambaleado casi cayéndose al suelo. La volvió a mirar a los ojos. Había rencor y dolor en ellos, angustia. Y no sabía porqué le había vuelto a pegar. A penas sí se mantenía en pie y se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol. Había gastado mucha fuerza en esos dos últimos puñetazos.

Buffy se levantó por segunda vez, y volvió a encarar a Faith. Ésta levantó el puño, pero esta vez, Buffy le paró el golpe sin esfuerzo alguno. Le dolía ver en esa situación a la morena. Y ese sentimiento la inquietaba bastante, pero eso era otro tema. En este último golpe, la rubia había notado que la fuerza de su compañera había disminuido notablemente. Se le veía realmente débil, pero seguía sin entender la actitud que estaba tomando frente a ella. Era desconcertante no saber lo que le pasaba a la morena por la cabeza. ¿Qué le había hecho para comportarse de esa manera? ¿Y qué le había pasado para dejarla en ese estado tan deprimente?

A pesar de lo malherida que estaba, Faith intentó golpear a Buffy repetidas veces, parando esta última todos los golpes. La rubia no quería devolvérselos y trataba por todos los medios posibles aguantarse, pero empezaba a enfadarse de verdad. No iba a permitírselo por muy enfada que estuviera con ella, por vete tú a saber qué. Las personas solucionan las cosas hablando, no arreando golpes a diestro y siniestro, auque tratándose de Faith era muy normal. Sonsacarle algo era complicadísimo. Uno de los golpes le dio en todo el estómago, dejándola sin aire por unos segundos, momento que sin dudar, la morena aprovechó y le dio una patada, tirándola al suelo.

Cuando Buffy se recuperó, fue ella la que tiró a la morena al suelo, cayendo justo a su lado. Faith se quedó tirada en el suelo, tumbada boca arriba, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro. Casi no podía moverse; le dolía todo y su cuerpo se negaba a seguir las órdenes que le dictaba su cerebro. Sus piernas y sus brazos nos respondían y el dolor, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

B: ¡¿Se pude saber qué coño te pasa? –Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no iba a contenerse por mucho más tiempo- ¡¿Por qué estás actuando de esa manera? ¡¿Qué te he hecho para que me ataques de esa manera? Se supone que habíamos hecho las paces… -su voz se crispó y un río de lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro inexorablemente-. Pensaba que ya estábamos bien. Que ya habíamos superado todas nuestras diferencias que teníamos en el pasado. Creí a Angel cuando me dijo que habías cambiado, que ya no eras esa persona rencorosa y cruel que habías sido tiempo atrás, ¡Te creí a ti! –la morena seguía tumbada en el suelo sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por los lados al escuchar las palabras tan duras que le estaba diciendo Buffy, su Buffy-. Me entregué a ti en todos los sentidos que una persona puede hacerlo. Me entregué en cuerpo y alma, confié en ti ¡¿y es así cómo me lo pagas? ¿Yéndote del apartamento sin decirnos nada, ni siquiera adónde ibas y golpeándome sin motivo alguno? ¿Acaso te he hecho daño? Por que si es así dímelo. Dime que es lo que tanto daño te ha causado por mi culpa… ¡¿Por qué no me contestas? –Había dejado de llorar y la ira empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo- ¡Contéstame Faith! ¡Da la cara por una vez en tu vida! –Se acercó a ella, poniéndose encima y cogiéndole por el cuello de la chupa- ¡Faith!

Haciendo acopio de todas fuerzas que le quedaban, la morena le respondió propinándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, cayendo al lado de Faith. Ésta, se levantó tambaleándose y le dio la espalda a la rubia. Se fue dando tumbos hacia la linde del bosque, adentrándose aún más en él, mientras Buffy se incorporaba sin saber muy bien que hacer. Faith seguía alejándose. Parecía estar a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso.

Antes de echar a correr tras ella, Buffy vio, justo a su lado, donde minutos antes había estado Faith, un charquito de sangre y pequeñas gotitas a su alrededor. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Faith se hubiese ido. No perdió más el tiempo y se pudo en pie de un salto. No iba a rendirse tan rápido; no le iba a dejar esa satisfacción a la morena. Arreglarían cuentas más tarde.

Corrió lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar al bosque. Era imposible verla entre tanta oscuridad y por ahí no podría ir corriendo sin más, ya que, aparte de que no se conocía el terreno, alguna que otra rama de algún árbol le daría en la cabeza dejándola tonta y más con lo despistada que era ella. Aún así apresuró y no se quedó atrás. Le dolía bastante el pómulo derecho y parecía que se le había hinchado considerablemente, aunque el estómago no estaba mucho mejor que dijéramos. Menos mal que no tardarían mucho en írsele los moratones; ventajas de ser la Cazadora.

Después de varios minutos andando sin saber por donde iba, llegó a un claro del bosque. Estaba más perdida que una perdiz. Tenía muy claro que Faith ya había pasado por allí. O al menos eso creía Buffy, ya que había varias gotitas de sangre al lado de un árbol, donde la morena, posiblemente, se había parado a descansar.

A pesar de lo malherida que debía estar Faith, la rubia tenía que admitir que se movía con bastante rapidez. Apretó el paso y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, que empezaba a ponerle los pelos como escarpias.

Andaba sin rumbo alguno. Perdida completamente en la inmensidad de aquella oscuridad que empezaba a engullirla poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba atrapada en un mundo de sombras donde no se podía ver la luz y era incapaz de orientarse en absoluto.

Iba dando tumbos de aquí para allá, apoyándose cada dos pasos en el árbol más cercano para respirar y coger un poco de fuerzas y seguir andando, ya que parecía que la estuvieran abandonando con cada suspiro y dejándola a su suerte, completamente indefensa. Pero tenía muy claro que prefería mil veces estar en ese estado a estar en compañía de Buffy. Sólo hacía que ponerla más enferma de lo ya estaba y era incapaz de soportar tanto dolor junto dentro de ella. Tenía la sensación de que se le iba romper el corazón en mil pedazos. El dolor psicológico no era algo para lo que estuviera hecha. Sin duda alguna, el dolor físico era muchísimo más fácil de sobrellevar y no tan doloroso; era algo que acabaría por desaparecer tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, el otro creaba una herida que nunca acabaría por curarse, por mucho que pasara el tiempo.

Mientras andaba, le volvió a la mente aquella imagen de su propio entierro. Nadie lloraba por su propia muerte, nadie sentía pena, ni dolor… nada. Recordó las caras de los allí presentes. No parecían sentir dolor o tristeza; Eran rostros inexpresivos. Casi se les podía ver sonriendo. Sonrisas llenas de júbilo y ojos brillantes. Por fin había muerto la asesina que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado. Sacudió la cabeza, movimiento del que se arrepintió en seguida, ya que se mareó y tropezó, cayéndose, una vez más, al suelo.

B: Esto empieza a ser un corre que te pillo. Me aburre. ¿Es que siempre tengo que estar detrás de ella? Al final ya me canso de hacer siempre lo mismo. Esta es la última vez que la sigo y que pierdo el tiempo en otra persecución, para luego ser yo la que acaba mal. Ya va siendo hora de que empiece a cuidarse ella solita. Esta no se la perdono… -levantó la vista del suelo-. Esto me suena… Genial… Estoy andando en círculos…

Se quedó parada donde estaba e intentó orientarse como mejor pudo. Le fue completamente imposible. Durante varios minutos se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer o por dónde ir. Se lo estuvo pensando mucho hasta que decidió tirar hacia la derecha. Mientras andaba, agudizaba el oído para que no se le pasara nada por alto, cualquier cosa le valía: un paso, una ramita rota, el caer de una hoja, la brisa del aire ondeando el pelo de la morena, un rastro de gotitas de sangre… cualquier cosa.

B: Vale… no sé donde estoy. Y eso es una mala señal. Esto parece el diluvio universal, sólo me falta el arca y dos animales de cada raza. ¿Dónde se mete Noé cuando se le necesita? Y para colmo no encuentro a Faith. ¿Puede pasarme algo más?

V: Cazadora…

B: Ya decía yo. Eso me pasa por preguntar. En fin… acabemos con esto rápido –le clavó la estaca en el corazón y siguió con su monólogo mientras andaba-. Bueno, uno menos. No habrá podido ir muy lejos ¿no? Estaba que no se mantenía en pie. Parece que siempre que nos volvemos a reencontrar acabamos en el hospital. Voy a tomar nota mental para la próxima vez que nos veamos, así ya sé a lo que atenerme y no me tomará por sorpresa. Veamos… -levantó la vista-. Árboles. Muchos árboles. ¡Pero si son todos iguales! Podrían pintarlos, uno azul, otro verde, otro amarillo, otro rojo y así sucesivamente. Verían como la gente no se pierde tanto en estos sitios. Uy mira, un claro…

Mientras se dirigía hacia el claro, escuchaba unos golpes sordos, amortiguados por la espesor del bosque y algún que otro gruñido. Se apresuró hacia donde provenían los golpes y cuando llegó se encontró a Faith luchando con un vampiro de poca monta pero que sin ningún problema estaba dándole una buena paliza a la morena que estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando y muy malherida.

B: ¡Faith! –no dudó ni un segundo y fue corriendo a ayudarla-.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, fue corriendo superando todos los obstáculos que salían a su paso. En menos de dos minutos se posicionó al lado de la morena, que estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse y se encaró con el vampiro que había estado pegando a Faith.

V: ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte entre mi presa y yo?

B: ¡¿Tu presa? –dijo escupiendo las palabras. Le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo-. Ella no es tu cena, ni tu presa, vampiro de pacotilla. Es una persona. ¡Es más que eso! –Le pegó una patada que lo hizo rodar por el suelo-. No tienes idea de con quien te acabas de cruzar.

V: Yo creo que sí –dijo levantándose del suelo con dificultad-.

B: ¿A sí? –Preguntó incrédula-.

V: Tu amiguita me ha dicho que vendrías… cazadora –dijo esta última palabra en tono de burla-. Pensaba que seríais más fuertes… y más mayores. Sois sólo unas crías.

B: ¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que no te fiaras de las apariencias? –Esquivó un puñetazo que le iba directo al amoratado pómulo derecho-. Por que a veces las apariencias engañan. No lo olvides.

V: Mi madre era una santa, así que no te metas con ella. Mi madre me dijo muchas cosas…

B: Entre ellas que no tentaras a la suerte –en un descuido del vampiro, la rubia le clavó la estaca justo en el corazón, convirtiéndolo en polvo-. ¿Es que nunca aprenden?

F: Mmmh… parece que no… -quería disculparse con Buffy pero apenas sí podía respirar. Era incapaz de decir más de dos palabras seguidas-.

B: ¡Faith! –Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la morena, tiró la estaca a un lado y arrodillándose al lado de Faith le puso la cabeza encima de sus piernas-. ¡Faith, no! Intenta aguantar, no queda mucho – empezaba a desvanecerse-.

F: B…

B: Sí, soy yo, Faith. Estoy aquí. ¿Cómo estas? –empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos, no podría aguantar por más tiempo las lágrimas que la sobrecogían-.

F: Te… brillan… los… ojos… -consiguió decir; se sentía muy débil. Empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas definitivamente. No aguantaría mucho más-. B…

B: Dime –dijo entre sollozos-. Faith, estoy aquí.

F: Ven… y sálvame… esta… noche… -dicho esto, se desmayó-.

B: ¡No! ¡Faith, no! Aguanta ¡FAITH!


	8. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 8: "Recuerdos"**

Todavía recordaba el día en que había conocido a la rubia que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído. Buffy. Fue, sin duda alguna, el día más especial de Faith. Ni aunque se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sería capaz jamás de olvidar ese momento, grabado a fuego en su mente y en su cuerpo –que no literalmente-. Sabía que la rubia andaría cerca esa noche, ya que había hecho sus deberes, los únicos en toda su vida, y se había informado debidamente, para saber que Buffy solía ir a un tal _Bronze_, muy conocido en el barrio.

Así que, atrajo al más hortera de los allí presentes, que era sin lugar a dudas un vampiro. Si es que parecía que llevase un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza que dijera: "Soy un vampiro hortera del siglo pasado, ven y mátame". Lo invitó, lo cortejó y lo invitó a salir a la pista para marcarse unos bailes, para más tarde, llevárselo a un callejón y clavarle una estaca directa al corazón y hacerlo polvo. Sabía que la rubia estaría atenta a cualquier posible víctima potencial, así que se lo puso bastante fácil, cosa que no era muy propia en ella.

Nada más salir por la puerta principal, vio por el rabillo del ojo, como un grupo de amigos, entre ellos una despampanante rubia al frente, les seguía. Lo que más le gustó de ese momento, fue ver la cara que se le quedó a Buffy y a su pandilla Scooby. Estaban flipando en colores plastidecor, cuando vieron como Faith hacía polvo al vampiro. Por aquel entonces, la morena había oído hablar mucho de la cazadora rubia y de su gran poder como la elegida que era. Así que no dudó ni un segundo en ir a Sunnydale a decirle hola.

Pudo comprobar que los rumores sobre Buffy eran más que ciertos, cualquiera que los hubiera negado habría mentido como un bellaco. Y vaya si lo eran, podía notar como ese escalofrío que recorría toda su columna cada vez que veía a la rubia. Y la primera vez que la vio no iba a ser diferente, ya que todo su cuerpo le dio una gran sacudida. Pero no todo era por su impresionante físico, que para que mentir, hacía lo suyo. Lo que más la atraía a la cazadora morena eran esos penetrantes ojos verdes, por los que tantas veces había suspirado y las veces que lo haría a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, había salido siempre airosa de cada uno de los encuentros con Buffy. El verdadero problema lo tuvo la primera vez que lucharon mano a mano. Le faltó bien poco para caerse de culo y dar de lleno con la realidad de la situación. Se quedó completamente bloqueada y sin saber qué hacer o cómo seguir. En la vida le había pasado nada parecido y por lo que sentirse en ese momento tan avergonzada de sí misma. Entonces le pareció la cosa más bochornosa que le había sucedido, pero con el tiempo aprendería a dejarlo pasar y llegar a reírse de ello.

Desde que la conoció no hacía más que pensar en ella; y al final del día acababa provocándole dolor de cabeza. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Nunca nadie la había absorbido de tal modo como la cazadora rubia por que bebía los vientos. Aparte de eso, también había que contar con que tenía novio, y no menos que Angelus, Angel para los amigos. A pesar de lo muy celosa que se sintiera de él, y por supuesto, nunca lo iba a reconocer aunque le dieran polvos de la verdad, ni siquiera tenía pensado decírselo a Angrl, mucho menos a la rubia. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy simpático, y más adelante sería él quien la ayudara a pasar el momento más difícil y más duro de toda su vida, la redención.

Sí, tendrían que pasar varios años antes de volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños. Eso sin contar la reacción de la rubia ante ella. Tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero a pesar de estar tan lejos de ella durante tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos parecían no menguar en fuerza y nunca la abandonaron y mira que lo intentó. Por supuesto, no hacía más que engañarse a sí misma.

Y aunque siguiera sin admitirlo fue, del mismo de quien estaba locamente celosa, quien la ayudó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos más adelante, porque se preocupaba por ella y porque cierto tatuaje la delató. Aún seguía preguntándose por qué se lo había hecho justo en esa zona. Si Angel se lo había visto, Buffy también podría verlo sin ningún problema. Todavía se acordaba de su conversación de aquel día con el vampiro. Sentado en su enorme sillón negro, con los pies encima de su escritorio y jugueteando con dos cochecitos de juguete, estaba Angel en su despacho.

F: Que maduro…

A: Tendrías que probarlos, son _¡suprchulos!_ –Dijo con voz de niño-, pero no me cambies de tema, algún día tendrás que contármelo.

F: Algún día… tú lo has dicho.

A: Faith… -dijo en tono reprochador- ¿Cuándo te he dado algún motivo para no confiar en mí?

F: Espera un momento, déjame que saque mi lista de motivos –dijo mientras hacía ademán de meterse la mano en el bolsillo-. Uy, vaya. Qué despiste por mi parte, creo que me la he dejado en el hotel –dijo con sarcasmo-. Aunque si te esperas un momentito voy, la recojo y vuelvo en un pispás. No te jode…

A: ¡Venga ya! ¡Qué no es para tanto! No es necesario exagerarlo todo.

F: ¡Pero mira que eres cotilla! ¡Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz, Marujita Diaz!

A: Ya estás otra vez a la defensiva. Tan sólo quiero saber el por qué, y ya de paso echarle un vistazo. No se a que viene tanto misterio. Además, está genial, tienes que decirme quien te lo ha hecho y así de paso me hago yo uno –dijo a punto de estallar en carcajadas-.

F: No estoy a la defensiva… lo que no entiendo es por qué te interesa tanto. Eres demasiado observador… -hizo una pausa, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Angel. Meditó durante unos segundos y habló-. Está bien, pero con una condición.

A: ¿Sólo una?

F: No te pases de listo –le avisó con una mirada asesina-. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, y muchos menos a Buffy; sólo me faltaba eso.

A: Será nuestro secreto –dijo socarrón-, lo prometo –levantó la mano derecha-. Juro solemnemente, no decir ni pío de este asunto a nadie, ni siquiera a Buffy Anne Summers, por…

F: Está bien, está bien… -dijo cortándolo antes de que siguiera con su monólogo-, lo he pillado.

La cazadora morena se levantó lentamente, dudando de si hacerlo o no, la camiseta de tirantes blanca y, dejó al descubierto un desapercibido pero cuidado tatuaje. Angel pudo ver el delicado trazado de una B mayúscula gótica, cruzada por detrás de una estaca de madera y de lo que parecía un puñal ceremonial, todo hecho con el más mínimo detalle. El vampiro se acercó un poco más y lo observó detenidamente. El puñal le sonaba mucho. Estaba más que convencido de haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte. ¿Pero dónde? Aún así, seguía muy impresionado por cómo estaba hecho. Con sumo cariño y perfección. A pesar de lo pequeño que era, era asombroso lo mucho que podía llamar la atención si se miraba con atención.

Poco a poco fue recordando hasta que dio en el clavo. Su cara cambiaba de expresión a medida que su mente iba recuperando imágenes fugaces de los años que había pasado en Sunnydale. Al final acabó cayendo en la cuenta de a quien había pertenecido ese puñal y lo que había pasado con él. Sin lugar a dudas, un puñal como ese sólo había podido pertenecer a la cazadora morena y con él, Buffy había apuñalado a Faith, sin querer llegar a matarla, para llevársela a él y poder sobrevivir al veneno que ella misma le había clavado con una flecha.

Tenía que admitir que el tatuaje estaba hecho con una delicadeza extrema. El contorno estaba más que perfecto y el dibujo, a pesar de lo simple que era, daba la impresión de ser muy complicado. Todo estaba cuidado al detalle. Si uno se fijaba bien, se podían apreciar unas tonalidades de rojo fuego, como pinceladas, se posaban cuidadosamente tatuadas en la punta misma del puñal.

Era una maravilla para la vista, o eso pensó el vampiro. Sin duda alguna, el tatuaje más limpio que jamás había visto. Si lo que intentaba era esconderlo, lo había conseguido. Sino llega a ser porque había levantado los brazos estando en el vestíbulo, Angel no lo hubiera visto. Tenía que dar gracias a su magnífica vista, ya que por lo que parecía no lo había visto nadie más.

A: Está curradísimo –seguía agachado observándolo-, es increíble la delicadeza con la que está hecho, parece que esté hecho hasta con cariño. ¿Quién es el artista?

F: Yo misma –dijo segura de sí misma-.

A: ¡¿En serio? –El vampiro no podía salir de su asombro-, se que me repito, pero es que está perfecto. Ni el mío está tan currado como el tuyo. ¿Puedo? –preguntó levantando el dedo para tocarlo-.

F: Claro, adelante. Una cosa así no podía dejársela a cualquier persona –el vampiro después de ver la obra de arte de su amiga, se levantó y fue a sentarse a su sillón-.

A: ¿Y se puede saber dónde aprendiste? Lo digo por si algún día me paso y me enseñan a hacer algo tan genial como tú. ¡Sigo flipando en colores plastidecor! –Dijo mientras la morena se bajaba la camiseta y se volvía a sentar justo enfrente de Angel-.

F: En la cárcel.

A: Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿lo sabías no? –Titubeó un momento antes de seguir-. Si se lo dijeras a Buffy se quedaría muy impresionada. Yo creo que se sentiría muy alagada si supiera que llevas un tatuaje por ella.

F: Lo sé, que sepas que eso va por lo primero que me has dicho. En cuanto a lo segundo, ¿tú flotas o qué? ¿Enseñárselo a Buffy dices? Ni loca, antes te beso a ti.

A: Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

F: Ya lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Resulta que pregunté por la mejor tatuadora de la penitenciaría y le pedí, por favor, que me enseñara. Así que, me puse manos a la obra. No quería perder ni un segundo. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy ocupada, ya sabes. Estuve practicando, tatué a algunas de las chicas con dibujos simples, y cuando estuve preparada del todo, con el diseño y demás, me lo hice –dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta y admiraba su obra de arte con una sonrisa-.

A: Y tú que no hacías más que negarlo…

Vaya tarde más divertida pasó con Angel. Aunque si lo llega a saber, se hubiera puesto unas bragas de cuello alto. De esta forma, ni el vampiro hubiera sido capaz de vérselo; ni aunque se hubiera estirado como un gato. Pero para qué mentir, se sentía muy orgullosa de su tatuaje. Era algo en lo que había puesto mucho empeño, mucho tiempo y mucho sacrificio. Pero había valido la pena, sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, nada de todo lo anterior era equiparable al primer beso entre las dos cazadoras. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor recuerdo que la morena guardaba para sí. No lo había compartido con nadie, sólo con Buffy, y habían quedado en no decírselo nunca a nadie, y así había sido desde entonces, por lo menos en la parte que le correspondía a Faith.

No fue un beso premeditado ni mucho menos. Fue el beso más inocente y natural del mundo. Ni siquiera la cazadora rubia hubiera sido capaz de haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos escondidos de la morena. Era a lo que más miedo tenía esta, y ya se encargó de que no se le notara ni un pelo, aunque tenía sus serias dudas de si lo había conseguido o no.

Gracias a este recuerdo, la morena había podido sobrevivir en la cárcel sin llegar a volverse loca por completo, porque un poquito sí lo estaba, pero en el buen sentido, sobretodo después de la rehabilitación. Durante todos los años que pasaron, ese beso todavía seguía caliente en los labios de la cazadora morena y era una huella que Buffy había dejado en ella para siempre.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que ella y Buffy se habían conocido en un callejón de Sunnydale, justo al lado del sitio de moda, el _Bronze_. Aunque natural e inocente, había sido bastante confuso para las dos.

Faith había ido a casa de Buffy a recogerla para salir de caza esa misma noche y después, si les apetecía, ir al _Bronze_ a pegarse unos bailes y conocer algún que otro chico. Aunque esa no era la idea que llevaba la morena en mente. Prefería quedarse a solas con Buffy y tenerla para ella un ratito. Era un día normal como cualquier otro. Fue la madre de Buffy quien le abrió la puerta y se disculpó por no darle la bienvenida adecuadamente (había quedado y ya llegaba tarde) –debe de ser cosa de familia-. Le dijo donde estaba Buffy y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

La morena subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la otra cazadora. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, meditó y se lo pensó durante un buen rato. Estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón por completo del pecho. Reunió el valor suficiente del que pudo hacer acopio y llamó a la puerta, todavía titubeante. La voz de Buffy se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. La hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

B: ¡Adelante!

Titubeante, la cazadora morena se decidió a poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar lentamente. Se sentía a punto de vomitar. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando y que no podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Sus piernas le parecían hechas de gelatina, sus manos mantiquilla y su corazón una bomba de relojería apunto de estallar. Abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el umbral de la habitación de Buffy.

B: ¡Oh! Eres tú Faith, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Lista para salir de caza?

F: … -era incapaz de que por su boca saliera cualquier sonido-.

B: ¿Faith? –La rubia se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a la morena, para estar cara a cara-. ¿Estás bien? Estás muy rara últimamente…

F: Cinco… por… cinco, B -¡Estaba temblando! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?-. ¿Nos… v-vamos?

B: ¿Seguro que estás bien? –la morena asintió-. Bien. Entonces andando.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder moverse de donde estaba. Tenía la sensación de que si intentaba moverse, aunque sólo fuese un centímetro se caería al suelo redonda, ya que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso. Buffy le había dicho, si por favor, podría ir cogiendo armas, estacas y demás para meterlas en la bolsa que tenía a su derecha. Parecía que todavía no se había decido que iba a ponerse para ir a cazar.

Nunca lo había entendido. ¿Tan difícil era ponerse unos pantalones, una camiseta y una chaqueta? Se le vino el mundo encima cuando la rubia le había dicho si la ayudaba a decidir que se ponía. ¡¿El mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? Para cuando se quería haber dado cuenta, Buffy ya se había quitado la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se había quedado en sujetador. Disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, dio un resoplido y tragó saliva. Se dio media vuelta en dirección a las armas y la bolsa. Echó una mirada furtiva a la rubia, era inevitable no mirarla. Al estar distraída observando a Buffy, la morena no vio la bolsa y tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

B: ¿Cuál de las dos te gusta más, la negra o la blanca? –Al no obtener respuesta, la rubia se giró buscando a Faith-. ¿Faith? ¿Dónde estás?

F: Aquí… -dijo levantando el brazo y moviéndolo de lado a lado para que Buffy la viera-.

B: ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí? –dijo dando la vuelta y ayudándola a levantarse-.

F: (Nuevos pasos de baile, no te jode. ¿A ti qué te parece? Vaya pregunta más estúpida…) Pues… (¿Es necesario que vaya así? Podría haberse puesto al menos una camiseta…).

La morena miraba distraída a todos los lados. Era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a la rubia aunque fuera sólo un segundo. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y tenía razones de peso para ello. Tenía a la chica de sus sueños, los de cualquiera mejor dicho, justo delante de ella, en ropa interior, bueno vale, llevaba pantalones, pero lo que le importaba a Faith, era la parte de arriba. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

B: Faith –le chascó los dedos delante de la cara, para ver si se daba por aludida-, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando…

F: (No me jodas… no me había dado cuenta. Eres muy observadora…). Estoy bien. ¿Te has decidido ya? Tenemos que irnos.

B: Que prisas te han entrado de repente. En fin… la cosa es que no sé cuál de las dos ponerme, si la blanca o la negra.

F: (Pero qué tortura, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? No contestes…) Pues… (la blanca, la blanca, la blanca)… ¡La negra!

B: ¿La negra? –miró la camiseta dudando, pero no dijo anda. La morena asintió-. Está bien –la rubia se pudo la camiseta y bajó corriendo las escaleras-.

F: ¡¿Dónde está el fuego? –gritó a la rubia, pero esta no le contestó-.

La morena se sentó en la cama, suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, quedándose boca arriba y mirando el techo. Intentaba calmarse un poco antes de que llegara su compañera y volviera a pillarla. Pero un grito procedente de la cocina subió las escaleras y se le metió en el cerebro, crispándole aún más.

B: ¡Mierda! –Buffy había subido las escaleras corriendo y había entrado por la puerta diciendo varios improperios y blasfemando. Se miraba la camiseta negra frustrada, que estaba completamente manchada de ¿leche?-. Esto sólo me puede pasar a mí –se quitó la camiseta manchada y la dejó tirada en el suelo-.

F: (¿Tú crees?) ¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te ha pasado? (No aguanto más. Como siga así me voy a echar a su yugular y no me hago responsable. Concéntrate…). ¿Eso de ahí es leche?

B: ¡¿A ti qué te parece?

F: Vale, vale… ya no te digo nada más. Que un poco más y me muerdes…

B: Si es que… ¡se me ha manchado hasta el sujetador! –se lo quitó de un tirón y se fue al armario, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior y cogió uno limpio-. ¿Me ayudas?

F: (¿Pero qué coño…? No, por supuesto que no. Rotundamente no) Claro… (¡¿Somos tontos o qué?).

A la morena le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Pero sobre todo sus manos, que pensaba que temblaban excesivamente para su gusto. Aunque por suerte para ella, Buffy estaba de espaldas, sujetando ambos extremos del sujetador, mientras ella se debatía en una lucha interna de si se lo abrochaba o no. Suspiró varias veces, intentando que la rubia no lo notara, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba en su mundo de yuppi, lo cual no la ayudó en absoluto, debido a que ya estaba en él. No sabía si para bien o para mal.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, medio logró que sus manos dejaran de temblar momentáneamente. Todo lo decidida que pudo, cogió ambos lados del sujetador de Buffy y se lo abrochó. Sudando la gota gorda como estaba, dijo lo más calmada que pudo:

F: Ya estás… -dijo casi en un susurro-.

B: Muy bien –dijo de espaldas a ella y se giró para mirar a la cara a Faith- ¿Te gusta? Es nuevo.

F: (…) S-s-s-sí… -dijo como buenamente pudo-. (Tierra trágame…) Es-to… voy un momento al s-s-servicio…

B: ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora? –se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a buscar su camiseta-.

La morena entró lo más disimulada y tranquilamente que pudo en el baño, para no levantar sospechas por parte de la rubia. Aunque viendo lo visto, no parecía notar absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, Faith, no podía estar tranquila. Más valía prevenir que curar. Se quedó mirándose detenidamente en el espejo. Se escrutaba a sí misma y recapacitaba un momento, todo lo sucedido unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera frente a Buffy? ¿Por qué sólo con ella? Todo le resultaba muy nuevo, pero sobre todo, le resultaba muy extraño. Además, que sólo se sentía así con la rubia, porque con ninguna otra chica con las que había estado, había tenido tantos problemas como con Buffy. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. ¡Le estaban temblando! Al igual que las piernas. Era increíble lo que una sola persona era capaz de causarle. Ahora entendía a sus conquistas. Las veía temblar, y era algo que le encantaba. Pero no le gustaba estar en esa situación. Se sentía indefensa. Necesitaba sentarse ahora mismo. Fue directa a la bañera y se sentó justo en el borde de la misma. Agachó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus manos. Llamaron a la puerta.

B: ¿Faith, estás bien?

F: (No) Sí, en seguida salgo.

B: ¿Puedo entrar?

F: Eh… (No) –la morena dudó por unos instantes-, sí… supongo…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Buffy, todavía sin camiseta, y se puso enfrente de la morena de cuclillas; le levantó la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos. Los odiaba. Odiaba esos ojos verdes, pero a la vez no podía vivir sin ellos; sin que de vez en cuando le echaran una mirada.

B: ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

F: (¿Pero dónde coño estará su camiseta?) Que sí… ¿y tu camiseta?

B: Me la había dejado aquí –dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro-.

F: (Genial…)

B: Estaba esperando a que salieras, pero al ver que tardabas tanto, decidí llamar a la puerta –hizo una pausa-. Es que últimamente estás muy rara… -se encogió de hombros-.

F: No estoy rara… -volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus manos-. Sólo confundida…

No podía creer que esas dos palabras hubieran salido por su boca. La frases resonaba en su cerebro, atormentándolo "sólo confundida, sólo confundida, sólo confundida…". Ahora sí que no podría mirarla nunca más a la cara. -¡Soy imbécil! ¡Soy completamente, inútilmente imbécil! ¡¿Cómo he metido tanto la pata? Es más, ¿para qué coño habré abierto la boca? Ella está con Angel… Si es que no hago más que cagarla una y otra vez. ¿Es qué no voy a escarmentar nunca? A ver cómo lo arreglo ahora…-. La rubia no entendía nada.

B: ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?

F: (A ti te lo voy a decir…, pues no flotas…)…

B: ¿Faith? –se acercó un poco más-.

F: (Por Jack, ¡ponte una camiseta! Así no me ayudas) Te vas a constipar…

B: No me importa –la morena era incapaz de levantar la cabeza de sus manos; estaba muy avergonzada-, y más si una amiga tiene problemas. –Esperó unos segundos, a ver cuál era la reacción de Faith-. Faith, mírame –intentó levantarle la cabeza sin conseguirlo-. Faith…

La morena acabó por ceder a la presión que Buffy estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos color miel en esos penetrantes mares de color verde que tanto la atontaban y atormentaban interiormente. Sin embargo, no podía vivir sin ellos.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus labios ya estaban a menos de dos centímetros de los de la cazadora rubia. A pesar de todo lo que le estaba diciendo su voz interior, su cuerpo hacía lo que le daba la gana y pasaba de ella por completo, ignorando las órdenes que su cerebro le dictaba y era incapaz de controlarlo. Estaba desbocado. Estaba más que segura de que, de un momento a otro, echaría por la boca su corazón desbocado.

Era como si sus labios se atrajeran por una fuerza invisible, imposible de romper e imposible de rebelarse contra ella. Cada vez que los labios de Buffy y los suyos se rozaban, notaba como su cuerpo respondía ante este estímulo y un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, haciendo que se corriera. Mientras que sus pezones se ponían completamente duros que hasta le dolían.

Nunca supieron quien de las dos dio el primer paso y fue la que lo empezó todo. Y aunque, era evidente, no lo exteriorizaran, Faith estaba más que convencida de que había sido la cazadora rubia quien lo había empezado todo y viceversa. Después de tantos meses soñando como sería el primer beso con Buffy, por fin lo descubría y se cumplía su deseo. Definitivamente había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que se había esperado. De lo más tierno, de lo más… no tenía palabras suficientes en su vocabulario, que no es que fuera muy extenso -¡EH! ¿Acaso me estás llamando inculta?- ¿Es que siempre me teneis que interrumpir una de las dos? Sólo he dicho que no tienes mucho vocabulario, eso es todo, y ahora si no te importa, me gustaría seguir ¿puedo? Gracias… bien, como iba diciendo…-. Para describirlo debidamente. Sin lugar a dudas ese beso, había superado todas sus expectativas.

La emoción de la situación llevó a, que ese simple beso, fuera _casi_ a mayores. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en un baile sin fin, sus manos iban explorando y jugueteando con sus cuerpos por debajo de su camiseta, menos la rubia que iba sólo en sujetador. No querían perderse ni un milímetro de sus seodsos cuerpos y ahora sudorosos. Ambas tenían la piel de gallina y, aunque no lo pudieran ver, sus pezones estaban completamente duros que, al mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos, les hacía soltar pequeños gemidos involuntarios. En un momento de descuido, el besó se rompió y Buffy, llevada por sus instintos más básicos, le quitó la camiseta de un tirón, incapaz de seguir con esa molesta prenda de ropa que le molestaba tanto; dejándola al mismo nivel que ella. Lo que no desagradó a la morena, mientras, ésta le mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. La morena acorraló a Buffy es una esquina del baño y obligó a que su espalda se apoyara en la fría pared mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosos los de la rubia deseosos de más. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse juntas y revueltas. Buffy al notar las manos de Faith en sus pantalones, apunto de desabrocharlos, se corrió sin poder evitarlo. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Estaba a punto de hacerlo ella misma, ya que Faith iba muy lenta para su gusto, cuando oyeron como alguien giraba la llave en la cerradura y a continuación ésta se abría, seguida de la voz de la madre de Buffy, preguntando por ella.

J: ¿Buffy? ¿Sigues en casa? –la voz de Joyce les llegó alta y clara desde el vestíbulo de la casa Summers- ¿Buffy?

B: S-s-s-s-sí… -dijo casi en un gemido. No podía ni hablar, ni pensar con claridad. Se aclaró la voz y continuó-. Estábamos acabando de coger las cosas. Ya nos íbamos. Mmmm… -una última sacudida recorrió su cuerpo hasta dejar completamente mojadas sus braguitas- mmmm… Será mejor que me cambie…

F: ¿Cambiarte el qué? –la mirada de la rubia lo dijo todo-. Oh, está bien. Te espero fuera…

De acuerdo, está bien. Ese beso no había sido para nada inocente, pero le gustaba recordarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, nadie le podía negar que había sido el más natural que nunca antes había dado a alguien. Después de este caliente encuentro entre las dos, el primero; la rubia había salido corriendo del baño, después de haberse cambiado de ropa interior, para ir a recibir a su madre, dejando a una caliente Faith completamente sola, y en su cuarto.

Pero lo que sí que tenía claro la morena, es que ni de coña pensaba quedarse con el calentón que llevaba encima y aprovechó que la rubia la había dejado sola para masturbarse durante un rato y acabar lo que las dos cazadoras habían empezado. Y no era la única. Después de haber dejado a su madre en la cocina, Buffy se había escusado y se había metido en el baño de la planta baja y había empezado a masturbarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. La morena la había calentado a base de bien. Pero era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro nada más pensar en ella y siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de sí.

Sí, sin duda uno de los mejores recuerdos que la cazadora morena guardaba en su mente. Su primer encuentro con Buffy. Sin embargo tenía otros muchos en los que había estado con la rubia y que le gustaban mucho; sin lugar a dudas los había disfrutado. Como cuando le preguntó por qué no se había acostado ni una sola vez con Xander, con el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos. La cara que puso Buffy era para foto, por eso se la grabó a fuego en su cerebro. O el comportamiento que adoptaron después de ese "beso". Faith pensaba que iba a ser ella la que iba a estar nerviosa y la que iba a rehuir a la rubia después de todo lo que le había dicho en el cuarto de baño, pero para su sorpresa fue completamente al revés y, sinceramente, encontró bastante divertida la situación. La pandilla no entendía en absoluto su manera de comportarse entre ellas. Cuanto menos tiempo pasaran juntas, mejor. O eso pensaban ellas, más concretamente Buffy, ya que la situación no les hacía ningún bien. Estaban más despistadas de lo normal y a Giles y a Wesley los estaban volviendo locos, más de lo que ya estaban. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba recordar con cariño, era el día siguiente a ese "beso robado".

A pesar de que ellas, hacían todo lo posible para huir de la tentación, sus cuerpos hacían todo lo contrario y sus hormonas estaban completamente desatadas. Parecían buscarse mutuamente, aunque no lo hicieran adrede, a veces si, y solían decir excusas sin mucho sentido, para estar un rato a solas; y otras veces, simplemente se encontraban por casualidad. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente se evitaban y estaban a punto de pegarse por cualquier tontería, pero nunca se formó un silencio incómodo entre las dos. Por mucho que lo negasen se sentían muy cómodas estando juntas y eso que todavía no sabían nada de la conexión que mantenían por ser las dos cazadoras.

Cuando Faith entró por la puerta de la biblioteca, todos se giraron para ver quien era, incluida Buffy, que no había hecho otra cosa que estar pendiente constantemente de la puerta cada vez que entraba o salía alguien. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara, casi imperceptible, pero que no se le escapó a la morena, y esta a su vez se la devolvió disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Aunque habían quedado en no decir nada y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no podían evitar la tensión que había entre ellas.

Saludó a todos rápidamente y fue a sentarse, justo delante de la rubia. Si ya desde que había entrado se había puesto nerviosa, huelga decir que si sentaba delante de ella, era como ponerse delante de un toro vestido completamente de rojo. Para su desgracia, Willow se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo y le había preguntado en voz baja mientras Giles y Wesley explicaban lo acaecido en Sunnydale, en estos dos últimos días. Faith no se perdió ni una palabra que las dos chicas estaban diciendo.

W: ¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando –la pelirroja la miraba entre preocupada y extrañada-.

B: Pues… (que me acabo de correr… cosas que pasan) es que estoy un poco cansada –desde que Faith se había sentado en la mesa había estado tocando con su pie, la pierna de Buffy, y la estaba poniendo de los nervios, no sabría cuanto tiempo más aguantaría esa situación-.

W: ¿Tú cansada? Eso es nuevo. No me digas… -la cara de la pelirroja cambió por completo y puso una sonrisa socarrona- … que Angel y tú…, ya sabes. ¿Te ha dejado agotada, no?

B: (Justamente Angel no…, pero sí que me han dejado agotada y no precisamente por haber salido a cazar) Eh… -miró de reojo a Faith e hizo una media sonrisa. La morena le devolvió la mirada-. (Si yo te contara…) ¿Qué? No, ¡NO! –dijo levantando excesivamente la voz y haciendo que todos se girasen en su dirección-.

G: ¿No qué, Buffy?

B: (No, a que no me he acostado con Angel, pero creo que eso no le importa) Esto… -la morena la miraba entre divertida y curiosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro que no la ayudaba en absoluto-. Nada…

G: Pues entonces, concéntrate en la misión y no te distraigas con tonterías –se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con su pañuelo-. La vida de gente inocente está en peligro –la rubia asintió-. Bien, como iba diciendo…

La rubia bajó la cabeza, ruborizada hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo. Y todo por culpa de Faith. Si es que siempre acababa por llevarse ella la culpa por sus meteduras de pata. Aunque en este caso, no había sido por eso. Sino por su libido y su atractivo físico. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni parar de mirarla. Pero es que, simplemente era incapaz de apartar la vista de semejante obra de arte. Se ponía nerviosa de tan sólo pensar que la morena la estaba mirando juguetonamente y que, además, estuviera tocando, constantemente, su pie, no la ayudaba en absoluto a tranquilizarse.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse y mantenerse calmada. En cualquier momento podría saltar sobre ella y no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera suceder entonces. Sin embargo, que le pusiera nerviosa no significaba que no le gustase. Todo lo contrario. Es más, le encantaba que Faith estuviera tan pendiente de ella. La cosa es que, la morena, tenía la gracia, la bendición, como queráis llamarlo, de que no se le notara en absoluto; sabía fingir a la perfección. Tanto, que hasta Buffy pensaba que estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decían tanto Giles como Wesley. Sin embargo, ella era todo lo contrario. Lo podía saber, porque Willow no hacía más que mirarla de una manera muy extraña, como si tuviese monos en la cara o algo; lo que significaba que su cara era todo un poema. La morena tenía que coger siempre los mejores momentos para hacerle la puñeta: en una reunión, lo cual era lo más frecuente; en clase, cunado estaba hablando con alguien… y un largo etcétera. Era como si le diera morbo eso de que hubiera gente a su alrededor.

B: ¡Ya basta! -gritó de repente la rubia. Se había puesto de pie de un salto y todos la miraban en silencio y sin entender absolutamente nada. La mayoría pensó que se había vuelto loca, un poco más de lo que ya estaba-. Lo siento... -y salió corriendo de la biblioteca; se sentía abochornada-.

W: ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? -hizo una pausa-. Señor Giles, debe usted vigilar más de cerca a su cazadora; se está descontrolando mucho, últimamente. Por no mencionar su comportamiento y actitud frente a las cosas.

G: No necesito que me diga cómo vigilar a mi cazadora, señor Wyndam-Pryce -dijo fulminándole con la mirada, o esa pensaba él-. Faith, ves a buscar a Buffy, por favor. A ver si averiguas que le puede pasar -la morena asintió y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que la cazadora morena se hubo ido, la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Giles y le espetó, de malas maneras, porqué había mandado a Faith en vez de ella. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era su mejor amiga y quien mejor la podía entender; no había nadie mejor que ella para averiguar que le pasaba a Buffy.

G: Debes saber Willow, que entre Buffy y Faith, por mucho que no te guste, parece existir una conexión que tú con Buffy, no compartes. Parecen estar bastante compenetradas entre sí, con lo que, le resultará mucho más fácil averiguarlo a Faith que a ti-. Hizo una pausa- bien, si no hay más objeciones, continuaremos donde lo habíamos dejado.

(Baño de las chicas, instituto Sunnydale)

La morena entró en el baño lo más sigilosamente de lo que fue capaz. Sabía que Buffy intuía que Giles habría enviado alguien, pero no quería que supiera que fuera ella, ya que no le dejaría que se acercara demasiado, visto lo visto.

Si pensaba que era Willow, la rubia abriría la puerta pensando que sería su mejor amiga y se encontraría con Faith. De esta manera no podría escaquearse, porque la cazadora no podría evitar a la morena.

Pero se equivocaba por completo. De nada había servido su entrada triunfal, ya que Buffy la conocía mejor de lo que ella esperaba y parecía estar esperándola. Seguramente Giles, no estuviera del todo ido con eso de la conexión, y realmente no fuera tan disparatada la idea. -Dichoso Giles... ¿es que siempre tiene que tener razón con ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, habrá que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas. Así la caza será mucho más entretenida-. A medida que se acercaba a la rubia, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

B: ¿De qué te ríes ahora? -parecía estar a la defensiva-.

F: ¿Yo? -dijo en tono inocente, esperando la reacción de Buffy-. De nada... ¿De qué iba a reírme?

B: A no sé. Tú sabrás...

F: Eso es un poco redundante, ¿lo _sabías_? -dijo remarcando la última palabra-.

B: ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras el significado de esa palabra.

F: Sé mucho más de lo que tú te piensas -se acercó desafiante a la rubia-. Además, creo que _sabes_ que no estamos aquí para hablar, ¿o me equivoco? -sus rostros estaban a menos de dos escasos centímetros-.

B: (¡Joder! Pero que polvazo tiene, así no hay quien se resista...) ...

F: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes contestar? Necesitas un empujón -dijo pensando. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran cuanto a penas-. Veo que sigues sin hablar. ¿O es que directamente, no puedes?

B: A lo mejor no quiero hablar... -lo dejó caer-. O... puede que quiera hacer... Mmmmm ¿cómo decirlo? ... Otras cosas. No sé si me entiendes -Faith se quedó completamente muda, sin saber qué decir-. Vaya, vaya... ¿quién no _puede_ hablar ahora, eh?

Para ese momento, la cazadora morena había acorralado a Buffy contra la pared del baño, en una de las esquinas, guarecida de miradas curiosas y ajenas, al final de la habitación. Puso sus manos, una a cada lado del rostro de la rubia con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y se acercó mucho a _su_ chica. Le robó un beso a modo de aviso y se separó, para volver a atacar en seguida.

F: No necesito hablar para dejarte completamente muda. Son los hechos lo que hablan por sí solos, ¿o me equivoco?

B: (¡Joder! ¡Me ha dejado calada! De todas las formas posibles...) ...

F: Ya veo... -sus ojos rebosaban socarronería; estaba rebosante-. A lo mejor... necesitas otro "hecho" -hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y corazón delante de su cara-. Un poco más, no sé ¿subidito de tono? Para ir entrando en _materia_ y...

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la rubia se le había adelantado y había introducido una de sus manos por dentro de su camiseta. ¡Hasta del sujetador! Y le estaba sobando la teta de mala manera, y ella que pensaba que era una mojigata reprimida... Además que no hacía más que recrearse en su pezón, lo que hacía que se le escaparan pequeños gemidos.

F: Vaya... y la chica que parecía una mojigata -dijo intentado que la rubia no notara que la había cogido por sorpresa, sin mucho éxito-. Me he equivocado completamente contigo, B.

B: Solamente me remito a los "hechos" -le copió, imitándola-. O eso dices tú, ¿no? ¿Cómo andas? -dijo metiendo su otra mano por debajo de su camiseta-.

F: Con los pies... -Buffy la fulminó con la mirada-. Cinco por cinco, B -corrigió rápidamente al notar como la rubia comprimía ligeramente sus pezones, escapándosele otro pequeño gemido-.

B: Vaya, vaya... me lo estás poniendo todo en bandeja, demasiado fácil. Me gustan los retos, de otra manera me aburro.

F: (Que te lo has creído tú...) Mensaje recibido...

En un rápido movimiento, la morena le había desabrochado el botón del pantalón a la Cazadora sin que esta se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que estaba ocupada en otros menesteres más importantes que un simple botón. Con gracia y salero, Faith metió limpiamente su mano dentro de los pantalones de Buffy, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Con sus dedos en el lugar indicado, se acercó a la rubia para besarla mientras sus dedos tocaban el clítoris y la hacían dar gemidos ahogados. Haciendo que Buffy dejara por unos segundos sus pezones tomando ella el control. Pero antes de llegar a rozar sus labios, la voz de Willow se escuchó en el baño de las chicas.

W: ¿Buffy? ¿Faith?

Buffy le dio un empujón a Faith justo a tiempo para que la pelirroja no viera que la morena estaba justo encima de la rubia y con la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Una vez apareció Willow por el resquicio de la puerta del cuartito, Faith la cubrió para que pudiera subirse la cremallera y abrocharse el botón del pantalón, que para el gusto de la morena, estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Tan difícil era abrochárselo?

W: ¿Buffy, estás bien?

B: Sí... -dijo en un suspiro y apartando a Faith disimuladamente- ¿qué haces aquí?

W: Al ver que tardabais tanto, Giles me ha enviado para ver qué os pasaba y por qué estabais tardando -tenía el ceño fruncido; algo había pasado ahí dentro y quería saber exactamente el qué- ¿Vamos?

B: Sí, espera un momento. Ves saliendo y ahora te alcanzamos.

W: ¿Y ella? -dijo señalando a Faith; no le gustaba ni un pelo. Bastante tiempo había pasado ya con ella. Buffy estaba muy rara-.

B: Tengo que hablar con ella, sólo será un segundo.

W: Muy bien -dijo recelosa y salió por la puerta a regañadientes-.

B: Como vuelvas a calentarme -se giró hacia la morena-, y no acabes lo que empiezas, te juro que...

F: Juras que... ¿qué? -la cortó- ¿me estás amenazando?

B: Es la segunda vez en dos días que me calientas sobremanera y no acabas el "trabajo". Así que sí, te estoy amenazando. Si vuelves a empezar algo y me dejas a mitad, te juro, y termino lo que no me has dejado decir, que si vuelves a calentarme de esa manera y no acabas lo que empiezas, te calentaré de tal manera que desearás estar muerta y pedirás clemencia. Haré que te corras hasta deshidratarte y te penetraré de tal manera que serás incapaz de dejar de gemir y gritar del placer que te resultará la situación. Y por supuesto, no tocarás nada de esto -dijo señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo-. Usaré mi lengua para hacerte temblar de tal manera que te bailarán los huesos bajo tus músculos. Mordisquearé tus duros pezones y te retorcerás de placer, imposible de hacer nada al respecto. Te sentirás tan impotente que pedirás clemencia para que pare, pero luego te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, porque estarás demasiado caliente y necesitarás que termine, y precisamente por eso iré lo más lento posible, para que sufras y después de todo esto, por supuesto, será el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido nunca antes. Y luego te dejaré tirada en un cementerio repleto de vampiros.

F: No me preocupa la parte del cementerio, sinceramente.

B: Lo sé. Pero lo hará, porque después de habértelos cargado a todos estarás caliente otra vez, y no pienso ayudarte a calmar a la bestia que llevarás dentro en ese momento.

F: Eso ha sido un golpe bajo...

B: Lo sé -dijo sonriendo soberbiamente-. La verdad es que te lo merecerías.

F: Lo dudo -fanfarroneó en tonos de grandeza-.

B: Te lo tienes muy creído.

F: Que va... mira que dices tonterías a lo largo del día.

Después de dos miradas furtivas, las dos cazadoras salieron del baño de las chicas riendo y bromeando la una con la otra, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se encontraron con una Willow completamente aturdida al verlas aparecer tan amiguitas. Empezaba a preocuparse por las compañías que frecuentaba su amiga. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y se unió a las risas. Sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservaba. Pero el incidente del ascensor, fue el recuerdo más divertido y embarazoso en su vida. Había sido una de las noches más locas y a la mañana siguiente, lo que se encontró la dejó boquiabierta, y no fue la única.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y vio salir dos personas de su interior. Para su desgracia, no todo el mundo salió, quedándose un hombre bajito y gordo leyendo un periódico. Llevaba un sombrero de lo más hortera para que no se notara tanto que estaba completamente calvo. -Joder... con la resaca que llevo encima y tengo que aguantar la compañía de un topo, que por lo que se ve, es un cotilla de mucho cuidado. Alguien tendría que decirle que ese gorro es lo más feo que se ha hecho nunca y que debería estar prohibido llevarlo puesto. Es una aberración y eso que yo no entiendo de moda. En fin... lo mejor será pasar desapercibido-. Sinceramente, había sido una noche inolvidable y bastante emocionante, y para qué mentir, también había sido salvaje. Pero estaba hecho polvo, nunca mejor dicho. Y era muy extraño, porque nadie, en todos los años que tenía, nadie, lo había cansado tanto. Se lo llegan a decir el día anterior y se está todo el día meándose de la risa por lo absurdo del comentario. Pero así había sido y por eso llevaba las gafas de sol más oscuras que había podido encontrar. No quería que nadie lo viese con ese aspecto y en ese estado, y bastante tenía ya, en no ir solo en el ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por suerte para él, todas las personas que iban en su interior, bajaron en el piso en el que se encontraba, quedándose completamente solo. -Uy, que lujo. Me he quedado completamente solo. Muchísimo mejor, así no tendré que estar escondiendo estas horribles ojeras que me llegan hasta los tobillos. ¡Vaya nochecita! Quien me lo iba a decir. ¡Estoy agotadísimo!-. Las puertas se cerraron y bostezó ruidosamente. Lo único que quería era que nadie conocido rondara por la zona; solamente le faltaba eso. A ver cómo explicaba el porqué estaba allí con unas ojeras más negras que su vestimenta y el pelo completamente alborotado y sin peinar.

De vez en cuando, podía ver cómo el hombre topo, levantaba la vista de su periódico y lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de recelo. No se le podía culpar. Dime tú, que se te acerca un hombre el doble que tú, con gafas de sol oscuras y cara de pocos amigos y a ver cómo reaccionas. Desesperado, pegó un resoplido de indignación, para ver si el hombrecito se daba por aludido y captaba la indirecta y lo dejaba en paz de una vez. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la vista para ver el siguiente piso, deseoso de que el molesto hombrecito se bajara en el siguiente. Que, para su desgracia, esto no ocurrió. Sin embargo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella entro una persona. Aunque, no sabía qué fue peor: si que el topo no se bajara o que hubiera subido la persona a la que no esperaba ver en ese mismo momento. La sorpresa de ella no era menor. Estaba estupefacta.

F: ¡Angel! -dijo una vez dentro del ascensor-. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? -no parecía muy contenta de encontrarlo allí-.

A: La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo -la morena llevaba el pelo revuelto y sin peinar. Con unas gafas de sol que casi le cubrían toda la cara y el tirante del sujetador lo llevaba caído. Parecía que no había sido el único que había estado de fiesta toda la noche-. Vaya pintas...

F: Pues anda que tu... ¿Acaso te has mirado en el espejo? Porque das pena... -el vampiro la fulminó con la mirada y esta empezó a reírse por lo bajo-. ¡Uy! Lo siento...

A: Mira quien fue hablar...

Estaba deseoso de que el dichoso ascensor bajara de una vez a la planta baja. Por suerte para él, no se había detenido en ningún piso, de momento. Pero tenía muy claro, que para la próxima vez, porque tendría que haber una próxima vez, se instalaría en la primera planta, porque la espera lo estaba matando. Pero para su desgracia, el destino, o eso pensó él, tenía que hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que había hecho en su vida pasada y en el siguiente piso, el ascensor se paró, para que subiera la persona que menos esperaba y deseaba ver en toda la faz de la tierra, ni en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

B: ¿Spike? -dijo incrédula y un poco asustada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No me habrás seguido, verdad?

S: ¡Buffy! -su cara lo decía todo-. No todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti, ¿sabes? -estaba un poco indignado-. También tengo vida social. Al igual que tú.

B: Por favor, no digas tonterías. Un vampiro engominado y oxigenado como tú, no tiene vida social, por mucho que quieras -era la última persona en el mundo con quien quería estar o hablar-.

S: ¿Acaso te has visto? Tienes un aspecto muchísimo más deplorable que yo -y era verdad. La rubia se había puesto del revés la camiseta que llevaba, con la etiqueta tanto por fuera como por delante. No se había peinado y a ver quien tenía pelotas para hacerlo, ese pelo parecía tener vida propia y las gafas que llevaba eran incapaces de ocultar las enormes ojeras que tenía-. Me das miedo...

B: Que yo sepa, no he dicho nada referente a tu imagen, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes un aspecto lamentable. Si ya me dabas pena antes, imagínate ahora.

S: Eso lo dices porque me deseas...

B: Eso no te lo crees tú, ni borracho...

El ascensor se había quedado completamente en silencio. Era una de las primeras veces, en que los dos amigos se sentían incómodos estando los dos juntos y sin decir nada. El pequeño hombrecito agudizaba su oído para no perderse nada de lo que se fuera a decir. Sin embargo, no levantaba la vista de su periódico, no fuera a ser que se descubriera el pastel; pero ni Faith ni Angel eran tan estúpidos como para no saber que el hombre topo les estaba escuchando. Aunque no fue un impedimento para seguir la conversación de antes.

A: ¿No piensas decirme con quien has pasado la noche?

F: ¿Me lo vas a decir tú? -dijo a la defensiva-. Aunque por tu cara, tengo que decir que debió ser una noche fantástica, ¿no? ¿Follasteis mucho tu amigo y tú?

Antes de que la morena pudiera seguir diciendo improperios, Angel la cogió del brazo y le tapó la boca de forma disimulada, para que mantuviera la boca cerrada y si no podía, que por lo menos bajara la voz. A nadie le interesaba lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer la noche anterior. Y más con el topo detrás escuchándolo todo. Aunque no es que le importara mucho a la cazadora.

A: ¿Acaso tú no? -dijo en un susurro, un poco molesto por el comentario anterior- porque pareces bastante amargada...

F: Vaya, vaya... ¿así que eso es un sí, eh? -le dio un golpecito con el codo al vampiro- y para tu información, yo sí que follé anoche, y vaya si lo hicimos. No hicimos otra cosa en toda la noche.

A: Eso estaba más que claro. Sería muy raro que no lo hubieras hecho, no sería propio de ti. Sin embargo, la única pregunta que me viene constantemente a la cabeza es: ¿quién?

F: A ti te lo voy a decir...

A: Hagamos una cosa, si tú me dices con quien te lo montaste anoche, yo te digo con quien me lo monté. ¿Te parece?

F: Mmmm... deja que me lo piense -se rascó la barbilla como si estuviera meditándolo-. Está bien.

Pero antes de que la morena pudiera darle una respuesta, las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir.

Tanto Buffy como Spike no paraban de mirarse por el rabillo del ojo, para ver como reaccionaban. Cada uno estaba en una esquina del ascensor, lo más lejos posible del otro, no fuera a ser, que se les pegara algo. Estaban de brazos cruzados y mirando al frente. Pero el rubio oxigenado no pudo, para desgracia de la cazadora, aguantar tanto tiempo sin abrir esa bocaza suya.

S: ¿No piensas decirme con quien estuviste anoche? -le picaba la curiosidad y no era muy paciente que digamos-. Tengo curiosidad por saber el nombre de la persona que te dejó así -la miró de arriba abajo-. Debe de ser una fiera en la cama...

B: Para empezar, a ti no te importa con quien me haya acostado yo (y sí que es una fiera en la cama, y vaya fiera...) y para seguir... -no sabía cómo seguir-.

S: Vaya, vaya... la gatita se ha quedado muda, ¿eh? Tienes que presentarme a ese chico que te ha dejado sin palabras.

B: Y a ti quien te ha dicho que fuera un chico... -el rubio se quedó boquiabierto-.

S: ¿Así que ya es oficial, no? Por fin has salido del armario. Te ha costado...

B: Yo no he salido de ningún sitio -dijo a la defensiva-. Que haya estado...

S: Acostado... -la rectificó el rubio-.

B: Que haya estado... -empezó otra vez ignorándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada- ... con una chica, no significa que sea lesbiana.

S: Ya... eso dicen todos, y luego mira, acaban por ser más gays que Boris Izaguirre. Puedes estar en medio, que a mí no me importa en absoluto -aclaró-, pero sino eliges una acera pronto, acabarán por atropellarte.

B: ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tú tan profundo? -la rubia estaba flipando en colores plastidecor-.

S: La primera vez que me penetra... -el vampiro no acabó la frase porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por ellas entró una persona-.

A: ¡Wesley!

W: ¡Angel!

F: ¿Wesley?

W: ¡Faith! -gritó horrorizado-.

(N/A ¡Asno! Jejeje lo siento, no he podido resistirme ^^)

G: ¡Buffy!

B: ¡Giles!

G: ¿Spike...?

S: Giles... -dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-.

W: ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? -estaba realmente alterado y no hacía más que quitarse las gafas y limpiárselas-. Sobre todo tú -dijo mirando a Angel-, se supone que a estas horas no puedes salir a la calle.

A: ¡¿Qué qué hago yo aquí? ¡¿Y tú qué? -dijo a la defensiva. Wesley se estaba colocando bien la corbata y la camisa. Podía verse que estaba muy nervioso-. ¿Te puedes estar quitecito de una vez? Me estás sacando de quicio...

F: Creo que ya sé que es lo que está pasando -el británico dio un respingo y la interrogó con la mirada. Angel la miraba intrigado por lo que pudiera decir la morena-. ¡Wesley ha echado un polvo!

Wesley se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a sudar la gota gorda. La morena estaba disfrutando la situación como nunca, tenía que estar aguantándose las carcajadas y Angel no sabía dónde meterse. El señor topo tiró el periódico por el aire y se escondió detrás de su horrible sombrero.

Después de que Wesley se hubiera recompuesto del shock sufrido segundos antes, le contestó a la morena por el comentario, pero previamente, le espetó al hombrecito:

W: ¡Métase en sus asuntos, cotilla! -el hombre topo enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, recogió su periódico y en el siguiente piso se bajó-. Y tú... -señaló a Faith-, siempre serás una vulgar, eres incapaz de cambiar. -La morena veía eso más como un cumplido que como un insulto, pero Wesley parecía no verlo-. Qué más le dará a la gente lo que yo haya hecho esta noche...

F: ¡Eso es un sí! -dijo ignorándolo-. Además, a mí sí que me importa. Me tenéis en vilo los dos. ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

W: ¿Por qué das por hecho que es un chico?

F: Wesley... -dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo-, por favor, que nos conocemos. No me obligues a explicártelo.

A: De verdad, no sé cómo lo haces...

F: Cosas de chicas... -dijo sonriendo-.

A: O de lesbianas, vete tú a saber...

F: Bueno, ¿quién es el afortunado, Wesley?

W: Pues...

Spike miraba incrédulo a Giles. Éste a su vez evitaba cualquier mirada directa, sobre todo por parte de la rubia. Buffy, por su lado, no sabía qué decir, estaba horrorizada después de haber visto el aspecto lamentable que había traído el que fue su antiguo vigilante.

Cuando Giles había entrado en el interior del ascensor, tenía las gafas torcidas, la corbata no tenía hecho el nudo y la llevaba a modo de bufanda, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y los pantalones se le iban cayendo porque no llevaba puesto el cinturón, en este caso el de seguridad, para el bien de la vista del resto. Sin lugar a dudas, Giles había manchado la imagen que tenía de él.

Después haberse recuperado del shock, Spike, estaba mucho más interesado por saber, quien en su sano juicio se había acostado con el británico ese y sobre todo el por qué. Esto superaba en creces el haberse encontrado con la rubia. Pero lo que más le chocaba era que Giles tuviera una vida sexual, y por lo que parecía, bastante activa. Cuando se lo imaginó, la cara de asco y repelús que puso, hizo que Buffy rompiera el silencio, como si hubiera adivinado lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

B: No me digas que... -era incapaz de acabar la frase-.

Spike asintió incapaz de hablar. Cuando por fin pudo articular palabra miró a Buffy.

S: Si... -dijo muerto del asco-, es inevitable.

B: Lo sé... -Giles se giró y vio la cara que tenían-.

G: ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a los dos?

B: Nada...

S: Nos vas a decir con quien... -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Qué repelús!-.

G: No creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron aliviados que habían llegado a la planta baja. Dubitativos, salieron del ascensor; Después de la situación tan embarazosa que habían vivido, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir dentro de ese maldito ascensor con aquellos dos. Pero nada más poner un pie fuera del ascensor, hubieran deseado no haberlo hecho.

Justo en el ascensor de al lado, estaban las últimas tres personas que hubieran querido ver en ese mismo instante. Unos sorprendidos Faith, Angel y Wesley los miraban asustados, mientras que Buffy, Spike y Giles les devolvían la mirada con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

F: ¿Spike? -dijo incrédula-.

B: ¿Angel? -miró interrogativamente a Spike-.

A: ¡Giles!

S: ¿Wesley?

G: ¡Faith!

W: Buffy...

F: Vaya, vaya... creo que ya sabemos con quien se ha acostado cada uno; unos más espeluznantes que otros..., pero bueno, va a ser que nadie es perfecto -a pesar de todo el embrollo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella no estaba para nada avergonzada de haberse acostado con la rubia, más bien todo lo contrario-. Sois todos una caja de sorpresas.


	9. Los Hermanos O'Halley

**Capitulo 9: "Los hermanos O'Halley"**

La gente entraba y salía aceleradamente de la sala, que estaba abarrotada de familiares y amigos. Gente que estaba de pie, otros que miraban el reloj y maldecían por lo bajo y otros que, por haber pasado la noche en vela, ocupaban varios asientos. Unos lloraban y otros reían, todo dependía de cómo de buenas o malas fueran las noticias.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más se respiraba en el ambiente, era la tensión acumulada por las horas pasadas allí dentro. Buffy empezaba a odiar esas salas. Ya tiempo atrás, había estado allí, debido a la enfermedad de su madre; y ahora estaba, debido a Faith. Era la segunda vez en menos de un mes, que se encontraba en esa misma atestada y dichosa sala con olor a alcohol y desinfectante.

Definitivamente Buffy odiaba, oficialmente, cualquier tipo de médico. Ya fuese un hospital, un ambulatorio, una consulta o cualquier sitio por el estilo. Había llamado, hacía más de veinte minutos, a Destiny y le había dicho que acudiera a urgencias, pero después le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en la sala de espera. Sin embargo, la pelirroja todavía no había llegado y empezaba a impacientarse. Volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared, en el que el tiempo parecía no avanzar. De nada le sirvió, ya que era la misma hora que hacía un minuto.

Había intentado sentarse, pero le había parecido completamente imposible. Era incapaz de estarse quieta ni un segundo. Se había estado paseando durante más de media hora desde que había traído a Faith y se la habían llevado en una camilla por las puertas donde ponía en letras grandes y rojas: "URGENCIAS". Y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces. Estaba realmente preocupada y Destiny no llegaba. Se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, que estaba a punto de morderse las uñas. Sin embargo, sólo se controlaba porque Faith le había dicho que quedaba muy feo y no le gustaba ni un pelo que lo hiciera delante suya, además que le había dicho que le daba un poco de repelús. Pero la situación empezaba a sobrecogerla y no sabría cuánto más podría aguantar.

Desesperada como estaba, miró cuantas monedas tenía en el bolsillo y se fue a una de las cabinas telefónicas y marcó el número de su casa en Sunnydale. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni se paró a mirar el reloj para saber qué hora sería allí en California. Dio dos toques y al tercero, una voz de chica joven le contestó al otro lado del teléfono. Era su hermana, Dawn.

D: ¿Diga?

B: ¿Dawn? ¿Eres tú?

D: ¿Buffy? ¡Buffy! ¡Es Buffy! –gritó al otro lado del teléfono-. ¡Willow, Tara, es Buffy! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamar? ¡¿Qué tal todo? ¡¿Cómo están Destiny y Faith? ¿Buffy?

B: Dawn, cariño, son muchas preguntas seguidas. Cálmate y respira. Yo estoy bien, pero necesito hablar Tara, por favor. Es urgente, luego hablo contigo.

D: ¿Pero seguro que tú estás bien?

B: Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pásame a Tara, por favor.

T: ¿Buffy?

B: ¡Tara!

T: ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces alterada, ¿y Faith?

B: Por eso te llamaba.

T: ¿Pero tú estás bien?

B: Sí…

T: Veo que ya te lo han preguntado.

B: Sí, y me canso de responder siempre lo mismo.

T: ¿Entonces… está bien?

B: No… -estaba al borde de los nervios- y Destiny no llega. La llamé hace más de veinte minutos y aún no ha llegado.

T: ¿Qué ha pasado?

B: Faith se fue de casa una vez ya había anochecido…

T: ¿Qué Faith se fue de casa? ¿Por qué?

B: Eso no viene a cuento. Quiero decir, que no es importante, además de que tampoco lo sé. Si se despierta se lo preguntaré –se aguantó un arranque de lágrimas-. La cosa es que se fue, ya entrada la noche. No es que estuviera mal, pero la herida no se le había curado del todo.

T: No te entiendo Buffy, necesito que te expliques un poco mejor. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado exactamente a Faith?

B: No lo sé… -estaba histérica y se puso a gimotear muy deprisa e ininteligiblemente-. Estaba lloviendo mucho, es más, sigue lloviendo. Una tormenta de las grandes. Me costó más de dos horas encontrarla en un cementerio de las afueras de Nueva York. Estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente mojada, temblando y amoratada. Estaba sangrando y a punto de perder por completo el conocimiento. No me dijo mucho, pero creo que la paliza se la dio la misma persona que le hizo el corte del costado la vez pasada que ingresó en el hospital.

T: No hables tan rápido que no te entiendo muy bien y, sé que es mucho pedir, pero intenta vocalizar cuando hables. Lo primero ¿sabes quién es?

B: No…, ni si quiera sé si es una mujer o un hombre, ni su edad, nada. ¡No sé NADA! Estoy completamente en blanco y no sé qué más hacer.

T: A ver, cálmate. Respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Nunca antes, desde que te conozco, te había entrado el pánico de esa manera.

B: No sé porque, esta situación me sobrepasa tanto. No lo entiendo…

T: Ya lo entenderás. Tú y Faith, te lo repito. Aunque ya deberíais ir entendiéndolo. Pero ese no es el tema ahora. ¿Qué necesitas que busque?

B: No lo sé, ahora mismo estoy bloqueada y no sé por dónde empezar.

T: ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que os dijeron Giles y el Consejo de Vigilantes sobre la congregación de vampiros en el sur de Nueva York y los O'Halley?

B: Puede –empezaba a pensar con más claridad-. Pero la persona que ha atacado a Faith, en dos ocasiones, es realmente fuerte. No es nada fácil derrotar a una cazavampiros y menos a Faith –hizo una pausa-. Creo que lo mejor sería investigar más a fondo la familia O'Halley. Hay que averiguar lo máximo posible sobre ellos: quiénes son sus integrantes actualmente, aparte, claro, de Richard O'Halley, que intenciones tienen, sus poderes… y un largo etcétera.

T: Muy bien, ahora mismo me pongo manos a la obra y en cuanto tenga algo de peso te llamo y compartimos información.

B: Muchas gracias, Tara. No sé qué haría sin todo vuestro apoyo, pero en especial el tuyo.

T: No me las des, lo hago con mucho gusto. Pero sabes muy bien, que también tienes a Faith para todo lo que necesites, aunque no lo parezca –añadió rápidamente-.

B: Eso tendré que verlo... da recuerdos a todos, en especial a Dawn y Will.

T: Querían hablar contigo… -lo dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, a pesar de que sabía que no era el mejor momento-.

B: Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para hablar con nade y menos con ellas. No quiero que me noten así, porque no sé mentir y en seguida me pillarían. Además de que no lo entenderían. Al menos, no por ahora, puede que más adelante.

T: Muy bien. No habéis vuelto a tener sueños conjuntos ¿verdad?

B: No, la cosa es que todavía no hemos podido dormir ni un poco.

T: De todas formas estaré atenta… sólo por si acaso –añadió-.

B: Gracias.

T: Adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono con un "clong", la rubia volvió a la sala de espera. De camino, no pudo evitar escuchar a una pareja de amigas hablando sobre algo que había pasado en una librería del centro. No sé qué de un robo. Pero lo que la hizo detenerse en seco y preguntarles lo que había pasado, fue la palabra, asesinato.

Parecía que esa dichosa palabra la perseguía allá donde fuera y era algo que, aunque sabía que formaba parte de su trabajo y vida diaria, de vez en cuando le gustaba tener una vida más o menos normal y tranquila. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era más anormal e intranquila que otra cosa. Pero qué remedio…. -¿Acaso tengo escrito en la frente venid a mí vampiros o algo por el estilo? Soy un imán para los vampiros, aunque eso ya lo sabía… Debo de llevar algún letrero fosforescente a mí alrededor, porque sólo a mí, me pasan estas cosas; bueno a mí y a Faith, y ahora a Destiny… empiezo a divagar, será mejor que les pregunte-. Así que, no dudó ni un segundo más en acercarse a las dos amigas y preguntarles sobre el asunto. Le daba absolutamente igual lo que pudiesen pensar sobre ella, era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrada. Sin embargo, no consiguió más que dos o tres pinceladas sin mucho peso sobre el asunto, pero a cambio, le dieron el periódico donde estaba todo el caso explicado detenidamente.

**MISTERIOSO ASESINATO EN UNA LIBRERÍA DEL CENTRO DE NUEVA YORK**

**Todo indica a que ha sido un robo con víctimas de por medio. La policía todavía no ha dicho nada al respecto.**

_Un joven vendedor de una librería especializada, ha sido brutalmente asesinado en el interior de esta. El cuerpo sin vida, fue encontrado esta mañana, por una clienta que compraba habitualmente en la librería. La policía, los bomberos y la ambulancia no tardaron más de diez minutos en presentarse en el escenario del crimen. Los paramédicos sólo pudieron confirmar la muerte del joven dependiente y atendieron a la mujer que presentaba graves signos de ansiedad e histeria. Se estima, que la hora de la muerte está entre las 01:50h y las 02:20h de la madrugada._

_La mujer salió de la ambulancia y retorciéndose las manos nos comentó muy nerviosa: "Ha sido horrible. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… yo… todo estaba lleno de sangre… su cuerpo estaba… no sé cómo alguien ha podido hacer semejante atrocidad. Era un buen… Lo siento". Este asesinato ha dejado conmocionados a los habitantes de este pequeño barrio del centro de Nueva York._

_La policía acordonó la zona, mientras los paramédicos examinaban el cuerpo sin vida del joven, al que identificaron como Donald Brown, de 30 años. Padre de dos hijos y muy querido entre sus conciudadanos, era un hombre trabajador y así lo afirman las personas que lo conocían: "No había conocido a nadie tan trabajador como él. Se pasaba en la librería horas y horas para ganarse el pan de cada día y llegar a casa con su mujer y sus hijos. No puedo creer que alguien le haya podido hacer algo así. No tenía enemigos"._

_El cuerpo sin vida, presentaba múltiples contusiones y fuertes golpes en la cabeza, que le habían destrozado el cráneo, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y creando una hemorragia interna. La muerte de Donald Brown se certificó por una hemorragia, tanto interna como externa, alegando que no había sufrido, debido a que había perdido el conocimiento. Sin embargo, lo que más había llamado la atención de los allí presentes, sobre todo a los paramédicos, fueron dos pequeñas marcas rojas, como dos pequeños puntos en el cuello de la víctima, casi imperceptibles a primera vista, pero muy inusuales y sin relevancia en el caso. Aunque, la curiosidad por saber lo que eran intrigaba a la policía. La expresión del vendedor también llamó la atención de los testigos; tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y con expresión horrorizada, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo en persona._

_Después del brutal asesinato, la policía no descartó un ajuste de cuentas; ya que la caja, no había sido forzada y el dinero seguía en ella, intacto. Sin embargo, la desaparición de varios libros de la tienda y algunos artículos relacionados con magia oscura, desconcierta a los investigadores y se cree a un posible fanático como asesino. La policía sigue sin decir nada al respecto hasta que haya pistas más claras. ¿Estará este asesinato relacionado con las recientes desapariciones? Por el momento, el caso sigue bajo sumario._

La rubia leyó y releyó varias veces el artículo para ver si encontraba algo. Sin embargo, era incapaz de cerrar la boca y la movía de arriba abajo sin articular palabra. Tenía que leer entre líneas, algún mensaje subliminal que el reportero hubiese dicho y ella lo hubiese pasado por alto. Pero sus ojos sólo se paraban una y otra vez, por muchas veces que lo leyera, en la misma frase: _"[…], fueron dos pequeñas marcas rojas, como dos pequeños puntos en el cuello de la víctima… […]; tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y con expresión horrorizada, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo en persona."_ Podía notar como cada palabra que había leído retumbaba fuertemente en su cerebro, martilleándolo, como si de un clavo se tratase.

Definitivamente, se enfrentaban a un enemigo o enemigos, realmente fuertes. Capaces incluso de matar a un inocente vendedor, solamente porque ellas habían ido a por libros en busca de información sobre los O'Halley. Su asesinato le había dado mucho en lo que pensar. No simplemente por el mero asesinato, porque ya había visto muchos de esos, sino porque posiblemente, habían sido ellos quienes lo habían hecho. Era un aviso de que las estaban vigilando y que estaban siguiendo cada uno de los pasos que habían dado hacia ellos. Aún así, la pregunta de si podrían haber sido o no los O'Halley, todavía rondaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, la respuesta era muy simple. ¿Qué persona que no fuera la Cazadora, la Elegida, fuera más fuerte que Faith, como para dejarla en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba? Después de lo que había leído la cazadora morena en el libro, sabían que los vampiros poseían una fuerza sobrehumana, superior a la de cualquier vampiro normal, e incluso superior a la de una cazadora. Mientras seguía elucubrando su cerebro, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que reaccionara de manera brusca, usando una llave de karate.

Por suerte para ella, la persona que la había tocado, no era otra que Destiny y supo bloquear la llave a tiempo para no protagonizar un espectáculo en medio de la sala de espera y de no atraer miradas curiosas. Si hubiese sido otra persona, lo más probable, es que estuviera, ahora mismo, entrando por la puerta de urgencias.

B: ¡Destiny! –se agachó para recoger el periódico que se le había caído de las manos-. ¡Qué susto me has dado! Te ha costado llegar.

D: Es que estaba vistiéndome y no sabía que ponerme –dijo insinuándose un poco-.

B: ¿Que no sabías qué ponerte? –la rubia la miraba incrédula de arriba abajo-. Pues hija… para lo que te has puesto, no sé para qué te has calentado la cabeza…

D: ¿Acaso no te gusta? –hizo pucheros-.

B: No es que no me guste, pero yo qué sé…, yo me hubiese puesto otra cosa, sinceramente –Buffy no parecía, o no quería darse cuenta de las señales que la pelirroja le estaba mandando. Lo único en lo qué pensaba era en Faith-. En fin… toma –le entregó el periódico-. Léetelo y me dices qué te parece.

D: ¿Los O'Halley? –preguntó mientras ojeaba el artículo-.

B: Pues sinceramente… ya no sé qué pensar. Pero va a ser lo más probable.

D: ¿Has llamado a Sunnydale?

B: Sí.

D: ¿Y bien? –dijo al ver que la rubia no decía nada más-.

B: Pues… es que resulta que el periódico me lo acaban de dar dos chicas, así que tampoco le he comentado nada de esto a Tara, pero sí que le he dicho que busque toda la información más detallada que pueda de los O'Halley, y que me llame en cuanto tenga algo. Mientras, nosotras tendremos que ir al sur de la ciudad a ver esa "congregación" de vampiros.

D: ¿Y Faith? –aunque ambas estuvieran luchando por el corazón de Buffy, Destiny estaba preocupada por la salud de la morena. Era, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores cazadoras de la historia-. ¿Está bien?

B: No sé nada todavía. Nadie ha salido a informarme.

D: No creo que se demoren más –se acercó a la rubia y le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda, cogiéndola por la cintura-. Es fuerte, se recuperará en seguida.

B: Más le vale –hizo una pausa-. Como pille a quien le ha hecho esto… y te juro que lo haré, lo va a lamentar y mucho.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, Tara se había ido directa a su habitación, aprovechando que Willow y la pequeña de las Summers estaban la cocina desayunando, para buscar el papel en el que escribió y de paso coger el libro donde se mencionaba a los O'Halley.

Antes de hablar con la bruja, quería asegurarse de una cosa. Después de haber cerrado la puerta con sumo cuidado, y de haber hecho un pequeño hechizo silenciador; se puso a revolver entre sus cosas buscando los materiales que estaba buscando. Una vez encontró el libro indicado, buscó con frenesí la página en la que estaban descritos _Los Supremi_ y se puso a leer. Después de varios minutos, encontró el párrafo donde hablaba de los dos hermanos O'Halley, los más fuertes, después de Richard.

_Todo aquel que se aprecie como historiador, debe conocer la historia de los dos hermanos que pertenecen al clan más temido de todos los vampiros, Gabrielle y Ezequiel. Ambos hermanos fueron mordidos por el mismísimo Richard O'Halley, el principal vampiro, a mediados del siglo XIX. _

_Provenían de una familia muy pobre, que por aquel entonces ya había perdido a su padre, y a sus tres hermanos mayores: William, Jane y Elisabeth. Eran los benjamines de la familia, junto al único hermano que les quedaba, Jason. Tanto ellos como su hermano mayor, decidieron ir a ver a un tal Richard O'Halley de quien habían oído hablar y quizás podría ayudarles. Richard no pudo evitar la tentación de tener semejantes diamantes en bruto en su clan y acabó por morderlos, convirtiéndolos así, en importantes miembros del clan O'Halley. Fueron ellos, quienes convirtieron a su hermano mayor, Jason y quienes más tarde, mataron a su madre a sangra fría._

_Muchos son los poderes que este poderoso clan tiene, que para todos los miembros son comunes. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos tiene, aparte de la inmunidad al sol, ciertas habilidades o dones que son diferentes a cada uno. Richard O'Halley vio la peculiaridad que los dos hermanos presentaban y que los hace tan únicos y poderosos. De esta forma, tanto Gabrielle como Ezequiel, juegan un gran papel al lado de Richard._

Tara dejó de leer por un breve espacio de tiempo. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir leyendo. Pasó la página, nada; pasó varias más, pero no había nada. No podía terminar así el fragmento que habla de los hermanos. Tenía que estar incompleto, o eso pensó. No era posible que acabase así. Faltaba algo. Sin embargo, se dio por vencida, ya que debajo del pequeño fragmento, venía otro título, que nada tenía que ver con el anterior. Dedujo que quien hubiera escrito el libro, no habría llegado a descubrir cuáles podrían ser esas habilidades o dones. No podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que contárselo a Willow y encontrar el otro libro que tenía más información sobre _Los Supremi_, ya que en ese no había encontrado nada relacionado con ellos a excepción del pequeño fragmento sobre los hermanos.

Antes de bajar a por la pelirroja, Tara hizo un hechizo protector a la casa Summers, lo suficientemente potente para mantener a los intrusos lo más lejos posible. Cuando supieran más cosas, ya haría otro más fuerte junto con Willow. Sabía a quien se enfrentaban; bueno, no exactamente, pero desde pequeña los había estado estudiando y, aunque no fuera mucha la información que poseía, ya era algo. Sin embargo, la que tenía, era algo confusa y desordenada. Algún que otro trozo le faltaba. Como Willow era la única en toda la casa que sabía manejarse con el Internet y el ordenador, decidió bajar y hablar a solas con su novia, para exponerle todo lo que sabía; se bajó el libro con ella. Cuando llegó a al cocina y vio a la pelirroja sola, vio que el era el momento idóneo para hablar con ella.

T: ¿Will?

W: ¿Te pasa algo, cariño? –la miró rara- ¿Te ha dicho algo Buffy?

T: Han vuelto a atacar a Faith –hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de su compañera-, Buffy está en el hospital esperando a que llegue Destiny.

W: Seguro que está fingiendo otra vez…

T: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella? –la pelirroja la miró sin entender-. Eres incapaz de ver que Faith ha cambiado; ha cambiado mucho, más de lo que tú te puedas creer y no es nada justo ver como la estás tratando. Es importante para Buffy, ¿acaso no lo ves?

W: Pero…

T: Será mejor que cambies esa actitud tan recia que tienes frente a Faith. Sino lo haces ni por ella, ni por mí, hazlo al menos por Buffy. Como ya te he dicho es importante para ella. Pero bueno, no he venido para hablarte de ellas. Toma –le entregó el papelito-, puede que te interese. Y este libro, tienes la página marcada –se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina-.

W: Tara, espera –la cogió por le brazo, pero la bruja no se dio la vuelta-. Lo que pone en este papel ¿es verdad? –estaba horrorizada a la vez que preocupada. Sin embargo, su rostro lo decía todo-. ¿Es contra ellos contra quien se enfrentan? ¿Ellos son los O'Halley? –su voz se volvía un chillido ahogado a medida que pronunciaba su nombre-.

T: Sí…

W: No puede ser…

T: Son ellos.

W: Pero…, si son… invencibles… -Tara asintió-. ¿Se lo has dicho a las chicas?

T: No… quería hablar contigo primero. Pero eso no es todo. Léete la página que te he marcado. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de ellos.

La pelirroja abrió el libro por la página que le decía Tara y empezó a leer. A medida que avanzaba su lectura, su rostro, ya blanco de por sí, se hacía casi transparente. Podían vérsele todos los vasos sanguíneos. Cuando acabó, volvió a releerlo varias veces más, ya que era incapaz de aceptarlo así como así, y buscaba errores que, para su desgracia y la del resto, no encontró.

W: Pero… ¿cuáles son esos dones o habilidades que tienen todo ellos, en especial los hermanos?

T: No lo sé, esperaba que pudieras buscar información en internet.

W: Claro –dijo decidida-.

T: Necesito que me digas donde está el libro que tiene la información sobre _Los Supremi_. No lo he encontrado en nuestra habitación.

W: Es que ya no lo tenemos.

T: ¿Y dónde está?

W: Mmmm… la última vez que lo vi –dijo pensativa-, estaba en la biblioteca del Instituto Sunnydale.

T: Dawn…

W: Le diremos que lo saque.

La pelirroja le devolvió el libro a Tara y fue directa al comedor donde tenía el portátil, donde se puso en seguida a buscar como loca, información relacionada con los dos hermanos.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero negro, estaba uno de los chicos más atractivos que nunca antes se hubieran visto. Su rostro afilado y delicado, muy parecido al marfil, lo hacían irresistible ante la mirada de cualquier persona. A su lado, de pie, estaba una chica igual de preciosa que él. Morena y esbelta, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera concentrada en algo. El chico dio la vuelta al sillón, poniéndose enfrente de ella, y la miró a la cara. No soportaba no ser el centro de atención, y menos que no le hicieran caso, en especial si esa persona era su hermana. Le resultaba realmente molesto. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por esta vez. Estaba contento con lo que había visto y nada, ni nadie, iba a tirar por tierra esa felicidad. Ni si quiera su hermana.

E: Todo va según lo planeado –una amplia y blanca sonrisa surcaba su rostro-. Somos unos genios, hermanita.

G: Ezequiel, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interrumpas o molestes cuando estoy concentrada? Sabes de sobra que no me gusta –abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente-, y nada de hermanita, ¿o tengo que recordarte cierto detalle de nuestro nacimiento?

E: De verdad, pero mira que eres repelente. Con decir que somos mellizos, te sobra y te basta. Y no, no es necesario –asomó sus dos colmillos-. Tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco más, Gabrielle. ¿O es que anoche no tuviste suficiente desquite con la cazadora?

G: Mentiría si dijera que no fue una experiencia relajante. Se me desengarrotaron todos los músculos habidos y por haber.

E: Me alegro.

G: ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó cambiando de tema-.

E: Irán directas a la trampa. Pero antes de eso –hizop una pequeña pausa-, hay que llevarlas por el buen camino…

G: ¿Y la esfera?

E: Todavía no he podido localizarla, no es tan fácil.

G: Lo sé.

E: Te pido que tengas más paciencia, hermanita.

G: ¿Qué te he dicho sobre…?

R: ¿Cómo están mis niños?

E y G: Hola padre.

E: Estábamos hablando de las cazadoras.

R: ¿Tenéis algo? –miró en especial a Ezequiel-.

El chico sonrió enseñando sus colmillos y asintió levemente.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Después de más de una hora pegada a la pantalla del ordenador, la pelirroja estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. No había encontrado nada relacionado con los dos hermanos, a excepción de lo que ya sabían o tenían. Y para colmo, Tara se había ido a recoger a Dawn al instituto y de paso ir a buscar el libro en la biblioteca, que contenía la información de _Los Supremi_. Tenía al lado el teléfono móvil y se estaba conteniendo para no llamar a _The Magic Box_ y pedir ayuda a Giles como hacía cuando estaba en el instituto. Pero antes de poder llegar a marcar el número, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró el británico.

G: ¿Willow? ¿Tara? –cerró la puerta- ¿Hay alguien?

W: En el salón –gritó desde el sofá-.

G: ¿Qué estás buscando? –se giró- ¿Y dónde está Tara?

W: Ha ido a recoger a Dawn y de ahí a la biblioteca del instituto a coger un libro que necesitamos.

G: ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces al borde de un ataque de nervios.

W: Es que… ¡no encuentro nada de estos hermanos y empiezo a desesperarme!

G: ¿Qué hermanos? –le miró interrogativamente-.

W: Gabrielle y Ezequiel.

G: Mmmm –se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la parte inferior de su camiseta-, me suenan mucho esos nombres… -la pelirroja le dio el libro de Tara- ¿Tienen algo que ver con los O'Halley?

W: Sí, y mucho –le dio el papel-.

G: _Supremi…_

W: ¿Te dice algo? ¿Te suena? ¿Algo?

G: No… lo siento.

W: No sabrás si por casualidad hubiese algún libro relacionado con ellos o con _Los Supremi_, que vienen a ser lo mismo, en _The Magic Box_, ¿no?

G: Para serte sincero, no lo sé. Todo es cuestión de mirarlo.

W: Lo mejor será esperar a que lleguen Tara y Dawn, no vaya a ser que sea el mismo y hayamos perdido inútilmente el tiempo. Todavía no he encontrado nada en internet… -dijo en un suspiro. Se oyó el click del ratón-. Espera, creo que tengo algo.

(Hospital, Nueva York)

La rubia no podía estarse quieta. No para de dar vueltas alrededor de los asientos donde estaba sentada Destiny, a la que estaba poniendo de los nervios. Parecía un buitre esperando a que su presa muriese por fin y así poder devorarla. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y empezar a despotricar contra el hospital, cuando la puerta de Urgencias se abrió y por ella salió un doctor que iba directo hacia ellas.

Dr. H: ¿Son familiares de la señorita Lehane?

D; Amigas… -no podía creerse que estuviera quedándose embobada de un hombre. Pero es que era tan guapo…-.

B: Pero sí, como si fuésemos familiares ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Dr. H: Soy el doctor Handsome y llevo el caso de vuestra amiga –definitivamente el apellido le iba al dedillo. Ironías de la vida-. Hemos conseguido estabilizarla; la tendremos esta noche en observación y lo más posible, es que mañana pueda irse a casa sin problemas –a Buffy se le iluminó el rostro-. Tenía una hipotermia aguda, pero ya le hemos subido la temperatura y tampoco tenía heridas muy graves, algún que otro moratón y varios rasguños, pero sin importancia. Por lo que he escuchado, es una chica bastante fuerte.

B: Sí… ¿podemos verla?

Dr. H: Está dormida y descansando. No la hemos sedado, ya que no lo hemos considerado necesario. Así que, no creo que sea un problema.

B: Muchas gracias.

Dr. H: De nada –dijo sonriendo y enseñando sus brillantes dientes blancos. A Destiny se le caía la baba-. Está en el segundo piso; habitación 208.

D: Gracias.

B: ¿Quieres que te traiga un cubo o no será lo suficientemente grande?

D: …

Después de que la rubia tirara de Destiny para que fuera con ella, subieron en el ascensor y la fulminó con la mirada.

B: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Acaso no eres lesbiana de pura cepa?

D: Y lo soy… -nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonitos que podían llegar a ser sus pies-.

B: Quien lo diría después de la escenita…

D: A mí lo que me extraña es que no te fijaras tú. Aquí la bisexual eres tú. Además, ¿qué más te dará a ti? -¿estaría celosa?-.

B: Los he visto mejores. ¿Bisexual? ¿Qué sabrás tú?

D: Por lo que sé, has estado con dos vampiros, y te acostaste con nosotras. Así que, esa es mi conclusión.

B: ¿Tengo que recordarte que tiene pene? –continuó la conversación haciendo caso omiso a los últimos comentarios-.

D: ¿Y…? Eso tiene fácil solución. Handsome… -dijo en un suspiro-, parece que le hayan puesto ese apellido aposta…

B: Deja de soñar despierta y vamos.

La rubia tuvo que volver a tirar de ella para que reaccionara, llevándosela a rastras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Faith. Cuando entraron, todo estaba envuelto en una completa oscuridad. El silencio y la imagen de la morena, que estaba tumbada en la cama, sobrecogieron a Buffy. Sin embargo, se le pasó cuando vio que la enferma llevaba el "babero" que tan poco le gustaba y ya se estaba imaginando la escena que iba a montar por el "baberito" de las narices.

Se acercó a la morena y la miró; su rostro reflejaba la paz más sincera que nunca antes había visto. Parecía estar en algún lugar donde la tranquilidad y la calma reinaban. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo al lado de Faith, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y habiendo olvidado por completo la presencia de Destiny. Se tumbó a su lado y en menos de dos minutos ya se había echado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Podía sentir cómo una pequeña presión oprimía su pecho y sus piernas. Algo o alguien, la estaba chafando, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Podía notar como un calorcillo muy bueno recorría todo su cuerpo, proporcionándole un bienestar que nunca antes había sentido. Bueno sí, en una ocasión, pero eso daba igual. Estaba bien y feliz en ese momento. Iba a incorporarse, pero esta pequeña presión no se lo permitió. Estaba confundida y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Empezó a abrir los ojos. Estaba desorientada y perdida. Cuando los abrió por completo, vio por fin, qué era exactamente lo que la estaba oprimiendo. Una chica rubia estaba tumbada a su lado. Más que a su lado, casi encima de ella, eso, o había engordado. No era posible que pesara tanto. Tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre ella, como si estuviera abrazándola. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor. Todavía no sabía dónde estaba. A pesar de que mirara y mirara una y otra vez, seguía sin poder localizarse. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el sitio le era muy familiar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. No se había dado cuenta, que con sus movimientos, había despertado a la chica. La apartó un poco y se incorporó, todo lo que su estado se lo permitió. Sus temores eran más que fundados. ¡Le habían vuelto a poner el dichoso babero! Miró por debajo de él. Lo que se temía. No llevaba nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!

B: ¿Faith? –dijo medio dormida- ¿Estás despierta?

F: ¡¿Por qué has permitido que me pusieran esto? –dijo casi gritando-. ¡Se me ven todas mis vergüenzas!

B: Pero si tú no tienes de eso… -la morena levantó una ceja- y deja de gritar, que Destiny está durmiendo. Por cierto, hola.

F: Hola… ¿me lo explicas? –le movió el babero delante de la cara-.

B: No seas tan exagerada, que tampoco es para tanto.

F: Como se nota que no lo llevas puesto… verías si sería para tanto o no. ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó mientras se giraba y miraba a la pelirroja durmiendo-.

B: Pues no lo sé, pero no creo que llevemos mucho rato durmiendo, al menos yo –añadió-.

F: Pues yo estoy como una rosa. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –la rubia flipaba-.

B: Has estado a la intemperie toda la noche. Te has calado hasta los huesos. Hasta hace apenas una hora, has estado con hipotermia. Casi te vuelves a quedar en coma… ¿Quieres que siga? Porque tengo una larga lista…

F: No, gracias. Es más que suficiente ¬¬

B: Gracias, porque estoy muy cansada y lo último que me apetece ahora, es discutir contigo.

F: Sabes de sobra, que eso es prácticamente imposible entre nosotras. Está en nuestra naturaleza discutir.

B: Tienes razón –hizo una pausa-. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué te fuiste anoche de esa manera y sin decir nada?

F: No me apetece hablar del tema –le dio la espalda a Buffy-. Será mejor que duermas un poco más.

B: Está bien… -cada día la entendía menos-.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Los dos hermanos estaban reunidos con el cabeza de familia hablando sobre algunos temas que eran bastante importantes para el clan. Ezequiel estaba poniendo al día a su padre, mientras su hermana se concentraba. Pero le resultó imposible. Incapaz de sacar nada en claro, se reunió con el resto.

R: ¿Y bien?

G: No consigo nada. Están… -no sabía cómo explicarse- como bloqueadas. Probablemente lo esté yo, no sé… ahora mismo soy incapaz de hacer nada.

R: No pasa nada. Ezequiel ya ha visto que han picado e irán directas a nuestra trampa.

E: Sí y no creo que tarden en ir a nuestro "nidito", donde las estaremos esperando.

R: ¿Qué tal anoche con la cazadora?

G: No conseguí nada. Es demasiado débil como para mantener una lucha igualada y sonsacarle información que nos sea de utilidad.

E: ¿Y qué pasa con la rubia? Una tal… -se lo pensó unos segundos- Buffy.

G: No consigo localizarla. Pero no creo que esté muy lejos de la morena.

E: ¿Y sus sueños?

G: No he vuelto a contactar con ellas desde el último –hizo una pausa-. Además, que tengo que ser muy cuidadosa para que no me descubran. Si no tendremos problemas.

R: ¿Cuándo las vas a guiar hasta la mansión?

E: ¿Estás seguro que no tendremos problemas, por guiarlas hasta allí, padre?

R: No –dijo sonriente-. ¿Y bien?

G: Muy pronto –dijo enseñando los dientes-.

R: Ezequiel –este levantó la cabeza-. Necesito que nos digas cuando llegarán las cazadoras.

E: Eso está hecho, padre.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

G: ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –la pelirroja lo leyó por encima antes de contestar-.

W: Más o menos lo mismo que el libro que me dio Tara.

G: ¿Qué libro es ese? –se lo señaló con la cabeza y Giles lo cogió-.

W: Está marcada la página.

G: Interesante…

W: ¿Te suenan?

G: Muy vagamente. Algo he escuchado. ¿Habéis probado a hablar con Angel?

W: ¡No! –abrió mucho los ojos y dio un bote de la silla- ¡No lo habíamos pensado!

G: Puede que sepa algo o que los conozca, aunque sea de haber oído sus nombres.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron Tara y Dawn con cara de cansancio. Willow les dio un grito y las dos chicas se dirigieron al comedor, donde Giles y la pelirroja las estaban esperando. La bruja movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le enseñó el libro que llevaba en las manos. Dawn dejó caer la mochila en el suelo con un golpe sordo y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Willow.

T: ¿Habéis encontrado algo más referente a los hermanos?

W: No… son textos muy parecidos a los que ya tenemos en el libro.

T: Vaya…

G: A lo mejor en el libro que traes hay algo más, ¿no?

T: Este libro es sobre _Los Supremi_, no sobre los hermanos. Y aunque no lo haya ojeado mucho, no creo que haya mucha más información de la que ya tenemos.

W: Hay que llamar a Buffy.

D: ¿De qué estáis hablando?

T: Ahora no están en casa.

W: Es verdad, que Faith vuelve a fingir…

T: ¡Willow!

D: ¿Pero Buffy está bien? –se sentí completamente ignorada-.

T: Sí, cariño. Han ingresado a Faith.

W: ¿Y cómo es que has hablado con ella?

D: Ha llamado Buffy…

T: …des el hospital. Además, ¿para qué hay que llamarla?

G: Para que hable con Angel –hizo una pausa-. Puede que él sepa algo sobre los hermanos y a lo mejor sobre los O'Halley.

T: Muy buena observación. No se me habría ocurrido.

W: ¿Entonces lo llamamos nosotros?

(Los Angeles, California)

L: "Investigaciones Angel", ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

W: Soy Willow, ¿está Angel?

L: ¿Willow? –hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo-. ¡Ah! ¡La amiga pelirroja de Fred!

W: Sí, esa misma. ¿Está Angel? Es MUY importante –dijo remarcando del muy-.

L: Creo que ha salido. Un momento y te lo verifico.

W: Muchas gracias.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

T: ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo? –todos estaban impacientes y expectantes-.

W: Ha ido a buscar a Angel.

D: ¿Creéis que sabrá algo? –la pequeña de la casa sólo preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando-. Algo tiene que sabes ¿no? Quiero decir, es un vampiro y además es muy viejo. Algo tiene que haber escuchado.

W: Que no te oiga decir que es viejo. No lleva muy bien eso de cumplir años.

T: No te preocupes –dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su novia-. Si no lo sabe, removerá cielo y tierra para encontrarlos. Es Angel –no sabía cómo, pero Tara siempre conseguía tranquilizarla. Dawn relajó un poco el semblante y se recostó sobre Tara-.

L: ¿Willow? –preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono-.

W: Sí… ¿lo has encontrado?

L: Sí, ahora se pone.

W: Gracias.

L: Para servir estamos –la pelirroja sonrió-.

T: ¿Está? –la bruja asintió-.

A: ¿Willow?

W: ¡Angel!

A: Que entusiasmo. ¿Tanto te alegras de escuchar mi sensual voz?

W: No digas idioteces. Te llamo por un asunto muy importante.

A: Algo me ha dicho Lorne. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

W: ¿Te dicen algo los nombres de Gabrielle y Ezequiel? Son hermanos.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado al otro lado del teléfono. La pelirroja al ver que Angel no le contestaba empezó a preocuparse. Ese silencio sólo significaba que eran malas noticias. La experiencia se lo decía y también su intuición. Pero sobre todo se lo decía su instinto.

W: ¿Angel? ¿Sigues ahí?

A: Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

(Hospital, Nueva York)

Desde que se había dado la vuelta, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Estaba más pendiente de lo que hacía la rubia que de descansar un poco. No podía evitar observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque para ella, entre los dos ataques que había sufrido, había dormido más que en toda su vida. Era más que suficiente. Ya estaba más que cansada de estar horas y horas tumbada en una cama de hospital. Fue a incorporarse, pero en ese mismo momento, un brazo se posó sobre su cintura -¡Mierda! Me ha pillado…-. Se dio la vuelta y se preparó para recibir la bronca del siglo por parte de Buffy. Pero para su sorpresa, ésta estaba dormida. Lo que la descolocó. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o nerviosa. La rubia la estaba abrazando, aunque fuera en sueños. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Así que decidió quedarse donde estaba y le cogió la mano. Estaba calentita y su piel era muy suave. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un tacto muy agradable. La tranquilizaba.

E: ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Lehane? –la enfermera había entrado tan sigilosamente que no se había dado ni cuenta-.

F: Mejor que nunca –dijo mirando a la rubia que aún estaba dormida-. Y por favor, no me llames señorita Lehane, que me hace mayor. Llámame Faith.

E: Muy bien, Faith. ¿Te duele algo?

B: ¿Qué pasa? –la morena todavía tenía su mano entre las suyas-.

F: No pasa nada, B. No –dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a la enfermera-, me encuentro estupendamente.

E: Está bien, volveré por la mañana.

B: ¿Qué quería? –preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo. Estaba taaaaan mona… Un poco más y a la morena casi se la cae la baba-.

F: Mmmm… ¿Qué?

B: ¿Que qué quería? –pero, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?-.

F: Ah, nada –la rubia frunció el entrecejo-. Saber cómo estaba –no se había dado, pero ya no sólo estaba aguantando la mano de Buffy, sino que ahora la estaba acariciando con sus dedos-.

B: ¿Y cómo estás? –notaba un leve cosquilleo en su mano izquierda y dirigió la mirada hacia allí. Estaban las manos de la morena. No dijo nada-.

F: Nunca he estado mejor… -bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus manos y la de Buffy entre ellas. Pero al ver que la rubia no se había dado cuenta, o eso pensó ella, no veía la razón de porque quitarlas-. ¿Dormimos?

B: Claro…

Faith volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, mientras seguía acariciando la suave piel de su compañera. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin durmió como un tronco y del tirón. La rubia posó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Faith y con la nariz le acarició la cara y le dejó caer un tierno beso en la mejilla.

(Los Angeles, California)

W: ¿Angel?

A: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

W: Todavía nada… -se llevó un pisotón por parte de Tara-, bueno, algo sí que ha pasado. ¿Te acuerdas que atacaron a Faith?

A: Sí.

W: Pues la han vuelto a atacar. Y sabemos, bueno… estanos casi seguros, de que fueron ellos. Está en el hospital con Buffy y Destiny.

A: En el caso de que hayan sido ellos, tiene mucha suerte de haber salido con vida y poder contarlo. Su poder de cazadora habrá evitado que la maten.

W: Necesitamos la información que poseas sobre ellos.

A: ¿Qué tenéis?

La pelirroja buscó el libro desesperadamente y se lo leyó al vampiro.

A: Eso no es nada.

W: Eso es todo lo que tenemos. Eso y un libro sobre los O'Halley, también conocidos como _Los Supremi_.

A: ¿Es que ya los conocíais?

W: Sí y no. Quiero decir, los conocíamos por el nombre en latín. Y nada que ver lo qué sabíamos con lo que realmente son. Nos falta mucha información y necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

A: Es un tema muy delicado. No se puede hablar así como asñi por teléfono. Tenemos que quedar.

W: ¿Cuándo?

A: Cuanto antes…

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

El cabeza de familia abandonó la habitación, dejando solos a los dos hermanos. Ezequiel se levantó del enorme sillón de cuero negro, rodeó la mesa tallada de caoba y se acercó a su hermana.

Tenía gracia que fueran gemelos, mellizos o como quisieran llamarlo. A pesar de que fueran chico y chica, eran como dos gotas de agua. Exactamente iguales. Si en cuanto a físico eran iguales, en cuanto a gustos, no podrían ser más polos opuestos. Pero como les decía siempre su padre, que fueran gemelos, no significaba que fueran iguales en todo.

Ambos eran altos y con el pelo negro azabache. Su peculiaridad era que, tanto uno como otro, tenían las orejas menudas y acabadas en punta, caracterizándolos de un increíble parecido a los eflos descritos por J. R. R. Tolkien en sus libros, algo que no les hacía ninguna gracia y mucho menos cuando se lo decían.

Gabrielle llevaba el pelo largo y ondulado, con un flequillo liso que le tapaba media cara. Dejando a la vista su ojo derecho del color de la noche. Por el contrario, Ezequiel llevaba el pelo más corto, con un flequillo que le tapaba casi todo el rostro y con la particularidad de que lo llevaba liso. Sin embargo, sus ojos se hacían perceptibles bajo ese espeso flequillo, que eran exactamente igual de hermosos que los d su hermana melliza.

Después de haber estado un rato largo en silencio, Ezequiel habló primero.

E: Las estoy viendo…

G: ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –la morena se giró rápidamente y se quedó mirando a su hermano que tenía los ojos cerrados-. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

E: Van directas a nuestro nido de vampiros, las tres solas. Sin la ayuda de nadie.

G: ¿Cuándo? –estaba extasiada-.

E: No lo veo muy claro, pero creo que en dos o tres días las tendremos por allí.

G: Eso es muy tarde…

E: Gabrielle –dijo abriendo los ojos color de la noche-, sabes de sobra que estas cosas no son de todo, menos precisas. Tienes que tener más paciencia, hermanita –dijo con rintintín-.

G: ¡Odio que me digas eso! –fue a abalanzarse sobre él, cuando Richard entró en el despacho-.

R: ¿Qué tenéis, cinco años?

G: Perdona, padre –dijo bajando la cabeza-.

R: ¿Y bien? –se dirigió hacia Ezequiel-.

E: En dos días… -enseñó los dientes-.

(Hospital, Nueva York)

Hacía ya dos horas que las cazadoras habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo. El silencio era total. No se oía ni el vuelo de una mosca. La rubia seguía recostada al lado de Faith, estando medio abrazadas. Buffy se había acercado todavía más a su compañera. No quedaba mucho para que amaneciera y empezara a ver el Sol aparecer por el horizonte. El doctor Handsome no tardaría en aparecer por el resquicio de la puerta, pero la paz que se respiraba en la habitación no podría ser alterada por nada. Al menos, no por el momento. La morena empezó a revolverse inquieta en la cama y despertó de rebote a la rubia, que a su vez intentó despertarla a ella.

B: Faith… -la movió un poco-.

…

B: ¡Faith! –la zarandeó-.

F: ¡¿Pero qué pasa?

D: ¿Ya es de día? –dijo con voz ronca y medio dormida-.

F: Mmmm… –se estiró como un gato-, puede ser.

D: ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –las otras dos la miraron extrañadas-. ¿Qué pasa? –no entendía nada-. ¿Es que acaso no me puedo preocupar por tu estado? ¿Tan raro os parece?

F: ¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

D: No… ¿Qué haces ahí? –le preguntó a Buffy al verla y darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama, tumbada con la morena-.

B: Pues…

F: Es que he pasado una mala noche y el médico le dijo que estaría mejor si alguien estaba conmigo –mintió-.

D: Ammm… -la rubia miró a su compañera con la boca abierta-.

Dr. H: Buenos días, señoritas –dijo entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enseñando los dientes-.

D: Buenos días, doctor Handsome… -se le habían olvidado todos sus problemas y todo aquello que la rodeaba. Incluyendo a las dos cazadoras. Le brillaban los ojos-.

Dr. H: ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Lehane?

F: Faith.

Dr. H: ¿Perdone?

F: Me llamo Faith, nada de señorita ni chorradas varias. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetirlo en este hospital?

Dr. H: Muy bien –la morena se llevó un codazo de Buffy-.

F: Como una rosa –empezó a quitarse su "amado" babero-.

B: ¿Qué haces?

F: ¿A ti qué te parece? Irme.

B: ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

F: ¿Adónde va a ser? A casa.

La rubia no pudo contenerse más y le arreó un carchot a la morena. Definitivamente, el haber perdido tanta sangre, le había afectado de manera preocupante a su cerebro.

B: ¡¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?

F: Ahora seguro que no… -dijo masajeándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza-.

Dr. H: ¿Actúan así de normal? –se dirigió a la pelirroja-.

D: La mayor parte del tiempo.

F: No me cambies de tema, ¿me puedo ir o no? –otro codazo, pero ese por malos modales-.

Dr. H: La recuperación ha sido muy rápida, pero por lo que he escuchado de usted en el hospital, eso parece bastante normal. Los moratones parecen habérsele ido casi por completo y su temperatura está en la media. No veo porqué debería seguir aquí.

F: ¿Tú ves? –se dirigió a Buffy-. Cinco por cinco, B. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

El doctor Handsome salió de la habitación apunto de un ataque inminente de risa y dejó al trío de cazadoras, mientras la rubia reprendía a Faith por tan… ¿cuál es la palabra que mejor la describe? Tan… tan ella.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Todos en la casa estaban nerviosos e inquietos. Ninguno de ellos podía estarse quieto y mucho menos estar sentado. Se paseaban por todo el salón esperando la llegada inminente de Angel.

La pequeña de las Summers se mordía las uñas; Giles no hacía más que quitarse y limpiarse las gafas una y otra vez; Tara tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando; La pelirroja se sentaba y se levantaba sin poder estar más de tres segundos en la misma posición, con el ordenador delante de ella. Xander, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse y el rubio oxigenado estaba en el sótano fumando y pasando de todo.

No pensaba ponerse nervioso ni perder los estribos por algo que no iba con él para nada. Por suerte para los allí presentes, Anya estaba en _The Magic Box_, con su adorado dinero. Sólo les faltaba que los pusiera más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

Llamaron a la puerta. Todos se miraron, pero ninguno de ellos dijo o se movió de donde estaba. El timbre volvió a sonar. Nadie se movió. La persona al otro lado siguió insistiendo. Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta desde el interior, se asomó por la ventana y mirar. Estaban todos quietos. Parecían estatuas. Pegó varios golpes al cristal, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo y miraran hacia la ventana. La primera en reaccionar fue Tara quien, después de las señas de Angel, fue a abrir la puerta.

A: ¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa a todos? –preguntó sin entender-.

T: Es que… estamos un poco nerviosos.

A: ¿No me digas? –preguntó sarcásticamente-. ¿Sabéis algo de Buffy y Faith?

T: No hemos vuelto a saber nada de ellas.

A: Si para cuando llaman, no estoy, me llamáis o les decís que me llamen, urgentemente.

T: De acuerdo.

D: ¡Angel! –la pequeña de la casa fue corriendo a abrazar al vampiro-.

A: Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?

D: Bien… te hemos echado mucho de menos…

A: Y yo a vosotros.

X: ¿Él te puede llamar pequeña y yo no? ¿Por qué no?

D: Es que… no es lo mismo.

A: Desde luego que no –dijo sonriendo-.

X: Ya veo…

A: ¿Dónde está ese rubio?

S: Vaya, vaya… ¿así que es verdad? Sí que ibas a venir.

A: Por supuesto, a verte a ti.

S: Quita, quita…

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Todos, menos el rubio.

S: Me voy –le dirigió una mirada reprochadora al moreno y se fue indignado, dando un portazo-.

A: ¡Yo también te he echado de menos! En fin… a lo que íbamos.

W: O'Halley.

G: Los importantes ahora son Gabrielle y Ezequiel.

A: Bien, lo mejor será que nos sentemos –se dirigieron a la salita y se sentaron en el sofá, rodeando al vampiro. Esperaban que empezara él-. Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que queréis saber?

W: ¡Todo!

A: Lo mejor será que empecemos por el principio. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis de ellos?

W: Lo que te leí por teléfono.

A: Bien. Como ya os dije eso no es nada –hizo una pausa y comenzó-. Como bien sabéis, tanto Gabrielle como Ezequiel fueron mordidos por Richard y que son gemelos lo que, al igual que las cazadoras, comparten un vínculo muy especial y muy fuerte, que cualquier par de hermanos no. Si ese vínculo ya era fuerte siendo mortales, imaginaos lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser, una vez fueran mordidos. Por eso, cuando acudieron a Richard, este vio los grandes dones que tenían y la gran compenetración que había entre ellos. Con lo que es de esperar, que el jefe del clan, deseara tener a esos dos gemelos en su grupo más cercano. Sabían lo que pensaba el otro y cómo iban a reaccionar en determinadas circunstancias. Facultades que serían extraordinarias una vez fueran convertidos en vampiros. Richard no perdió el tiempo, y antes de morder a su hermano mayor Jason, los convirtió a ellos.

W: Pero eso ya lo sabemos. Bueno, todo no. Habían cosas que no, y que han resultado ser interesantes y a la vez de mucha ayuda. Pero lo que necesitamos saber son sus dones. Eso es lo que realmente ayudará a Buffy y Destiny.

T: Y Faith –añadió la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada. Willow se encogió de hombros-.

A: No hay que tener tanta prisa en saber las cosas, Willow. Veamos… -se rascó la cabeza-, el don común a todo vampiro del clan O'Halley es su inmunidad al sol. Es decir, no les pasaría lo que nos pasa a Spike o a mí. Parecen personas normales, a excepción si te sonríen que se les ven los colmillos. De un blanco excepcional, por cierto. Pero volviendo al tema, debido a este don son tan difíciles de localizar. Al parecer humanos, se camuflan entre ellos pasando desapercibidos y, a no ser que se dejen ver, no sabréis quienes son, sino los habéis visto ya.

T: Inmunes… -murmuró más para sí que para el resto-.

W: ¿Decías algo, cariño?

T: ¿Eh? No… Has dicho común –se giró hacia Angel para evitar la mirada interrogativa de su novia-. ¿Es que tienen alguno que no lo sea?

A: Aparte de la inmunidad al sol, también son extremadamente fuertes…

T: Por eso Faith no pudo con su atacante…

A: Efectivamente, y un milagro que haya podido contarlo. Esos son dones comunes a todos los vampiros del clan. Dependiendo de las habilidades que tenían cuando eran humanos, tienen un don u otro. El que más destacara, es el que tienen. Por un lado están los innatos y por otro, los adquiridos. Que, sinceramente, no sé exactamente cómo funciona y tampoco sé distinguir uno de otro. Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que el don innato es intransferible a cualquier vampiro. Sea del clan o no. Ninguno de los vampiros podrá tener un don innato igual. O lo que es: Ningún don innato se repite en todo el clan.

W: ¿Y para diferenciarlos?

A: Ya os he dicho que no lo sé. Sólo lo saben ellos. Pero los dones adquiridos los pueden tener más de un vampiro. Así que, si veis que se repiten, es adquirido.

X: ¿Y qué vamos a ir, preguntando uno por uno a todos los O'Halley? "Disculpe señor vampiro, ¿le importaría mucho decirme que dones tiene usted? ¿Cuál es adquirido y cuál es innato? Es que estoy haciendo una encuesta en el barrio. ¿Sería tan amable? –la pelirroja le pegó una colleja-.

W: ¿Somos tontos o qué? –Xander se puso colorado hasta la raíz del pelo-.

X: Lo siento. Me ha podido el pánico. Disculpad –se levantó y abandonó la sala-.

D: ¿Por qué siempre os tenéis que meter con él? Pobrecito…

T: ¿Y cuáles son los dones de Gabrielle, Ezequiel y Richard, respectivamente?

A: Por lo que yo sé y por lo que he escuchado, Gabrielle puede leer la mente y Ezequiel puede ver el futuro. Por lo que respecta a Richard, nadie lo sabe. Nadie que haya presenciado su poder está vivo como para contarlo. En cuanto a sus dones, no sé si son adquiridos o innatos. Pero sí que son muy efectivos para el clan O'Halley. Por eso los gemelos son tan importantes e imprescindibles para Richard. Son vampiros muy valiosos para él. Es más, los trata como si fueran sus propios hijos.

T: Pero sin embargo, Gabrielle no puede leer la mente a su hermano o a Richard, ¿me equivoco?

A: Sí y no. Como ya os he dicho antes, entre ellos dos hay una conexión muy fuerte. Están muy unidos y entre ellos, esas cosas no funcionan. Es decir, Gabrielle puede leerle la mente a Ezequiel y éste a su vez ver el futuro de su hermana. Aunque esto último no es muy preciso. Tienen una conexión muy intensa y profunda. Por eso creo, que Faith y Buffy, deberían profundizar más la suya. Creo que es la clave para vencerlos.

G: ¿Y Richard?

A: No. Sea cual sea su poder, los dos hermanos son inmunes a él. Al igual que Richard es inmune al de ellos o al de cualquier otro. Es… -se lo pensó- como una "barrera". Por decirlo de alguna manera, solamente falla entre ellos, los hermanos. Con el resto son como lienzos en blanco.

T: Madre mía…

W: ¡Hay que llamar a Buffy!

A: Es más –hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de las brujas-, creo que pueden comunicarse mentalmente entre ellos. Muchas veces no necesitan decir nada en voz alta.

G: ¿Por qué?

A: Porque simplemente no lo necesitan. Aunque esto, es sólo una suposición mía.

G: No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Es todo lo que sabes? –se dirigió al vampiro-.

A: De momento sí. Pero no os preocupéis, que si me entero de algo más, os lo comunicaré en seguida.

A: ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puedan estar haciendo en Nueva York? ¿Si están buscando algo…?

A: No, pero investigaremos.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

G: ¿Qué te pasa Ezequiel? –la morena estaba muy alterada-.

R: ¿Gabrielle? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

G: No lo sé, padre. Ezequiel se ha puesto muy rígido. Parece que esté en trance y no se mueve para nada. No sé qué le pasa –Richard se acercó al moreno y le habló-.

R: ¿Ezequiel? –estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba y con los dientes muy apretados. Parecía que tuviera convulsiones-. Ezequiel… -lo tocó cuanto apenas-. ¿Puedes leerle la mente? –se dirigió ahora a Gabrielle-.

G: Lo llevo intentando desde que se ha puesto así… pero no he conseguido nada.

R: ¿Has probado a hablar con él?

G: No responde. Nunca antes se había puesto así…

R: Que no cunda el pánico –estaban los dos de cuclillas al lado del cuerpo de Ezequiel, que cada vez se convulsionaba más. De repente este se incorporó y abrió mucho los ojos-.

E: Angelus… -dijo en apenas un susurro-.


	10. Sueños

**Capítulo 10: "Sueños"**

(Casa cazadoras, Nueva York)

Después de oírse el "click" de la llave en la cerradura, la rubia abrió la puerta principal y por ella entraron las tres cazadoras, extremadamente cansadas y con cara de pocos amigos. No recordaban haberse sentido tan cansadas en mucho tiempo. Destiny, después de haber dejado las cosas, fue directa al sofá y se dejó caer, cogiendo el mando y acto seguido, encendiendo la televisión. Se tumbó a lo largo del sofá, ocupándolo por completo y en menos de cinco minutos, cayó rendida. Buffy, por su parte, se fue al dormitorio ya que era el único sitio mullido que quedaba libre. Se quitó las botas y la chupa, y se tiró en plancha encima de la cama. Se durmió antes incluso de llegar a tocar la almohada. Sin embargo, Faith había ido directa al cuarto de baño y se había lavado la cara varias veces. Sin haber llegado a secársela, se quedó mirándose en el espejo, con las manos apoyadas en la pila. Casi ni se reconocía. Había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban las tres viviendo juntas? ¿Dos, tres semanas? Sí, definitivamente, era muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Sin duda, ese cambio había sido para mejor. Se secó la cara y las manos y se levantó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su cuidado tatuaje, con esa B mayúscula gótica, cruzada por un puñal y una estaca. También se sentía muy orgullosa de eso. Y por suerte para ella, nadie lo había visto todavía. Bueno, Angel, pero él no se lo iba a decir a Buffy. La verdad es que lo echaba mucho de menos. Tenía ganas de hablar con él y contarle varias cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Le relajaba entablar una conversación con el vampiro. Después de haber descansado un poquito, lo llamaría.

Fue directa a la habitación y se dejó caer al lado de la rubia.

_Se encontraban en medio de un remolino oscuro, lleno de puntitos brillantes, muy parecidos a luciérnagas, que las arrastraba hasta lo más profundo. Cada vez iban más rápido y parecía que no podrían hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. No tenían más remedio que dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, esto traía consecuencias nefastas con ello, porque empezaban a marearse y las malditas lucecitas no ayudaban para nada. De repente, el remolinó cesó y todo se paró de golpe, quedándose todo completamente negro. Durante dos minutos nada pasó. _

_Los dos minutos más largos de su vida. Después de lo que les parecido una eternidad, dieron con sus culos directamente en el suelo frío de lo que parecía una pequeña habitación._

_F: ¡Joder! –despotricó masajeándose la rabadilla-._

_D: ¿Nos hemos quedado todas dormidas?_

_B: Eso parece. Y tiene sentido, después de todo estábamos hechas polvo._

_D: ¿No se supone que tú ya has descansado más que suficiente? –le preguntó a la morena-._

_F: ¿Acaso te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Te estropeo los planes para quedarte a solas con Buffy?_

_D: ¡¿Pero qué dices? –le gritó pegándole un empujón-._

_F: ¡No me toques! –se lo devolvió-._

_B: (¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en un objeto?) ¡¿Estamos todas tontas o qué? –se interpuso entre las dos cazadoras-. ¡Dejad de discutir ya! Se supone que sois personas adultas._

_F: Ha empezado ella… -se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio y se sentó en un enorme sillón-._

_D: ¡Y una mierda!_

_B: ¿Estás bien? –se dirigió bajito a la morena-._

_F: Sí…_

_La morena le dio la espalda a Buffy, ignorándola y haciendo como que no existía. Disimuladamente se miró las magulladuras. No podía creer que también le dolieran mientras estaba soñando. Todo era cuestión de comentárselo a Tara. Seguro que ella sabría algo. Después de compadecerse y hacerse la pobrecita, levantó la cabeza para fijarse en la habitación un poco más detenidamente. –Genial… ¿has visto el tamaño de esta "pequeña" habitación? ¡Es más grande que todo el apartamento en el que vivía cuando era pequeña! Aún así, me siento como atrapada. Y encima con la estúpida esa…-. Se giró y la fulminó con la mirada, -pues me da igual. Para mí como si no existe-. Se levantó del enorme sillón en el que estaba y se puso a escudriñar la habitación detenidamente. Era una manera de mantenerse ocupada y de dejar de pensar en sus dos compañeras. Una por ser B y la otra por ser simplemente imbécil._

_Mientras miraba, se percató de que a su derecha había una puerta y justo enfrente de esta, una pequeña ventanita a no más de dos metros del suelo. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de haber visto esa alfombra en algún sitio, anteriormente. Simplemente que no se acordaba de donde. Parecía que no era la única que estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que la rubia estaba mirándola también con aire de incertidumbre. Las dos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta decididas. Tenían curiosidad, por saber que habría al otro lado. Pero nada más dar dos pasos, el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente, tirándolas al suelo y siendo incapaces de ponerse de pie o de moverse si quiera. Todo se volvió oscuro otra vez. Se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Para cuando todo había pasado, se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto del mundo de los sueños y se encontraban en su apartamento de Nueva York. _

La rubia se giró para ver a Faith, que estaba igual de confusa que ella. Las dos se miraban sin entender del todo qué había pasado. Estaban tan desorientadas, que ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que la morena estaba casi encima de Buffy, como si estuviese abrazándola. Aunque, para ser sinceras, se encontraban muy a gusto. Estaban muy cómodas. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, su momento de felicidad y comodidad, fue interrumpido por la brusca entrada de Destiny en la habitación. En un acto reflejo, Buffy empujó a Faith, tirándola al suelo.

F: ¡Joder, B!

D: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está esa repelente? –preguntó mirando alrededor-.

B: ¡¿Estás bien? –se levantó y fue corriendo al otro lado de la cama-.

D: ¿Cómo has llegado ahí? –estaba confusa-.

F: Pregúntaselo a ella –dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la rubia-.

B: En fin… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

D: Esa es una buena pregunta.

F: Creo que estábamos en la misma mansión/casa que en el último sueño, ¿os acordáis?

D: Vagamente…

B: Puede que tengas razón –ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja-.

D: Aún así no podemos hacer nada. Es dar dos pasos y que todo cambie por completo, o simplemente despertarnos.

B: Pues si no podemos movernos de la estancia en la que estemos, no tendremos más remedio que provocarnos los sueños…

F: De esa manera, veremos a ver si vamos a diferentes habitaciones de la casa, ¿no?

B: ¡Exacto!

D: Me he perdido…

F: Pues encuéntrate –le dio un empujón. La rubia adelantándose a la reacción de Destiny se interpuso entre las dos.

B: No empecemos… Simplemente ponte a soñar. Ale, a dormir todo el mundo.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, mientras Faith se reía por lo bajo.

B: A ti ya te vale…

F: Pero si no he hecho nada –dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa-.

B: ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

F: Yo había pensado en la cama, pero si lo prefieres puedo dormir en otro sitio.

_F: Bueno… –dijo en un suspiro-, ya estamos aquí otra vez –miró a su alrededor-, o no._

_D: ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?_

_F: Definitivamente, no donde la última vez. Es un sitio un poco tétrico._

_D: Es que es un cementerio… -aclaró como si fuera más que obvio-._

_B: Vale ya. No empecéis._

_D: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_F: Esa es una buena pregunta. La mejor que has tenido desde que estás aquí._

_D: Te voy a…_

_B: Tú no vas a nada –la cogió por un brazo-. A ver, pensad un poco. ¿Conocéis el lugar?_

_Tanto la morena como la pelirroja negaron con la cabeza._

_B: Bien… -dijo con sarcasmo-, es todo un paso ¬¬_

_F: ¿Qué os parece si echamos un vistazo?_

_D: Qué remedio… -las otras dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido- está bien…_

_B: Cada una por un sitio. En un rato, nos reuniremos aquí._

_Todas asintieron y echaron a andar cada una por su lado. Era un sitio bastante tétrico y quien dijera lo contrario de un cementerio que se atreviese a venir y echar un vistazo. Era uno de los cementerios más grandes que la morena hubiera visto en todos sus años como cazadora. A cada paso que daba tenía un pie en una tumba, lo cual, en cierto modo, le ponía los pies de punta. Es como si estuvieran prediciendo su inminente muerte. –Fíjate tú, que de todos los cementerios en los que he estado, este es el que más nerviosa me pone… solamente me falta que me pase como el Capitán Jack Sparrow (N/A soy una gran fan de Johnny Depp, era imposible que no lo mencionara ^^) y me caiga dentro de una tumba-. Sólo de pensarlo, le entró la risa floja y se le escapó una sonora carcajada que se escuchó en todo el cementerio. –Me encanta ese hombre. En fin… sigamos mirando y dejémonos de tonterías-. Mientras Faith seguía pensando tonterías varias de películas, Buffy se dirigió hacia la linde de un pequeño bosque que contenía la propiedad. Todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver absolutamente nada; lo más sensato por su parte, hubiese sido dar media vuelta y reunirse con Faith y Destiny. Sin embargo, ya se sabe el dicho de: "la curiosidad mató al gato". La rubia no pudo resistirse a adentrarse en él._

_Después de media hora aproximadamente, se reunieron todas en el punto del principio. La primera en llegar fue la pelirroja, que era la que menos se había alejado del lugar. La siguiente fue Faith, quien había estado ojeando las tumbas de alrededor. Se había entretenido mirando el nombre de un par de ellas y al leer los nombres le había dado un ataque de risa. Durante más de cinco minutos había intentado recobrar la compostura, lo que le resultó casi imposible. En el cementerio había varias tumbas con nombres procedentes del español, y gracias a sus escasos conocimientos de esta lengua (los había aprendido de una presidiaria de origen español) había sido capaz de entenderlos. En una de ellas estaba el nombre de un hombre: "Sandalio Zapata"; pero el colmo de los colmos, había sido el nombre de una mujer que había muerto unos veinte años atrás: "Dolores Fuertes Barriga". Estuvo a punto de mearse encima de las risas que se llevaba con las tumbas. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, la habría tomado por loca mental y hubiese llamado a un psiquiátrico. Al llegar y solamente ver a la pelirroja preguntó extrañada._

_F: ¿Dónde está, B?_

_D: Pensaba que estaba contigo…_

_F: (Ojalá) No…_

_D: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_F: Vete tú a saber. Es que… no se la puede dejar sola…_

_D: ¿Vamos a buscarla?_

_F: Esperaremos unos minutos más, y si no viene, habrá que preocuparse. No es propio de ella desaparecer de esa manera._

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Hacía varios minutos que Richard O'Halley había salido de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos hermanos, después del pequeño susto que les había dado Ezequiel. Era la primera vez que le había pasado algo así y estaban un poco desconcertados. Sin embargo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Gabrielle estaba concentrada en las cazadoras. Tanto, que parecía haberse evadido del mundo y se había olvidad, por completo, de su hermano. Éste, viendo que no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto, salió del despacho y se reunió con su padre.

R: ¿Cómo te encuentras? –seguía preocupado, aunque Ezequiel tenía mejor aspecto-.

E: Ahora ya estoy mejor.

R: ¿Y tu hermana?

E: Ignorándome, como de costumbre –Richard frunció el ceño-. Está en el despacho. Parece estar muy concentrada y no he querido molestarla.

R: Muy bien. ¿Cuándo estaremos preparados?

E: En un día, dos como mucho.

R: ¿Y Angelus?

E: También lo estará –dijo sonriendo-.

_Sin lugar a dudas, la rubia se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque y ahora le resultaba imposible salir de allí. Después de varios minutos andando, se dio cuenta de que esos árboles le resultaban francamente familiares. Estaba cansada y desesperada y había estado andando en círculos durante todo el rato. Decidió para por unos segundos y pensar. –Bien… ¿y ahora qué coño hago? (N/A preguntas estúpidas no, gracias) te he oído ¬¬ (N/A Sigamos…). Tendría que haber hecho como Hansel y Gretel y haber ido dejando miguitas de pan a lo largo del camino. A ver cómo salgo de aquí…-. Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. En seguida se puso en pose defensiva y agudizó todos sus sentidos. Mirando en todas direcciones tanteó el terreno._

_B: ¿Quién hay ahí? (Eso no se pregunta… parezco nueva en esto) –entornó los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad-._

_Evidentemente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Oía unos pasos sigilosos que se acercaban justo donde estaba ella. Eran pasos rápidos y decididos que provenían de su derecha. Se giró en esa dirección, y sin embargo, no vio absolutamente nada. –Mierda… con tanta oscuridad no veo un pimiento…-. Los pasos cambiaron de posición y Buffy notó como empezaban a rodearla a pesar de que sabía que se trataba de una sola persona. O al menos, eso pensaba. De repente, escuchó la voz de Tara que le hablaba desde el interior de su mente._

_T: Está justo detrás de ti…_

_B: ¿Tara? ¿Eres tú de verdad? –la rubia se dio la vuelta, donde segundos antes había estado su espalda-. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_T: ¡Cuidado Buffy!_

_B: ¿Qué? –alguien la había tirado al suelo de un puñetazo, dejándola sin sentido-._

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

La morena se levantó sobresaltada y completamente empapada en sudor frío. Antes incluso de poder haberse movido o levantado, la pelirroja entró atropelladamente en la habitación casi gritando.

D: ¿Pero qué coño ha sido eso? –tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas-.

F Así que tú también la has oído…

D: ¿Oír a quien?

F: A quien va a ser, a Tara.

D: ¿Quién?

F: Tara…

D: No sé quién era, pero estoy más que segura que algo malo le ha pasado a Buffy. ¿Todavía no se ha despertado?

La morena no se había percatado hasta ahora de la "ausencia" de la rubia si no fuera porque Destiny no lo hubiese dicho. Empezando a asustarse de verdad, se giró para ver a la elegida y ahogó un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Desde la raíz del pelo de Buffy, caía un hilito de sangre que le cruzaba toda la cara hasta llegar a la barbilla. Y sin embargo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía de lo más normal. Por el contrario, no paraba de sangrar y a pesar de las sacudidas y los gritos que le daban sus compañeras, no se despertaba. Asustadas como estaban y sin saber qué hacer, Faith se fue al salón y descolgó el teléfono, marcando así el número de Sunnydale sin pensar en cómo la recibirían.

F: Vamos… -tenía los dientes muy apretados y las mandíbulas en tensión-.

W: ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –lo había cogido Willow. Lo que le faltaba-.

F: (¿Es que no podría haberlo cogido otra persona?) ¿Está Tara?

W: ¿Quién lo pregunta?

F: Faith. Necesito hablar con ella.

W: Tara está durmiendo -¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a llamar?- Y no creo que se vaya a poner…

F: Es-muy-importante –dijo entre dientes y aguantándose toda su furia contra la pelirroja. No era el momento más oportuno para los rencores del pasado-. Se trata de Buffy.

W: ¡¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

F: ¡YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA! ¡PÁSAME A TARA O LO LAMENTARÁS!

W: ¿Me estás amenazando?

F: ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Pásamela! –nadie contestó- ¡¿Oye? ¡¿Será imbécil? ¡ME HA COLGADO LA MUY…!

Colgó el teléfono de un golpe y volvió a la habitación donde estaban Buffy y Destiny. Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa y a enfadarse de verdad. Y eso no era bueno. No había estado todo ese tiempo en la cárcel, esperando, para volver a ver a Buffy y perderla ahora. Y si eso seguía así, no se haría responsable de sus actos. No por nada, le decían siempre que era una persona demasiado impulsiva. Se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaban las dos cazadoras y se sentó al lado de la rubia. La miró detenidamente, o eso parecía a los ojos de Destiny, se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que la pelirroja no alcanzo a escuchar. Acto seguido, se levantó de sopetón, se puso la chupa y, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Destiny, sin saber qué hacer, la siguió. La morena estaba en la puerta de entrada con la mano en el picaporte.

D: ¿Adónde vas?

Sin decir nada, Faith abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia, dando un portazo.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Ezequiel abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando a los allí presentes. Se le veía realmente enfadado por algo, y si no llega a ser porque su padre, al verlo, lo había cogido, éste se hubiera abalanzado sobre su hermana.

E: ¡¿Pero qué coño has hecho?

R: ¿Qué pasa Ezequiel?

E: Pasa que, Gabrielle, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

G: ¡¿Qué?

E: Se suponía que debías mantenerte oculta y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Bastante has hecho ya con las palizas a una de las cazadoras. Pero ahora te has pasado.

G: ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué?

E: Has descubierto nuestra posición –dijo en un tono reprobador-.

R: ¿Qué quieres decir?

E: La cazadora morena viene hacia aquí –hizo una pausa-., y no tardará en llegar…

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

La pequeña de las Summers bajó precipitadamente las escaleras debido al griterío que la pelirroja estaba armando. Una vez estuvo en el salón, vio como ésta colgaba el teléfono de un golpe y se giraba hecha una furia. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había pasado, Tara se le adelantó.

T: ¿A qué viene todo ese alboroto? –estaba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con las dos chicas-. ¿Por qué estás gritando Will?

W: Esa imbécil… ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo ha osado llamar? ¡Encima quería hablar contigo! –estaba a punto de romper todo lo que se le pusiera delante-. Se me ha puesto a gritar como si tuviese ese derecho.

D: ¿Quién ha llamado?

X: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

T: Will, ¿quién era? –preguntó preocupada-.

W: Faith –dijo escupiendo el nombre de la cazadora morena con odio-.

X: ¿En serio?

D: ¿Y qué quería?

La pelirroja se mantenía en silencio, prolongando la ansiedad de los allí presentes. No era muy normal que la morena hubiera llamado a Sunnydale. Era más lógico que lo hiciera Buffy, ya que la otra no es que fuera bienvenida. Por eso les había extrañado tanto y como no, la curiosidad es una de las peores cualidades del ser humano. Podía llevarte más de una sorpresa por ser tan curioso.

T: Will… -se acercó a su novia-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Para qué ha llamado Faith exactamente?

W: ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?

T: ¡Por que puede que Buffy esté en peligro! –la pelirroja la miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿No te das cuenta, Will? ¿Por qué iba a llamar Faith aquí sabiendo que ninguno de vosotros la ha perdonado todavía? –todos bajaron la cabeza. Todos, menos Willow-. Faith no es mala. Ha cambiado mucho, y sólo quiere lo mejor para Buffy. Faith no está tan loca para llamar sino tiene un buen motivo. ¿Sabes lo que puedes haber hecho al no pasármela? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo es Faith? ¿Lo impulsiva que puede llegar a ser? ¡Puede haber cometido una tontería muy grande! Dawn –dijo girándose de golpe-, pásame el teléfono.

W: Yo solo…

T: ¿Destiny? ¿Está Faith? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto hace que se ha ido? ¿Sabes adónde? Está bien… ¿Y Buffy? Vale… Me lo imaginaba. En seguida nos ponemos manos a la obra. Si tienes algún problema, llámanos. Mira a ver como evoluciona Buffy; veré qué puedo hacer –colgó el teléfono- Todos la miraban expectantes. Sin embargo, Willow hacía un rato que había bajado la cabeza y murmuraba algo por lo bajo inteligible-. Faith se ha ido.

X: ¿Qué hacemos?

T: Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

D: ¿Entonces… quién?

T: Angel.

_Todo estaba completamente negro. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Pero no era nada en comparación con el dolor que estaba sufriendo su ego. Intentó incorporarse, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse como estaba. Había sido derribada por alguien o por algo que no había sido capaz de ver. Era más que evidente que estaba en desventaja, pero eso no la consolaba del hecho que estaba tirada en el suelo, que había estado inconsciente durante un buen rato y de que era incapaz de levantarse del suelo del dolor que tenía._

_Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Estaba… húmeda? Abrió los ojos y puso su mano a menos de un palmo de distancia, para ver que estaba manchada de algo que no llegaba a distinguir del todo. No podía ver con claridad, pero estaba casi segura de que era sangre. Lo que significaba que le habían dado un buen porrazo. De ahí a que viera todo borroso. Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención, fue aquella vocecilla en el interior de su cerebro. ¿Habría sido Tara? No… si hubiera sido ella, se lo habría dicho. Aunque… le sonaba tan familiar… Se medio incorporó como pudo y recostó su espalda en el tronco más cercano. Empezaba a hacer frío y no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba allí. Empezaba a estar preocupada de verdad._

(Los Angeles, California)

El tiempo se le echaba encima. Nunca había estado tan preocupado por el tiempo como lo estaba ahora; y mira que había pasado siglos y siglos sin preocuparse por nada. Y lo que le jodía de verdad era no poder ir más rápido. Si se chamuscaba bajo el sol, todo el viaje habría sido en vano y no podría ayudar a las cazadoras. Tenía que darse prisa o solamente llegaría para ver los destrozos del inminente desastre.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Estaba más que segura. Había sido ella. La muy perra… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Buffy? ¿A su rubia? Esta se la iba a pagar. No se iba a librar así como así, por las buenas. No sabía con quien se había cruzado.

La morena caminaba decidida por las calles de Nueva York. No sabía exactamente a donde tenía que dirigirse, simplemente se dejaba guiar por su instinto, mientras sus pies la llevaban. Pocas veces su instinto le había fallado y tenía la corazonada de que esta vez, no era una de ellas. Antes de llegar a su destino necesitaba calentar un poco, así que se dirigió al cementerio más cercano que encontró a su paso y con unos pocos golpes, pero concisos se cargó a una manada de vampiros.

Sin lugar a dudas eso le había dado fuerzas y confianza. –Esto está mucho mejor. Me siento llena de vida y con fuerzas renovadas. Esa perra no va a volver a darme otra paliza. Esta vez no lo va a tener tan fácil. Ya se puede preparar-. Salió del cementerio y siguió su camino.

(Los Angeles, California)

Había tenido que parar y resguardarse, ya que estaba a punto de amanecer y necesitaba comer algo. Estaba siendo un viaje muy largo y a pesar de no ser humano, necesitaba alimentarse. Antes de haber entrado en una casa abandonada, había ido a comprar algo de sangre de cerdo a un antro de las profundidades, frecuentado por vampiros y diversas especies. Debido a las prisas se le había olvidado coger suministros para el viaje. Mientras estaba de camino a la casa, recordó la conversación con Tara y los motivos de su inmediata salida.

L: "Investigaciones Angel", solucionamos cualquier problema. Al habla Lorne, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

T: Soy Tara. ¿Está Angel? Es urgente.

L: Un momentito, por favor.

A: ¿Sí?

T: ¡Angel! Soy Tara –el tono de su voz lo decía todo-.

A: ¿Qué ha pasado?

T: Faith –no supo qué más decir. Sin embargo, era más que suficiente para el vampiro-.

A: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

T: En realidad a ella no le ha pasado nada. Más bien, ha sido Buffy, pero el problema es Faith.

A: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

T: Se ha ido.

A: ¿Adónde?

Se hizo el silencio. El vampiro esperó la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono. Pasaron los minutos y Tara seguía sin responder. Empezaba a impacientarse. El tiempo corría en su contra y no era momento de ponerse a dudar. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que Faith habría cometido alguna estupidez muy propia de ella. Era demasiado impulsiva, por eso necesitaba que Tara le dijera adónde había ido la morena y pararle los pies. No sería la primera vez, ni la última.

A: ¿Tara?

T: A por ellos… -dijo en apenas un susurro-.

A: ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Y por qué nadie la ha parado? –sabía que era un poco suicida, pero esto ya era el colmo-.

T: Destiny no pudo. Estaba con Buffy que estaba herida.

A: ¡Mierda!

T: ¿Qué hacemos Angel?

A: Vosotros no podéis hacer mucho. Yo me encargo. Iré a buscarla.

T: … ten… cuidado…

A: Cuando sepas algo de Buffy, me llamas –dijo colgando el teléfono-.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy duro. Tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar antes que Faith y así evitar que no acabaran por matarla. Algo muy grave le habría pasado a Buffy para que la cazadora morena hubiese tomado esa decisión. Aunque siendo sinceros, Faith se caracterizaba por pensar después de haber actuado. Se recostó en un sofá cubierto de polvo y carcomido por el paso del tiempo y descansó hasta que el sol se hubo puesto, pensando en cómo podría Faith haber descubierto la manera de llegar a los O'Halley.

_Tenía toda la piel de pollo. Lo que significaba que estaba realmente mal. Porque a ella, nunca le había afectado el frío. Al menos, no tanto. Lo que no acababa de entender era, porque no se había despertado todavía y seguía en ese extraño sueño. Hacía un buen rato que no veía ni a Faith ni a Destiny y no sabía si seguían con ella en el sueño o estaban despiertas. Pero tampoco podía ponerse a buscarlas, ya que no podía ni incorporarse y mucho menos andar. Lo que le extrañaba era que éstas no hubiesen ido a buscarla. Lo que la mosqueaba un poco._

_De repente, su vista comenzó a nublarse, y en segundos se quedó todo a oscuras. Pensando que había vuelto a perder la consciencia, se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, notaba como algo tiraba de ella hacia arriba y una voz a lo lejos le gritaba su nombre. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar contra ello y decidió que lo mejor sería que lo dejara pasar._

(Casa cazadoras, Nueva York)

La pelirroja ya no sabía qué más hacer. Faith se había ido hacía un rato largo y Buffy no parecía que se fuera a despertar. Los nervios la estaban sobrecogiendo y la amiga bruja de sus compañeras no la había ayudado en absoluto. Le había dicho algo de un tal Angel y sin más, le había colgado, diciéndole que ya la llamaría más tarde. Pero Destiny estaba más preocupada por Buffy que por otra cosa.

No paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, regresando al dormitorio. Pensaba la manera en cómo podría intentar despertar a la cazadora rubia. Tenía varias ideas en mente, aunque algunas de ellas no eran muy agradables que dijéramos. Sin embargo, podrían llegar a funcionar.

La pelirroja puso en marcha la primera de las ideas, sin mucho éxito. Consistía en zarandearla un poco diciendo su nombre varias veces. NADA. Se fue directa a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua. Volvió a la habitación y mojó sus dedos en la superficie del vaso; los sacudió encima de la cara de Buffy, mojándosela cuanto apenas. Esperaba que la rubia reaccionase. Pero NADA. Tuvo que contenerse del inminente arrebato que le dio, estando a punto de tirarle el vaso lleno a la rubia. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Lo había intentado todo, o casi todo: le había hecho cosquillas, le había tapado la nariz, le había gritado y zarandeado con violencia y nada. NADA, había hecho efecto. O al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Destiny se había dado la vuelta, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando escuchó detrás de sí un poco de movimiento. Se giró bruscamente y, poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama, siguió sacudiendo a Buffy. Ésta empezaba a responder a lo empeñones de la pelirroja, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Abría y cerraba la boca sin articular ningún sonido. –Estaría genial que ahora abrieras los ojos-. Y como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, Buffy abrió mucho los ojos.

D: ¡Buffy! –gritó abrazándose a ella como una lapa-. ¡Pensaba que te había perdido!

B: ¿Destiny? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo tocándose la cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Faith? –la había estado buscando por toda la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre de su cabeza-.

D: Se ha ido… -dijo con apenas un hilo de voz-.

B: ¿Adónde?

D: No lo sé –hizo una pausa-. Creo que llamó a Sunnydale y no fue muy bien recibida. Colgó y se largó sin decir nada. No parecía muy contenta, la verdad.

B: ¡¿Cómo?

D: ¿Adónde vas?

B: A llamar a Sunnydale.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Cada vez caminaba más deprisa. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que iba por el camino correcto y que no tardaría en llegar. Se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y la confianza en sí misma había incrementado considerablemente. Esta vez, la zorra esa lo tendría muy difícil. No iba a caer a la primera de canto. Se las haría pagar todas juntas, por las dos veces que había estado en el hospital, a causa de sus palizas y ya de paso, por lo que tuviese en mente hacer. Ella y todos los que la siguieran.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente en el abarrotado salón de la casa Summers. Todos los allí presentes se sobresaltaron. Se miraron unos a otros, mientras éste seguía sonando. Finalmente, Tara se levantó del sofá y los miró a todos, en especial a Willow, que no se movió ni un milímetro, mirándose siempre los pies.

T: ¿Buffy? –aventuró-.

B: Tara, tenemos un problema.

T: Lo sé…

B: ¡¿Ya sabes lo de Faith? –dijo en un grito-.

T: Sí… Cierta persona –dijo mirando a su novia-, ha dicho ciertas cosas que no debería…

B: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

T: Eso ahora no importa. El problema es que se ha ido.

B: ¿Pero adónde?

T: A por ellos… pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a decir-, he llamado a Angel. Ya está de camino.

B: Está bien, pero hay una cosa más.

T: Sí, también lo sé.

La rubia se quedó muda.

T: Algo va mal –prosiguió la bruja-.

B: ¡¿Qué?

T: No puedo ver lo que soñáis.

B: Pero sí que sabes cuando estamos teniendo un sueño conjunto, ¿no?

T: Sí. Pero hay algo que me está bloqueando y no puedo acceder a las imágenes. Sin embargo, hice un hechizo para poder sentir todo lo que hay a vuestro alrededor. De esta manera, puedo protegeros un poco.

B: Entonces, ¿eras tú?

T: Sí…

B: ¿Pero cómo es posible que algo te bloquee?

T: No lo sé. Pero es muy poderoso. Lo he intentado todo. Puede que estéis en peligro.

B: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

T: No lo sé. Yo os ayudo con todo lo que puedo, pero debéis ir con mucho cuidado. Puede que lo que os pase en el sueño, también os pase en la realidad –la rubia se tocó la brecha de su cabeza, todavía sangrante-.

B: Es decir…

T: Que si morís en el sueño, también lo haréis en la realidad.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Richard O'Halley había reunido a todos en el gran salón de la mansión. Todos se miraban con curiosidad. No era muy normal que el cabeza de familia los hubiese reunido allí, con tanta prisa, sino se tratase de algo realmente gordo. Eso, o tenía planeado matarlos a todos por algo que hubiesen hecho, o simplemente por diversión. Esta idea no pareció gustarles mucho y los nervios y le miedo comenzaron a invadirlos.

En lo alto de las escaleras estaban los dos gemelos, Gabrielle y Ezequiel, junto con su hermano mayor, Jason. Richard los había dejado al cargo de todo, mientras él iba a informar al resto de los miembros que se encontraban, en ese momento, fuera de la mansión. Sabían que no quedaba mucho para que la cazadora morena irrumpiera en el gran salón y tenían que estar preparados, para cuando eso ocurriera. La única diferencia era que, mientras ellos sí sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, el resto se revolvía nervioso, a expensas de que volviera Richard y se los cargara a todos. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaban ellos. Algo, que los tres hermanos encontraban muy divertido.

Si no se daba prisa no iba a llegar a tiempo. A pesar de que iba lo más rápido que podía, tenía la corazonada de que, para cuando hubiese llegado, ya sería demasiado tarde. Hacía más de una hora que la noche ya había caído y se podía ver una luna llena en lo alto del oscuro cielo, que sería testigo de los sucesos que acaecerían en las siguientes horas.

No se habían girado ni dos segundos, cuando Ezequiel se había puesto completamente tenso, con los ojos en blanco y el semblante muy serio. Después de varios años, tanto Gabrielle como Jason, ya sabían que estaba en trance. Estaba teniendo una visión. Cuando vieron que había vuelto a la normalidad, le preguntaron.

G: ¿Qué has visto?

E: Ya está aquí.

Por fin había llegado. Lo más raro había sido que no había nadie en los alrededores. Bueno, algún que otro vampiro, pero eso era todo. Había sido muy fácil llegar hasta donde estaba. Y todo, gracias a esos extraños sueños que habían estado teniendo últimamente. ¿Sería casualidad o el destino? De todas maneras, nunca había creído ni en una ni en otra. Todo pasa por alguna razón. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no le quedaba nada. Solamente tenía que poner la mano en el pomo, darle la vuelta y ya estaría dentro.

A: No lo hagas –la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Angel se le había ido acercando sigilosamente por detrás y la había cogido por el brazo-. No lo hagas, Faith –repitió-.


	11. La Mansión Webber

**Capitulo 11: "La mansión Webber"**

Se encontraba en estado de shock. Jamás se habría imaginado que Angel se encontrara justo a su lado en un sitio como ese. Seguía cogiéndola por el brazo y la miraba fijamente, advirtiéndole de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Faith, simplemente bajó la vista al suelo. Era incapaz de seguir manteniéndole esa mirada reprochadora. Aunque no supiese toda la historia, se la imaginaba, y no estaba dispuesto a que cometiera una imprudencia. El problema era que la morena no sabía todo sobre los O'Halley. No sabía su historia, ni sus poderes. Tampoco sabía cómo esa chica había sido capaz de derrotarla en dos ocasiones. No se enfrentaba a un simple vampiro normal y corriente, sino a un clan ancestral y muy poderoso. Más de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse. Una vez volvió en sí, preguntó aún un poco aturdida.

F: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

A: Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo.

F: ¿Qué sabrás tú?

A: Más de lo que tú te piensas.

F: ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo sabías donde estaba?

A: Evitar un desastre.

F: ¿Qué? –la miró un poco desorientada. Seguía con la mano en el pomo-.

A: Evitar que cometas un gran error y, de paso, evitar que te maten.

F: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

A: No sabes a quien te enfrentas.

F: Imagino que tú sí, ¿o me equivoco?

A: Más o menos.

F: Tengo muy claro a quién me enfrento. A una perra –dijo tajante-.

A: No empecemos con tonterías ¬¬

F: ¿Acaso sabes cómo ha dejado a Buffy?

A: Algo me han dicho…

F: Pues ahora mismo está tirada en la cama sin conocimiento y con una brecha en la cabeza. Y todo eso ha pasado en uno de nuestros sueños. ¿Cómo? Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Pero ha pasado, y no pienso consentirlo. Y para colmo, cuando he llamado a Sunnydale, nadie se ha molestado en ayudarme –tenía los puños apretados-, ni en pasarme a Tara. Tenía que hacer algo –zanjó-.

A: Tara me ha puesto al corriente. Entiendo que estés enfadada con el mundo, yo también lo estaría. Es más, lo estoy, pero no por eso me dan arrebatos suicidas –el vampiro levantó la mano para que Faith no hablara y le dejara seguir a él-, pero mi pregunta es esta: ¿Estás enfadada solamente por eso o por el hecho de que nadie te creyera?

La morena no dijo nada.

A: Faith… -le levantó la barbilla para que le mirase. Ya sabía que el suelo era más guapo que él, pero esto era importante-. No puedes ser tan impulsiva. Sabes de sobra que tus actos te han llevado muchas veces por caminos que no deberías haber recorrido. Sé que ahora mismo nada de lo que te diga te va a importar y que estás enfadada con el mundo, pero no puedes tomar esta clase de riesgos y menos, arriesgar la vida de los que te rodean. Piensa en Buffy. En cómo estará cuando se despierte y vea que no estás. Imagínate cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de donde estás y lo que pretendes hacer. ¡Vendrá volando! Arriesgará su vida por ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

F: No, pero…

A: Pero nada. Volvamos al apartamento.

Después de pensárselo durante unos minutos, la morena accedió a ir con él.

F: Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa, a la que Angel le correspondió-.

Se pusieron en camino, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque que tenían delante de ellos. Después de andar durante varios minutos por el bosque, la morena vio su oportunidad para despistar al vampiro. Tenía que volver a la mansión. Era ahora o nunca. Por suerte para ella, lo había recorrido antes, sin contar los sueños, y más o menos había visualizado varias formas de salir de él. Sin embargo, no le iba a resultar nada fácil dar esquinzado a Angel. No por nada era uno de los vampiros más conocidos de la historia.

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, fue quedándose rezagada, mientras Angel mirada hacia otro lado. Con un movimiento rápido y ágil, logró escabullirse entre la oscuridad. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, volvió a la mansión. Pero esta vez, no iba a entrar por la puerta grande. ¿Qué gracia tendría eso? ¿Dónde estaba la diversión? No, necesitaba algo más entretenido. Además, no sería muy propio de ella. Era conocida por su habilidad de ser sigilosa y actuar desde las sombras. Aunque no siempre fuera así, ya que también la conocían por ser realmente cabezota y por ser muy impulsiva, pero ese era otro tema.

Hacía más de diez minutos que el cabeza del clan había salido de la mansión a buscar al resto de los vampiros. Estaba reagrupando al resto de los que estaban fuera. Lo último que quería era quitar toda la seguridad, y que la cazadora morena viera que se trataba de una trampa, pero tampoco quería que todos estuvieran fuera. Con unos pocos vigilando la retaguardia serían más que suficientes. Así, una vez entrara, estaría casi todo el clan dentro, y por muy fuerte que fuera, o la Elegida, no podría con todos. Era el plan perfecto. Sin embargo, no debían confiarse en exceso. Las cazadoras eran conocidas por salir impunes de casi todas las situaciones en las que se vieron envueltas e incluso burlar a la muerte.

Sin lugar a dudas, no iban a ser fáciles de matar. Después de haberse reunido con su hombre de confianza, le ordenó que diera un último vistazo a los alrededores y se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la mansión, junto con el pequeño escuadrón. Con lo que no contaba era, con alguien que acechaba desde las sombras y los observaba muy atentamente.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, la rubia se había ido directa a la ducha. Después de una noche tan movidita, y que todavía no había terminado, necesitaba despejarse y de paso tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Como siempre, tenía que volver a salvar a Faith de sus incesantes ganas de morir.

Una vez Buffy hubo desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta del baño, la pelirroja vio su oportunidad al alcance de su mano. Evidentemente, no había sido una buena noche para ninguna de las tres, pero la que peor lo había pasado, había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la rubia. Sus ánimos no estaban como para echar cohetes. Sin embargo, la cazadora morena se había ido y Buffy estaba bastante preocupada por ella. No era el momento más idóneo. Pero era ahora o nunca. Podría aprovecharse del momento de debilidad y ofrecer un hombro en el que llorar.

Decidida, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió.

(En algún lugar de Nueva York)

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Había burlado toda la seguridad de la zona sin ningún problema, aunque eso no era algo por lo que debería estar dando saltos de alegría. Si algo sabía a ciencia cierta de todos esos años como cazadora, era que siempre había algo que no encajaba. Y esta ocasión, no iba a ser diferente. Que hubiese burlado toda la seguridad sólo podía significar tres cosas: la primera que era muy inteligente, cosa que descartó. La segunda que eran muy torpes y no la habían visto, porque por mucho que se conociese la zona, ellos la conocían mejor; descartada. Y la tercera, que fuera una trampa, lo que era lo más probable y la opción que menos le gustaba.

Después de andar un buen trecho, había llegado justo debajo del estudio. La última y única vez que había estado en él, había sido en el sueño. Sabía que la ventanita que daba al exterior estaba justo enfrente de la puerta que daba al interior de la mansión. Había calculado que más o menos, estaba a dos metros del suelo. El problema era que no estaba dentro, sino fuera, en los terreros. Y la cosa cambiaba. La altura de la ventanita era un "poquito" más elevada. Alzó la vista. –Genial… ni que fuera Mr. Fantástico. ¡Pero si debe haber más de cinco metros de altura! A ver… en las pelis siempre hay una enredadora o chorradas por el estilo, para que el típico pringado se lleve a la chica. ¡¿Por qué aquí no?-. La morena frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar la ventanita y se cruzó de brazos. Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Un poco más hacia la derecha de la ventanita, había como una especie de repisa, por donde, si llegaba, podría ir hasta la dichosa ventanita y entrar. Eso sí, como diese un paso en falso, la caída dolería.

No hacía más de cinco minutos que Richard O'Halley se había ido con el resto de los vampiros, dejando a uno de ellos a la espera de órdenes. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Sin embargo, no podía llamar la atención. Lo más probable es que ya supieran que estaba allí y si no, que andaba por los alrededores. Pero no podía permitir que Faith cometiera otra tontería. Bastante era que ya le había dado esquinazo. Aunque no le había pillado por sorpresa. Sabía cómo era la morena y que, tarde o temprano intentaría escabullirse y seguir con su "plan". Que no era otro que meterse en la boca del lobo y acabar engullida.

Sin ser visto por el vampiro, Angel salió sigilosamente de su escondite, posicionándose justo detrás de él. Con un movimiento rápido, le rompió el cuello, tapándole la boca para que no alertara a nadie, para después arrancarle la cabeza, convirtiéndolo en polvo

A: Uno menos.

El vampiro volvió a su posición. Necesitaba un plan.

No sabía cómo, pero había encontrado la manera de llegar hasta la repisa. Con mucho esfuerzo y sudando la gota gorda, subía como si de una montaña se tratase, agarrándose con uñas y dientes a cada huequecito que veía y que podría meter un pie o cogerse con las manos.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a la mitad del recorrido. Sin embargo, a medida que iba subiendo, había menos huecos a los que podía agarrarse. -¡Venga ya! A penas sí me quedan unos pocos metros. Tú, la que escribe, invéntate algo para que pueda llegar hasta allí arriba-. Parecía que había un hueco a metro y medio a su derecha. Si conseguía llegar hasta él, podría tocar y cogerse a la repisa. La morena se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero sus intentos fallaron estrepitosamente. No había forma alguna de llegar. En su último intento, alargó el brazo, resbalando y cayendo de culo al suelo, con un golpe sordo.

F: Ahí te has pasado ¬¬

Narrador: Eso te pasa por insolente. A ver si así aprendes. Continuemos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó delante del muro que tantos problemas le había causado. Alzó la vista, examinando detenidamente cada centímetro y cada ladrillo de que estaba hecho. Tenía que haber alguna manera de llegar a la maldita repisita. En una segunda ojeada, vio algo que antes se le había pasado por alto. -¡Genial! Ésta es la mía-. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dispuso a volver a subir por el muro de piedra, directa al interior de la mansión.

Después de casi media hora, la morena se encontraba, más o menos, a mitad de su destino. Había tenido que dar un rodeo enorme, ya que era la única forma de llegar al hueco en el que antes se había ido al suelo de bruces. –En el que me habían tirado ¬¬ -¡A callar! Aquí escribo yo-. Tal y como había previsto, haciendo ese camino, sí que se podía alcanzar dicho hueco. La repisa ya estaba a su alcance. Solamente tenía que estirar su brazo derecho y llegaría sin ningún problema. Una vez se agarró como una lapa con la primera mano, la segunda fue coser y cantar. Con las dos manos ya en la repisa, sólo tenía que balancearse un poco y ya estaría en la ventanita que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. Con un salto muy ágil, se posicionó delante e intentó abrirla sin mucho éxito.

F: ¡Esto ya es el colmo! Pues a la mierda. Será a la antigua usanza –cabreada, arremetió contra el cristal, pegándole un puñetazo en toda regla-.

De un salto se metió en el estudio, cayendo de cuclillas. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando tres fornidos vampiros.

F: Mierda… ¬¬


	12. El alma

**Capítulo 12: "El alma"**

_We'll do it all_

Lo haremos todo

_Everything_

Todo

_On our own_

Por nuestra cuenta

La pelirroja abrió la puerta del baño. Un pequeño hilo de luz y el sonido del agua corriendo llegaron hasta ella. Por algún motivo que desconocía, su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. Estaba inmóvil, delante de la puerta, viendo a través del pequeño haz de luz, cómo la rubia se enjabonaba su cuerpo desnudo. Se la veía bastante preocupada y a la vez pensativa. Destiny empezaba a notar como un calor abrasante se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo recorría de arriba abajo. Con la vista que tenía delante, pudo notar cómo su ropa interior empezaba a humedecerse. Estaba claro que una oportunidad como esa solamente se presentaba una vez. Era cruel pensarlo, pero ahora no estaba la morena y tenía que aprovecharlo. Sólo estaban Buffy y ella. Además, estaba casi segura de que la rubia sentía algo por ella. Aunque estaba claro que tenía que sentir algo también por Faith. Para qué negarlo. Pero eso era algo que se le escapada de las manos y no lo podría evitar por mucho que quisiera. Podía notar el fuerte lazo que las unía.

Abrió un poquito más la puerta. Parecía que su compañera estaba tan sumamente enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada detenidamente. La pelirroja podía ver claramente el cuerpo que tanto deseaba y con el que tantos sueños había tenido. Estaba magnífica e imponente, como siempre. Su cuerpo de complexión atlética, sus sedosos y firmes pechos, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus labios…

_We don't need_

No necesitamos

_Anything_

Nada

_Or anyone_

O a nadie

… toda ella era perfecta. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel, de su pelo… era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Saborearla, tocarla, todo. La primera vez fue genial, aunque tuviera que compartirla con Faith. Sin embargo, ahora podría disfrutarla y tenerla para ella solita. No podía negar que entre Faith y Buffy había una especie de conexión realmente fuerte. Ella también la sentía, y notaba como que estaba conectada con ellas, pero no era la misma intensidad que la de las otras cazadoras.

Muy despacio abrió la puerta lo suficiente para colarse dentro y la cerró tras de sí. Al escuchar la puerta, la rubia se asomó para ver quien había entrado. Para su sorpresa, observó cómo la pelirroja empezaba a desnudarse muy lentamente para disfrute de sus ojos.

Primero se deshizo de su camiseta, dejando así, al descubierto sus firmes pechos, todavía cubiertos en gran parte por el sujetador. Se desabrochó el cinturón y, acto seguido el botón del pantalón. Con unos suaves movimientos de cadera, éstos cayeron al suelo y los dejó a un lado. Algo dubitativa, se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba Buffy, quien todavía no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Aunque no por eso, lo disfrutaba menos. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el momento. Estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar a Destiny, atrayéndola hacia sí, para poder entrar en contacto con la suave piel de la pelirroja que, al notar la de Buffy, se erizó…

_If I lay here_

¿Y si me tumbara aquí

_If I just lay here?_

Y si sólo me tumbara aquí?

_Would you lie with me_

¿Te tumbarías conmigo

_And just forget the world?_

Y simplemente olvidarnos del mundo?

… para qué mentir, tanto Faith como Destiny le gustaban y ambas se morían por ella, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Estaba a gusto tanto con una, como con la otra, ¿por qué tenía que renunciar a una de las ellas, pudiendo tener a las dos?

La rubia empezó a dejar tiernos besos en el cuello de Destiny, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su espalda, hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, soltándolo al momento y dejando por fin al descubierto, sus ya de por sí duros pezones. Sus manos siguieron bajando, mientras sus bocas se encontraban y sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Suavemente, Buffy fue bajando la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba puesta a la pelirroja y, una vez se hubo deshecho de ella, la atrajo más hacia sí, metiéndose las dos por completo en la ducha.

El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, resbalando y haciéndolas gemir al contacto con su piel. Sus cuerpos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, sus labios se buscaban deseosos para encontrarse en un salvaje beso, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus ojos dirigían intensas miradas a los de su compañera. Sólo estaban ellas, nadie más. La pelirroja había apoyado a Buffy contra la fría pared del baño y recorría con cierta impaciencia su cuerpo desnudo. Sus miradas se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo, para después volver a unir sus húmedos labios.

Las dos sabían que habían sentimientos de por medio. No tan fuertes como los que sentía por Faith, pero aún así la rubia sentía algo por Destiny. Parecía que era algo inevitable tratándose de cazadoras. ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? Estaba a gusto con la pelirroja y disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como la de Faith. Sabía que con Destiny todo era más fácil, ya que ella no dejaba de hablarle de un día para otro sin motivo alguno, no la rehuía cuando tenía un problema y no tenía una gran pared amurallada levantada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, sentía que las necesitaba a las dos. Aunque, sabía de sobra que en algún momento tendría que decidir y no estaba preparada, no todavía. Cada una tenía unos atributos diferentes a la otra. Y a pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba de la tozudez y cabezonería de Faith, era lo que más le gustaba de su personalidad. Eso y que muchas veces actuaba sin pensar. Definitivamente, eso era lo que más le gustaba. Por lo que había podido ver de Destiny, era bastante diferente a la morena. No tenía reparos en decir lo que le pasaba por la mente y no era cabezota para nada. Podía llegar a ser un poco pesada y una especie de secretismo parecía envolverla, lo que la hacía más atractiva y misteriosa. Sabía que la decisión sería difícil, pero ahora mismo le resultaba imposible. Tanto la una como la otra, la completaban.

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

La morena se vio completamente acorralada en una esquina por los tres vampiros que habían entrado por la puerta del despacho. Tenían cara de pocos amigos (como es muy habitual entre ellos y más cuando irrumpes en sus propiedades) y le enseñaban unos dientes perfectos y puntiagudos de forma amenazante. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Eran vampiros, eso estaba más que claro, pero no eran vampiros corrientes como a los que se enfrentaba de normal en un cementerio. Estos eran diferentes. Sus rostros perfectos y puntiagudos, excesivamente blancos para su gusto… definitivamente había dado con el clan O'Halley. Lo que le hizo recordar sus dos última palizas. Tendría que andarse con mucho ojo sino quería acabar como entonces. Pero la realidad era que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a sortearlos y salir por la puerta, intacta. Además, si ellos estaban allí, lo más probable era que el resto también lo supieran. No podía estar más jodida y, sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar en Buffy.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba en un momento así y de lo inconsciente que había sido. ¿Por qué se habría ido dejándola en ese estado? ¿Y si no se recupera? ¿Por qué la habría dejado con Destiny? No hacía más que recordar su pequeño encuentro en el baño días atrás. Empezaba a notar ese calor que recorría todo su cuerpo nada más pensarlo. Y la situación en la que se encontraba no ayudaba mucho, ya que cuando luchaba, ese calor se hacía casi irresistible y ahora mismo no tenía nadie con quien poder calmarlo. Tampoco es que pudiera satisfacerse ella misma. No, definitivamente no era el mejor momento. Sus pensamientos empezaban a desviarse del tema principal y desvariar en esa situación no era nada bueno. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en los tres gorilas que tenía delante. Y que su ropa interior acabara completamente húmeda, era algo que no había podido evitar. Era el resultado que obtenía siempre que pensaba en Buffy.

F: Bien… ¿y ahora qué? –dijo en un susurro. Si iban a luchar, iba a tener serios problemas.

V1: ¿Así que ya has conseguido burlar nuestra seguridad y entrar? –dijo en una mueca, enseñando los dientes-. Has sido más rápida de lo que pensamos.

La morena lo miró estupefacta, sin entender nada. Pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, y no hacía más que observar cómo sus sonrisas diabólicas se ensanchaban cada vez más.

V2: Te estábamos esperando… -Faith no pudo más que levantar una ceja y poner cara de póker.

F: ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

V3: El Sr. O'Halley quiere verte, acompáñanos.

F: Vas listo si piensas que voy a ir sin más –cada vez entendía menos a los vampiros.

Había sido pillado por sorpresa. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? No lo podía entender. Estaba todo más que calculado. ¡Era más inteligente que ellos! Aunque esta vez parecía haberse equivocado, ya que, al final, quien había sido pillado había sido él, y no ellos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que al final acabaría siendo atrapado por los de su misma especie? Ni que fuera la primera vez. Siempre que le habían atrapado había sido porque se había dejado y, sin embargo, ahora, después de tantos siglos de experiencia, lo habían cazado como cuan principiante.

Iba acompañado por dos gorilas más grandes que él, y eso ya era decir, y delante de ellos, iba uno más bajito que parecía ser el que mandaba de los tres. Lo raro era que no le habían maniatado ni nada por el estilo. ¿De verdad pensaban que no iba a intentar escaparse? Pues lo llevaban claro. Aunque… viendo lo visto a lo mejor valía la pena seguirles el rollo y ver que estaban tramando. Pero luego recordó que Faith se había escabullido y lo mejor sería ir a buscarla. Con la mirada tanteaba posibles formas y lugares por donde salir corriendo y perderlos de vista. A lo lejos había un par de árboles de los que podría sacar buen provecho.

V1: Yo de ti ni lo intentaría –se le quedó cara de póker.

A: [Ni que pudiesen leer mentes. Un momento, sí que pueden. Mierda…] ¿Me hablas a mí? –se hizo el remolón, recobrando la compostura.

V2: No te hagas el gracioso –rugió el vampiro de su derecha.

V1: Sabemos lo que planeas y no funcionará –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Si hubiésemos querido ahora mismo estarías muerto y hecho cenizas en el suelo. Pero el Sr. O'Halley te quiere vivo y sin "ataduras". No sé si me comprendes –rieron los tres vampiros.

A: Qué chistosos…

Siguieron andando por el bosque en silencio. Solamente se oían sus pasos y el sonido del viento al pasar a través de las hojas. Por su mente no hacían más que rondar pensamientos de lo que pudieran estar tramando y lo que más le molestaba era no saber el por qué. Le gustaba saber o, por lo menos, intuir lo que pudiese pasar. Pero en este caso estaba complemente sin pistas. Y, además, no sabía qué había sido de Faith. Seguro que había hecho alguna de las suyas y necesitaría ayuda. Esa cabezota y terca mula… ¬¬ ¡Era imposible! Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nadie que la parase o la persuadiese. Más de una vez, esa tozudez tan característica suya, la había puesto en un apuro.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad andando, llegaron a la misma puerta en la que había encontrado por primera vez a la morena. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, podía decir que era una de las puertas más grandes que nunca había visto, y estaba llena de florituras. –Vaya clan de mariquitas… fíjate tú, cuantas chorraditas tienen en la puerta. Quien lo iba a decir de un clan tan maligno y perverso…-. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron.

F: ¿Estaréis de broma, no? –seguía en posición de defensa. Cuando se trataba de vampiros, toda precaución era poca. Y más con estos.

V1: ¿Vamos a tener que llevarte a la fuerza?

F: ¿Tú qué crees? –sonrió.

V2: Tú lo has querido –se abalanzó sobre la cazadora.

G: ¡Quietos! –se puso entre los dos-. Aquí no va a luchar nadie.

Una chica alta, morena y muy esbelta, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Faith se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Esa melena, esos ojos color de noche…

F: Tú… tú eres la perra que me atacó… -se tensó- … dos veces.

G: Vaya… veo que me recuerdas –sonrió-. ¿Me echabas tanto de menos que has tenido que venir hasta aquí? Qué detalle.

F: Que te jodan.

G: Veo que vienes peleona… Me gusta. Aunque pensaba que con lo de las últimas veces habrías tenido suficiente… veo que no. En fin… lo siento, pero ahora no es el momento. Nos están esperando.

F: Vas lista si crees que voy a hacerte caso y a acompañarte por las buenas.

G: Lo harás. No querrás hacer esperar a nuestro invitado estrella ¿verdad?

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

_I don't quite know_

No sé muy bien

_How to say_

Decir

_How I feel_

Cómo me siento

El agua recorría sus cuerpos desnudos. Buffy había arrastrado a la pelirroja hacia sí. Ésta estaba centrada en el cuello de la rubia, quien había tirando hacia atrás la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias que Destiny le estaba haciendo. Sus manos recorrían de arriba a bajo la espalda de su compañera, disfrutando de la sedosa piel y el suave tacto que se extendían bajos sus yemas.

Destiny dejó el cuello de Buffy para centrarse ahora en su lóbulo izquierdo. Sus manos colocadas en la cintura de la rubia, bajaron hasta su cadera, haciendo pequeños patrones con los dedos. Buffy juntó más sus cuerpos con ansia, deseosa de sentir cada centímetro de la pelirroja, empezando así a moverse, a un ritmo lento, frotando sus clítoris. La pelirroja dejó escapar un gemido entre dientes, y se fue en busca de los labios de su compañera, juntándolos en un salvaje beso, lleno de deseo y lujuria.

Sus cuerpos ardían bajo el tacto del otro, sus manos buscaban ansiosas partes inexploradas y sus lenguas batallaban por mostrar quien era la más fuerte. En un movimiento rápido, Destiny había pegado la espalda de Buffy contra la pared, rompiendo así el contacto entre ambas. La rubia se quejó y mirándola salvajemente a los ojos, sonrió. Acto seguido, centró toda su atención en uno de los duros pezones de la rubia, que gimió cuando Destiny lo mordisqueó suavemente, yéndosele el enfado. Sus manos acariciaban su vientre, bajando hasta la primera línea de bello, provocándole estremecimientos.

Buffy se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del momento. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Tenía la sensación de estar traicionando a Faith. Le gustaban las dos, de eso no había duda alguna. Pero tenía que admitir que con Faith era diferente. Completamente distinto. Eran muchos los años y las experiencias vividas por las dos. Era difícil para ella no pensar en la morena, en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. De todas formas, Faith no estaba, había salido corriendo, otra vez, y no podía estar esperándola para siempre. Si había alguien que quisiera estar con ella, no iba a renunciar a ello.

La pelirroja había estado pasando de un pezón a otro, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos a su antojo para el disfrute de Buffy. Después de juguetear con ellos, Destiny fue bajando por el perfecto vientre, plantando besos hasta llegar a la línea de bello púbico. Buffy bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañera, quien se la devolvía con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Posicionó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera y se centró en lo que tenía delante. Llevaba semanas queriendo saborear a la rubia y, ahora al fin, iba a poder comprobar a qué sabía realmente. Podía notar que la rubia estaba un poco tensa y nerviosa. Sus músculos se tensaban ante la idea. Destiny bajó y subió sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos, intentando relajarla un poco, lo que pareció funcionar, ya que abrió las piernas para ella.

Tenía ante sí, lo que para ella podía considerarse el cuerpo de una diosa, completamente desnudo y esperando ansioso algún movimiento por su parte. No quiso hacerla esperar y procedió a darle el mayor placer que nunca nadie le hubiese dado. Con rápidos besos cubriendo la zona de su vientre, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris y tentaban su entrada. Buffy había colocado sus manos sobre la cabeza de Destiny, instándola a que siguiera lo que estaba haciendo. Después de haber preparado bien el terreno, la pelirroja dejó el vientre que estaba colmando de atenciones, para centrar su atención, en la zona que estaba realmente interesada. Lamió una sola vez el clítoris de Buffy, soltando ésta un sonoro gemido y estremeciéndose de puro placer. Después de la increíble sensación, la rubia empujaba, sin darse cuenta, la cabeza de Destiny hacia su, ya de por sí, húmedo coño, para que siguiera.

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

F: ¿Invitado? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

G: ¿Qué gracia tendría si te lo dijera? Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que venir… -hizo una pausa-. Además, ya hemos dejado claro que no vamos a luchar contigo. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de resistirte de una vez?

La morena la fulminó con la mirada. No quería tener que ir con ellos por las buenas. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No le quedaba de otra que hacerle caso. Por su mente no paraba de rondar la misma pregunta ¿Y si ese invitado era Buffy? ¿Iba a quedarse allí sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Significaría eso que también habían capturado a Destiny? No podía jugársela de esa forma. Si las habían cogido, había sido todo por su culpa. Por haberse largado. No tenía otra que arriesgarse y hacer lo que le dijeran o la situación podría ponerse peor.

G: Tranquila, no es tu dulce princesita… ni tu otra amiga.

F: ¿Pero qué coño…? [¿Cómo ha sabido en quien estaba pensado?]

G: Eres como un libro abierto para mí –sonrió.

F: Cállate la puta boca y vamos –dijo entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada.

G: Veo que por fin, has entrado en razón. Ya era hora –añadió después de una pequeña pausa.

F: He dicho que cierres la puta boca –no le gustaba que se metieran en su mente y mucho menos esa zorra.

Antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos, un chico moreno, alto y de ojos color de noche, entró.

G: Te he dicho que ya íbamos –dijo cansinamente.

E: No he venido por eso, hermanita –miró a Faith.

F: [¿Hermanita?]

G: Sí, somos hermanos –se giró hacia la morena, a la que se le quedó cara de póker-. ¿Entonces se puede saber a qué has venido? –se dirigió ahora hacia su hermano.

E: Padre ha llegado… y él, también –añadió.

G: Perfecto. Vamos, entonces [¿cómo lo ves? ¿Saldrá bien todo?]

E: [Mejor de lo que esperamos. Aunque, no te precipites –pensó rápidamente al ver la reacción de su hermana-, no siempre sale todo bien y lo sabes] Ezequiel, encantado –le tendió la mano a la morena.

Faith lo miró de arriba a bajo con cara de asco y le giró la cara.

G: Cuidado, que muerde –rió.

E: Sólo intentaba ser educado.

F: Vete a la mierda. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente educado?

E: Qué vulgar –dijo mientras salía del estudio, seguido de su hermana y Faith.

_Those three words_

Esas tres palabras

_Are said too much_

Se dicen mucho

_They're not enough_

Pero no son suficientes

A medida que avanzaban por los largos y amplios pasillos, Fairh se daba cuenta de lo enorme que era la mansión. Lo que había visto en sus sueños no era comparable a la realidad. Era como si hubiera visto un tour guiado desde el salón de su casa. Después de todo, una no podía fiarse de esos sueños proféticos, porque normalmente, se equivocaban. Aunque, había habido veces que les habían salvado el culo, como en esta ocasión, que le habían valido para entrar en la mansión. Sin embargo, también podría haberse tachado de suerte, quien sabe. Lo que le resultaba más extraño a medida que avanzaban, era esa chica. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando en tres ocasiones? Era muy extraño, aunque viendo lo visto de ese clan, todo parecía posible. ¿Podrían ser esos poderes de los que le había hablado Angel? No es que hubiesen hablado mucho, la verdad. Es más, no le había dicho nada de lo que podían hacer, simplemente le había dicho que eran muy poderosos y bla, bla, bla… Sino hubiese salido corriendo y le hubiese prestado más atención… Era un desastre. Siempre tenía que meter la pata. Ya fuera por una cosa o por otra. ¿Cuándo aprendería a estarse quietecita y a obedecer al resto? No siempre, pero sí cuando sus vidas pendían de un hilo, como ahora. Era algo que no podía cambiar por mucho que quisiese. Porque mira que lo había intentado veces, pero al final, no lo conseguía. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el invitado sorpresa y en Buffy. ¿Quién podría ser? Tenía que ser sincera. Mentiría si dijese que no le picaba la curiosidad por saber quien era. La perra esa sabía cómo llamar su atención. Lo que hacía más evidente los poderes ocultos de esos vampiros. Estaba realmente jodida.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que pudo ver fue una gran masa de vampiros que lo miraban desde todas partes. Todos tenían pintadas en sus rostros una amplia sonrisa que le dirigían con malicia. Estaba seguro de que algo se traían entre manos, ya que tantos vampiros juntos no podía ser nada bueno. Estaban todos repartidos a lo largo y ancho de toda la estancia. Mirase donde mirase, había alguno enseñándole los dientes.

Era increíble lo blancos que los tenían y lo mucho que parecía gustarles presumir de ello. Nunca, en sus muchos siglos de vida, los había visto tan blancos y perfectos como los tenía este clan. –Joder tío, ya me gustaría a mí tener esa dentadura tan perfecta, la de amantes que tendría-. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó dejar de desvariar. No era el momento más idóneo para ello, lo último que necesitaba era perder la concentración. Justo al final de las enormes escaleras, había un chico bastante alto, y más apuesto que el resto. Vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja –qué original- y tenía las manos entrelazadas delante, a la altura de su cadera. Lucía una apuesta sonrisa y unos preciosos ojos color noche que brillaban bajo la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia. Dio por hecho que se trataba del hermano mayor, Jason.

Parecía que estuviese al mando, ya que no se veían a la vista ni a sus hermanos pequeños ni al cabeza de familia. Sus gorilas lo acompañaron hasta el principio de las escaleras y lo dejaron allí, solo, para hacerse hacia los lados, perdiéndose entre la multitud de vampiros.

Jason empezó a bajar muy lentamente escalón tras escalón, mirándolo fijamente y sin parpadear en ningún momento. Empezaba a estar un poco incómodo, ya que no le gustaba ni un pelo que lo mirara de esa forma. Era como si estuviera analizándolo con un scanner de rayos X de arriba a bajo. Podía verse perfectamente reflejado en esos ojos color de noche, mientras un escalofrío recorrí su espina dorsal.

El vampiro seguía acercándose con una sonrisa siniestra pintada en el rostro. A pesar de lo esbelto y afilado que lo tenía, se podía ver claramente la maldad que lo envolvía. Le recordaba mucho a él cuando empezó sus años donde sembró el terror allá donde fuera. No eran muy diferentes. Lo que él fue tiempo atrás, ahora lo veía reflejado en otro de su especie, tan parecidos en algunas y tan diferentes en otras. Sin embargo, la sed de poder y las ganas de dominar a todo ser viviente es lo que más fuerte llama. Él lo sabía muy bien. Era una sensación fabulosa, hacías lo que se te antojaba y no respondías ante nadie, solamente eras tú y tus deseos. Sin embargo, no todo dura para siempre y sino, que se lo digan a él. Sobre todo cuando, mediante un hechizo le devolvieron su alma. Todas las maldades, todas las personas que había matado, toda la destrucción que había sembrado… todo, resonaba en su cerebro a todas horas, recriminándole, una y otra vez, lo que había hecho. Desde entonces vivió con la culpa. Al principio fue muy duro y se juró que jamás volvería a ser esa persona. Pero era imposible olvidar así como así, todas las vidas que había sesgado ya fuera por diversión o por alimentarse. Sus voces empezaron a resonar fuerte y claramente en su mente. Los gritos, las súplicas de sus víctimas pidiendo clemencia, sus llantos, sus rezos… todo volvía a estar fresco en su memoria y los recordaba como si fuera ayer. Incapaz de seguir aguantando tanto dolor, cayó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos tapándose los oídos, para no escucharlos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero era imposible. Los gritos le estaban taladrado los oídos, dejándolo incapacitado y completamente indefenso. ¿Por qué no paraban? Seguía en el suelo revolviéndose, incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que las angustiosas súplicas de sus víctimas.

_If I lay here_

¿Y si me tumbara aquí

_If I just lay here?_

Y si sólo me tumbara aquí?

_Would you lie with me_

¿Te tumbarías conmigo

_And just forget the world?_

Y simplemente olvidarnos del mundo?

Desde que habían salido del estudio, habían subido y bajado varias escaleras, pasado varias estancias un tanto extrañas para su gusto y visto varios vampiros que se habían unido a la marcha. Eso más que una mansión, parecía un laberinto enorme. Después de un rato, salieron al vestíbulo, que ya le sonaba de algo por haber estado en uno de sus sueños, donde había un montón de vampiros congregados. Parecían estar absortos mirando algo muy interesante, ya que no se percataron de su presencia. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó unos gritos que le habían pasado desapercibidos en un principio, pero que ahora los escuchaba claramente. Su rostro parecía expresar su miedo, ya que la chica a su lado la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los hermanos empezaron a abrirse camino entre tanto vampiro, sin perderla de vista en ningún momento. A medida que se acercaban al griterío, éste se hacía más fuerte. Su rostro empezó a cambiar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso pálida. Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que un grito más fuerte de lo normal, la hizo reaccionar. Antes de llegar al centro de todo el tumulto, salió corriendo y gritando.

F: ¡Angel! –se puso de rodillas a su lado- ¡Angel!

El vampiro se revolvía de puro dolor en el centro de la estancia. Cuando había salido corriendo, los hermanos se habían reunido con otro que estaba a escasos pasos de ellos, mirando fijamente a Angel y sonriendo, enseñando los dientes.

F: ¡¿Angel, qué te pasa? –lo zarandeó, intentando que reaccionara de alguna manera. Pero era imposible. No servía de nada.

A: ¡NO! ¡PARA!

F: ¡¿Qué pare el qué? –le cogió el rostro entre sus manos para que le mirase, pero tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡Angel!

A: ¡HAZ QUE PARE! –gritó desesperado.

Faith levantó la cabeza y vio que el chico más alto no había retirado la mirada de Angel en ningún momento. Ni si quiera para parpadear. Fue entonces cuando recordó su conversación con los otros dos. En tres ocasiones, la chica había sabido lo que estaba pensando. En un principio había pensado que era pura coincidencia, porque la tercera vez era lógico que su rostro hubiera expresado algún tipo de desconcierto al escuchar la palabra hermana.

Pero la primera y segunda vez… era imposible que lo hubiese adivinado por mera casualidad. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que estaba pensando en Buffy y Destiny? ¿Y lo del libro abierto? No podía ser. Estaba claro que no eran vampiros normales y que lo que le estaba pasando a Angel tenía que ver con uno de ellos. Y estaba casi segura que el que más papeletas tenía para ese cometido era el que parecía más mayor.

G: Mierda –dijo en apenas un susurro.

E: ¿Qué pasa?

G: Lo ha averiguado.

E: ¿El qué?

Su respuesta llegó cuando la morena se levantó del lado de Angel y se fue directa hacia ellos, con decisión y cara de pocos amigos.

F: ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo? –se dirigió hacia Jason.

E: Oh, mierda –los hermanos se movieron para ponerse entre su hermano mayor y la morena-. Parece que al final, no es tan estúpida como pensabas, Gabrielle.

G. Cállate

F: ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –los fulminó con la mirada- ¡Apartaos!

G: ¿Quieres que te de otra paliza?

F: Más quisieras.

E: Somos dos contra una.

F: ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema? –se puso en pose de defensa con los puños levantados.

J: Dejadla hermanos –levantó por primera vez la vista-, tengo una idea mejor –y la dirigió hacia Faith.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Todos estaban realmente nerviosos. Parecía que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Nadie podía parar quieto más de dos segundos en un mismo sitio. Tenían que estar haciendo cosas para mantener la mente ocupada. Faith se había metido en la boca del lobo y Angel había ido a ayudarla, como siempre pasaba. Por otra parte, Buffy parecía estar malherida y no podía moverse para ir a ayudar. Aún así, no pensaban que fuera buena idea que las otras dos cazadoras se fueran a la aventura sin tener un plan primero. No fuera que acabaran las tres muertas y, definitivamente, ese era un plan nefasto. Aunque después de todo lo que habían leído, no sabían si con Angel sería suficiente para convencer a la morena de volver y salir de allí intactos.

Mientras el resto de la casa se movía ajetreada de un lado para otro, Tara vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse durante un par de minutos y meterse en el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso el pestillo, sólo por si acaso. No quería tener a nadie que la molestara. Se acercó al lavabo, apoyó las manos y se miró en el espejo. Era extraño. Nunca se había fijado en su rostro. Por mucho que se compara con Willow, ella siempre era más blanca, más pálida. Con los años su rostro se había ido afilando poco a poco, estilizándose bastante. Pero con lo sucedido, empezaba a entender el por qué. Abrió la boca y vio cómo le sobresalían los colmillos. Con todo el lío que habían tenido, se le había olvidado por completo. Menos mal que nadie se había dado cuenta. Murmuró cuatro palabras y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Sonrió y observó que los colmillos habían desaparecido por completo.

T: perfecto –dijo sonriendo, y salió del baño.

(Casa cazadoras, Nueva York)

Destiny lamía su clítoris, haciéndola vibrar de arriba a bajo. De vez en cuando notaba cómo lo chupaba, succionándolo cuanto a penas, provocándole sensaciones increíbles y haciéndole correrse. Sus manos recorrían sus muslos, pasando por su perfecto trasero y acariciándolo, y en algunas ocasiones, hasta apretándolo. Destiny paró por un momento. Buffy la miró y le instó a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, pero ésta no se dio por aludida. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no había parado, sino que estaba saboreándolo y disfrutando, mientas dirigía su lengua hacia su húmeda entrada. Cuando la lengua de su compañera se adentró en ella, no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó. Estaba segura de que ahora mismo la pelirroja estaba cubierta de sus fluidos y eso la encendió más. Era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo que daba pequeñas sacudidas de puro placer. Parecía estar en el cielo. Sus manos empujaban inconscientemente la cabeza de Destiny para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Ésta, obediente, movía su lengua en su interior, metiéndola y sacándola, saboreándola y provocándole estremecimientos a cada movimiento que hacía. Estaba disfrutando tanto que empezaba a notar cerca el inminente orgasmo que se apoderaba de ella. No quería irse tan pronto y ella también quería divertirse un rato con la pelirroja.

B: Des-tiny… -articuló como pudo- no me… queda… mucho…

A la cazadora no parecía importarle mucho ya que aumentó el ritmo de su lengua. Buffy no pudo más que arquearse, tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos de puro placer. No quería llegar todavía, pero después de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más, aunque quisiera. Después de todo, tenían tiempo de sobra. Instintivamente, sus manos empujaron un poco más la cabeza de Desiny al notar como empezaba a sobrecogerla el inminente orgasmo que pugnaba por salir. La pelirroja al notar cómo se cerraban las paredes, oprimiendo su lengua, aumentó el ritmo.

B: Me voy… -gimió-. Oh, sí…

_Forget what we're told_

Olvidemos lo que nos dijimos

_Before are get too old_

Antes de hacernos demasiados viejos

_Show me a garde_n

Muestrame un jardín

_That's bursting into life_

Que esté floreciendo

B: ¡Oh! –se dejó ir, llenando de sus fluídos a Destiny- joder…

Destiny se incorporó y la miró fijamente. Buffy se la devolvía, todavía extasiada por el orgasmo que acaba de tener. Había sido una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido. Por su cuerpo todavía recorría esa sensación de placer y ese hormigueo que tanto le gustaba, dejándole pintada en el rostro una sonrisa estúpida. La pelirroja se acercó, juntando así sus labios con los de Buffy, en un tierno beso. Las manos de la rubia bajaron hasta la cadera de su compañera, donde se quedaron reposando, mientras que las de ésta, acariciaban su brillante pelo rubio. Buffy notaba como a medida que profundizaban el beso, un calor conocido empezaba a volverla otra vez, haciendo que se juntara todavía más con Destiny, rozándose mutuamente. Iba a ser una larga y entretenida noche.

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

_Let's waste time_

Perdamos el timepo

_Chasing cars_

Persiguiendo algo que se nos escapa

_Around our heads_

En nuestras cabezas

Angel yacía tirado en el suelo del vestíbulo todavía con las manos en los oídos, pero había dejado de gritar. Jason había dejado de fijar su mirada en el vampiro, para ahora dirigir su atención hacia Faith, que se la devolvía desafiante. Era muy extraño, pero al mirar esos ojos color noche, su cuerpo parecía relajarse y olvidar todo. Era como si le dieran confianza, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Lo que le ponía los pelos de punta nada más pensarlo, ya que eran vampiros y no eran de fiar, y mucho menos este clan. Aún así, no iba a rendirse. Sabía que ahora estaba sola, ya que Angel no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla. No sabía que le había hecho ese vampiro, pero se las pagaría todas juntas. Sin embargo, lo que echaba más en falta en ese mismo momento, era Buffy. No hacía más que pensar en ella. Y lo que más le jodía era que, lo más probable es que estuviera con Destiny. Y era normal, siempre que ella había intentado ayudarla, Faith la había ignorado y había pasado de todos aquellos que habían querido algo mejor para ella. Incluso aunque en años anteriores había visto que entre ellas habría podido haber algo más que una amistad, lo dejó pasar y lo jodió todo, haciéndole mucho daño. Y al final del camino, siempre había acabado por estar sola y sin nadie que quisiera volver a ayudarla o que intentara abrirle los ojos hacia una realidad muy cruda, porque ella misma los había ido apartando uno a uno de su lado, incluso a la única persona que había querido. Era muy normal, que hubiera saltado a los brazos de otra. Justo como ahora. Se había largado del apartamento, dejando a Buffy malherida y con Destiny. Después de todo, parecía que no había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo la cazadora solitaria, marginada por la sociedad y los que en algún momento de su vida habían sido sus amigos, que había acabado en la cárcel por el asesinato de una persona inocente y sin ser perdonada. Estaría sola para el resto de su vida…

_I need your grace_

Necesito tu bendición

_To remind me_

Para recordarme

_To find my own_

Cómo encontrarme

No sabía que lo que había pasado. Sólo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con las manos en los oídos. Todo se le presentaba bastante borroso y a penas recordaba algo. Mientras su mente se esclarecía poco a poco, vio a tres vampiros enfrente de él. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el más alto, le sonaba de haberlo visto antes. Los otros dos, que estaban uno a cada lado, se parecían mucho entre ellos, pero no recordaba haberlos visto. Los tres miraban muy entretenidos algo que estaba sucediendo a unos pocos metros de distancia de su derecha. Se giró para ver a una chica morena que estaba de rodillas, mirándolos fijamente y con los dientes muy apretados. Parecía que estaba sufriendo, aunque nadie la estaba tocando. De repente, como si de una revelación se tratase, recordó perfectamente dónde estaba y quien era esa chica a su derecha. Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hasta ella.

A: ¡Faith! –la rodeó con los brazos-. ¡¿Faith, qué pasa?

F: An… angel… gimió.

A: ¿Qué te pasa?

G: ¿Cómo es posible qué pueda hablar? –tenía los ojos muy abiertos

E: Será su fuerza de cazadora… -dijo con los dientes apretados-, puede que la hayamos subestimado.

F: El… el al-to… -lo miró a los ojos- es… el-el… al-to…

No le hizo falta saber nada más. Se levantó de su lado y se abalanzó sobre el vampiro más alto, que estaba en medio. Los dos hermanos pequeños vieron las intenciones de Angel y fueron a detenerlo, pero Jason los retuvo alzando ambos brazos horizontalmente, poniéndolos a la altura de sus pechos. Éstos lo miraron extrañados pero conociendo a su hermano, sabían lo que se hacía, así que asintieron y se quedaron donde estaban.

Angel seguía avanzando hacia él. La morena empezaba a no poder seguir aguantando. Estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. Pero antes de poder llegar hasta Jason, Angel tuvo que apartarse de su objetivo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que un enorme reloj había salido volando de no se sabe donde, en su dirección para derribarlo.

Se tiró al suelo, esquivándolo justo a tiempo, ya que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Le pasó zumbado la oreja para acabar estrellándose en la pared del fondo. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y dirigió una mirada amenazante y cargada de veneno a Jason. ¿De dónde coño había salido ese reloj? Y lo más importante, ¿quién coño se lo había tirado con tanta fuerza? Estaba casi seguro de que no se lo habían tirado con la mano. Algo que también tenía claro era que no querían que ayudara a la morena, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se levantó, pero esta vez se quedó donde estaba y evaluó la situación. Si cuando había ido a por el vampiro un reloj había salido volando hacia él, tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de hacer sus movimientos, ya que la próxima vez podría ser cualquier cosa. No podía arriesgarse a que le estuvieran lanzando todo tipo de objetos y que alguno de ellos tuviera suerte y diera en el blanco. Pero tampoco sabía cómo acercarse sin ser un blanco fácil. Si pudiera distraer la atención de Jason para que dejara a la morena, sería mucho más fácil. Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo y se le acababan las ideas.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

La pelirroja puso una de sus piernas entre las de Buffy y comenzó a moverse, rozando sus clítoris y haciéndolas vibrar de placer. Rompieron el beso a la vez para tomar un poco de aire. Sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose a un ritmo marcado y pausado. Disfrutando del momento, ya que tenían toda la noche por delante. Sus miradas eran intensas, sus latidos atronadores y sus emociones abrumadoras.

_If I lay here_

¿Y si me tumbara aquí

_If I just lay here?_

Y si solo me tumbara aquí?

_Would you lie here with me_

¿Te tumbarías conmigo

_And just forget the world?_

Y simplemente olvidarnos del mundo?

Con cada movimiento de sus caderas, sus gemidos se hacían audibles y sus corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos. Buffy notaba como su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil y cada aliento se hacía cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado. Pero, había ciertas diferencias entre Faith y Destiny.

Mientras que la morena era más salvaje y se dejaba llevar por la lujuria que siempre la había caracterizado, la pelirroja era más delicada y tenía más detalles. Tenía más en cuenta sus sentimientos y dejaba de vez en cuando que ella llevara el control. Faith era más posesiva y le gustaba ser ella la que dominara, pero era algo que le encantaba. Pese a que Destiny le hacía sentir como si estuviera volando, la morena le hacía sentirse en las nubes y aunque lo negara, cada vez que la veía sentía revolotear mariposas en su estómago, no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior, en su rostro se le dibujaba la sonrisa más estúpida nunca vista y sus pupilas se dilataban solo de pensar en lo que podría hacerle.

Pero, por mucho que deseara estar con Faith, ahora no estaba y tampoco estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Sin contar con que Faith no era la típica de una relación estable. Más bien de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y lo más probable es que no fuera bien recibida en Sunnydale. Ojalá pudiera fusionar a Faith y Destiny en un mismo cuerpo. Tendría lo mejor de las dos en una sola persona.

Sacudió la cabeza, y alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora estaba con Destiny y no podía seguir pensando en alguien que posiblemente nunca estaría con ella. Su mano derecha se agarró al cuello de Destiny y la acercó hacia sí, juntando sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso. Buffy abrió su boca, permitiéndole así, la entrada a la ansiosa lengua de Destiny para juntarse con la suya en un baile sin fin. Su mano libre se fue directa a uno de los duros pezones de la pelirroja que gimió en su boca al sentir el contacto de la cazadora. Ésta no se quedó atrás y ambas manos empezaron su camino de ascenso desde el increíble trasero de la rubia, pasando por su perfecto vientre, hasta llegar a esos sedosos pechos que tanto le gustaban, quedándose con ellos y acariciándolos con ganas, haciendo gemir a la rubia.

Desde que Destiny había entrado por primera vez en el baño hasta ese mismo momento, podía decir sin ningún problema que la actitud de Buffy había cambiado. Al principio, la sorpresa la inundaba y estaba escrita en su rostro, además de que podía verla claramente en esos ojos verdes esmeralda. Pero a medida que la noche había ido avanzando, la rubia se había dejado llevar y empezaba disfrutar de su compañía, habiendo tenido un orgasmo cuando la había follado con la lengua. Sin embargo, ahora podía ver en sus ojos una tristeza que no sabía de dónde venía y sus actos parecían estar guiados por una rabia interna que había empezado a apoderarse de ella y de su cuerpo. Buffy había empezado a moverse más rápido y sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Era como si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubiera tomado el completo control de la situación. El beso que había empezado siendo tierno y profundo, se había vuelto salvaje y lleno de rencor. O al menos, esa era la sensación que le daba a Destiny. De todas formas, no le importaba en absoluto que la rubia tomara el control, así que dejó que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo.

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

La morena se retorcía en el suelo. Sin embargo, no parecía que el dolor infligido fuera físico. No sabía explicar el por qué, pero algo que sí que tenía claro era que al final sí que lo sentías en tus huesos. Parecía más un dolor psíquico, como cuando había empezado a recordar a todas sus víctimas y sus gritos inundaron su mente. Al final, había acabado por dolerle todo el cuerpo. Era una de las peores sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y no quería que Faith pasara por lo mismo. Podría ir esquivando los objetos que le tiraran, pero sabía que en cuanto se acercara a Jason, los hermanos pequeños saldrían en su defensa y no podría con los tres, sin contar que era demasiado arriesgado.

Empezaba a desesperarse. Veía impotentemente cómo la morena se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo que no podía hacer era lanzarse y ver qué pasaba. Era un acto suicida y sólo conseguiría que los dos acabaran muertos. No, definitivamente, no era una buena idea.

F: ¡HAZ QUE PARE, JODER! –gritó con desesperación. Tenía las manos en los oídos y los ojos cerrados.

Los gemelos se rieron y los todos los vampiros allí presentes los siguieron a corro. Angel no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó para embestir a Jason. Las consecuencias daban igual.

_Forget what we're told_

Olvidemos lo que nos dijimos

_Before are get too old_

Antes de hacernos demasiados viejos

_Show me a garde_n

Muéstrame un jardín

_That's bursting into life_

Que esté floreciendo

Por suerte para él, los pilló a todos desprevenidos, ya que ni siquiera Ezequiel había sido capaz de preverlo, y logró alcanzar de lleno al vampiro, tirándolo al suelo y perdiendo así todo el contacto visual con Faith que cayó desplomada.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo, dando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que la pared del fono los paró, quedándose Angel encima de Jason a horcajadas. Le propinó varios golpes de los cuales no llegó a rozarle ni la mitad. Para su desgracia, el vampiro era más rápido que él, y paraba la mayoría de los que le daba.

Los gemelos iban a ir a ayudar a su hermano mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que la cazadora empezaba a volver en sí. Se había medio incorporado, poniéndose de rodillas e intentando situarse, ya que ahora mismo estaba un poco desorientada y confundida. Sin embargo, le costó menos tiempo volver a la realidad que a Angel. Viendo la situación, se puso en pie de un salto y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo. Pero antes de poder dar dos pasos en su dirección, Gabrielle y Ezequiel salieron a su encuentro, interponiéndose entre ellos.

F: Esta vez no vas a poder conmigo –alzó los puños.

G: No pudiste conmigo siendo una, ¿crees que tienes alguna oportunidad estando mi hermano?

F: Me subestimas demasiado.

G: Te equivocas. Sólo veo a un gallito a punto de que se le dicte sentencia.

F: Eso ya lo veremos.

Empezaron a moverse en círculo, examinándose minuciosamente. Ninguno se movía ni un centímetro en dirección a su oponente. Faith se daba cuenta que si salía viva de esa situación, sería un milagro. Pero no tenía otra opción, ya que Angel también estaba ocupado intentando que no lo mataran.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

Buffy rompió todo contacto con Destiny y la miró durante unos segundos de arriba abajo. No podía evitar comérsela con los ojos. Aunque no fuera Faith, tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo muy deseable y perfecto. Y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraída por ella de alguna forma, físicamente hablando. En cuanto a lo que al campo sentimental se refería, no podía seguir engañándose. Destiny la hacía sentirse querida, pero lo que sentía por Faith iba más allá y era imposible seguir negándolo. Durante muchos años había intentado odiarla por todo lo que les había hecho a ella y a sus amigos, intentando enterrar los sentimientos que la envolvieron la primera vez que la vio. Después de la traición de la morena, encerró todo lo que tenía que ver con ella e intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no existiera. Pero con el tiempo, el pasado volvió para darle una patada en el culo, y con él todos los sentimientos, haciéndose estos más fuertes en su corazón, ya que su mente pensaba en ella día sí, día también, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Y cuando se reencontraron el Nueva York, no pudo evitar más que sentirse aliviada de que siguiera viva. A medida que pasaban los días, su fachada empezaba a caer y las barreras que rodeaban su corazón y sus sentimientos hacia ella, se derrumbaban, dejándola completamente vulnerable frente a Faith. Con la llegada de Destiny, todo cambió. Parecía que Faith se había abierto un poquito y empezaba a hablar, pero con la pelirroja rondando y metiéndose en su tumultuosa relación, Faith volvió a cerrarse en sí y lo que habían avanzado, se fue al traste. Sin embargo, con las atenciones que recibía por parte de Destiny, lo dejó pasar y comenzó a engañar a su corazón, pensando que podría llegar a algo más con la nueva cazadora. Pero después de que Faith la penetrara y la hiciera sentirse completa por fin, empezó a darse cuenta, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, de que no podía seguir rehuyendo sus sentimientos. La experiencia que estaba viviendo con Destiny en ese mismo momento no era comparable a la que pasó con Faith. Estaba claro que nadie podría sustituirla por mucho que se empeñara. Las tonterías y locuras que la morena había hecho sólo para llamar su atención eran algo que adoraba de ella y sólo había conseguido que se pillara más.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado olvidar a Faith y concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Destiny no apartaba la mirada, estudiándola minuciosamente. Podía ver en sus ojos sus dudas, miedos y sentimientos. Se sentía tan vulnerable ante la pelirroja… no le gustaba ser tan transparente. A pesar de que Destiny pudiera ver a través de ella, sólo Faith había conseguido entenderla completamente. Aunque las tres fueran cazadoras, el vínculo que compartía con la morena era muy fuerte y nadie, nunca, había conseguido flanquearlo. Llevó sus manos a ambos pechos de la pelirroja y los masajeó mientras mordía el cuelo de su compañera. Fue bajando poco a poco sus manos, hasta llegar a su vientre y a la primera línea de vello púbico. Se deslizó más hacia abajo, tomando entre sus dedos el susceptible clítoris de Destiny que gimió cuando lo acarició. Podía notar lo mojada que estaba por ella, por su contacto, por sus caricias… lo dejó por un momento y dejó vagar sus dedos por su húmeda entrada, notando como se estremecía bajo su tacto. Lentamente deslizó un dedo dentro de la pelirroja que se arqueó, para luego introducir el segundo.

Destiny se corría y bañaba los dedos de Buffy con sus fluidos. Su cadera se movía al ritmo que dictaba la rubia. Para no quedarse atrás, ésta la penetró haciendo que parara un momento debido a la sorpresa ya que no se lo esperaba, pero recobrándose en seguida y siguiendo con su cometido. No es que no quisiera que Destiny la penetrara, pero estaba tan absorta en follarla que no pensaba en nada más. Poco a poco, empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, moviendo las caderas y sincronizándose mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de sus húmedas entradas. Buffy empezaba a notar cómo el orgasmo inminente cobraba forma dentro de ella. Sus latidos se hacían más fuertes y rápidos, resonándoles fuertemente en los oídos y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban debido al gran esfuerzo y placer que recorría sus cuerpos.

Sus bocas se buscaban deseosas y sus lenguas deseaban entrelazarse. Sin embargo, no podían aguantar más que unos pocos minutos hasta que rompían el beso en busca de aire. A medida que empezaban a llegar al clímax, sus dedos se movían más rápidos en ellas. El orgasmo que estaba por llegar, oprimía y presionaba sus dedos, haciendo difícil seguir moviéndolos. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles y sus espaldas se arqueaban al sentir el placer tomar posesión de sus cuerpos.

D: No… me queda… mucho –dijo en apenas un susurro.

B: Hmm mmh –cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de parar su hilo de pensamientos, que solamente se centraba en Faith.

_All that I am_

Todo lo que soy

_All that I ever was_

Todo lo que alguna vez fui

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

Está aquí en tus perfectos ojos

_They're all I can see_

Que son todo lo que puedo ver

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

Angel seguía en el suelo subido a horcajadas sobre Jason, defendiéndose como podía. Por su parte, Faith se había lanzado sobre Gabrielle, queriendo devolverle todo lo que le había hecho en sus dos encuentros anteriores y que la había mandado directa al hospital.

La morena había recibido la embestida de la cazadora y la había evitado sin problemas, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla. Faith cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, masajeándose la zona dolorida y fulminándola con la mirada. Un hilillo de sangre brotó del labio inferior. Se lo limpió con la manga de la chupa y se levantó de un salto. Tendría que ir con más cuidado si no quería acabar como las dos últimas veces.

G: Vaya, vaya… eres de marca fácil –sonrió-, y pensar que eres una cazadora, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

F: No es nada –el labio empezaba a hinchársele. De todas formas la curación de las cazadoras era rápida.

G: Yo no diría lo mismo.

F: Cállate –se lanzó otra vez contra ella.

Esta vez tuvo más suerte y Gabrielle no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el golpe. Sin embargo, no consiguió moverla ni un centímetro.

G: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres vencerme.

Faith gruñó y volvió a contraatacar. Ezequiel veía cómo su hermana y la cazadora desaparecían en una nube de puñetazos y patadas. Por suerte, tenían una velocidad superior y a la morena le estaba costando poder con ella. Después de varios minutos, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en Faith. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Dirigió una patada que su oponente paró sin ningún problema con el antebrazo, para luego darle con el puño contrario que este sí que dio en el blanco, impactando en el estómago de Gabrielle y derribándola, cayendo al suelo de culo. Ezequiel, al ver cómo estaba todo, se apresuró a ponerse entre su hermana y Faith. De esta manera, tendría tiempo suficiente para recuperarse e incorporarse, mientras él se encargaba ahora de ella.

E: Vaya, vaya… sí que tienes agallas.

F: Nunca subestimes a una cazadora, y mucho menos a mí.

Cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre el vampiro, escuchó un golpe sordo a su izquierda y vio a Angel tirado en el suelo. Jason lo había lanzado por los aires, como si de una pluma se tratara, impactando contra una pared. El mayor de los hermanos, que se había espolsado el polvo, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

F: ¡Angel! –gritó desesperada.

Intentó salir corriendo para socorrer al malherido vampiro, pero Ezequiel y Gabrielle, que ya se había recuperado, se interponían en su camino, dándole el tiempo suficiente que necesitaba su hermano para llegar hasta ellos. La cazadora vio impotente como Angel intentaba levantarse y fallaba estrepitosamente en el intento, cayendo de bruces en el suelo y cómo sus agresores se acercaban cada vez más. Era imposible que pudiera con los tres.

Había utilizado más de la mitad de su fuerza para derribar a Gabrielle y no había servido de nada, ya que no tenía ningún rasguño, mientras que ella tenía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y lo más probable es que tuviera una costilla rota. Además de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para seguir luchando. Una cazadora nunca se rendía.

G: ¿Crees que vas a poder con los tres? –dijo mientras la rodeaban.

Ésta no contestó. Sólo se concentró. Su fin estaba cerca y en lo único que podía pensar era en Buffy. La echaba tanto de menos… había sido tan imbécil al irse y dejarla… si conseguía salir con vida de la mansión, iba a dejar de hacer gilipolleces como la que había hecho. Sólo podía que recriminarse todo por lo que le había hecho pasar y el sufrimiento que le había causado. Los tres hermanos se abalanzaron sobre ella, derribándola, ya que no le quedaban más fuerzas para resistir semejante ataque tan directo. Las últimas las había gastado en mantenerse de pie y no desfallecer ahí mismo. Ezequiel la había cogido por los brazos desde atrás. Estaba de rodillas y delante suya estaban Gabrielle y Jason. Éste le cogió el rostro y la miró minuciosamente. Acto seguido, le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz, empezándole a salir sangre a borbotones. El vampiro se apartó, dejándole la vía libre a su hermana. Ésta sonrió y se ensañó con ella.

F: Buffy… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

_I don't know where_

No sé donde

_Confused about how as well_

Confundido del cómo, también

_Just know that these things_

Sé que estás cosas

_Will never change for us at all_

Nunca cambiarán para nosotros en absoluto

_B: Faith… -susurró mientras el orgasmo la envolvía._

Los vampiros habían formado un corro en torno a los tres hermanos y la cazadora. Sólo se escuchaba el griterío de los allí presentes, que empezaba a ser ensordecedor. Angel hacía enormes esfuerzos por levantarse, sin mucho éxito, ya que volvía a caer desfallecido. Jason lo había dejado muy mal y apenas podía moverse. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no podía ni ver a Faith. El gran tumulto de vampiros le impedía ver nada y lo más probable es que la morena estuviera dentro. Escuchaba el ruido de golpes y puñetazos y se maldecía por no poder ir a ayudarla. Se sentía completamente impotente ante la situación.

De repente, se abrieron las enormes puertas principales de la mansión y por ellas entró un vampiro de estatura media. Tenía los mismos ojos que los tres hermanos. Hermosos y a la vez peligrosos. No parecía muy mayor, alrededor de los treinta y cinco, y los cuarenta como mucho. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, y lucía una perilla muy cuidada y arreglada. Su sola presencia imponía autoridad a pesar de lo joven que era.

R: ¡Basta! –el corro que se había formado, se deshizo al instante, dejando a la vista a las cuatro personas que estaban dentro.

J: Padre… -abrió mucho los ojos.

R: ¿No os había dicho que nada de peleas?

G: Sí, pero…

R: ¡Pero nada!

Ezequiel soltó a la morena que cayó desplomada en el suelo. Angel vio que por lo menos respiraba, aunque parecía estar inconsciente.

R: ¿Dónde está? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Jason.

Éste levantó un dedo tembloroso y señaló en la dirección de Angel.

R: Traedlo.

Los tres vampiros que lo habían acompañado hasta la mansión, fueron por él, y entre los dos gorilas, lo levantaron y lo llevaron ante el cabeza de familia. Angel vio que la morena empezaba a moverse otra vez. Después de todo no estaba inconsciente, lo cual era bueno. Aunque parecía estar en muy mal estado. Se medio incorporó, apoyándose en una columna cercana y cogiéndose el costado. Tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y cortes, además de que tenía el labio inferior completamente hinchado y morado. Por muchos poderes de cazadora que tuviera, todas esas heridas iban a tardar bastante en curar. Y lo más probable es que necesitara ir a un hospital cuanto antes. Pero dadas las circunstancias iba a ser imposible. Aunque empezaba a temer por su propia vida.

R: Veo que tú no estás tan mal como tu amiga.

A: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

R: A ti –sonrió.

A: Entonces, déjala marchar –la morena fue a hablar, pero no pudo abrir la boca. La tenía demasiado hinchada.

R: Todo a su debido tiempo.

El vampiro levantó las manos en dirección a Angel y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Éste lo miró extrañado. De repente, una fuerza desconocida y salida de la nada, le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder levantarse. La morena observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió que un fuerte dolor le impidiera moverse. Richard sacudió los brazos. Angel se desplomó finalmente en el suelo y una bola de energía azul, o al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Faith, salió de su cuerpo y ascendió hasta quedarse flotando, enfrente del vampiro jefe. Éste la cogió con la mano y la apretó en su palma, haciéndola desaparecer por completo.

F: ¡ANGEL! –gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante unos minutos, todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie habló, nadie se movió… Todo el mundo miraba el cuerpo inerte de Angel, que estaba en el centro de la estancia. La morena aguantaba la respiración, pidiendo por favor, que se levantara. Era incapaz de cargar con otra víctima a sus espaldas. Éste, como si hubiera leído su mente, comenzó a moverse, incorporándose poco a poco. Una débil sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Faith. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó, medio arrastrándose, y se dirigió hacia él, cogiéndose el costado.

F: ¿Angel? –le tocó el brazo.

A: Hola, pequeña –se giró con una sonrisa malévola-. Un placer volver a verte.

F: Angelus… -dijo en apenas un susurro, su mirada mostrando su miedo.

_If I lay here_

¿Y si me tumbara aquí

_If I just lay here?_

Y si sólo me tumbara aquí?

_Would you lie with me_

¿Te tumbarías conmigo

_And just forget the world?_

Y simplemente olvidarnos del mundo?


	13. Consecuencias

Increíble, pero cierto. Así es, este es otro capitulo de mi querido fic medio abandonado. No sé cuanto taradaré en publicar otro, pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo. A ver si pasan los examenes de septiembre y me pongo manos a la obra. Siento muchísimo lo que he tardado, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas. Gracias por leer ^^

Agradezco la increíble paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo. Gracias!

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: "Consecuencias"**

La lluvia la empapaba a medida que avanzaba bajo la noche cerrada y nublada. A penas podía verse los pies, mientras corría por llegar lo antes posible a un sitio donde pudiera refugiarse. No podía creer que Angelus hubiera vuelto y Angel se hubiera ido. ¿Cómo había sido posible? El vampiro ese había hecho algo raro con las manos y acto seguido una bola brillante había salido del cuerpo de Angel, destruyéndose al momento. Ese clan de vampiros tenía superpoderes que no eran para nada normales. De esos que son imposibles vencer o hacer algo contra ellos. Estaban realmente jodidas. Sobretodo ahora que Angel ya no estaba con ellas. Sólo de pensarlo le entraban náuseas y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Buffy? Nada más saberlo iba a echarle la culpa a ella, y tampoco es que le extrañara mucho. Después de todo había sido culpa suya. Sino se hubiera ido corriendo, dando esquinazo al vampiro, y yendo hacia la boca del lobo, Angel no hubiera tenido que ir tras ella a salvarle el culo, como siempre, costándole así el alma y uniéndose al bando contrario. Si no podían con ellos ya de normal, estando Angelus, iba a ser un suicidio. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera ayudarlas en su destino.

Mientras andaba malherida y casi sin poder sostenerse en pie, se agarraba el costado, para que el dolor fuera un poco más llevadero. Estaba casi segura de que tenía, por lo menos, dos costillas rotas, sino más. A pesar de su poder de curación de cazadoras, eso no era algo que fuera a curarse rápidamente.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, o las pocas que le quedaban, y respirando profundamente, echó a correr bajo el torrente de agua que caía ahora mismo sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras tanto, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Buffy que Angel se había ido gracias a su estupidez. Sin embargo, tenía otra cosa en mente. No desfallecer hasta llegar, por lo menos, al portal del apartamento.

Después de estar corriendo durante más de diez minutos, empezó a divisar entre la cortina de agua el bloque de apartamento donde estaban instaladas las cazadoras. Alzó la vista y vio que una de las ventanas que daba a su piso tenía la luz encendida, lo que significaba que al menos, una de las dos estaba en casa. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena. Apretó el paso y se plantó en la puerta del portal. Llamó al timbre y escuchó la voz de Buffy. Acto seguido, todo se volvió completamente negro, desplomándose en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

B: ¿Faith? – no hubo respuesta- ¡Faith!

La rubia soltó el telefonillo, que quedó colgando del cable en forma de gusanillo, y bajó corriendo a la calle. En menos de un minuto se plantó bajo. A Buffy se le olvidó por completo decirle nada a Destiny, que seguía en el baño, intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido entre ambas cazadoras. Sin embargo, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, salió, llamando a Buffy.

D: ¿Buffy? –llevaba la toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo. Había ido hasta donde estaba el interruptor para abrir bajo, viendo que éste estaba descolgado. Por el altavoz podía escuchar a Buffy medio sollozando y gritando desesperada a Faith para que se despertara o abriera los ojos. Parecía estar inconsciente.

_B: ¡Faith, responde! Faith, por favor… no me dejes… no ahora… -podía escucharse la agitada respiración de la rubia-. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte… que tenemos que hablar… aguanta, por favor__… -si no llega a ser por el super oído de la pelirroja, no hubiera podido escuchar las últimas palabras que la rubia le dijo a Faith en apenas un susurro-. Te quiero, Faith…_

Destiny colgó el telefonillo y se encerró en el baño de un portazo. Sabía que lo que Faith y Buffy tenían era algo intocable y algo que nunca llegaría a tener con la rubia. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que las había visto juntas. Venía incluido con la historia que ambas cazadoras compartían desde años atrás. Era algo contra lo que sabía no podía luchar a pesar de su conexión como cazadoras, pero escucharlo de los labios de Buffy… la superaba, y no podía evitar sentirse celosa y dolida al mismo tiempo, porque sentía que la rubia había juagado con ella. Pero lo peor de todo era que, ella lo había permitido. Era como si Destiny le hubiera abierto los ojos y se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos reales hacia la morena, lo que lo hacía todavía más insoportable. Se quitó la toalla y se metió bajo la ducha, dejándose llevar por el dolor y la traición que inundaba ahora su corazón, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Al ver que Faith no reaccionaba, Buffy la cogió en brazos, protegiéndola como podía del frío, y la subió al piso. Tenía que entrar en calor lo antes posible ya que empezaban a ponérsele los labios morados y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Estaba helada. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta principal con el pie y se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio, donde la dejó con sumo cuidado cobre la cama.

Durante unos segundos no supo qué hacer, más que mirar el cuerpo inerte de la cazadora morena, que se ponía morado por momentos. Después de titubear, decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle la ropa mojada y darle calor.

Se deshizo de todas las prendas, que cayeron al suelo, quedando amontonadas. Desesperada, buscó algo en la maleta de Faith para poder ponerle algo encima y la tapó con el edredón. Parecía que empezaba a entrar en calor, ya que el color volvía a cubrir poco a poco el rostro de la morena.

Se quedó plantada al lado de la cama, mirando a la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorada, pero que nunca antes había querido aceptar. Tenía el rostro lleno de magulladuras y cortes, cuya sangre ya estaba coagulada y empezaba a cicatrizar lentamente gracias al poder de curación de cazadora, lo que alivió un poco a Buffy. Sin embargo, esto le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no sabía si Faith tenía alguna herida más y si estaba para considerarla como grave. Volvió a pasearse inquieta por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. No creía que lo más conveniente fuera destaparla, ya que todavía estaba recuperando la temperatura. Pero era necesario saber si tenía alguna herida de gravedad. Se acercó al borde de la cama, y lentamente destapó, cuánto apenas, a Faith. Durante unos segundos se quedó admirando absorta, los pechos que tanto le gustaban. Cuando volvió en sí, sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. No era momento para encandilarse ni embobarse en mirar el atlético cuerpo de la morena.

Con la mirada, fue escaneando el torso de Faith, buscando posibles heridas graves. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a la zona de las costillas, no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos y taparse la boca con la mano. Como buenamente pudo, ahogó un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, mientras seguía observando. Alargó una mano temblorosa, acercándola al lado izquierdo de Faith y dejándola suspendida en el aire. Era muy probable que tuviera una o dos costillas rotas, eso sin contar el gran hematoma que tenía, cubriéndole parte del abdomen y del costado, hasta llegar a la zona lumbar.

El pecho de Faith subía y bajaba a un ritmo muy lento pero constante. Era una buena señal. El labio inferior parecía habérsele hinchado en apenas unos segundos y un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura. Con manos temblorosas y torpes, salvó la distancia y tocó suavemente las costillas que tenía rotas. Cuando ambas entraron en contacto, Faith gruñó y frunció el ceño. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, Buffy encontró este gesto adorable y no pudo más que sonreír tímidamente.

Faith parecía haber recuperado el color por completo. Gracias a Jack por el poder de curación. Después de examinarla y ver que, aparte de las costillas, sólo tenía magulladuras y cortes leves, la volvió a tapar y se dirigió hacia el salón. Acto seguido cogió el teléfono. Durante unos segundos, se quedó parada mirándolo sin saber muy bien a quién llamar. Estaba claro que la morena empezaba a recuperarse y curarse, pero iba a necesitar un médico que le vendara el tórax. Y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, moverla no era lo más inteligente que dijéramos. Por otro lado, creía conveniente llamar a Sunnydale e informar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado. Solamente que Faith estaba viva y malherida. Poco más. Después de meditarlo durante un rato, decidió que lo mejor en estos momentos, sería llamar al médico de urgencias y que viniera a ver a la morena.

Desde que se había encerrado en el baño, había estado una hora larga metida bajo el agua de la ducha. Intentaba por todos los medios calmarse un poco. No había hecho otra cosa que absorberse en sus pensamientos y dejar pasar el tiempo, por si en una de esas, consiguiera que desapareciera el dolor. Necesitaba sentirse preparada para salir y afrontar la verdad de la situación. Sin embargo, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quedarse en la ducha y de paso que la tierra se la tragara. De esa forma, tendría toda la eternidad para pensar y reflexionar. Pero, para su desgracia, eso era algo que no iba a pasar.

Mientras se estaba secando el pelo, escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal del apartamento. Extrañada, se puso la toalla alrededor de la cabeza, y la grande alrededor de su cuerpo, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Era muy extraño que Buffy o Faith se hubieran ido, y más después de la llegada de la morena que, como siempre, había sido triunfal. O al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía Destiny. Extrañada, se dirigió hacia el salón. No había nadie. Cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación, vio que la rubia salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

D: ¿Se ha vuelto a ir Faith?

La rubia la miró extrañada y negando con la cabeza habló:

B: No, ¿por?

D: Es que he escuchado cerrarse la puerta.

B: Ah… -suspiró-. Ese era el médico de urgencias.

D: ¿Ha pasado algo?

B: Faith tiene dos costillas rotas –hizo una pausa-. Le ha vendado el torso y le ha recetado unos medicamentos, básicamente calmantes, para el dolor. Acaba de irse.

La pelirroja dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el vaso de agua. Durante unos segundos se quedó pensativa. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera escuchado la puerta?

B: ¿Ya has acabado en la ducha? –parecía estar un poco ida. Como sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y no era la única.

D: ¿Qué? –sacudió la cabeza.

B: Si has acabado –dijo señalando las toallas.

D: … sí… -no se acordaba que solamente iba con las toallas. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de por qué no había escuchado la puerta la primera vez. Había estado tanto rato dándole vueltas a sus cosas en su mente y bajo el chorro de agua, que no se había enterado absolutamente de nada.

B: ¿Podrías cuidar de Faith mientras me doy una ducha rápida?

D: Claro.

B: Todavía está inconsciente. El médico ha dicho que puede que tarde unas horas en recobrar la consciencia.

Destiny simplemente asintió y volvió a meterse en el baño para acabar de arreglarse y vestirse. No le hacía ni puta gracia tener que quedarse con la morena en la misma habitación. Pero no podía decirle que no a Buffy. A pesar de no soportar a Faith, sabía lo que significaba para la otra cazadora. Además, a pesar de no poder tenerla para ella, quería que fuera feliz y mantener la amistad que había ido forjando a lo largo de los meses que habían estado conviviendo. Y eso no pasaría si empezaba a rechazar a la morena. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió para cederle el baño a Buffy.

Cuando Destiny entró en la habitación, dejó el vaso de agua que Buffy le había dado en la mesita, justo al lado de la cabecera e la cama y observó a la morena. Todavía tenía el rostro hinchado, pero nada en comparación a unas horas antes. Sin embargo, tenía el semblante sereno y parecía estar en calma. Le habían vendado el torso hasta la cintura. El cubre le llegaba hasta la cadera, dejando entrever un poco de su ropa interior. Tenía los brazos a ambas lados, completamente relajados.

Se acercó un poco más, sentándose en el borde izquierdo de la cama. Aunque estuviese resentida con ella por quitarle a Buffy, este sentimiento se esfumó nada más verla en el estado en el que se encontraba. La veía completamente indefensa. Lentamente alargó el brazo, y alcanzó a tocarle el vendaje, pasando suavemente la mano a lo largo de su tronco. Durante un instante, la morena frunció el ceño. Era como si el leve roce le hubiera dolido. Rápidamente apartó la mano, justo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, apareciendo Buffy por el umbral. Destiny se levantó de un saltó, quedándose de pie al lado de la cabecera.

B: ¿Te he asustado?

D: Un poco… -bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada por su reacción. Era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más de unos pocos segundos. Esos océanos verdes podían con ella-. Has sido muy rápida.

B: No quiero que Faith se despierte y se encuentre sola.

D: No estaba sola… -dijo a la defensiva.

La rubia, cayendo en la cuenta, no pudo más que soltar un "oh", avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir y sintiéndose mal.

B: Lo siento… no quería decir eso exactamente.

D: Lo sé. No he debido reaccionar así –la tensión podía tocarse en el ambiente. Buffy asintió y las dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

Durante unos minutos, ninguna habló. Evitaban constantemente dirigirse la mirada, pero de vez en cuando se miraban por el rabillo del ojo. De repente, escucharon movimiento en la cama y ambas se giraron para ver cómo Faith empezaba a mover los brazos.

B: Faith –dijo en un susurro, acercándose a la morena.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido, seguido de un gemido de dolor, ya que había intentado moverse un poco. Sin embargo, todavía no había abierto los ojos. Buffy se había arrodillado a su lado y le acariciaba la frente con toda la ternura del mundo. Destiny seguía de pie, observando la escena, con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro. Parecía que la morena iba a despertarse antes de lo previsto. Lo que, si se pensaba, no era nada extraño. Su poder de curación era superior a cualquier ser humano.

B: Faith –lo volvió a intentar-. Si me escuchas, apriétame la mano –le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la otra cazadora.

Buffy recibió un apretón como respuesta. Su mano seguía acariciando la frente de Faith. Cuando ésta volvió a darle otro apretón con la mano, Buffy no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Era casi un milagro que la morena estuviera viva y consciente. No sabía si podría volver a soportar que cayera en otro coma, como en años anteriores. A pesar de que sabía que Faith era fuerte, había tenido sus dudas de que lo consiguiera. Sin embargo, no había perdido del todo esperanza. Se incorporó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que la morena frunciera una vez más el ceño. Salió de la habitación, para segundos después, volver a entrar con un botecito de plástico en la mano, dejándolo al lado del vaso de agua. El médico le había dicho que cuando se despertara se tomara las pastillas para el dolor.

F: Angelus… -gimió.

(Mansión Webber, Nueva York)

No hacía más de diez minutos que la cazadora se había ido corriendo. Gabrielle había intentado ir detrás de ella, pero su padre le había dicho que la dejara ir. Ya llegaría su momento de terminar con ella. Por ahora, no les hacía falta. Ya tenían lo que había andando buscando. O al menos, una de las cosas que tanto ansiaban.

El clan O'Halley miraba a Angelus detenidamente. No entendían el por qué lo necesitaban, si él no contaba con los mismos poderes que ellos tenían. Era más débil, más lento y más torpe en sus movimientos. No sabían de qué les iba a servir exactamente. Vale que tenía una reputación que lo precedía y esas cosas, y que era extraño que ningún vampiro hubiese oído hablar sobre él. El vampiro con alma. Sin embargo, su poder no podía compararse con el suyo.

Por su lado, Richard, lo veía como un diamante en bruto que sólo necesitaba ser pulido un poco más. A pesar de contar con una fuerza bastante inferior a la suya, Angelus jugaba un papel muy importante en lo que concernía a las cazadoras. En especial con la rubia… Ahora sólo les faltaba localizar lo último que necesitaban: La Esfera de Eros. Una vez ésta estuviera en su poder, estarían preparados para dar el primer paso. El cabeza de familia no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Todos los presentes en la casa Summers se movían inquietos por el salón. Habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que habían hablado con Buffy o con Angel. El estar completamente sin ningún tipo de información hacía que sus mentes volaran libres y se montaran sus propias películas de lo que podría haber pasado. El vampiro les había prometido llamarles con nuevas una vez hubiera encontrado a la cazadora morena, pero nada de eso había pasado todavía. Buffy tampoco había vuelto a llamar y no tenían ni idea de si se había recuperado del todo del sueño que habían compartido, de si había ido tras Faith o qué había pasado exactamente. Estar sin ningún tipo de información los estaba matando a todos, en especial a Tara, que se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sentada al lado de Willow en el sofá, no hacía más que tocarse inconscientemente la bolita del collar que llevaba puesto. Algo que hacía cuando estaba inquieta o nerviosa, o ambas a la vez.

W: No te preocupes, cariño. Llamará –le dijo mientras cogía entre sus manos la que Tara tenía libre-. Estarán bien, ya lo verás.

T: Hmmm mmh

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

F: Angelus… -repitió la morena en apenas un susurro.

Buffy pasaba la mirada de una a otra un tanto nerviosa. No acababa de entender el por qué Faith no hacía más que repetir ese nombre que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Sólo hacía que ponerle los pelos de punta. Destiny se la devolvía un poco desconcertada, ya que ella desconocía toda la historia de Angelus y andaba un poco perdida, en cuanto al tema se refería. Sin poder resistirlo más, la pelirroja se acercó a Buffy y le preguntó.

D: ¿Quién demonios es Angelus? ¿Y por qué no hace más que repetir su nombre?

Durante unos segundos, Buffy se quedó sin palabras y en completo silencio. Su cristalina mirada reflejaba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. No podía ser… no otra vez.

D: ¿Buffy? ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando abrió la boca para explicárselo, una voz ronca y muy débil se le adelantó.

F: Un jodido y mal parido cabrón. Eso es lo que pasa… -sentenció.

B: ¡Faith! –gritó casi tirándosele encima. La rubia debió de ver l cara de terror de la morena y se paró a mitad camino, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo. Pero sabiendo disimularlo más o menos. Más o MENOS- Mm ¿cómo estás?

A Faith no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de Buffy, pero no dijo nada. Mejor dejarlo pasar. Por el momento.

F: Como si un jodido camión me hubiera pasado por encima, una y otra vez.

D: Francamente, es lo que parece que ye haya pasado –ante el comentario, Destiny se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de Buffy- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Faith intentó reírse, arrepintiéndose en seguida de haberlo hecho, ya que un dolor agudo penetró su costado izquierdo, haciendo que le saltaran las lágrimas. En vez de risa, lo que salió por su boca fue más bien un gemido de dolor, seguido de llanto.

F: Joder, eso ha dolido –se quejó como un niño de cinco años que se ha rozado la rodilla.

D: Pero que quejica que eres…

B: Tranquila –dijo ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja y cogía unas de sus manos entre las suyas. La morena la miró extrañada, aunque supo recuperarse a tiempo y no dijo nada.

Destiny seguía de pie, junto a la cama, mirándolas minuciosamente. Era algo que no podía evitar. Sin embargo, al ver las reacciones de la morena, estaba casi segura de que no se había enterado de todo lo que le había dicho Buffy. Lo que la aliviaba un poco. Lo último que podría soportar, sería verlas con arrumacos y gilipolleces varias. A pesar de ser las tres cazadoras, no podía sentir lo mismo o tan intensamente que ellas, sintiéndose un poco celosa.

Las otras dos parecían estar en su mundo, como si todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor no existiera y sólo estuvieran ellas dos, solas. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era permanecer en la misma habitación, pero la curiosidad podía con su deseo de dejar la habitación e irse a dar una vuelta. La cazadora en ella, estaba tomando su cuerpo. Ese tal Angelus… ¿quién podría ser? ¿y por qué Buffy había cambiado drásticamente al oír su nombre? Antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones, lo mejor sería obtener respuestas de aquellas que parecían saber algo. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus compañeras.

D: ¿Quién demonios es Angelus y por qué has flipado y casi hechas a correr al oír su nombre? –esta vez dirigió su mirada a Buffy.

F: Su ex –Buffy la fulminó con la mirada.

B: No es mi ex –dijo tajante.

F: Bueno… es como… -dijo rascándose la cabeza pensativa- como el Mr. Hyde de su ex –sonrió satisfecha con su analogía.

La pelirroja las miraba sin comprender.

D: Tendréis que explicaros mejor…

B: Está bien, te lo explicaremos todo. Pero antes que nada –se giró hacia la mesita de noche y cogió el vaso de agua con una mano y el botecito de plástico en la otra, y se dirigió hacia Faith-. Tómate esto.

F: ¿Estás intentando envenenarme? –alzó una ceja mientras intentaba incorporarse a duras penas.

B: No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices… es una buena idea -dijo mientras le tocaba con los dedos sus costillas.

F: ¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó.

B: Tómatelas –dijo ignorando sus quejas. La morena la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Yo de ti, ni lo intentaba.

F: ¿El qué? –puso su cara de "no he roto un plato en mi vida".

B: Tirarme el agua encima.

F: Jamás… -dijo mientras se metía las pastillas en la boca y se las tragaba con un sorbo de agua-. ¿Contenta? –la rubia asintió sonriendo.

D: Bueno… ahora que ya habéis dejado de hacer el imbécil, ¿me explicáis lo que está pasando?

Durante más de media hora larga, las dos cazadoras estuvieron contándole y explicándole con pelos y señales todo lo relacionado con Angel/Angelus: su vida pasada, la maldición gitana, el alma y las consecuencias que conllevaba el haberla perdido. Para desgracia de la rubia, también entraron en la épica historia de amor entre ella y Angel, aunque no con tanto detalle. De todo lo que se había mencionado en la conversación, lo que más le había llamado la atención a Destiny fu, sin duda, que Buffy se hubiera acostado con un vampiro. Era algo que no se hubiera imaginado. Menos mal que no le habían contando nada relacionado con Spike. Eso ya hubiera sido imposible de digerir. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

D: ¡Eeeeeew! –Buffy la fulminaba con la mirada, mientras Faith intentaba por todos los medios posibles, no descojonarse en su cara. El dolor de las costillas no era nada comparado con los puños de hierro de la rubia-. De verdad que no entiendo como una _cazavampiros_ se puede acostar con un _vampiro_. Nuestros objetivos es matarlos, no pasárnoslo bien con ellos. Creo que no entendiste bien el concepto.

F: Cuanta razón –Buffy le dio una palmada en el brazo- ¡Auu!

B: ¿Podemos dejar ya de una vez el maldito tema? No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa, la verdad.

F: Entiéndelo, B. Cuesta imaginarlo. Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

B: ¡Fue sólo una vez!

D: Porque si no perdería su alma, otra vez. No me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido con más de uno.

F: _Touché_.

D: Bueno… ¿y todo esto a qué ha venido?

Las dos se giraron hacia Faith, que les devolvía la mirada con temor en los ojos.

F: Estamos realmente jodidas.

Buffy la miró intensamente. Sabía más o menos por podría ir el tema y no sabía si quería saberlo con seguridad. Sin embargo, podía ver claramente la respuesta en los oscuros ojos de Faith. Su inquietud escrita por todo su rostro y su temor extendiéndose por ella, se lo confirmaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Claro signo de nerviosismo que empezaba a revelarle la situación en la que se habían metido. O mejor dicho, el Consejo las había metido.

Buffy seguía mirando a Faith. Había empezado a mover la cabeza, inconscientemente, de lado a lado, negando lo que ésta iba a decirle. Destiny observaba la escena. Sólo con ver sus rostros, se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada, decidió hablar ella.

D: ¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Dónde has estado?

F: ¿Os acordáis de aquella mansión enorme con la que hemos estado soñando?

Las dos cazadoras asintieron.

F: Pues es allí donde he estado, y es allí donde se encuentran los O'Halley.

D: ¿Y cómo coño llegaste hasta allí sino tienes ni la más remota idea de donde está?

La morena se quedó pensativa durante un rato y se rascó la cabeza.

F: Esa es una muy buena pregunta –se encogió de hombros-. No sé –dijo después de una larga pausa-, era como si supiera donde estaba. Bueno, más bien como si mis pies lo supieran. Alguien parecía estar guiándolos o algo así. No sé si me entendéis… es algo raro.

B: ¿Cómo si alguien te guiase? –la miraba incrédula.

F: Sí, bueno no. A mí, no. A mis pies. Mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Y a la que me di cuenta, ya estaba allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado, pero al ver que ya estaba allí, decidí investigar. Y como vi que me sonaba la mansión, pues mejor que mejor.

D: ¿Y cómo entraste?

F: Por una ventana que estaba a tomar por culo. Eso sí –añadió-, las hostias que me di, no me las quitó nadie.

B: ¿Y Angel? –preguntó en apenas un susurro.

F: Me lo encontré. O mejor dicho, el me encontró a mí antes de que pudiera entrar. Me dijo que volviéramos. Pero como siempre, no le hice ni puto caso y le di esquinazo –bajó la cabeza. En estos momentos, era incapaz de mirar a Buffy a los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia durante unos minutos. Ninguna sabía qué decir. Faith repasaba en su mente, una y otra vez, todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Por su parte, Buffy hacía lo mismo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado con Destiny. Pero la carne es débil, y una no es de piedra. Por suerte, sabía que Faith no tenía ni idea del asunto, y era mejor que siguiera de esa forma. No tenía ganas de que se enfadara otra vez y saliera corriendo.

D: Si le diste esquinazo –dijo, sacando a sus compañeras de sus pensamientos- ¿cómo es que lo viste luego?

F: Después de haber entrado por la ventana, me asaltaron tres vampiros. Cuando estábamos a punto de empezar a darnos de hostias, llegó una cuarta persona –le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar quien era-. Era uno de los hermanos O'Halley. Gabrielle –hizo una pausa-. La zorra que me abatió en dos ocasiones. Así que pensé que era el momento de vengarme por todo lo que me había hecho. Además, creo que tiene que ver con lo que te pasó –se giró hacia Buffy.

Ésta se tocó, donde horas antes, había habido un hilillo de sangre.

B: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

F: Es un presentimiento.

B: Sabes tan bien como yo, que no debes guiarte por presentimientos.

F: Lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que los poderes de los que me habló Angel, tiene que ver con los sueños.

B: ¿En qué te basas?

F: En que no creo en las coincidencias.

D: ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Luchasteis?

F: No, la perra esa no dejó me tocaran ni un pelo. Después apareció el otro. Ezequiel. Durante un rato estuvimos andando por las entrañas de la mansión, hasta llegar al hall, donde vi que Angel estaba con otro vampiro. Era mayor que los hermanos y se parecían bastante entre ellos. Tenían pinta de ser hermanos, pero no estoy muy segura. Vi que Angel estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor, y corriendo a su lado –Buffy se estremeció-. Esos vampiros son muy poderosos, B. Ya no solo por la fuerza bruta que parecen tener en comparación a cualquier otro al que nos hayamos enfrentado, sino porque parece que tengan una especie de dones psíquicos. Como si lo controlaran todo con la mente. No sé…

D: ¿Y cómo nos vamos a enfrentar a ellos y salir con vida?

F: No tengo ni puta idea. Pero ya habéis visto en qué condiciones me han dejado. Primero la perra esa, y después los tres juntos me dieron una paliza que me dejó casi sin poder moverme. No sé cómo coño conseguí llegar hasta aquí de una sola pieza.

B: Habrá que llamar a Sunnydale, que esperan saber algo de nosotras.

F: Eso no es todo –las dos se giraron en seguida-. Después de eso, llegó el tal Richard y, haciendo algo raro con las manos, hizo que saliera de Angel una bolita de energía y la destruyó. A partir de ahí, todo cambió. Angel ya no era Angel. En su lugar apareció Angelus –hizo una pausa-. Creo ha destruido su alma, Buffy. Para siempre.

Buffy se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido. No podía creer que Angel se hubiera ido, otra vez. Nunca había sido capaz de luchar contra Angelus. Demasiados recuerdos volvían a su mente. La última vez que lo hizo, acabó matando a Angel, y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo otra vez. Sabía que a Faith tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que acabar con él, y más después de todo lo que la había ayudado.

B: ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? No podemos matarlo…

F: ¿Cómo hizo Red que volviera a ser él, a ser Angel?

B: Con un conjuro que dejó la Srta. Calendar antes de morir, pero creo que eso ya no existe.

D: ¿Algo podremos hacer, no?

F: Tenemos que llamar a Sunnydale –las otras dos asintieron.

Destiny salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas. Faith sabía que no podía moverse. Por lo menos, no en unas horas. Todavía estaba débil de la paliza que le habían propinado. Sin embargo, quería ayudar en todo lo posible. Podía ver en el rostro de Buffy el desasosiego y la desesperación de la que estaba siendo presa. Quería alargar sus brazos, y atraerla hacia sí, para poder consolarla. Pero se abstuvo. No estaban acostumbradas a esas muestras de cariño entre ellas. Una cosa es que hubieran follado y otra muy distinta que volvieran a ser amigas. No significaba que no lo deseara, pero aún quedaba un largo trecho hasta llegar a ese punto. De todas formas, cuando, años atrás, todo iba bien entre ellas, nunca se habían hecho muestras de afecto. Todo era flirteo y juegos. Nunca nada más. Inconscientemente, había alzado su brazo y había puesto su mano en la mejilla de Buffy. Ésta se giró y la miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, a la vez que preciosos. Sin darse cuenta, se habían ido acercando, poco a poco, quedándose a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Faith escuchó cómo su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, retumbando fuertemente en sus oídos, y posiblemente en los de Buffy.

Faith vio como una solitaria lágrima dejaba sus ojos y recorría su mejilla hasta morir en el dedo gordo de la morena, que la limpió. Al contacto y ternura de la suave piel de la morena, Buffy cerró los ojos. Faith retiró su mano y se alejó un poco. Se miraron durante unos segundos. Sabían que con una de las dos se moviera un poco, sus labios se juntarían.

F: Será mejor que llames a Sunnydale. Tienen que saber lo que ha pasado –la rubia asintió, un poco decepcionada.

Buffy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por esta, se giró, cruzándose su mirada con la de Faith. En esos momentos, fue incapaz de descifrar el significado de ésta y de lo sucedido minutos antes. Todo era demasiado complicado.

B: Será mejor que descanses y cojas fuerzas. Las necesitaremos –con esto, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

D: ¿Y Faith? –preguntó cuando la rubia entre en el pequeño salón.

B: Todavía no puede levantarse. Lo mejor será que se quede descansando. Cuando tengamos algo claro, iremos a decírselo. Mientras tanto, es mejor que se quede en la cama.

D: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

B: No tengo ni idea…

(Casa Summers, Sunnydale)

Muchos de los que habían estado esperando a que Buffy llamara con noticias, ya fueran buenas o malas, habían desistido y se habían ido a descansar. Las únicas que esperaban impacientes, eran las dos brujas, sentadas en el sofá. Willow estaba pegada a su portátil, buscando cualquier tipo de información nueva que pudiera serles de ayuda. Por su lado, Tara hacía lo propio buscando en una pila infinita de libros antiguos, ayudada de vez en cuando por Giles.

W: ¿Encuentras algo? –Tara alzó la vista de su libro.

T: De momento nada… es inútil… -lo cerró suspirando-. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

W: Si tan sólo tuviéramos alguna palabra con la que empezar a buscar… sería mucho más fácil. Un punto de partida sería genial.

T: Sí –volvió a abrir el libro-. La cosa es que ya no sé qué buscar –tocaba inconscientemente la bolita de su collar- ¡Espera!

W: ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

T: Creo que he encontrado algo.

(Apartamento cazadoras, Nueva York)

Buffy se paseaba por todo el salón, mientras Destiny la observaba atentamente. Llevaba así, ya un rato largo. Como siguiera así, Destiny estaba segura de que acabaría por hacer un hueco en el suelo allá por donde estaba pasando. Intentaba formar las palabras y las frases precisas para explicarles a las brujas lo que había pasado. Estaba casi segura de que estaban esperando ansiosas su llamada. Una vez tuvo claro en su mente lo que iba a decir, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de Sunnydale.

B: ¿Tara?

T: Buffy, tenemos novedades.

B: Yo también –hizo una pausa-. Faith ha vuelto…

T: ¿En serio? Eso es genial ¿está bien? ¿Y Angel? –cortó la bruja.

B: Sí, pero no es la única que ha vuelto…

T: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

B: Hubo un pequeño contratiempo, aparte del hecho de que Faith se fue –hizo una pausa más larga que la anterior, llevando la tensión a un nivel excesivo para el gusto de la bruja-. Angelus también ha vuelto…

T: No puede ser…

B: Faith lo ha presenciado.

T: ¿Pero qué ha pasado? –repitió- ¿Cómo está Faith?

B: Está bien, tiene dos costillas rotas y varias magulladuras. Ahora está descansando en la cama. El clan O'Halley le ha dado una buena paliza. Ha conseguido llegar hasta el portal y se ha desplomado cuando ha llegado. Me ha tocado bajar y subirla, ya que estaba inconsciente. No sé lo qué vamos a hacer…

T: Nosotras tampoco, pero hemos encontrado algo que puede ser de gran ayuda –dijo con convicción.

B: ¿Qué es?

T: La Esfera de Eros.


End file.
